Apple Lady
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Ela faria tudo pelo seu dever. Ele faria tudo para manter seu pedacinho de tranquilidade. Eram dois dos seres mais poderosos do universo, mas na terra dos mortais ambos descobririam o amor. / ShikaIno - UA - Presente para B. Lilac! / AVISO!
1. Parte 1

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

.

Só de quatro em quatro anos nós podemos passar por um 29 de fevereiro, e eu sempre gostei de deixar algo marcado em algum lugar, preferencialmente por escrito, quando aparece alguma data curiosa. Sei, esse tipo de motivo é muito besta, mas é por isso que esta fanfic está hoje aqui.

A música que aparecerá mais adiante neste capítulo é esta aqui: _http:/ www. / watch?v= 0iP5GPPVIU4&_. O vídeo também conta com a letra dela traduzida em espanhol.

.

B. Lilac, você já sabe! Pronta para desatar o laço e abrir o presente?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 1<em>

.

A aranha, tão pequenina e frágil, apareceu descendo seu fio de teia enquanto Ino ajeitava o colar. A visão focalizou toda no animalzinho. Sem dó, passou a mão por aquela linha quase invisível de tão fina e meneou a cabeça meio como se estivesse pedindo desculpas ao espelho.

Não que Ino estivesse com pressa, essa era a última coisa que ela podia sentir naquele momento. Porém, insegurança havia de sobra. Mal havia galgado uma das posições mais nobres da Grande Casa e já recebia uma missão daquelas. Dava até a impressão de que os mais velhos estavam tentando, de alguma forma, se livrar dela por não ser bem o tipo de pessoa que eles esperavam ser a primeira, da última geração, a assumir um alto posto. A jovem resolveu sorrir. Ora essa, ela era a único ser capaz de fazer com que a lua se torne mais brilhante do que o sol apenas com um pedido, porque então não poderia convencer um colega a voltar para onde jamais deveria ter saído?

Mesmo que ele ainda fosse o carinha que não arredava fácil, como na época de seus 5, 6 anos, bastaria um pouco de tática e paciência.

- Quer que eu mande alguns dos nossos homens para lá?

- Huh? – Só agora reparara no súdito escorado à porta, os braços cruzados – Não, não, Sai. Três é o suficiente, e só para abrir o tapete vermelho para mim, certo?

- Humm... Não quer que eu já junto? Sabe como é, caso o nosso desertor comece a sentir sintomas como palpitação, palidez, um pouco de histeria e enrijecimento dos músculos ejaculatórios. – Reforçou o sorriso de plástico assim que recebeu uma expressão nada feliz da chefe – Ora, não fique assim, preciosa. Vou avisar o pessoal.

- Você fica aqui! – "_Antes que eu torça sua língua!_" Ino deu um peteleco no pingente da jóia: Uma maçã prateada. Em seguida, virou-se, pronta para sair – A _Rainha_ mandou encomendar um quadro para amanhã, já sabe disso, não sabe?

- Guardei minha madrugada para ele.

Ino suspirou. Bom, nada de repetir nada do que dissera. Nada disso, entendeu? Nem se ele resolver pôr no seu ombro aquela mão pálida e cheia de segundas intenções – apesar da quietude indicar apenas um gesto de amizade - na hora em que você fosse cruzar a porta. Se já era para pôr à prova sua capacidade de se impor, aquele então era o momento de treinar.

- Aliás, parabéns pela promoção. Me desculpe por não ter te cumprimentado antes.

- Já está perdoado. – Ela falou enquanto repelia delicada mas firmemente aquela mão.

- Vou estar te esperando – Mas ele chegou um pouco mais perto – que nem uma pobre dama adolescente.

Os dois deram uma risadinha como quem não leva a sério o outro. Se bem que, quanto à Ino, isso era verdade. Pobre Sai, vítima das malditas ambições que se agarram a objetivos inalcançáveis. As mesmas que o faziam manter o sorriso enquanto o longo e esvoaçante quimono preto com detalhes laranja e rosa quentes dela não desaparecesse no corredor.

A jovem seguiu séria até chegar na gloriosa varanda que, literalmente, assinalava a fronteira entre o mundo dos senhores do universo e as milhares de árvores, casinhas, ruas e lagoas que dominavam o panorama ao pé da montanha. Uma vista bastante agradável, para falar a verdade. Dava mesmo vontade de descer para ver se havia mais algum tesouro escondido naquela imensidão plácida. Súbito, Ino se viu pensando na capacidade dos humanos de fazerem coisas maravilhosas de vez em quando. Quem os criou com certeza sabia o que estava fazendo.

Porém, a verdade é que, por mais que eles se esforcem, ainda não existe um lugar melhor do que o _topo de monte_. E nem uma vida melhor do que a que Ino e seus colegas privilegiados tinham.

"_Agora só falta você se convencer disso, Shikamaru._". E a figura da moça se desfez no ar.

.

.

_Yasashii kaze ga nagarete kimashita..._

Porém, o rapaz que acabava de pôr a água para ferver já estava convencido. Só que mesmo os melhores lugares têm suas facetas tediosas, irritantes e, às vezes, até macabras. Aliás, uma destas últimas esteve muito bem encarnada na mocinha que estava acolá na poltrona, cantarolando e com uma das mãos sobre o delicado fone de ouvido. Sakura teve o coração levado embora justo por um dos que viviam naquele lugar e que estava tão solto pelo mundo quanto o próprio Shikamaru. Mas já estava recuperada, aparentemente.

E o, entre o que se mandou por querer mais poder através dos mortais e o que queria só ter uma vida tranquila, o pessoal resolve ir atrás de quem, no fim das contas?...

_Atatakana ano ie mo natsukashii hito-tachi mo..._

- Cheguei!... Oba, música!

E acabava de entrar pela porta dos fundos (?) o maior responsável pela recuperação daquela garota: Apenas um moço apaixonado que, desde o início da crise, resolveu se empenhar ao máximo para trazê-la de volta à alegria, e tudo isso sem se deixar amargurar também.

- Pô, Naruto! Assim você estraga tudo! – A voz baixíssima que saía dos fones era quase idêntica a de Sakura. De fato, um dueto com o rapazinho não seria uma boa ideia.

_Watashi no watashi no shiawase mitsuke ni!..._

Principalmente nesse verso*.

- Ô, problemático! Você trouxe _aquilo_? – Shikamaru perguntou mais para acabar com aquele espetáculo patético. Já sabia o que o outro iria responder.

- Bah, não me amole! – Um baque leve sobre a mesa – Olha aqui, dattebayo!

A sacolinha das folhas para chá estava bem à frente. Rodeada pelas de enlatados de sempre, claro.

- Você bem que podia nos apresentar esse povo que gosta tanto de te visitar, Shikamaru. Tô precisando de mais amigos...

- É só gente chata, Naruto. – "_Você nem imagina o quanto..._" – Não acha que eu e a Sakura já somos o suficiente?

- Putz, isso de novo? – Sakura havia deixado o radiozinho só (e ainda tocando) para gastar seu tempo em fazer caretas ao olhar as latas de tudo quanto era coisa. Shikamaru não deu nem cinco segundos para ela se virar com aquele olhar assustador – Quando é que vocês vão colocar na cabeça que nós precisamos IMEDIATAMENTE de coisas FRESCAS?

- S-Sakura-chan... É o hábito, 'ttebayo.

- VOCÊS DEVIAM TER APRENDIDO A COZINHAR!... Huh? – A garota parou com a bronca e correu para a sala quando reparou no silêncio. E lá vai de novo aquela música.

Um pouco de fumaça já saia pelo bico da chaleira. Sakura tinha razão de reclamar: Dos três, ela era a única que sabia manejar decentemente o fogão, as panelas, aquelas coisas coloridas que tem que misturar para depois ferver ou assar... Naruto só virava um mestre-cuca se o que tivessem em mãos fosse um pacote de rámen instantâneo. E, Shikamaru... bem...

O rapaz passou uma das mãos pela nuca. Que droga. A linha de raciocínio, e mais a cara enfezada da garota, e mais o fato de a música ter chegado à parte da "velha gente familiar" acabaram tirando de baixo do tapete aquele sentimento problemático de novo. Podia até soar egoísta de sua parte, mas Shikamaru não podia ficar remoendo aquilo, ou o topo do monte logo usaria isso com trunfo. Era o preço a ser pago, infelizmente, mas a culpa era deles se as coisas tiveram que ser resolvidas na base do "é pegar ou largar".

Visitas ao velho lar também estavam fora de questão. Se o fizesse, só voltaria para os mortais apenas para pegar suas coisas e deixar seu mundinho de paz para trás. Um vez, uma colega da Sakura, e que vinha vê-la muito durante a fase da depressão, lhe disse que ele tinha um "coração de manteiga". Shikamaru não concordava de todo, mas sabia que seu principal ponto fraco estava justamente aí. Por isso uma pessoa tão inteligente podia, fácil e simplesmente, virar uma arma muito útil no mundo cheio de intrigas e desavenças que era aquele complexo de palácios lá em cima. Todo mundo tinha sua função no topo do monte, e, enfim, a dos Nara era... Tsc!

De qualquer forma, era algo com o qual Shikamaru não queria mesmo perder tempo. Nem que, para isso, tivesse que se conformar em nunca mais ter um serviçal sequer na vida...

- Está rindo de quê? – Naruto perguntou.

- Nada. – "_Só um pouco de saudade... Apesar de tudo._"

- Então me ajuda a abrir isto aqui?

Claro. Naruto não sabia sequer usar o abre-latas. Que se inicie então a rodada de seleção e uso dos ingredientes mais oportunos. E esqueça. De uma vez. Os serviçais. Você já devia ter esquecido, você já teve tempo o suficiente para tanto.

Agora sim, parecia que a água já estava pronta. Shikamaru apenas mudou a chaleira de lugar para que Naruto pudesse acomodar alí a frigideira. Depois do almoço, provavelmente, o loiro iria todo animado levar Sakura para passear, ver a cidade e as poucas – mas valiosas e fiéis – amizades de ambos. Sempre foi assim nas quartas-feiras. O Nara puxou para si a sacola das folhas e começou a separar as melhores. Por que Naruto e Sakura ainda não namoravam afinal?

Também era certo que, sempre que o casal ia se divertir, alguém chegava para, em nome do topo do monte, iniciar mais uma rodada de persuasão. Rotinas. Porém, um dia, quem sabe aquele povo resolva se dar conta de que a única coisa que Shikamaru pode lhes dar é um chazinho básico.

.

.

As roupas fluidas e macias escorregavam um pouco pelos galhos de um velho carvalho. Aqueles dois homens e mais 223 mortais, escolhidos a dedo, eram os únicos agraciados pela convivência direta com _os poderosos_, e eram todos eles pessoas muito determinadas a dar o melhor de si pelos seus senhores.

A dois quarteirões de distância deles, Ino assentou melhor no corpo um vestidinho branco cheio de detalhes azulados, só para em seguida tirá-lo e testar outra roupa. Estava espantada com a facilidade que era manusear e testar aquelas peças. Quem teve que passar a vida toda usando apenas quimonos sabia muito bem o quão complicado podia ser a tarefa de vestir-se. A maçãzinha do colar bateu na porcelana do vaso, tilintando. Isso fez Ino sorrir com uma ideia besta, mas que fazia todo o sentido: Havia uma história, da qual os mortais gostavam muito, em que uma rainha malvada se disfarça de vendedora para fazer a princesa comer uma maçã envenenada. A única diferença é que, desta vez, isso tinha que ser feito para o bem de todos.

Enfim, a jovem parou com o deslumbramento e, tendo uma vez escolhido o que vestir, ela terminou a sessão e saiu para se misturar às pessoas na rua. Ino até pensou em apressar o passo, mas não podia. Não com aquela sensação nova que lhe viera ao se ver entre bicicletas travessas, cachorros, conversas sobre amenidades, lanchonetes cheirosas e cerejeiras disfarçadas de árvores quaisquer.

- Ai!

- Desculpa! Foi mal! – Foi apenas um rapazinho de uns 12 anos que corria com um pacote de pães.

Ver as pessoas passando sem suspeitar quem ela era também tinha um lado muito, muito doce. Apesar da vontade – que ela reprimiu rápido – de gritar para o apressadinho e obrigá-lo a pedir perdão por ter ofendido uma legítima representante do topo do monte. Com o passo seguro, a jovem foi caminhando pelas ruas até um dos locais onde as casas pareciam terminar. Sabia que a toca do desertor era mais para a frente. Ele não podia mesmo negar o sangue, hehe, só assim para preferir morar em um lugar afastado.

_Glomp!_

"_O quê?_". Suando frio, Ino saltou longe. Que merda! Será que ele descobriu tudo? Ao contrário do que imaginava, a poça de sombra que acabara de surgir alí não se expandiu mais, pelo menos não para os lados. O que a jovem viu foi aquilo se converter em uma estranha coluna, cuspir fora dois de seus homens pela boca na parte de cima e, enfim, se dispersar e se misturar com as outras sombras ao redor.

- Senhora... Desculpe.

Ainda impressionada com a demonstração de força de seu alvo, Ino demorou a se virar para o súdito. Ele e o colega estavam com uma bela cara de quem achava que ia sofrer mais. Ele e o colega. _Dois_.

- O Kite ficou lá, não é? – Perguntou, a postura inconscientemente imponente. Os súditos apenas menearam a cabeça em concordância – Ah, então tudo bem. Estão dispensados, bom trabalho!

"_Agora é que começa a parte mais difícil._". Ino deu de 10 a 15 minutos, considerando a distância de onde estava até a casa do alvo, para o terceiro homem volta. Seja a pé ou também pegando carona em uma sombra, embora o mais provável seja a primeira opção.

- O que foi? É sério, podem ir! – Ino insistiu sorrindo. Os caras ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, sem entender nadinha, coitados.

.

.

Aquele sujeito esquisito desapareceu por entre as árvores.

- Shika, tem alguém aí, é? – Estranho. Sakura não costumava falar com a boca cheia.

- Não, foi só impressão. – "_Ou melhor, um carinha problemático com um recado mais problemático ainda..._"

Por segurança, Shikamaru passou a trava na porta antes de voltar para a mesa. Não acreditava que podia acontecer de o pessoal lá de cima mandasse os súditos perderem as estribeiras e irem com tudo, mas era perfeitamente possível que o próximo passo fosse _invadir_. Por um minuto, foi o que o rapaz pensara que o homem lá fora queria fazer.

Porém, tudo o que o outro fez foi dar uns dois passos para frente e avisar, com todas as letras, que...

- ...os meus senhores e todo o topo do monte decidiu respeitar a sua escolha de agora em diante. Porém, com a condição de que, neste ano, o senhor...

Definitivamente, isso cheirava mal, muito mal. Era uma armadilha, provavelmente até em três ou quatro camadas para convencer o ratinho de que o queijo lá dentro era muito gostoso. Suspirou antes de puxar sua cadeira e se refestelar nela. Finja que está tudo bem, você sabe fazer isso como poucos, certo? Seus companheiros de casa não podem, de jeito nenhum, suspeitar que há algo de errado.

Ao contrário do previsto, Sakura e Naruto não saíram. Os dois ficaram lavando a louça suja e depois subiram para mais uma sessão daquilo que Shikamaru costumava chamar ora de "sondagem" ora de "enrolação". Ou simplesmente já estavam tendo um relacionamento e decidiram esconder isso só porque moravam de favor. Tsc... Que besteira!

O objetivo do Nara agora seria passar o resto da tarde jogado nas almofadas da sala, isso se aquela maldita mensagem não insistisse em lhe assaltar a mente. Não havia como não deixar de pensar naquilo. Após fitar o ambiente em volta várias vezes por pura falta de calma, Shikamaru jogou a toalha e foi lá para cima falar com os amigos sobre a _novidade_. Já imaginava que os dois ficariam bastante animados. Principalmente a Sakura.

Mas foi complicado ouvir os dois conversando alegres após o rapaz já ter saído e encostado a porta do quarto. Ele reprimiu com força um "Mortais idiotas..." que tentou escorregar para sua garganta sem que ele se desse conta. Tinha que acabar de vez com esses resquícios de arrogância, agora pertencia a outro mundo. Do qual não sairia por nada. Nada mesmo.

Se bem que aquilo foi mais coisa de outros sentimentos agridoces. Que complicado...

Shikamaru resolveu ir para o quintal. Certificou-se de que as nuvens colaborariam desta vez e seguiu andando. Área verde e boa grama não faltavam, seria fácil escolher um cantinho tranquilo para relaxar e, se possível, _esperar_.

Optou por um pouco longe da casa, já fora dos limites da "cerca". O lado ruim de se refugiar no silêncio é que agora sim o jeito era dedicar alguma cota de atenção ao que iria acontecer, mesmo que não quisesse. No entanto, as coisas boas sempre se revelavam muito mais fortes. Tanto que, quando Shikamaru se deu conta, a posição do sol havia mudado. Muito.

Já era quase tardinha.

Um pressentimento estranho o forçou a se sentar mais rápido do que o normal. As nuvens ficaram um pouco densas e as sombras levemente apagadas, mas o tempo voltou rápido ao normal. E com uma sombra a mais por perto, tocando a do Nara.

Shikamaru não esperou alguém falar alguma coisa para, então, se virar e ver quem estava alí. O conjunto do que viu lembrou um pouco aquela musiquinha dos fones. Combinavam: Era a posição do sol, a trama rala dos pouquíssimos galhos a filtrar a luz e a garota loira no meio do disso tudo.

Era uma belíssima moça, e aparentemente também muito simpática. A mochila preta com amarelo neon destoava do ar sóbrio, mas leve e jovem, das roupas dela. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, a fitinha preta e fina desenhando um laço simples mas perfeito. Se tivesse cachos, seria quase como as protagonistas daqueles mangás que a Sakura gostava de comprar em sebos. O sorriso da desconhecida foi trocado por um ar de quem não estava entendendo nada. Ué, ela esperava que ele fosse ficar efusivo e dizer "Bem vinda, moça bonita! Eu já estava te esperando!"?

- Então é você? – Shikamaru simplesmente perguntou.

- Sim, senhor. – Certo, era ela mesma, a reverência e o tratamento respeitoso já diziam tudo.

A súdita que eles disseram que mandariam...

- Me desculpe se fiz você ter que esperar eu acordar.

- Não, imagina! Cheguei aqui agora. – Enquanto isso, ele esticava os braços e ela começou a olhar para os lados – Lugar bonito, hein! E alí onde você mora?

- É. – "_Tsc... Intransigente._" – Com mais duas pessoas. E nem pense em me chamar de senhor na frente delas, tá? É que vai soar estranho.

- Tudo bem. – "_Ufa, eu já não gosto disso mesmo, então pra mim tudo bem!_"

- Qual é o seu nome?

A maçã refletindo um pouco a luz do sol. Mentir?

- Tanemura Ino. – Só um pouco mesmo, sem exageros.

- Servia a quem antes de vir pra cá?

- Aos seus pais! – Quase que Ino arrematou a frase com um "Quem mais poderia ser?". Era evidente que ele estava fazendo uma investigação sumária naquele momento, e isso a incomodou. Engoliu em seco ao se dar conta de que acabar de ser, digamos, enfática demais.

Não teve dúvidas do porquê a prova que a _Rainha_ lhe dera para subir de posição fora algo para "treinar sua humildade". Com certeza, a ideia desde o início era mandá-la para essa missão.

- Acho que não precisa nem dizer meu nome, né? – Ele se levantou sem olhar para a moça – Vamos lá pra dentro, você vai gostar do pessoal.

- Eles também te obedecem?

- Não, são só meus amigos. Nada mais.

- ...

- Só mais uma coisa. Por favor, não vamos começar logo com os preparativos não, tá? Eles gostaram da ideia mas, você sabe, esse tipo de coisa é muito problemática...

- Não tem problema, senhor.

Ele apenas a olhou de soslaio e continuou andando. Bom, ela era realmente muito bonita, tinha que admitir. O tipo de mulher que faria os homens brigarem entre si para conquistar o coração dela. O tipo do qual ele mais queria manter distância... Ei, porque seus pensamentos tomaram esse rumo? Foco, cara, foco!

Shikamaru arrastou a porta e permitiu que ela entrasse primeiro. A moça ficou olhando ao redor como se nunca tivesse entrado em uma casa daquelas na vida, estranho. Caso de garota pobre que recebeu uma chance na vida graças à benevolência do topo do monte, decerto...

- Pode jogar a mochila no sofá, se quiser.

- Não, não precisa. Eu prefiro... – Pôr no seu quarto como se você ainda estivesse na condição de mandatária? Cuidado com o modo de falar. – Deixa pra lá.

Quando ela o olhou de volta, ele já estava se dirigindo para mais dentro da casa, embora ele tenha estacionado na altura da cristaleira e gritado pelos outros ocupantes do lugar. "Mas já!", Ino escutou alguém rebater.

- Ela resolveu chegar um dia antes e nem me disse nada. – Shikamaru acabava de se jogar em uma poltrona, os braços mergulhados no corpo, quando Naruto e Sakura chegaram.

- Uaaaaaaaau! Mas que... Ai! – Com o quê se assustar mais? Com o súbito desejo do loirinho ou com a força do soco da garota?

E ainda havia um terceiro detalhe: Os dois mortais que só faltavam ter a palavra escrita na testa e a figura de Shikamaru totalmente inserida naquele quadro como se ele fosse tal qual como eles. Nenhum traço de imponência, nada. Ele absorveu os maneirismos humanos tanto assim?

- Desculpa, esse _baka_ aqui às vezes é assim mesmo! – A voz de Sakura quase a assustou – Eu sou a Sakura.

- Prazer. – Apertou a mão da moça. Não é assim que os mortais fazem? – Tanemura Ino.

- Nome bonito!

- E eu sou o Naruto!

- Prazer também. – "_Só não surja mais assim de repente na frente dos outros. Quer me matar do coração, é?_"

- Vocês não iam sair hoje? – Shikamaru perguntou como quem nada queria. Relaxou completamente a postura.

- Ah! – E, súbito, Sakura se virou para a Ino – É a primeira vez que você vem aqui, não é?

- Bom, é sim. – "_E como é!_" – Disseram que aqui era o melhor lugar para ver o Tsubasa cruzar o céu! – Ino colocou bastante empolgação na voz.

- E vai ser quando isso? – Foi Naruto quem perguntou – Eu não sabia de cometa nenhum.

- É porque você não acompanha o noticiário, idiota!

- E você muito menos.

- Ele vai passar daqui a exatos dois meses e 11 dias. – Melhor responder rápido e evitar uma cena que prometeria ser assustadora - Se quiserem, podem assistir ao show dele junto comigo quando chegar a hora.

"_E é claro que vou querer a presença de vocês... De uma boa quantidade de gente, aliás!_"

- Então, enquanto o tal Tsubasa não chega, que tal ir conhecer um pouco a cidade agora mesmo? – Sakura ofertou - Aqui é cheio de lugares legais, você vai gostar. Ah, e tem também um lugar onde nossos amigos costumam ir...

Ino arregalou um pouco os olhos, não esperava conseguir tanta informação assim tão cedo. Praças, parques, restaurantes... Simpatizou com a moça.

- Mas é claro que eu gostaria! – Desde que, já que era uma súdita agora...

A jovem olhou para Shikamaru, que parecia estar em qualquer lugar menos alí. Os outros dois logo reparam no gesto da visitante.

- Shikamaru, vem com a gente! – Naruto quase gritou.

Ele apenas olhou para os três, numa reclamação desanimada e muda. Voltou a ignorá-los em seguida.

- Você sabe desde quando esse seu amigo é assim tão antissocial, 'ttebayo? – A pergunta fez Ino soltar uma risadinha.

- Boa pergunta, mocinho. – "_Acho que é algo que você nunca será capaz de compreender!_" – Ei, e o que estamos esperando. Se aqui é um lugar tão bom quanto dizem...

- Só um minuto, Ino! Vamos alí acomodar suas coisas no meu quarto e aí a gente vai! – Sakura falou – E se quiser tomar um banho, trocar de roupa também, fique à vontade!

Shikamaru agradeceu mentalmente quando ouviu dois pares de passos ecoando e deixando a sala. Começou a pensar em que instruções mais deveria dar à Ino antes que ela fosse sair. _Sair_... Mais um tempinho de paz para ele se acostumar com a situação e conjecturar sobre o que o topo do monte estava aprontando desta vez. Se haviam mesmo decidido não incomodá-lo mais, o normal seria se alguém de lá, ao menos uma pessoa próxima, viesse lhe dar a notícia. Mas mandar uma súdita?

No mais, parece que essa garota, a Ino...

- Hum hum...

- Putz, Naruto! Avisa antes de dizer alguma coisa, tá?

- Me diga uma coisa, Shikamaru. Você é só amigo dela mesmo?

- Sou, senão você teria me visto fazendo chamadas interurbanas a torto e a direito, eu acho. – Como era bom ter uma resposta na ponta da língua. - Faz tempo que eu não vejo essa garota...

"_Na verdade, nunca a vi _". Mas, de repente, Shikamaru teve a impressão de que a primeira frase era mais verdadeira do que a segunda. Franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto cruzava as pernas sobre o assento.

- É que ela olha demais para você, 'ttebayo. Não notou.

Cala a boca e vai logo passear, Naruto.

.

.

Após um suspiro, ele começou.

- Ino, como você já deve sabe, aqui não é como o topo do monte, certo? Por isso pode acontecer e vai acontecer algumas vezes de eu servir alguma coisa para você e não o contrário. É assim que funciona com amigos. Toma. – E ele lhe estendeu a caneca.

Na verdade, ela já havia entendido isso, o que não queria dizer que não achasse mais isso estranho. Foi com assombro que, antes do jantar, ela assistiu a ele e os dois colegas preparando o jantar, como iguais, enquanto ela teve que ficar sentada no sofá porque "era uma convidada". Palavras de Sakura.

Só não foi de todo ruim por causa do costume de ver as outras pessoas fazendo essas coisas por ela. E também porque era divertido ver o rosto de Shikamaru se contraindo de vez em quando. Era notável que ficar na cozinha também não o agradava muito. Finalmente um traço que sinalizava o quão iguais eram ele e Ino.

Ao mesmo tempo em que isso era um trunfo, também acabava sendo um problema com o qual, Ino sabia, teria que tomar o máximo de cuidado. Ouvir um dos amigos de Naruto chamá-la de _mandona azeda_ foi um alerta de grau máximo. Além disso, nem Sakura e nem Naruto mereciam isso: Apenas 5 minutos de passeio e a jovem percebera o quanto que aqueles dois eram pessoas legais. Melhores do que muitos de seus súditos, até.

Para o bem deles e para o bem de Shikamaru, melhor começar a se comportar devidamente como uma mortal. Ou seria muito fácil para este último descobri-la. Aliás, aí residia a grande dificuldade do plano: Os Nara sempre foram pessoas de grande inteligência e Shikamaru não fugia a regra, fora que o rapaz devia ser bastante perceptivo também. Ino teria que ponderar qualquer coisa dita ou não-dita o tempo todo enquanto estivesse naquele mundo, principalmente na frente dele.

Resumindo: Isso era um porre.

- Não vai pegar? – Opa! Ele ainda estava esperando.

- Ah, sim, sim, senhor. Muito obrigado.

- Aliás, só uma coisa que eu quero mudar aqui. – Ele jogou a mão atrás do pescoço – Esse negócio de "senhor"... É melhor parar com isso, tá? Não gosto muito.

- Mas eu sou sua súdita! Não posso fazer de outra maneira.

- Eu sei, mas você pode. É que não estou acostumado a ser tratado dessa maneira, entende? Sugiro que passe a me chamar pelo nome ou, se não se sentir muito à vontade, pelo sobrenome mesmo.

- Pelo sobrenome? – Ino se espantou – Isso é arriscado, não acha?

- Nem tanto. Parece que "Nara" é muito comum por aqui...

Ino encolheu os ombros.

- Então tá, senh... – "_Opa!_" - Digo, Shikamaru!

Por vários segundos, parecia que ele não diria mais nada. O rapaz ficou só olhando, a expressão de um jeito como quem sentia o maior tédio do mundo. Porém, era certo que havia um algo mais que Ino não conseguiu decifrar. Nessas horas, era de se agradecer aos céus por Sai não estar alí. Aquele língua suja teria muito bem aproveitado para fazer piadas _non sense_ com aquilo.

- Problemática... – Ele finalmente falou – Vá dormir, tá?

E foi embora, deixando a porta aberta.

Minutos depois, Ino precisou se virar na cama e acabou fitando a caneca vazia. Havia se esquecido, aquilo era outro sinal de sua realeza. A jovem sempre ordenava que lhe trouxessem um copo de leite antes de dormir. Droga! Se quisesse manter o hábito agora, teria que pedir com mais jeitinho ou ela mesma ir se servir. Talvez a segunda alternativa fosse melhor. Saco!

Mas a neura logo passou. Foi substituída pela figura de um certo jovem desertor. Engraçado com Shikamaru parecia ter mudado muito e, ao mesmo tempo, praticamente nada. Foi tão simples reconhecê-lo deitado na relva, como costumava fazer quando ela começava a falar demais sobre a boneca X que a menina Y quebrou por inveja. Eles eram pequenos demais, talvez ele já não se lembre.

Precisava ter confiança. Shikamaru ainda era menino quando saiu do topo do monte, com o pai, para nunca mais voltar. Com certeza, a decisão de abandonar o lar não foi dele, foi por influência externa. É muito fácil convencer uma criança a fazer certas coisas, para isso é que existe o argumento do "isto é o melhor para você". Porém, foi aí também que Ino relembrou o porquê de ter aceitado uma tarefa dessas. Era algo que ela tinha certeza que não faria por mais ninguém, nem mesmo por Sasuke.

A figura do seu amiguinho de infância, agora crescido, insistiu em grudar-lhe na mente até que Ino pegasse no sono. Só não imaginava que ela ainda estaria lá quando chegasse o dia seguinte.

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p>*Na língua japonesa, existem várias palavras para dizer "eu". A que está no verso, "watashi", é a forma feminina do pronome, sendo que a masculina é "boku" ou "ore". Essa foi a furada no Naruto na hora da cantoria.<p>

.


	2. Parte 2

_Naruto_, vocês já sabem, não me pertence.

.

Essa fanfic ainda me vai fazer usar todas as músicas de _Candy Candy_. A desta vez é esta: youtu. be/ j3_ CHI1g0Lo , também contando com a tradução em espanhol. Ah, e até que enfim vou continuar isto...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 2<em>

.

- Hum! Chamá-la pelo nome? Acho que o próximo passo será convidá-la para uma animada festa nas fontes termais mais próximas.

- Ah, claro. E quando eu provar que você está _completamente_ errado, eu vou te fazer pintar todo aquele muro da _Rainha_ e com uma escova de dente! – Em seguida, Ino fez uma cara de espanto.

Sai, seu grande filho da mãe. Só ele mesmo para fazê-la ameaçar... uma carta.

- Está tudo bem, moça? – Por sua fez, Ino apenas respondeu positivamente. O vendedor daquele mercadinho sem dúvida não era o mais belo dos humanos, mas o seu sorriso, o modo como rapidamente pegava as sacolinhas e o troco...

Muitos dos que vivem no topo do monte, até mesmo dentre os súditos, têm uma aparência tão apagada e fria que pareciam querer fundir-se às paredes, aquelas paredes cheias de gravuras. Enquanto isso, ali até nos mendigos a vida pulsava. Havia exceções, claro, Ino já sentira isso. Mas a colmeia humana sempre vinha cada vez mais munida daquele espírito animado e cheio de energia. Espírito adorável. Talvez já o tivesse notado nas vezes em que olhava da varanda para as casinhas lá embaixo, que nem na última vez. Não seria surpresa se ele evaporasse e tomasse o ar com sua vivacidade voraz.

Por um minuto, ela desejou que Sai estivesse alí com ela. Só mesmo para matar as saudades dele disso tudo. Fica para a próxima, ou não.

Então, Ino parou na esquina de um restaurante e passou para próxima carta. Nara Shikaku, a letrinha era discreta mas mesmo assim saltava à vista. O invejou por saber utilizar o pincel fino sem borrar o resto do papel.

.

O olhar dele era o de um homem meio arrependido. Meio, metade. Melhor dizendo, arrependido pelos motivos errados. Como sempre, o quimono não estava fechado direito e uma das meias pendia na boca dos botins. Obviamente, a mulher dele o olhava atravessado por isso enquanto os súditos colocavam mais bandejas na mesinha de centro. Ninguém come tudo isso, ninguém. Ino afagou o enorme laço que prendia a própria roupa.

- Vai ser fácil. – Ele falou – Quando queremos muito esquecer alguma coisa, esquecemos. Simples assim. Isso vai facilitar o seu trabalho enquanto aumenta a minha amargura. – Apontou para o bule de laranjas em aquarela – Mais chocolate?

- Não, não precisa. – E mais bandejas na mesa. Eles não vão parar? – Só... Vai ser meio estranho o Shikamaru olhar para mim e nem se lembrar. A gente vivia dizendo que não iria esquecer nunca!

- Essas coisas... – Ele pausou a frase para cortar uma fruta, mas não esperou terminar o serviço – São as primeiras a serem esquecidas. É no que dá crescer.

Qualquer um que visse Shikaku sorrindo naquele lanche pensaria que ele é um insensível até em relação ao próprio filho. Ino agradeceu mentalmente por conhecê-lo bem desde sempre.

.

.

- Viram, senhores! – O sorriso de Sakura, desafiador, ia de um lado ao outro do rosto – É ASSIM que se deve fazer!

Seria só a conhecidíssima cena das sacolinhas em cima da mesa. Seria, se o conteúdo delas fosse finalmente composto das tão desejadas coisas _frescas_. Já era a segunda vez que elas apareciam na casa, e a segunda vez em que a inimiga nº 1 das conservas fazia questão de sambar na cara dos moços da casa. Shikamaru afundou mais a cabeça no braço do sofá.

Pensando bem, talvez o pior fosse a cara de garota-propaganda de geladeira que a Ino estava fazendo. Devia dar uma ordem a ela agora para isso parar de uma vez.

- Qual é, 'ttebayo! Essas coisas aí... – Naruto apontou histérico para as compras - ...vão acabar queimando outra das nossas panelas!

- Isso não queima nada. – Sakura retrucou – Você é que é uma vergonha para a cozinha mundial! Venha logo me ajudar a preparar o almoço. Shika, você também!

Agora sim, uma escolha difícil: Tanto ouvir o Naruto falando alto quanto a perspectiva de ter que levantar em, no mínimo, 2 segundos eram coisas desoladoras. Shikamaru olhou para o calendário e o amaldiçoou – não a sério, ou ocorreria um desastre dos grandes. Sentia-se mais indolente e cansado do que o normal. Ouviu Sakura chamá-lo umas duas vezes. Não, hoje não se arrastaria pra nada. Não tinha condições.

- Calma, senhorita da testa grande!...

- Meu nome é Sakura... – Por que com ela a Haruno era contida e com eles não?

- Então, calma, Sakura. – Ino começou de novo – Acho que aquele suflê de chuchu já vale pela participação de hoje.

Obrigado. Muito obrigado, Ino. Por um momento, enxergando apenas o escurinho do rosto prensado contra estampas cor-de-vinho, Shikamaru pegou-se agradecendo até ao Topo do Monte por lhe ter enviado uma súdita. Tão logo percebeu, se censurou por isso.

A casa estava mais iluminada do que ele pensava ou era só o efeito de ter ficado de olhos fechados? Lá longe, Ino estava sentada na mesa, olhando para a cebola como quem quer perguntar mil coisas e não pode. Naruto passou perto e pegou rápido a faca que a moça apenas idiotamente segurava.

"_É que ela olha demais para você, 'ttebayo. Não notou?_"

- Notei sim. – O rapaz falou consigo mesmo.

Já havia reparado em muitas coisas. No desembaraço, na facilidade como ela passou dispensar o "senhor" (Apesar de Ino se esforçar para demonstrar o contrário), na frequência e na variedade de coisas dalí com as quais ela se impressiona, e com a elegância dela. Podia ser apenas uma garota que, quando bebê, algum dos poderosos resolveu tomar para si. Ino com certeza teria sido uma criança muito bonita.

Às vezes, parece que o Topo do Monte tem mais inveja dos humanos do que vice-versa.

- Oi? – O sofá afundou um pouco e Shikamaru sentiu um calorzinho na altura da baço.

- Hn?

- Sakura disse para você tomar algo para levantar esse ânimo e ir lá pra cima, não necessariamente nesta ordem. – Ino estava sendada ao seu lado – Mas imagino que você já tenha sua própria solução, estou certa?

- Ir pra cima? Eu quero. – Shikamaru respondeu – Como eu sou um cara legal, vou querer também que você vá lá no meu templo e dê um jeito de distribuir pra quem precisa tudo o que colocaram lá...

- É muita generosidade da sua parte. – Ino sorriu - Tem um amigo do meu antigo chefe que gostava de pegar todas as oferendas dele e guardar no fundo falso do armário! – Inventou.

- Era o Senhor das Florestas quem agia assim, não é?

- É.

Ino era bonita demais, até mesmo para padrões humanos. Observou-a balançar o pezinho com aquele sapato azul-xadrez. Levou a mão ao desenho de um trevo que havia na blusa dela, perto de onde termina o tecido e começa a pele, ou a malha grossa da calça. Nisso, a moça o olhou de repente.

- Você é linda, sabia? – Shikamaru falou, a voz morta.

O rosto de Ino ficou vermelho e os olhos escureceram.

- Eu sei.

- Tsc, não se preocupe. Não sou do tipo que pede aquele _outro tipo_ de serviço no pacote. Acho até nojento, sabia? – O rapaz voltou a afundar a cabeça – Alguém já tentou algo com você?

- Não, e ai de quem tentar. – Finalmente, Ino riu. "_Afinal, quem se atreveria a mexer comigo, não é?_" – Mas eu já tentei algo com alguém.

-...

- Futriqueiro! Já quer saber das aventuras amorosas dos outros!

- Ei, isso não é jeito de tratar seu patrão. – Shikamaru esperou-a fazer uma cara de "Céus, é mesmo!" antes de fazer um esforço para sentar-se. Sua cabeça girou quando conseguiu fazê-lo. Que chato, que chato. De repente, sentiu falta do rádio da Sakura.

- Vamos lá pra cima logo?

- Quer ajuda?

- Não. Só me siga para caso acontecer de eu cair para trás. – Shikamaru meteu as mãos nos bolsos e, curvado, seguiu adiante. Mas deixou que Ino o ultrapassasse em seguida.

.

.

- Você não vai.

- Você não manda em mim.

- Eu não quero que você vá!

- Eu já decidi que vou com a Ino e PONTO FINAL!

- KYAAA! – Naruto gritou ao léu.

- Mas o que está havendo aqui? – Ino logo viu que não foi uma boa idéia entrar ali de touca e toalha. Naruto parara surpreso para então soltar um assovio. Que seria longo se o cascudo de Sakura não tivesse sido forte o suficiente para apagar o loiro.

Nem se passara uma semana ainda deste o dia em que Ino chegou àquela casa, mas tinha a impressão de ter quebrado seu recorde de passeios. Quem vive no Topo do Monte mais prefere andar pelos corredores do palácio do que propriamente sair por aí. Não que Ino também fosse inclinada a isso. Numa vez, ela arrastar Shikamaru para um área acidentada, longe demais de casa e também do chão lá embaixo. Quase que ocorreu algo sério naquela hora.

- Pronto! – Sakura gritou. Foi remexer uma maletinha em seguida. Barulho de tecido e plástico – Agora, quando ele tentar vir com sermão de novo, já vai ser tarde demais! – Riu.

- Err... E você vai deixá-lo aí no chão?

- Ele está no tapete, não está vendo? – Os fones de ouvido tilintaram ao bater na quina do armário. Sakura manteve um sorrisinho vitorioso enquanto apanhou um deles – Pode ficar tranquila!

Lá pela rua 17, perto de uma casinha amarela, alguém tocava um instrumento estranho, e Ino tirou o fone do próprio ouvido para prestar atenção aquilo. Porém, em seguida, o som foi substituído pelo o de um violino: A inocência tornando-se algo triste, angustiado inclusive, mas com uns toques de vitória. Ino começou a mordiscar o pingente do colar enquanto tentava descobrir onde é que já ouvira aquilo antes. Se é que ouvira.

Apesar daquela melodia continuar, surgiu um silêncio estranho. Não demorou muito para Ino se dar conta de que era a música do rádio de Sakura. Aquela sim, terminou.

- Não acha que isso está um pouco alto? – Era a primeira vez em que se lembrava de perguntar isso. Assim como era a primeira em que saía sozinha com aquela moça.

- Eu gosto assim. – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo – A sensação é de que mundo inteiro é só música. O resto todo deixa de existir.

- Até eu?

- É... Ah, mas... Calma, está tudo bem! Foi sem querer!...

Ino esperou Sakura terminar de tentar pedir desculpas antes de colocar de volta o próprio fone. Não que não a tivesse perdoado: Já o fizera antes mesmo de fingir despeito. Humanos às vezes são muito engraçados. E aquela moça era uma pessoa muito legal. Muito.

- É alí. – Sakura apontou.

A loira arregalou um pouco os olhos, embora já esperasse encontrar duas filas de tamanho considerável na porta daquele templo. E isso sem contar a parte de povo que estava oculta pela sombra das estátuas e muretas que ladeavam a entrada, além das pessoas que já estavam lá dentro. O sol impacientava algumas cabeças, mas mesmo as mais apressadas apenas, com toda a consideração, punham seus dízimos próximo ao mármore rosado que revestia a construção. Ino tirou da bolsa a estatueta que iria oferecer ali.

Uma figura longilínea debaixo de um guarda sol cinza estampado em preto. Aos pés dele, a palavra "Volte". É claro que ele não iria dar ouvidos para algo tão besta. Por um minuto, Ino pensou em soprar o objeto – Colocaria um pouco da própria energia nele – mas isso poria tudo a perder.

- Bom, enquanto isso, eu vou bem alí, ok? – Sakura falou quando Ino alcançou o final da fila.

- Ei, achei que você ia me acompanhar! – Mentira. Ino sabia que não.

_Samenaide samenaide  
>Kore ga yume nara samenaide...<em>

- Você não mora neste país, não é? - A música parou repentinamente. Agora Sakura tinha os dois fones em seus ouvidos – Esta oferenda aqui... – A garota estendeu um leque ricamente estampado, junto de algumas glicínias* - ...não é o tipo de coisa que eu levaria para o Senhor da Noite e da Sombra Profunda.

- É para quem então?

- Tenho um pedido especial a fazer.

Foi quando Ino reparou em uma nota destoante da voz da outra, embora a expressão de Sakura seguisse radiante. Radiante demais.

- Naruto vai gostar! – Sakura então virou-se, quase correndo. – Até mais!

Ino passou um tempo vendo o vestidinho azul da outra ir virando um pontinho no complexo de templos. Acabou não reparando que a fila andou. Certo, humanos não são tão calmos assim, e eles não sabiam que estavam ofendendo alguém importante naquele momento. Já que a ignorância é uma bênção, como dizem os dizeres populares, Ino apenas deixou quieto e resolveu deixar a fila. A estatueta ficou entre uma sacolinha de tecido branco e o que parecia ser uma bonequinha de cristais, num canto afastado. A moça fez um sinal com as mãos e, olhos fechados, bateu nela com ambos os indicadores. Agora, era só questão de tempo tão é que o serviço esteja completo. O que daria umas duas horas para Ino fazer o que quisesse naquele lugar.

Súbito, ela lembrou-se daquelas reclamações de Naruto. Olhou logo para onde Sakura seguiu caminho e algo, baxinho, começou a retornar, e retornar, e retornar...

_Anata wa ririshikuta, watashi wa shiawase yo…_

Decerto a outra continuava a ouvir música. Não deve ter entrado em algum templo ou estaria cometendo uma grande insolência. Ino começou a ir mais fundo. Tudo o que conseguiu foi apenas um chiado. Não podia ser! Tentou novamente - Deve ter errado alguma coisa com a sua habilidade. O resultado foi o mesmo.

_Itsumademo, itsumademo... Kore ga yume nara itsumademo..._

Ainda mais curiosa, Ino decidiu se afastar dali. Repetiu o caminho que Sakura teria feito e por um momento perguntou-se se já não teria andado demais. O complexo de templos era quase inacabável – Como essas pessoas são tão dedicadas! – mas a moça sabia que era preciso continuar, e em linha reta. Mesmo que Ino ainda não conseguisse ouvir nada de novo.

_Kyou mo issho ni yura-yura, itsumo issho ni yura-yura..._

Ou melhor, conseguiu. Não era algo _audível_ mas... Uma sensação ora pardacenta e tediosa, ora azul-petróleo e desoladora. Ino se assustou. Correu. Quando deu por si, já chegado em um ponto de onde era possível ver Sakura, abaixada em frente a uma mesa comprida toda enfeitada por flores diversas. Dentro de um templo de paredes brancas e safiras decorando-as. Dentro. De um. Templo. E dava para ver bem o radinho pendurado na cintura dela.

Ino só não foi lá censurá-la por tamanha besteira porque tinha certeza de que _ela sabia o que estava fazendo_.

.

.

- Yare! Já está se sentindo melhor, Shikamaru?

- ...

- Não?

- Estou sim, problemático. – Olhou para os lados – Você não vai usar o banheiro agora, vai?

Naruto somente meneou a cabeça e voltou à empolgante tarefa de enfileirar moedas sobre da mesa. A perna do rapaz estava praticamente bloqueando a escada, sorte que ninguém subiria agora. A luz e vento entrando pela janela.

Por sua vez, Shikamaru cruzou o corredor e, após entrar, trancou a portinha verde.

.

.

Ino tinha dois motivos para preferir ficar sentada na escada. O primeiro: Melhor adentrar totalmente na mente de alguém somente se for por algo extremamente necessário. O segundo: Ainda não havia pensado em um local para a recepção ao Tsubasa. Até olhar para trás.

Seus novos amigos ficariam empolgados com a idéia, ou talvez já estivessem pensando nisso antes dela. Se eles não tivessem deixado de comentar sobre o assunto nos últimos dias – A última vez havia sido justamente a primeira, quando Ino chegou. Por falta de respeito não foi, com certeza. Todos ali sabiam o que era e o que significava aquele cometa. O gelo do núcleo de um astro daqueles é tão importante quanto o calor do sol. Tudo precisa do seu oposto para existir.

Isso vai ser complicado. Isso _tudo_.

_Fuuuuuw..._

Ino levantou a cabeça. Não há nada de errado com uma brisa, há? Parecia uma daquelas que anunciam chuva mas... O céu continuava limpo de uma borda a outra do horizonte. De novo, as folhas da árvore ao lado farfalharam enquanto o vento passava por elas.

Árvore?

- Ino, o que está fazendo aí? Já acabou lá?... – A outra nem deu atenção. Sakura se afastou da entrada do templo e desceu um degrau – Ei, Ino, você está me ouvindo?

Apenas surgiu uma carranca no rosto de Ino, que correu até o corrimão à direita, bem longe da sombra dos galhos. Sakura olhou pro lado – Tinha visto algo estranho? – e correu até a outra. O braço de Ino estava rígido, a veia aparecendo na altura do pulso. Mas o pior era expressão apavorada, completamente apavorada, dela. Quase não sentiu Sakura segurar seus ombros e dar-lhe um chocoalhão enquanto fazia uma pergunta qualquer.

- Ahn... Preciso ir ao Templo da Senhora do Infinito. Você pode me esperar aqui, pode né? Volto já. – Um pulso a deteve tão logo se virou.

- Mas, Ino, o que é que tá hav...

- Eu volto já! Fique aí! – A última frase foi praticamente gritada.

Disparou de tal forma que em pouco tempo estava de volta ao Templo dos Nara. Passou longe dele, porém, desta vez. Assim como desviou de qualquer sombra considerável que houvesse no caminho. Por mais que desejasse que _não fosse o que ela estava pensando_, era melhor se precaver. Não havia perguntado àqueles seus súditos o que eles haviam encontrado dentro dos turbilhões de sombras, naquele dia. O poder daquela família sempre foi uma incógnita para ela.

Só que... E se ele Shikamaru só estiver desconfiado e por isso lançou mão de uma tática estilo "vamos ver como o ratinho vai agir"? Desgraçado! Mesmo temerosa, Ino passou pela sombra de uma parede quando já estava bem perto do seu destino. Não aconteceu nada.

Ino deu um sorriso involuntário ao ver que o templo mais adiante – o seu – tinha uns arbustos floridos onde deveriam estar os corrimãos e os degraus eram revestidos por cerâmicas decoradas. Prestaria mais atenção se tivesse mais tempo. Os portões estavam fechados – Compreensível. Quando Ino chegou a meio metro de distância deles, a flor dourada da fechadura deu um _loop_ para a esquerda e a entrada ficou livre. As luzes lá dentro foram se acendendo uma após a outra, dentro de suas gaiolinhas de bronze.

- Ei, o que é isso? Não pode entrar assim, respeite este lugar! – Uma mulher com jeito de quem tem quase 30 anos, vestida conforme as tradições, surgiu de uma portinha lateral.

Não era bem o tipo de recepção que Ino esperava.

- Calma... – Disse tanto para a desconhecida quanto meio que para si mesma – Sou eu.

- Não sei quem é você! Quer fazer o favor de sair daqui agora? – A outra se aproximava com passos pesados – Não me faça chamar a segurança!

- Peraí, você sabe sim! Você olha pra minha cara todos os d...

Aquela brisa de novo. Uma das lâmpadas, a que fica mais perto da entrada, piscou e se apagou.

- Vá embora daqui!

"_Droga!_". Ino fuzilou os portões, que se fecharam na mesma hora. Um segundo depois, a moça sentiu um alívio estranho em um dos braços, como se tivesse se livrado de uma algema. Olhou para trás e viu a mulher do templo ajoelhada no chão, as mãos espalmadas no piso e boquiaberta. Ela se curvou deseperada, quase batendo a cabeça.

- Perdão! – Fez uns barulhinhos como quem soluçava.

Até que enfim...

.

.

- Ei, Shikamaru! O que é que você está fazendo aí? – Naruto já estava ficando com a mão vermelha – _Agora_ eu _preciso_ entrar aí, 'ttebayo!

.

.

- E eu não sou a única. – Ino continuava explicando. A sacerdotisa fechou a porta atrás dela – Tem um senhor da casa das sombras que também está faz tempo aqui por perto. E isso não é bom.

- Bem que achei esse vento estranho... – A mulher ainda soluçava – Só que, pensei que era a sua raiva...

- Que é isso? Não fiquei mais assim. – Ino deu uns tapinhas de leve no rosto da mulher. O choro dela é angustiante – Me ajuda aqui. E cuidado com qualquer sombra!

- Mas, senhora, o que vamos fazer? – Duas varetas e uma fita especial foram colocadas diante de Ino – Tudo produz sombra!

- É verdade. Tudo mesmo. – Ino começou a subir a fita pelas mãos, então passando pelas varetas, de uma a outra, de uma a outra, de uma a outra... Até que...

...Uma das pontas da fita subiu rápido até se enterrar no interior de um abajur.

- A não ser que sejamos a própria luz! – Ino completou.

A outra ponta foi para algum lugar que só Ino ficou sabendo. Antes disso, porém, a saleta foi toda tomada por um branco estranho. Que passou por baixo da porta e iluminou com a mesma intensidade o resto do templo. Que se deixou sair o suficiente para chamar a atenção que quem andava lá fora. Inclusive a de Sakura, que já estava perto dalí.

Dentro da sala, os dois corpos a emitir aquela luz se permitiram baixar um pouco a intensidade daquilo. Mas só um pouco, tudo ainda estava mergulhado num branco praticamente completo. A monotonia ló foi quebrada quando uma língua preta passou por debaixo da porta e tentou se aproximar, inutilmente, de Ino e da outra mulher. Tremia quanto mais perto chegava. Uma outra língua, esta de luz, se levantou e se enrolou na oponente até anulá-la.

"_Ok, eu não me importo se você já sabe quem eu sou. Não me importo mesmo!_", Ino subiu mais uma vez a força daquela luminosidade. "_E, quer saber, até que assim isso fica mais divertido!_".

- Senhora! – A outra gritou – Senhora!... O colar!

Quando olhou para baixo, Ino tremeu. Como objeto não-luminoso, a maçã-pingente produzia alguma quantidade de sombra. Uma quantidade que estava ficando muito exagerada para aquelas condições. Como o esperado, a coisa escura e densa deu a volta antes de tocar a parede e desenhou uma espiral em torno de Ino. Mais luz, mais luz para que ela não se aproximasse e a amarrasse – ou seja lá o que for.

A sombra começou a absorver as pequenas sombras geradas ao redor, pegando até as que vinham de fora dalí. E quanto mais aquela sombra crescia, mais sombras apareciam. A sala toda preenchida de uma profusão de preto, branco e tons de cinza. Estava ficando desesperador.

- Você... Vá lá pra fora e tente mobilizar o pessoal do... outro templo!

Mas, mal "apagou" a mulher, esta acabou envolvida por um mar de sombras que haviam se somado com a dela própria.

- Ei! – Tarde demais. A sacerdotisa sumiu gritando – Ela não tem nada a ver com isso, ouviu?

Encostada nos portões, Sakura teve a impressão de ter ouvido a amiga lá dentro. Já havia uma multidão lá fora querendo saber o que se passava. O caledoscópio claro-escuro vazando timidamente mas mal passando do tapete da entrada. Por mais que soltasse mais luz, parecia que aquele fluido preto não parava de se expandir, mas pelo menos estava começando a se afastar. A ficar vago.

Foi quando Ino sentiu algo roçar no seu ombro. A luz diminuiu na mesma hora em que a moça o pegou. Era uma das pontas da fita, comida.

As sombras se lançaram numa velocidade vertiginosa. À Ino só restou gritar antes que tudo ficasse escuro.

.

.

- Chegou a parte mais chata... – Um sussurro arrastado brotou sabe se lá de onde – Mas, tudo bem, eu vou explicar.

"_Explicar o quê?_"

- Isto aqui. Não está vendo?

"_É claro que não. Como você acha que eu vou enxergar alguma coisa aqui. E sequer estou sentindo que tenho um corpo, seu idiota!_"

- Tsc... Detesto repetir coisas. Isso não é modo de você tratar seu padrão, eu já te falei isso hoje.

"_Então que tal você parar de fingir que ainda não sabe de nada que eu paro de fazer de conta que vim aqui por causa dessa sua cabeça grande e dura!_..."

- Minha cabeça não é grande... Quer dizer, depende do contexto.

Ela pensou em dar a língua. _Se tivesse uma._ Mas não teve tempo de ao menos pensar textualmente no quão pretencioso aqueles desgraçado era. Pensamentos extremamente confusos lhe vieram à mente, como se algo estivesse abrindo buracos no que deveria ser sua cabeça e jogando uma sopa de letrinhas lá dentro. Ou melhor, como se as frases e as palavras estivessem sendo devoradas por aquele _nada_. Era tenso, amedrontador. Seria bom se a voz daquele chato voltasse – Era a única coisa concreta alí.

- Sabe o que é tudo isso ao seu redor. – Felizmente ou não, ela voltou.

"_O nada absoluto que você gerou com seus poderes, acertei?_"

Silêncio.

"_Ohw! Certo, não precisa admitir! Eu sei que a família dos Senhores das Sombras não estaria onde não está ser fosse a tal da promessa de poder. É por isso quem está falando aí é uma peça tão valiosa para o monte. Eu sei de tudo, eu sei, eu sei, está bem?"_

- Por que então não disse logo? Me pouparia um bom tempo...

"_Por que isso é ÓBVIO!_"

- Não é não. Muita gente no Topo do Monte nem sequer faz idéia dessas coisas. Não é preciso dar todos os detalhes para um certo alguém se ele pode desempenhar a tarefa assim mesmo. Você é a prova disso.

"_Como é que é?_"

- Não me diga que você acha que sabe.

"_Então, já que estão me fazendo pagar papel de ignorante, se você me contasse eu ficaria muito feliz._"

- Problemática...

Então, naquele espaço indefinido, surgiu um pontinho de luz arroxeada. O brilhinho com suas quatro pernas compridíssimas, como as estrelas de desenhos animados antigos. Parecia tão próximo quanto muito distante. Moroso, mas como quem tremia numa frequência tão grande que mal dava para lhe captar o movimento.

- Ino, conceitue "nada".

"_Humpf..._ _Ausência de tudo o mais._"

- Meio vago, mas está certo. O que é que os Senhores da Sombra fazem com o "nada"?

"_Absorver e destruir coisas, é claro._"

- Pois é. Isso é o que a gente vem fazendo há séculos, claro, de forma que tudo fique bem para todo mundo. Sempre algo tem que desaparecer para que outra coisa apareça em seu lugar. Ou isso ou esse mundo não vai pra frente.

"_..._"

- Só que, Ino, você já parou para pensar em para onde vai tudo que o "nada" destrói?

"_Ora, não vai para lugar nenhum. Deixa de existir._"

- Ok. Então, como foi que surgiu aquela luz acolá?

Mais silêncio.

- Ino, você já reparou que está meio, assim, diluída aqui. Você disse isso... Eu usei meu poder para te destruir. Se fosse uma mortal, nem sua consciência teria restado.

"_Espero que você não tenha feito isso com a..._"

- Eu só a mandei para o outro lado da cidade, sossegue... Continuando, isso significa que você ou o resto do seu corpo estão em algum lugar inacessível para qualquer um no universo. Tão inacessível que parece que não existe mais. Já ouviu falar de matéria escura? E de universos múltiplos?

"_Espere aí! Quer dizer que você guarda tudo? Que recria as coisas, algo assim?_"

- Não sou eu, são as leis que ordem tudo isto aqui. Os Senhores das Sombras apenas são capazes de compreender a maioria dessas leis. Nem eu mesmo tenho todo esse conhecimento, embora saiba um pouco mais do que todo mundo. É aqui que está o problema... Eu sou tipo um limite, sabe. Entendeu a dimensão do meu problema?

"_Logo, não pode ser superado, não é? Você devia ter tentando pegar o posto da _Rainha_ ao invés de dar no pé, sabia?_"

- Pra quê?

"_Ora pra quê! Você sabe muito bem quem somos!"_

- Ino... Tsc, se tenho uma coisa da minha decisão que eu lamento é que de não poder ter tido esta conversa com você antes. Mas não importa, eu não podia mesmo. Nunca gostei de deixar algo mal resolvido contigo.

"_Por isso que eu fui a primeira pessoa da qual você fez questão de esquecer depois que veio pra Terra?_"

- Vou te restituir e fazer você voltar para casa.

"_Escuta aqui, fique sabendo você que eu tive todos os motivos para mandar a _Rainha_ e essa missão se danarem! E antes que você ache que eu não tenho orgulho, saiba também que eu sempre dei muito valor para as minhas amizades!_"

- É compreensível que mandassem uma Senhora desta vez. Eles já tentaram de tudo mesmo... Só diga que está tudo bem comigo, eles nunca mais vão te incomodar.

"_Eu admito, ok, eu admito que também quero poder, quero mostrar para todo mundo o que posso fazer. Mas, principalmente, eu quero poder compartilhar esse poder com alguém que é importante para mim. Eu quero poder dividir minhas experiências com alguém em quem eu confiasse muito, como antes! É isso o que amigos fazem!_"

- Você não precisa de mim. Vou fazer você perceber isso.

Ino levou as mãos à cabeça. De novo, a sensação dos buracos, da sopa, da mistura louca. Era assim que ele rifava as próprias memórias?

- Volte, Ino, por favor. – Ela logo sentiu o "nada" ficar mais denso ao seu redor para, em seguida, começar a parecer que iria puxá-la como a uma trouxa. Ino estendeu os braços, agarrando as fibras daquele molho de sombras e as chocou uma contra a outra. O brilho daquela hora começou a ser a se deformar como se algo o sugasse.

- Eu não vou para lugar nenhum! – Ino sentiu a própria voz ressoar. A escuridão ao redor ficou toda deformada... – Você é quem vai voltar!

...e explodiu em um mar acinzentado, tal qual chuvisco de televisão, que começou a girar ao redor de Ino. A moça puxou o ar com força – Só então percebeu que passara todo esse tempo sem respirar – enquanto continuava fazendo o impossível para alcançar e puxar Shikamaru, embora tudo o que conseguisse fosse fazer aquele material seguir rodando.

Quando começou a abrir um caminho, porém, a nuvem se adensou bem perto dela, quase a envolvendo, e Ino foi quem acabou puxada numa velocidade desconcertante. Não tinha como pensar em algo, era terrível...

E, então, acabou.

Olhou para cima e encontrou um rosto familiar. "_Seu... maluco..._"

.

"Eles eram pequenos demais, _talvez ele já não se lembre_."

.

Shikamaru pensou exatamente o mesmo. Foi o que acabou trazendo de novo aquele maldito traço de nostalgia. O mesmo de quando vira Ino pela primeira vez (?) no quintal, ou de quando eles conversaram mais cedo e ela se sentou perto dele. Isso só aumentou sua frustração. Até _ela_ não o entendia! Eles são todos iguais...

Fisicamente falando, a moça não parecia estar melhor do que ele. A moça mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto ofegava, quase fazendo coro com a respiração dele. Por um instante, o Nara até achou que ela estava desacordada, mas as pálpebras se abriram e as duas bolas azuis penderam para um lado.

- Conheço este lugar...

- É...

Nunca mais mediria forças com essa garota. Não da forma como acabara de fazer...

.

.

- Shikamaru... Não precisa mais não...

Desolado, Naruto se afastou caminhando como um pinguim. Deixou para trás uma considerável poça amarela.

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**B Lilac**: Yes, você conseguiu ser the first, jajaja! Eu também já conhecia _Shiawase no Tobira_ há um tempão, desde praticamente que eu comecei a gostar de animes e mangás mais clássicos. Bom, acho que o que restava de mistério da missão da Ino já foi esclarecido aqui. Shikamaru "precisa voltar" por causa do poder descomunal dele, e a Ino quer fazer isso não tanto por causa disso mas sim porque ele foi alguém especial para ela – E vai se tornar ainda mais! Ela nem imagina o quanto.

Agora, o que falta sabermos é o que vai acontecer quando o Tsubasa chegar. E a Ino não vai contar nada pra gente ainda... Que bom que você gostou do presentinho!

**srta uzumaki**: Bom, ficar na mesmice é o que não dá, jajaja! Fico feliz por você ter gostado.

**Yagami Saika**: Interessante? Valeu, jajaja!... A Ino já está mais ou menos acostumada com a rotina de mortal, apesar de deixar o Shikamaru desconfiado – Como enganar uma pessoa altamente perspicaz? A relação da Sakura e do Naruto ainda vai gerar uns bons parágrafos nesta história, visto que a garota, apesar da tempestade anterior, parece ainda não ter esquecido o amor do passado.

Quanto ao Nara... Está gostando ainda mais dele agora? Espero ter resolvido algumas das pontas soltas deixadas no capítulo anterior. Mas é assim mesmo, são elas que levam a história para a frente até que não sobre mais nenhuma.

.


	3. Parte 3

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

.

Enfim, algo diferente para este capítulo: youtu. be/ AL7ZEw -LKMI. Ainda é Mitsuko Horie, mas também é _Voltes V_ – uma série de anime mecha dos anos 70. Achei-a adequada para um momento cômico que vocês logo saberão qual é. Legendas em inglês no vídeo!

Aliás, o mais provável é que alguns dos capítulos seguintes não terão música. Vai ser mais interessante eu guardar _umas que eu achei_ para momentos-chave da trama.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 3<em>

.

Várias cidades daquele país tem muitos lagos ao redor. Para o bem ou para o mal, nas redondezas de onde eles moravam só havia um, que ficava láááááááá... Lá longe, simplesmente. Ino achou a sugestão perfeita, era um lugar que ela não conhecia ainda, fora que era divertido torturar Shikamaru um pouco. Ele teve de ir desta vez, não teve jeito.

Mas a moça não podia mais pensar nessa segunda razão, ou voltaria a se sentir falsa. E voltou. Só que, por outro lado, o rapaz que estava sentado/deitado perto da árvore é um grande cínico.

"É isso o que amigos fazem!"

"Você não precisa de mim. Vou fazer você perceber isso."

Eles eram pequenos demais, amizade de criança, e ele se esqueceu facilmente de tudo. Ela também, é claro, dadas as devidas proporções... Ela que só voltou a lembrar de tudo quando o viu diante de seus olhos após tanto tempo - Talvez um pouco antes. E não houve vontade de gritar, abraçar, disparar a falar um monte de besteiras naquele momento. Ou Ino não teria cumprido bem a parte das apresentações, não mesmo.

Ela foi burra. Tanto por apelar por algo que só a faria parecer uma mocinha daquelas histórias de "prometidos desde sempre", quanto por achar que ele realmente acreditaria naquilo. Logo ela, que abriu a boca para falar de um orgulho que ela se empenhou em esquecer naquela hora. Sabe se lá como, a auto-repreensão puxou a cena da _Rainha_ aconselhando-a a "treinar sua humildade". Ino deu graças aos céus por não precisar mais fingir ser uma súdita. Obviamente, ela ainda não – e talvez nunca – poderá dizer à Naruto e Sakura que é do Topo do Monte, por exemplo, mas isso não significa continuar fingindo para Shikamaru. Ele que lide com a verdade. Simples assim.

O único fato nisso tudo é que, mesmo assim, aquela pessoa não deixava de ser alguém importante para ela. O primeiro amiguinho, esmaecido em algum álbum de bordas brilhantes.

Tudo passa nessa vida...

- Ino? – A moça se virou rapidamente. Sakura estava sem o chapéu – O que foi?

"_Eu devo ter feito uma cara muito esquisita... pff..._"

- Akaru*.

- Ahn?

- Akaru. Vai ser o nome do nosso futuro gato de estimação! – Ino sorriu – Esse lago fica muito bonito brilhando assim, por isso acabei pensando em "Akaru".

- Ele sempre é desse jeito a essa hora. – Sakura comentou – Adorei o nome, é perfeito!

- Eu achei meio sem graça... – E Naruto encheu a boca em seguida.

- Quem pediu a sua opinião? – E, ao invés de responder, o rapaz apenas rodou o garfinho nos fios de massa, mastigando. – Ei, eu estou falando com você?

Sem querer, Ino encontrou os olhos de Shikamaru enquanto olhava a amiga gritando. Cara de sempre. Logo ele se deitou de verdade e foi mirar outro canto daquele lugar tão grande, mesmo que Ino continuasse fixa no rapaz, lendo-lhe a mente. Ela voltou a se centrar no lago e suspirou. Pra quê ele usaria a telepatia se um tinha um "Vá embora." em letras garrafais na testa dele desde aquele dia?

.

.

- Quer dizer então que a casa é dele? Achei que fosse o contrário. – Se era chato ficar mexendo aquela coisa marrom, pelo menos a ansiedade de ver no que resultaria aquilo a mantinha perto do fogão.

- Puxa! Se fosse, eu aproveitava o espação lá fora e fazia uma piscina olímpica! – Naruto estava com os pés sobre a mesa e as mãos na nuca – Todo mundo ia ficar com inveja de mim, e eu e a Sakura ficaríamos nadando nela o dia todo, 'ttebayo!

- Eu gosto do quintal daqui.

Na outra ponta da mesa, Sakura cochilava com uma das mãos ainda enfiada numa luva grossa e amarela. Há muito, quando a outra ainda penava para limpar a pia, Ino tomou nota de levar aos seus súditos uma amostra daquele utilíssimo objeto. Com certeza deixaria as mãos deles macias e lisas até o fim dos tempos. Seria bem mais agradável.

- Ô, Ino. – Naruto retomou – O que é que tá havendo com você e o Shikamaru?

- Como?

- O que é que está havendo? Você ficava fazendo um monte de coisa para ele e agora vocês nem se olham mais.

- Ah, eu só... cansei. – A mistura na panelinha começava a engrossar – Ele às vezes abusa.

- Vocês se gostam que eu sei... – Naruto falou baixo, com um sorriso moleque – Aquele lerdo te deixou chateada assim porque... Você o pegou com outra! – Aumentou o tom de voz subitamente. Sakura murmurou algo e virou a cabeça para outro lado.

- Como se ninguém vem aqui e ele nem dá atenção... – Colher levantada e líquido caindo antes de Ino ser interrompida.

- Isso! Nem pra você, não é? Acertei, 'ttebayo!... E fácil ficar chateada e revoltada quando aquele cara lerdo faz como se estivesse nem aí.

- Você gosta da Sakura.

Enfim, um pouco de silêncio. Bendita seja a arte de encurralar os outros rápido e de repente.

- Qual é?! Não mude de assunto.

- Você gosta da Sakura, dá para ver nos seus olhos. – "_Ou no seu cérebro!_", e Ino aumentou um pouco o fogo. Virou-se em seguida – E você não precisa ficar rezando todas as noites pedindo para ela sentir o mesmo. Sakura te ama muito também.

Naruto riu.

- Bom, que ela gosta muito de mim eu sei! – Ele soltou, convencido – Ela é doidinha por mim!

-...

- Eu digo isso pra mim todo dia. – Apesar do sorriso ainda estar lá, Ino percebeu que ele acabava de agir igual à própria Sakura no dia do templo.

Por que os humanos adoram sempre fingir que está tudo bem?

Um calor intenso no fim das costas. Ino gritou, quase se jogando na mesa, e um alarmado Naruto derrubou com tudo a cadeira e foi direto à panela controlar o fogo - Que seguia muito bem controlado, aliás. O rapaz olhou para os lados umas duas ou três vezes até encontrar a moça e fazê-la se sentar. Quando ele ia perguntar se ela tinha se machucado...

- Isso aí está queimando? – Ino estranhou.

- Ahn? – Ele se inclinou perigosamente sobre a panela – Não... Mas acho que já está bom de tirar.

-... – O que era essa sensação de algo ardendo?

- Ei, você tá legal, né? – Os grandes olhos azuis dele mais claros do que nunca.

Ino piscou. Não era por nada não mas, olhando daquele ponto, o rapaz parecendo um tanto maior do que era... O jeito de olhar, de se expressar, as formas do corpo dele lutando para transparecerem apesar da camisa levemente folgada... Naruto era um belo rapaz.

- Estou. – Mal falara e a ardência pareceu se intensificar – Não se preocupe não.

- Tem cert...

_Triiim!_

- Fique mexendo aí! – E Ino disparou para a sala, saltando por cima da bancada que separava os dois cômodos. Fez o mesmo com o sofá logo depois.

Ela chegou a tempo de enxergar uma sombra se esgueirando pelos ladinhos da mesinha, sorrateira. Não daria chance desta vez para ele, não mesmo! Ino praticamente arrancou o telefone do gancho, a cobra escura quase alcançando o fio. Só para ser anulada por um jato de luz que a moça soltou a partir da própria mão.

- Moshi moshi? - A voz disse primeiro.

- Ah, moshi moshi, aí é o Sr. Inuzuka... – Qual era o nome mesmo?

- Sou eu mesmo, gracinha! Continua com problemas para achar sua tinta de cabelo?

- Aqui não é a Sakura. Mas acho que vou repassar sua... piada. – "_Gracinha?_"

- Eu agradeço, errr... – Ele passou um tempo caçando o que falar – Quem fala aí?

- Uma amiga dela.

- Pois olha, dona amiga, finalmente acabei essa desgraça na qual vocês me colocaram e achei o que corresponde ao perfume que vocês me derão. Ei, ei! – Som de latidos ao fundo – Ainda não! Eu te trago outro no jantar. Esse não! – Um outro som de bicho (desesperado) pôde ser ouvido ao fundo.

Era só impressão ou ela estava testemunhando um ato de crueldade com animais? Os olhos de Ino estavam arregalados. Rosnados e ganidos no outro lado da linha.

- Vocês querem vir buscar o gatinho quando?

Ino fixou a mão na borda da mesinha.

- Hoje mesmo! – Ino falou resoluta. E se eu encontrar o pobrezinho todo destroçado alguém vai ter uma morte horrível aqui!

- Ahh, que bom então. – A voz do outro tremeu mesmo que ele nem imaginasse a dimensão do que a moça acabara de dizer. Ino riu baixinho com isso – Eu não vejo a hora de me l...

Chuvisco. Mudo.

A sombra tinha aproveitado e se esgueirara até o abajur, bebeu da área de penumbra dele e daí avançou para o telefone, cobrindo-o inteiro. Apesar do pingo de raiva por causa de mais uma chamada não-completada, Ino logo se sentiu feliz. Pôs o fone de volta ao gancho e a sombra se recolheu até ir por inteiro para debaixo do sofá. É nisso que dá, Shikamaru, ser tão previsível: Chegar tarde demais.

- Era aquele chato de novo? – Naruto perguntou.

- Era sim. Que tal passarmos lá no trabalho dele daqui a umas... duas horas?

Naruto seguia olhando-a total e completamente emburrado.

- Ahn?... Mas a gente vai passar no restaurante de lámen depois?...

Foi a vez de Ino murchar.

- Naruto, acho que agora isso aí está queimando _mesmo_.

.

.

O cometa Tsubasa fará sua visita em uma noite de terça-feira. Assim sendo, os rituais só dariam certo se os animais envolvidos fossem seres noturnos: O gato, a coruja e o lobo - Sendo que Ino ainda não fazia a mínima idéia de como pegar um espécime deste último e nem se havia deles nas redondezas. Tudo bem, melhor ser feliz enquanto pode e se preocupar apenas com os dois mais fáceis por hora.

Pelo menos, o gato já estava, em termos, garantido.

Aquela pomada tinha um cheiro horrível. Aliás, ver aquela mancha vermelha toda besuntada de branco também não era a mais agradável das visões. Sorte que havia o fato de aquilo desparecer até o final do dia, e isso é um grande consolo. A porta fez um clique e Ino abaixou rápido a blusa, mas ninguém entrou. As sombras continuavam normais. Ótimo.

Pensando bem, não são só os humanos que gostam de esconder coisas.

- Demorou, hein? – Sakura ficava muito bem com aquelas meias folgadas e sapatos vermelhos. Ela estava lindamente colorida hoje.

- Minha roupa está quase toda suja... – Ino justificou. Olhou para cima ao chegar no quintal – Quatro e quinze?

- Uau! Você sempre acerta em cheio, 'ttebayo! – Naruto havia acabado de consultar o próprio relógio.

Ino sorriu.

- E quando voltarmos de lá, vamos comprar um monte de coisinhas para o nosso pequeno Akaru! – Sakura emanou um monte de coraçõezinhos – E depois eu vou pentear o pelo dele, a Ino vai cuidar da comida e você, Naruto, vai dar banho nele.

- Banho?! – Ele não foi o único que pensou em um galego sendo assassinado por um pequeno monstro cheio das garras.

- Não necessariamente nessa ordem. – Sakura falou, sinistra. Naruto gritou e caiu pra trás.

- Eu também vou ter que me envolver nisso?

Os três se viraram. Shikamaru estava escorado na porta, com ar de quem acabava de acordar só por obrigação. Ele rolou os olhos enquanto esperava alguém dizer alguma coisa

- Ora, por que não? – "_Você dá os banhos, que tal?_"

- Deixa ele, Naruto. – Ino pôs a mão no ombro do amigo – Colocar um bichinho nas mãos de quem não gosta é sempre um risco desnecessário, não acha?

Ninguém falou nada. Shikamaru se lembrou de uns pássaros que ele tinha ainda _naquele tempo_. Isso acabou irritando-o mais – Já se sentia ofendido o suficiente pelo teor cáustico do que a outra falou. Este, um jeito típico de pessoas que acham que estão com a vitória nas mãos. Ora, ele já sabe de tudo, agora é que ela devia se preocupar!

- Akaru é só nosso. – Ino completou – Só de _nós três_.

- Tudo bem. – Pausou - Bichos de estimação são muito problemáticos...

E, pela primeira vez, ninguém o perguntou se ele queria ir junto. Já sabiam que era inútil. Que bom ver os três assim, indo embora por um tempinho, deixando-o só para planejar o que fosse necessário. A situação atual deixava claro o quanto isso era urgente.

Naruto e Sakura dispararam na frente. Ino os teria alcançado se não parasse de repente para recolher algo do chão, os fios dourados quase que ganhando um brilho próprio. O fato é que, de um jeito ou de outro, ela nunca pôde enganá-lo. Ela era a prova vida daquela história do _monopólio da beleza_, que os mais velhos viviam contando, quando um _poderoso_ roubou a beleza das moças de uma família humana – da qual todos os humanos do mundo descendem – para se vingar de uma delas. Qualquer um que seja do Topo do Monte sabe muito bem quando um semelhante está por perto. Ainda mais se ele tem alguma dose daquela coisa chamada arrogância.

Por um momento, Shikamaru desejou não ter descoberto nada, se era para ela ficar tão problemática assim. E quase se deu um cascudo por pensar algo do tipo.

- Ei, Shika! – "_Shika?!_" Céus, ela estava particularmente irritante hoje! Havia um pequeno cogumelo nas mãos dela – Como é que você deixa coisas tipo _esta_ crescerem no jardim da sua própria casa? Está com preguiça até de proteger os seus próprios amigos?

Ela jogou a coisinha para perto dele. A sombra de Shikamaru se esticou, a engoliu e voltou.

- Obrigado por achar mais um para mim. – Ele falou – Mas eu não posso ficar controlando o aparecimento dessas coisas, você sabe que não é tão simples.

- Acho que você deve estar gerando uma colônia deles com essa sua insistência.

- E você com esse seu mau-humor.

Alguém gritou pela Ino e ela, não sem antes dirigir um olhar azedo para o rapaz, se foi. Shikamaru imaginou um monte de maneiras de mantê-la ali até convencer aquela problemática a voltar para casa e deixá-lo em paz. Ficou em dúvida se conseguiria manter sua paciência a níveis aceitáveis enquanto tivesse que olhar a garota na mesma casa que ele e preparando algo que, na certa, era uma ratoeira bastante precisa.

Tinha que se livrar daquela mulher o quanto antes.

.

.

- Podem entrar! – Um sujeito simpático carregando um cachorro, que por sua vez não estava nada contente então não estar no chão – Ah, aquele ali está quebrado! É no outro sofá.

Quebrado era o mínimo que se podia dizer... Ino se espantou ao ver que tanto Sakura quanto Naruto não exprimiram nada a respeito disso, ou da bagunça que dominava aquela sala de espera. Estavam acostumados? Oh, não, então era pior do que ela pensava. Já próxima do sofá _sentável_, por assim dizer, Ino sentiu sua intuição apitando. Olhou pra baixo. Um pouco mais e teria pisado bonito em cocô de cachorro.

Falando em caninos, o do mordomo (era?) acabou de passar feliz da vida pela sala até ganhar o corredor. Alí, ao lado, havia uma prateleira contendo somente um frasco vazio.

- Isto aqui não parece uma perfumaria... – Ino comentou, sentando-se. O sofá rangeu.

- E não é. Esta é a casa dele. – Sakura falou.

- Mais um motivo para ele dar um jeito de tornar isso mais – O sofá rangeu novamente, era o Naruto se sentando – ...agradável.

O cachorro passou de novo, desta vez pulando no colo da rosada. Ino se afastou um pouquinho e percebeu a mancha de terra que ficou na calça da amiga. Inútil: O cãozinho olhou para ela. Não, não está vendo o Naruto ali do outro lado, vá até ele. O cãozinho latiu. Não, eu não!... O cãozinho pulou.

- Ei, Akamaru! Primeiro eu! – Mal apareceu aquela voz e ela já ganhou pernas e todo mais o resto. – Oi, gente!

Só Ino não o respondeu. Ao menos, o sujeito parecia ter a limpeza que a casa não tinha. Era um rapaz esquisito, talvez fosse irmão do cachorrinho e estivesse só disfarçado de gente. Ele passou um tempo trocando amenidades com os amigos, falando alto. Só se voltou para Ino quando Sakura a apresentou.

- Ino, diga alguma coisa?

- Alguém faça esse cachorro parar! Pronto, eu disse.

- Akamaru, vem cá! Está mais animado do que de costume, não é? – O rapaz o pegou no colo, mas o animal logo escapou para os ombros. – Será que ele gostou de você, garota?

Ino notou algo aceso no olhar do rapaz.

- Inuzuka... Kiba. – Finalmente, nome decorado.

- E você era quem atendia o telefone, não era? – Ele riu - Aliás, o que é que há com o telefone de vocês? Toda vez cai!

- Acho que é a operadora que está cortando as ligações de novo. – Sakura falou – E ninguém pune eles, é inacreditável.

- Eu quero meu Teddy**... – Naruto murmurou, entediado.

Akamaru voltou a chegar perto de Ino, agora lhe cheirando os pés.

- Bem, vamos lá pra dentro que eu estou ansioso para me livrar do gato! – Kiba virou-se, o cachorrinho seguindo-o, e nem notou as expressões nada felizes de Sakura e Ino. Coitado do bichano, com certeza.

.

Sakura pensou um livro de mistério que ela leu há muito tempo, ela e mais outra pessoa. Aquela ampla sala, meticulosamente organizada, cheia de frascos de perfume para onde se quer que olhasse, parecia ter saído de lá. Até Akamaru, como um aluno diante de uma professora carrasca, ficou quietinho. Adequado ao ambiente.

O piso era de uma madeira clara, brilhante. O cheiro era de uma poção de Alice, tudo misturado, e mesmo assim saía uma coisa tão boa e tão única como se alguma espécie rara de flor tivesse crescido alí. Os armários tinham portas de vidro, de onde dava para se ver toda a sorte de objetos possíveis que tivessem cheiro, todos eles fixos em uns quadros compostos quase que exclusivamente de gordura. A mesma que compunha as lascas lacradas em alguns potes etiquetados, mais acima. As paredes eram de um tom amarelo muito bonito, que quase se alaranjava com a luz vinda de fora. No outro extremo do cômodo, perto de o que parecia ser um fogão, uma grande aquarela (que belíssimo cachorro!) pendia de um armador.

Meio que o lugar parecia pedir uma música de pseudo-ópera. Algo tão bonito quanto, mais ou menos assim.

- Acho que não precisa nem explicar nada, não é? – Kiba falou, todo orgulhoso – Tudo o que tem na lojinha passou por aqui antes.

- Isso é – Ino falou – artesanal?... Deve dar trabalho.

"_É o mesmo método utilizado pelos Senhores das Mensagens!_"

- Ferro fresco? – Naruto leu em um dos potes.

- Por que não? Até as rochas tem cheiro, seria um desperdício eu simplesmente descartar!

Akamaru latiu. Kiba se apoiou em uma mesa onde havia, além de alguns papéis, uns vidros de perfumes de outras marcas – Dispostos em grupos de dois.

- Os outros adoram trabalhar só com os mesmos tipos de fragrâncias, acabam fazendo só um monte de perfumes delicados e iguais. As mesmas coisinhas que a gente já enjoou! – Kiba puxou bruscamente uma das "duplas" para perto de si – Isso aqui é igual cozinha! Nem todos os ingredientes têm um cheiro legal, mas se forem feitas as misturas corretas, o resultado é um estouro. Por isso que o povo nos ama.

- Ghh!... Sinceramente, cara, dá medo usar uma coisa que leva fedor de gambá, 'ttebayo! – Sim, havia o potezinho "gambá". Até isso.

- Bom, o problema é seu! Agora, pega mal falar isso se você gostar de salsicha. Sabe do que elas são feitas, não sabe? – Súbito, ele se voltou para as garotas – Mas, antes que fiquem com nojo, a diferença entre uma salsicha e os nossos perfumes é que o que fazemos é totalmente seguro e, acima de tudo, uma arte! É que nem pintar ou esculpir, ou talvez melhor.

- Vocês... se consideram artistas? – Ino arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

Kiba a olhou interrogativo.

- De fato, deve ser bem meticuloso. – Ino comentou, observando o ambiente – Meticuloso até demais... – _"...para alguém meio bruto." _

- Quem disse que eu não poderia? – A moça se assustou ao ouvir isso.

Ele falara como se houvesse lido sua mente...

- É verdade que não é fácil produzir perfume algum. – Kiba estava sendo bem enfático, mas não raivoso. – E não é só o preparo. É muito fácil quanto tem um mercadinho na esquina e você pode comprar alguns pães e recheio e começar a vender sanduíches por aí. Cheiros estão por toda parte!... Eles estão o tempo todo por aí, só esperando que alguém com um pouco de técnica, disposição e coragem venha resgatá-los. – Ele piscou.

Faz sentido. Tal qual uma caça... Ele combinava bem neste caso, Ino pensou.

- Pense só! Só andando por uma rua, aparece cheiro de quê? De folhas, terra, florezinhas de parapeito de janela, pão, cimento, peixe, shampoo barato de estudante e etc, etc, etc. – Ele se empolgou, os olhos dele bem fixos em Ino, um sorriso em seus lábios, e uma vivacidade quase louca em seu rosto – E, tipo, mesmo duas coisas que pareçam bem iguais podem ter cheiros distintos. É diferente o cheiro do leite de vaca do o do leite de cabra, não concorda?... Todo dia, aparece até mesmo um novo, como o do gato que vocês trouxeram... Quanto mais cheiros, maiores são as possibilidades de combinações. E as pessoas nunca deixaram de gostar de novidades, o segredo é só surpreendê-las constantemente. Para isso, eu preciso ser muito bom!

-...

- Entendeu? – Ele arfou, orgulhoso – É isso.

"_Esse cara deve ser meio mal da cabeça..._"

- Já que você falou, cadê o gato? – Sakura perguntou.

- Ah!... Akamaru, pega! – Apontou.

"_O quê?!_"

O cachorro cruzou a sala num arrombo, ante o olhar horrorizado dos convidados e subindo em tudo de uma forma que não dava para acreditar que nada se quebrou no processo. Akamaru foi até o alto de uma outra prateleira e voltou como se carregasse algo na boca. E carregava – Ele colocou ao lado de Ino um frasco diminuto e correu para o colo do dono.

- O que é isso?

- Versão pronta e acabada do cheiro do gatinho. – Kiba respondeu – Os potes só são a fase bruta.

Foi Sakura quem apanhou o frasco do chão, pela tampa. Passou um pano nele antes de decidir se o entregava a Ino ou o punha na bolsinha – Acabou optando por mantê-lo na mão, por enquanto.

- Ei! E como foi que vocês perceberam que o chanoso cheirava diferente? – Kiba comentou. Ino já estava se incomodando com a mania dele de olhar quase que somente para ela. - Sabe, não é comum pessoas comuns perceberem essas coisas.

- Foi sorte, só isso. – Ela respondeu.

Riu ao pensar nos olhões amendoados de Akaru brilhando por dentro de uma caixa vazia, perto do lago de onde todos acabavam de voltar. A vida gosta de esconder as maiores qualidades do mundo em lugares, objetos ou indivíduos pouco aprazíveis às vezes. O gatinho não tinha nada de extraordinário, era até magro demais para um filhote de seu tipo. E tampouco rápido, embora fosse muito esperto. Os contos populares dizem que esse era um traço marcante dos animais surgidos do pedaço do Tsubasa que caiu na Terra, quando o cometa fez sua primeira visita.

Dizia-se que, nos tempos que jamais retornarão, qualquer um tinha a sensibilidade necessária para identificar, até de olhos vendados, esses bichos tão especiais. Porém, em algum ponto da história, aconteceu algo que as pessoas adoram apontar como causa a corrupção da humanidade. Pode até ser que seja verdade, mas é um tanto inverossímil pensar que tudo tenha começado na pureza absoluta. A razão da existência de todos não é lançar mão dos bons valores e se aprimorar na bondade e no amor sempre?

- Notei que o cheiro dele não ficava parecido com o do sabonete. – Ino inventou, levando uma das mãos ao cabelo. Havia uma marca de unhada no braço.

O brilho nos olhos de Kiba tremeu.

- E o Akaru, cadê? – Ino perguntou rápido.

- Eu olhei alí dentro e só achei essa coisinha feia aqui. – Naruto acabava de sair de uma porta lateral, com uma espécie de gaiola na mão.

- VOCÊ MEXEU NAQUELA SALA ALÍ! – Kiba gritou -SÓ FUNCIONÁRIOS PODEM ENTRAR LÁ, SEU IDIOTA!

- Peraí! – Enquanto isso, Ino e Sakura olhando para a gaiola. A rosada foi a primeira quem falou. – Mas este aí _é_ o Akaru...

- Isso mesmo, não... – Ino chegou mais perto.

Akamaru começou a latir para o seu colega de nome parecido, que se encolheu. O pelo do gato estava mais arrepiado de gordura do que de medo.

- SEU FILHO DA MÃE! – Sakura se virou para Kiba, que ficou branco na mesma hora – VOCÊ DEVIA TER TIRADO ESSA COISA TODA DE CIMA DELE! E SE O COITADO TIVESSE LAMBIDO TUDO ISSO E SOFRIDO UM INFARTO, HEIN? ME RESPONDA!

Um vento gelado entrou por uma das janelas dali, mas só Ino o sentiu. Iria chover? Naruto de repente bambeou para um lado e deixou cair a gaiola. A portinha quebrou, o gato saiu e ficou cara a cara com o Akamaru, para piorar.

Quando todos viram, Akaru já estava no parapeito da janela. Ou melhor, o cachorro já o tinha feito pular e fez o mesmo logo em seguida.

- Droga! – Ino se esqueceu do resto do mundo e alcançou a janela a tempo de ver os dois prestes a dobrar a esquina. Também saltou.

A altura foi um pouco maior do que ela pensara, mas o fato de não ter se machucado a fez esquecer isso num raio. Ouviu Sakura gritar um "A culpa é sua!" e Kiba jurando que ia resgatar esse gato nem que... Não deu para ouvir o resto, já estava longe demais.

_Tatoe arashi ga hukou tomo..._

Atrás dela, Kiba, Sakura e Naruto também pularam a janela e saíram correndo atrás. Ino nem reparou de tanto fazer das tripas coração para perseguir aqueles dois. Só foi se dar conta quando acabou atropelada por um carrinho de mão – porque diabos aquilo estava andando rápido? – e uma figura conhecida apareceu bem na frente do Akaru, fazendo-o correr para o outro lado e depois para a direção da moça. Mas ele passou direto.

_Mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi, nukumori wo shinjiau.  
>Go<em>***_ nin no nakama…_

Cinco? Shikamaru não estava com eles, como pôde pensar nisso? Naruto se jogou em um banquinho de cimento, ofegante.

Sakura se jogou no chão para pegar o gato, mas ele saltou para o meio da rua e ganhou um telhado no outro lado. Ino disparou até lá e nem pensou duas vezes antes de subir. Precisava rever sua idéia de que Akaru não era tão rápido. Ah, se precisava. Quase o alcançou no final das telhas, quando ele voltou ao chão. A moça saltou atrás sobre os olhares de gente assustada com a confusão lá em cima. De novo, quase que Kiba ia pegando-o, mas só conseguiu assustá-lo mais. Droga, o Akamaru outra vez, segure esse cão! O gato estava indo para a rua mais uma vez!

_Yaruzo chikara no tsukiru made..._

Excelente, um gato correndo na contramão... Ino seguiu-o da calçada, levou um susto quando um carro pequeno foi de encontro a ele – mas o gato tinha tamanho o suficiente para passar por baixo. Foi quando a moça decidiu atravessar a rua. Kiba ficou confuso perto de uma verdureira, se esforçando para conter Akamaru. Sakura também invadiu o tráfego. O bichano, desta vez, seguiu direto até mirar um cano de laje que seria a sua salvação. A Yamanaka decidiu apelar um pouco mais. O cano foi se aproximando demasiado rápido, a cauda do bichano bem diante de seus olhos.

_Minna mo egao mo..._

Ino agarrou bem atrás na estrutura e puxou.

_...mou chikai!_

Caiu com gato, cano, água suja de folha seca e tudo o mais. Porém, conseguiu.

.

.

O homem de cabelo castanho venceu mais uma partida. Cartas, competição informal entre duas pessoas. Não era bem o tipo de jogo que Shikamaru dominava, apesar de saber o básico. Por isso, preferiu ficar assistindo a tudo e conjecturando. Era bem melhor do que ficar em casa sem nada para fazer ou para pensar. Ou sem o mínimo de sono.

Há muito o rapaz encontrara um plano para convencer Ino a voltar pra casa. Mais de 90% de chances de funcionar. Porém, uma das fases dele era arriscada. Se fosse há uns anos atrás, Shikamaru talvez nem se importasse, mas agora haviam três pessoas que poderiam ser perigosamente afetadas tanto caso algo dê errado quanto se tudo funcionar a contento.

"_Três?..._"

Bom, Ino é mais forte do que os outros, naturalmente, e boa parte do plano se baseia nisso. Não devia se preocupar tanto. Deveria?

Uma nova partida começou – Enfim, uma em que o campeão castanho deixou de participar. Aquilo estava ficando um saco também. Shikamaru tomou o resto do copo de saquê e decidiu ficar só nesse. Nunca é um bom negócio ficar bêbado. E, mesmo sóbrio, o tal do plano B, C ou Z continuava teimando em não dar as caras.

_Sihhhhh._

O rapaz olhou para a entrada do bar. Não, um veículo não faz um barulho assim tão agudo, e nem deixa um rastro... pesado desses.

A densidade daquilo aumentava à medida que a rua ficava mais perto. Cheirava a maldições. Shikamaru saiu e olhou à esquerda. Era para lá que a coisa barulhenta estava se dirigindo, o que, pensando bem, não era lá muito bom. Ah, mas já estava tarde, o pessoal deve estar em casa agora... Mesmo assim, pôs sua sombra em ação para seguir o rastro até onde fosse possível.

Nenhuma das demais pessoal ao redor parecia ter se dado conta do que aconteceu. Uma brisa quase diluiu as marcas mínimas que ficaram no local, mas tudo bem: Já foi o suficiente para Shikamaru deduzir que quem acabou de passar era uma criatura que ele conhecia muito bem. E, por isso mesmo, havia uma série de motivos para o rapaz não simpatizar com ela nem em mil anos. Que saco.

.

.

- Como... – Sakura estava deitada no chão, enfim a respiração voltando ao normal – Como é que você fez...?

- Aquilo já estava velho. Que azar. – Ino mentiu – Mas ainda bem que o Akaru já está com a gente de novo... – Passou a mão sobre o dorso do gatinho.

Que se encolheu na blusa da moça graças a mais latidos do seu rival canino ao lado. Porém, para a surpresa geral, veio a seguir um estalo e um ganido. Foi cruel até.

- Você se comportou muito mal hoje! – Kiba gritou com o cachorro – De agora em diante, é bom ser mais gentil com os bichinhos de estimação da Ino, entendeu?

Foi a vez de Akamaru se encolher.

- Calma, moço. Cães gostam de mexer com gatos, é normal. – Ino falou tão resignada que acabou pensando em como seria a mesma cena se toda a confusão não tivesse acontecido.

- Claro. O que não é normal é a negligência. – Sakura falou, aos poucos fuzilando o Inuzuka com o olhar.

- Eu já pedi desculpas. – Kiba reclamou.

_Atchim!_

Ino passou a mão no nariz e fitou o céu. Alguém martelava algo por perto, o som era alto e bem vivo. Maldita poeira... Quando Akaru se encolheu mais no seu colo, um toquezinho suave quase levou junto uns fiozinhos de seu cabelo. Dedos grossos segurando o que devia ser uma folha decaída por completo e a atirando ao chão. Virou-se para o rosto meio avermelhado de Kiba.

- Eu não vou deixar você voltar pra casa assim. – Ele falou. Era a primeira vez que o moço parecia terno – Você toma um banho e eu te empresto umas roupas...

- Não se preocupe. Isto aqui é que nem levar chuva no caminho. Vou sobreviver, tá?

- Então... – E ele começou a tirar o casaco.

- Não, também não precisa!

"_Ino! Onde é que você está?_"

- Hein?... – "_Shikamaru?_"

- Ei, Ino, está tudo bem? – A moça continuou com o olhar meio vidrado, mirando à frente. Quando Kiba tentou sacudir seu ombro, ela se levantou. – Sakura, o que há com ela?

- Eu sei lá. – A rosada também se pôs de pé.

"_Shikamaru!... Shikamaru! Você ainda está aí?... Qual é o problema? Estou aqui perto da casa do perfumista._"

"_Tsc! Ainda?_"

"_Ora, e daí?_"

- Segure aqui pra mim. – Ino passou Akaru para Sakura, que tentou falar algo.

"_Tem uma coisa indo para aí. É melhor você tirar o pessoal de perto rápido._"

Antes que Ino pudesse pensar a próxima resposta. um barulho fino e veloz meio que vinha do horizonte, semelhante a um sussurro desesperado, até o seria se não fosse a impressão de que aquilo vinha estava vindo numa velocidade vertiginosa. Poderia chegar a qualquer momento.

"_Ino, você ainda está me ouvindo?_"

Já Sakura, com os olhos esbugalhados, recuou até atingir a parede.

- Ei, o que é que está acontecendo com vocês duas? – Kiba perguntou.

"_Tô. Acho que a tal coisa chegou._"

A única resposta para o Inuzuka foi um miadinho de Akaru, que agia meio como se quisesse se esconder debaixo da blusa de Sakura. Esta por sua vez murmurou algo, a voz trêmula, enquanto se encolhia ainda mais. Ela também sabia o que era aquilo?... Um Kiba totalmente confuso foi acudí-la e Ino manteve os olhos presos à sua frente como se sua vida dependesse disso. Já era possível sentir. O barulho tinha uma aura muito densa, carregada de desespero. Aumentava como se estivesse destruindo tudo que encontrasse no caminho.

A moça lembrou-se do cogumelo encontrado na casa do Nara. Uma vez, contaram a ela sobre outro dos fatos que convencionaram chamar de lenda, algo sobre criaturas de braços tão finos quanto folhas de papel e rostos tão monstruosos como se nunca tivessem sido humanos algum dia. Ino nunca vira algo assim na vida. O choro baixinho da amiga acabou deixando-a ainda mais nervosa. Por um momento, também sentiu a fraqueza de querer fugir.

"_Que problema... Estou indo para aí, então._"

Ino juntou as mãos. Não havia motivo para amarelar.

"_Quer calar a boca? Eu _já_ estou aqui!_"

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**MamaKing:** Confesso que estou sendo má com o Naruto, adoro fazê-lo de alívio cômico. Porém, pelo bem do NaruSaku, essa situação não vai continuar tão forte assim. Quanto ao Shikamaru, bem, acho que eu já falei isso antes para outra pessoa, mas se tem algo que está me dando orgulho em _Apple Lady_ é que finalmente consegui ao menos chegar perto da inteligência e percepção que esse mocinho tem no original. Era algo que eu queria muito fazer.

Quero te ver nos próximos capítulos!

**B Lilac:** Viva as coisas frescas, oh yeah!... Bom, entender eu acho que ele entende, o problema todo é que não tem como ele colaborar com o plano dela, afinal. Fora que nenhum dos dois pretende dar o braço a torcer, o que ainda gerará uns bons atritos entre os dois. Ao menos, aquele pequeno detalhe com potencial para mudar tudo já está começando a florescer nele – Na Ino, o processo começou antes, você sabe – embora seja bom os dois se apressarem porque a concorrência já está dando o ar da graça!

**Haru x3:** Eu vou te dar uns cascudos por não ter comentado na parte 1, mas perdoar é muito melhor, visto que você também prometeu ser um bom garoto(a) de agora em diante, jajajaja! E eu também sinto falta de longs ShikaIno, meu caro. É ruim se ver sozinha nisso tudo.

Que bom que você está gostando da história. E, olhe, parte 3 aqui já pedindo comentário seu!

.

.

*Em japonês, _brilho_.

**Nome comum para ursos de pelúcia nos Estados Unidos. É uma homenagem ao ex-presidente americano Theodore Roosevelt.

***Em japonês, _cinco_.

*(tópico pertencente ao capítulo anterior) Glicínia é uma espécie de flor muito comum no Japão. Costumam haver várias por galho, formando um tipo de conjunto delicado e muito bonito, pendendo para baixo.

.


	4. Parte 4

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 4<em>

.

A moça lembrou-se do cogumelo encontrado na casa do Nara. Uma vez, contaram a ela sobre outro dos fatos que convencionaram chamar de lenda, algo sobre criaturas de braços tão finos quanto folhas de papel e rostos tão monstruosos como se nunca tivessem sido humanos algum dia. Ino nunca vira algo assim na vida. O choro baixinho da amiga acabou deixando-a ainda mais nervosa. Por um momento, também sentiu a fraqueza de querer fugir.

"_Que problema... Estou indo para aí, então._"

Ino juntou as mãos. Não havia motivo para amarelar.

"_Quer calar a boca? Eu _já_ estou aqui!_"

.

_Fshhh..._

Ino sequer se moveu, por ora. Enquanto isso, no começo da rua estava um projeto de fumaça que aparecera lá de repente, e que em seguida foi se dissipando o mais normalmente possível. Só. Somente só.

Mesmo que a vida não fosse um quadrinho, de qualquer modo a moça sentiu uma gota pesada daquelas na cabeça. Não havia mais nada à frente.

- I-Ino... Mas o quê?...

- Hm... – Enfim, deixou as mãos relaxarem – Eu sei lá.

"_Será que era porque eu estava aqui?_"

- Covarde! – Ino apontou para adiante de si – Nem pra mostrar o rosto serviu!

- Será que – Sakura continuou – ele não foi se esconder?

Pela primeira vez desde o susto, Ino olhou para a outra, que seguia encolhida e com um dos braços de Kiba enlaçando-a. Este, quando notou isso, se afastou de imediato e aproveitou o contato de Ino para perguntar, de novo e quase gritando, o que era que estava acontecendo. A moça, após jogar num cantinho o plano de conversar sério com a rosada sobre a confusão de há pouco – Está muito claro: Ela sabe de _mais algo_ – foi com passos cadenciados até o rapaz, se abaixou e, com expressão séria, encostou o dedo na testa dele como se quisesse perfurá-la.

- Você devia ter rezado! – Ela enfim empurrou a cabeça dele – Nós aqui acabamos de nascer de novo, sabia?

- ...?

- Eu acho que era um vampiro. Ou algum outro ser de desespero com poder o suficiente para se materializar.

Kiba riu.

- Qual é! Em nenhum lugar diz que eles são capazes de aparecer pra gente. – Ele galhofou – Senão eu já teria mandado o Akamaru acabar com um bocado desses aí! – Nisso, o cachorro latiu em seguida.

- Bah, isso é sério!... Kh!

Uma coisa quente no ombro. O ar de maldição... Ele voltou.

- _Oi._

Ino deu um empurrão fortíssimo em seja lá o que for que estava às suas costas. Sakura gritou uma reprimenda e correu para a frente, e no segundo seguinte deu para notar que a coisa tinha _pernas_. E braços.

- Ei, qual é o problema?! – E uma voz bem esganiçada. Sakura já oferecia suas mãos para ajudá-lo a levantar – Isso doeu pra caramba, 'ttebayo!

Mais uma vez, nada de sinal de perigo em volta. Nadinha.

- A... Ah, a culpa foi sua! - Ino respondeu. – Não custa nada avisar antes de chegar.

- Eu disse "Oi"! – Já de pé, Naruto se inclinou perigosamente para frente.

O corpo pesou súbito sobre Sakura, a cabeça dele encaixada entre seu ombro e seu rosto. Dava para sentir algum quentinho mal aparado pelos fios de cabelos (dele e dela) que ficaram entre os dois. Um chocolate-quente em xícara de porcelana e/ou choque em fio desencapado. Sakura sentiu seu sangue ir todo para as bochechas.

- Er, Naruto. – Sacudiu-o de leve – O que foi?

- Já acharam aquele gato? – A única resposta que Naruto deu enquanto isso foi o jeito arrastado como perguntou.

O próprio Akaru respondeu. Porém, Sakura reparou menos nele do que nas caras felizes de uma Ino e de um Kiba que olhavam para ela. Três caras, se contar também a do bichano. De novo, o rubor. Sakura se defendeu empurrando Naruto para pô-lo em pé outra vez antes que ele – era o que parecia – dormisse agarrado a ela. A moça achou que ele reclamaria do gesto, mas o galego apenas esfregou um olho e se virou para outro lado. Foi a senha que todos precisavam.

- Vamos pra casa. – Sakura disse. Sabia que não seria contestada.

Ino, no entanto, não foi de imediato. A amiga e Naruto caminhando lado a lado...

- São tão bonitinhos... – Pensou alto.

- Acho que eu concordo com você!

O quase-esquecido Kiba olhando para ela, com aquele velho sorriso confiante de sempre. Ou não, nuances sempre são decisivas. E então finalmente Ino parou para pensar em uma desconfiança que sentira a respeito do comportamento dele. Desde que olhou nos olhos daquele rapaz pela primeira vez.

De uma forma estranha, aquilo remeteu-a a uma outra coisa da qual não deu tempo de definir qual era, pois uma mais uma lembrança foi puxada, e esta era mais urgente. Ino quebrou o contato visual com o Inuzuka - que estranhou – e passou o cabelo para detrás da orelha. Não evitou de se perguntar se deveria fazer o que estava pensando.

Deveria.

"_Shikamaru, não precisa mais. A coisa sumiu._"

Não houve resposta.

"_Muito obrigado assim mesmo..._"

.

.

- Ah, você está aí!

Sai manteve-se impassível. Teve a tentação de ajeitar seus pés na escada de um jeito mais seguro, mas também não o fez pelo mero motivo de não haver justificativas para tanto. Vendo o cara de sorriso derruba-árvore lá embaixo, o rapaz agradeceu por estar a alguns metros acima dele. Tanto literal quanto figurativamente.

- A Senhora do Infinito mandou notícias nos últimos dias? – Pergunta normal, tom de voz algo intrometido. Sujou...

- É lógico. – Sai respondeu, seco.

- De quando em quando?

Novatos...

- Bom, a periodicidade – Sai começou – é rítmica, adequada, tranquila e genérica. – O outro fez uma cara de estranheza notável – Talvez, para explicar melhor... nada que se precise perguntar a não ser que se queira mais algo com isso.

-...

- Mas você não precisa se preocupar. – Sorriu – Quando minha adorável e gentil senhora voltar a se corresponder, eu responderei dizendo para lhe trazer um daqueles doces de vinhos maravilhosos! Aqueles que o pessoal faz pisando as uvas... Dizem que é revigorante.

- Bah, essa piada é velha. Eu sei que eles devem limpar os pés antes de fazer o trabalho!

- Você roubou minha conclusão. Eu queria ver sua cara de nojinho. – Sai suspirou enquanto trocava de pincel – Diz logo o que é que você quer. E _só_ o que você quer.

- É que... – Belo jeito de se começar uma frase - ...o meu oficial senhor já se inteirou das intenções do filho dele e precisa avisar isso a sua senhora o quanto antes. Nem que alguém precise descer.

- Hm... – "_Puxa, isto está ficando tão bonito..._" – E você acha que é algo muito perigoso?

- Se ele for que nem o pai, não quero nem...

- Então, não pense. Só escreva o recado, deixe aí no degrau e eu mesmo mando. – Sai interrompeu, sorrindo. O muro está ficando mesmo incrível! – Assim quem sabe depois eu mato mais um pouco a saudade da letra da minha tão querida senhora!

O outro fez um barulhinho com a garganta e já ia saindo quando...

- Só mais uma coisa! Por que o próprio Senhor Oficial da Casa das Sombras não veio me dizer isso pessoalmente se foi ele quem me pediu para pintar tudo isto aqui? – E Sai ficou esperando o outro responder.

- Senhores não dizem coisas _pessoalmente_. – Demorou, mas enfim veio – Você já devia saber.

- Até que enfim você foi um pouco menos gentil comigo! – Mais uma pincelada e pronto. Concluído. Porém, Sai não pretendia descer ainda.

.

.

"- Ino, como você já deve saber, aqui não é como o topo do monte, certo? Por isso pode acontecer e vai acontecer algumas vezes de eu servir alguma coisa para você e não o contrário. É assim que funciona com amigos. Toma. – E ele lhe estendeu a caneca."

Enquanto piorava mentalmente, a moça ainda debatia consigo mesmo se o melhor era continuar olhando para o teto ou sair da cama e ir lá embaixo.

Decidiu-se apenas após seus olhos escorregarem até a beirada da cama – havia um gato deitado ao lado – para imaginar Akaru fazendo esse tipo de gentileza. Suspirando, Ino jogou fora as cobertas e num instante ganhou a porta e os barulhos que seus passos faziam no chão. Sentiu estranheza ao perceber o lugar assim tão escuro e silencioso, apenas era possível ouviu, vez ou outra, o cri-cri dos grilos. Era familiar, e bastante lógico. Ninguém é capaz de deixar certos detalhes para trás mesmo quando se quer cortar laços com tudo.

Aparentemente jogada no escuro total, a sala recebia uma parca luz de luar em alguns pontos. Por algum motivo, Ino atravessou-a ao invés de simplesmente dar a volta e ir direto à cozinha. Observou a janela de vidro de onde vinha a maior parte da iluminação...

Pontinho frio-repentino no braço.

- KYAA! - No chão, no chão. Só uma azeitona?!

- Se beber leite agora, não vai sobrar para amanhã. – Algo se acendeu na cozinha.

"_Huh?_"

Ino se dirigiu até o balcão. Apenas dalí foi possível ver bem uma pessoa sentada na cabeceira – a cadeira um tanto longe – e com as mãos sustentando o queixo como se a cabeça fosse se soltar do corpo a qualquer momento. O rabo-de-cavalo continuava lá, mas parecia meio amassado. Nem pra dormir ele soltava o cabelo?

- Se acabar, eu vou ter que sair de manhãzinha cedo pra comprar. – Ele continuou assim que a percebeu olhando para ele – Sou o próximo da vez no mercado.

- Problema seu! – Droga! Ele podia muito bem ter preparado uma armadilha de sombras enquanto ela vinha vindo. A moça foi à geladeira e, depois, vez questão de derramar o leite no copo de modo que ele pudesse apreciar o "espetáculo". Deu para encher apenas até um pouco após a metade. Ino balançou a caixinha. – Olha aí! Você teria que ir de qualquer jeito mesmo.

Atirou a embalagem na pia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela continuou.

- Primeiro, nunca mais tive uma noite decente. Bem que eu queria que esse seu Tsubasa chegasse logo.

- Puxa, que legal! – Ino deu um sorriso que balançava entre o cínico e o ingênuo – Ansioso pra voltar para casa?

- Tsc... Pela milésima vez, eu não vou voltar. – Ele somente levou a mão às têmporas – O seu plano é tecnicamente muito ruim. Neste país, as pessoas chamam cometas de estrelas-cadentes, e fazem pedidos para eles. Se reunirem a força dos desejos dessas pessoas, teremos energia o suficiente para fazer mesmo um poderoso dos grandes se curvar ao chão, não é isso?

- Isso mesmo. – Ino sentou-se.

- E se você está sorrindo é porque esse não é o verdadeiro plano. – Ele continuou, olhando-a sério – Eu vou me distrair com ele até cair em armadilha preparada em paralelo ou um pouco depois de terminarem de montar a festa.

- Acertou de novo. – E nenhum sinal de abalo no semblante da garota.

Shikamaru suspirou.

- Seria até legal ficar aqui enumerando as muitas possibilidades de me pegarem mas, tsc, acho melhor te mostrar logo o meu segundo motivo.

O rapaz pegou uma lanterna sobre a mesa – A única responsável pela luz alí – e a apontou para um cantinho da pia. Um saco plástico semi-aberto do qual quase saia um bolinho de cogumelos de chapéus ligeiramente largos e hastes finas. Suas cores variavam entre o grená-pálido e o mais chamativo dos roxos. Ino quase engasgou.

- Antes que você desça o sarrafo em mim, fique sabendo que peguei isso tudo agora há pouco. Estavam perto dos quartos. – Prestando mais atenção, dava para sentir uma energia emanar deles – Ao que parece, devem ter vindo daquela criatura de anteontem.

"_É melhor queimar._"

- É uma boa. – Droga, Ino! Por que você não fechou sua mente?! – Só que antes vamos pensar que isso não resolve e que amanhã pegaremos mais cogumelos e daremos o mesmo fim a eles. E que estamos bem assim.

- Isso foi uma ironia?

- Chama-se conformismo. A maioria das pessoas não gostam muito dele mas, na maioria das vezes, é bem eficaz para não desesperar. – Shikamaru respondeu – A criatura vai sentir se isso for feito no desespero, e é isso o que ela quer.

- Então, se trata mesmo de um vampiro, um sanguessuga de sentimentos, certo? – Ino falou – Ora, não fale comigo desse assunto como se eu não conhecesse isso. Vamos queimar logo?

- Não fique ansiosa também, tá? – Ele finalizou.

Não era nada muito complicado. Vampiros... Qualquer poderoso dá conta de vinte deles de uma só vezes, mesmo que sempre apareçam mais deles em número suficiente para substituir os mortos. Já longe, perto do fim do quintal, Ino olhou para trás. Será que a criatura a rondava? Será que naquele dia ela viera especialmente para perseguí-los?

Esmiuçando bem, motivos para que um vampiro amaldiçoe um lar sempre há. O próprio Shikamaru, dada a situação, pode ser considerado uma fonte contínua de desespero. Mas então a casa estaria inimaginavelmente infestada. Será?

_Risssssk!_

Aliás, Shikamaru quer mesmo ficar aqui. Ele parece estranhamente decidido mesmo em um momento com este, com o fósforo aceso na mão e olhando para os cogumelos molhados de álcool. Ele já demonstrou que é capaz de ir longe por esse sonho.

E ele pode. Ele sempre dá um jeito. Talento para ajeitar as peças a seu favor ele sempre teve. É inteligente, sabe convencer as pessoas...

Ino sentiu vontade de chorar.

- Kh! – A raiz de um dos cogumelos tremeu como quem faria um movimento perigoso, e Shikamaru de imediato deixou cair o fósforo sobre o montinho. As chamas envolveram-no num segundo.

Só aquela pequena fogueira teve capacidade para aquecer o lugar, seria até ótimo se a situação fosse outra. O rapaz deu um olhar algo repreensor para a moça, que até sentiu vontade de falar-lhe algo. Porém, era melhor apenas virar-se e sair. Deixá-lo sozinho lá. _Sozinho_.

Ino detestava isso, mas, desde que chegara naquele lugar, o fato de que era impossível confiar em Shikamaru a fazia mais infeliz do que ela poderia supor.

O melhor era fazer como ele: Sentir absolutamente _nada_.

.

.

Desde que abriram o armário, mesmo com o cheiro de poeira e mofo, Ino e Sakura não conseguiam tirar o sorriso do rosto. Se é que elas tentaram... Tirar o livro dali foi igual a um parto, os colegas mais pesados do que ele fizeram de tudo para manter o irmão menor protegido da intervenção de estranhos. Não adiantou.

Aquele lugar não era exatamente uma biblioteca. O dono da casa, um sujeito de meia-idade, preferia fazer de sua própria casa um lugar do tipo do que entregar todo o acervo a alguma instituição que faria um serviço bem melhor que ele. O homem ficava sentado perto da escada, olhando as poucas pessoas lá embaixo, sentadas nas cadeiras de plástico e concentradas em suas leituras. Um sorriso terno lhe riscava o rosto.

Ino já havia reparado. Talvez todo ser racional deste universo goste, em maior ou menor grau, gosta daquela coisa tão especial chamada calor humano.

- Tudo isso! – Sakura falou surpresa, os olhos fixos no livro do pássaro na capa e um fone no ouvido esquerdo.

- O que foi?

- Eu não sabia que as dimensões de uma gaiola para corujas tinham que ser – Sakura falou, abrandando um pouco o tom de voz – tão grandes.

- Ah, mas quem precisa de gaiola? – Enquanto isso, Ino fitou o teto. Obviamente, não dava para ver de dentro, mas o lugar tinha uma pequena torre.

Mais tarde, no jardim de casa, uma caixa de madeira repousava no chão enquanto um exercício imaginativo era feito. Sakura olhava para o telhado, e Ino para as árvores ao redor. Foi com algum assombro que ambas notaram estar de costas uma para a outra. Embora sempre haja alguma dose de prazer em discussões, Ino usou a velha desculpa da fartura de tempo –A data ainda está longe! – para evitar uma briga. Shikamaru havia chegado do trabalho há alguns minutos e, após aquela noite mal dormida dele, nunca se sabe. As janelas do andar de cima tem cortinas cinzas.

_Tump!_

- Putz, o que foi isso? – Tinha que ser logo na hora em que estava pensando no Nara. Sakura passou correndo pela moça. Parou mais adiante.

- Ino, olha só isso! – A outra parecia estar bastante feliz – Vem cá!

A moça quase deu um suspiro quando notou do que se tratava: Ainda não se acostumara com o jeito como a correspondência era entregue naquelas paragens. Só não mais pensou nisso por causa dos pontos amarelos, lilases, vermelhos de um vasinho que jazia deitado no chão, enfeitado por uma fita azul. Esta tinha uma das pontas ligadas a uma caixinha branca. O duo emanava um cheiro forte, porém nada incômodo. Ino foi até o presente e endireitou o vaso. A queda tinha lhe feito uma pequena rachadura no fundo. Foi quando soube que o cheiro vinha particularmente das flores.

- Tadinhas. – Sakura se abaixou também – Hum... Acho que pra mim isso não foi!

- Por que não? Quem daqui mandaria flores pra mim? – Ino retrucou – Sortuda!

- Pra mim não foi. O Kiba nunca me mandaria presentes!

"_Kiba?_"

Prestando mais atenção, aquelas flores não teriam um odor tão forte em situações normais.

- Olhe o cartão que a gente tira a dúvida! – Sakura piscou um olho. O envelopinho estava fixo à terra, como uma planta estranha. Não sem antes repetir que não devia ser com ela, a moça loira o puxou e abriu. De fato, Inuzuka Kiba. Destinatário: (Ele não sabe o sobrenome) Ino.

A última frase do cartão fez com que a jovem passasse logo para a caixa. O conteúdo era um frasco redondo, áspero, fosco com exceção de algumas linhas transparentes e retas. O líquido lá dentro era tão claro quanto água, e a tampa num verde claríssimo que mal se confundiu com o solo vicejante logo após. Ino borrifou o perfume na dobra do cotovelo e cheirou.

- Terra molhada e orvalho na grama! – A moça piscou – Fantástico!

- Deixe-me ver! – E o perfume foi passado para Sakura.

- Usando aquele método lá... Não consigo imaginar como ele conseguiu obter esse cheiro.

- Lembra que ele disse que misturava? Só espero que ele não tenha usado moléculas de titica de galinha aqui... Do jeito que ele é...

Ino quase pendeu até cair pra trás. Não, podia até ser uma idéia absurda, mas alguém cujos olhos brilham daquele jeito diferente pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer algo do tipo. Espera um pouco, então sentimentalmente falando a conclusão era de que Kiba havia...

Pobre rapaz.

- Antes que você comece a falar demais, vamos cuidar para que estas flores não sofram sequelas – Ino falou – por terem sido tratadas tão mal pelo carteiro!

- Ei! Eu levo! – Num ato, Sakura se apossou de tudo – Hoje é o _seu dia_ de apanhar a correspondência.

- Huh?

Sakura disparou com os presentes em mãos. "_Meu dia?_". Ah, sim! Ontem à noite, eles haviam estabelecido uma nova divisão das tarefas domésticas. Foi aí que Ino acabou promovida de visitante a moradora regular oficialmente. Algo que a deixou feliz e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Se bem que, com os companheiros que tinha, até que estava conseguido levar sem grandes atropelos (a queimadura nas costas não conta) sua vida com uma humana comum. A moça, então, se abaixou para apanhar os papéis compostos em sua maioria por contas de água, luz e telefone.

Havia uma energia doce na única _carta_ do pacote. Topo do Monte, na certa!

Ino a contemplou por algum tempo. A marca d'água, a letra de Sai no envelope... Por mais que fosse a cara dele, a moça não esperava que ele fosse enviar uma carta sem ter recebido outra dela antes. Dobrou e guardou-a no bolso da calça.

.

Girando, Sakura entrou sorridente e colocou o vaso sobre a mesinha de centro. Nisso, não notou estar sendo observada por um par de olhos azuis, no andar de cima.

A garota foi até um armário no, diga-se de passagem, almoxarifado da casa. Porém, saiu de lá sem nada nas mãos, mas com algumas escolhas feitas. Voltou. Onde deixara o rádio, onde deixara o rádio... Ah, sim. Ela pegou o na estante, posicionou os fones e foi até às flores já preparada para clicar no play enquanto fitava aquele brinde formidável...

O dedo afrouxou.

O sorriso murchou.

No instante seguinte, Ino entrou com uma das mãos alisando o tecido da calça. Um tanto distante, se assustou quando percebeu Sakura passando por ela, as flores em mãos, abrindo com rapidez a porta como quem fugia de algo.

- Sak...

- Vou levá-las para fora, é melhor. – Sakura falou rápido, virando-se. Nisso, Ino reparou também reparou em um detalhe... – Verifique se não há nada de errado com o vidro de perfume!

- Ei, espera aí!

_Tump!_

"_Foi impressão minha ou..._". Ino parada, olhando para a porta. _"...eu vi um cogumelo no meio daquilo?!_"

- O que é que deu nela? – O par de olhos azuis saiu do esconderijo e já vinha descendo os degraus.

- Ah, você está aí... Acho... Deve ter sido uma abelha.

- Aposto que ela foi jogar aquela coisa fora. – Naruto falou, algo ressentido – Bah, não há cara nesse mundo que tenha chance com ela!

- Ela não pode jogar. Porque as flores são minhas!

Mas logo Ino não teve certeza se foi o correto contar isso. O rapaz loiro parecia ter uma centrífuga no rosto, e que iria sugá-la a qualquer momento para depois ficar girando, e girando, e girando a informação...

- Hmm! Quem foi?

- Admirador secreto! – Nada de nomes, é melhor. Ino sentiu sua face esquentar. – Sempre aparece algum...

- Vou contar pro Shikamaru!

- Ei, não vai não!... – E, segurou o mocinho.

Veio um estalo na mente da garota, feito bolha de óleo explodindo: Por que Shikamaru saber de algo tão pequeno seria um problema? São só flores enviadas por um pretendente. Somente apenas exclusivamente _só_.

- Eu contarei. – Ino abriu o seu melhor sorriso – Sempre gostei de contar vantagens para aquele palerma!...

A moça ia falar mais, porém, não sentiu mais as pernas. Ia alarmar-se quando percebeu Naruto segurá-la e arrastá-la para uma cadeira. Apareceram círculos cinza-borrado-mistura diluindo tudo. Estava piorando.

- Ino! Ino, você tá legal? – A voz dele estava grave demais do que de costume – Fala comigo!

Mais, mais... O rosto do Naruto estava muito estranho, como se tivesse sendo repuxado em várias direções. Mas logo Ino percebeu seus braços algo quentes em um ponto, havia energia concentrada alí. Algo ou alguém estava sugando suas forças. A moça reagiu, afastando de si o rapaz. Tudo voltou ao normal.

- O que estava hav... – A frase acabou. Mau sinal.

Uma rosada na porta, sem falar mais nada. Naruto praticamente em cima de si própria, com a cara _muito_ perto. Opa, isso é problema!

- Sakura! – Ino gritou – Não é nada do que você está pensando!

Mais silêncio. E, de repente, a outra começa a andar até eles, os passos pesados. A luz vinda de fora não deixava ver direito a carranca que provavelmente estava lhe embelezando o rosto. Sakura parou bem, mas bem diante de Naruto. Ergueu o punho devagar... O loiro tremeu já pressentindo a sessão de espancamento que lhe aguardava.

De fato, um soco no alto da cabeça que quase o afundou no chão.

- Isso foi um aviso! – Ela gritou – Se você quer mesmo namorar a minha amiga, é bom vendar esses seus olhinhos pervertidos para qualquer outra garota que passe na sua frente, ouviu?

Um "?!" enorme apareceu tanto na mente de Naruto quanto na de Ino.

- Me desculpe. – Ela se voltou para a loira, sorrindo – Depois eu te ensino alguns truques para pôr esse carinha na linha se quiser ir em frente!

- S-Sakura... – E a outra se afastou.

Rápida, Ino devassou a mente da amiga enquanto ela ia embora. Aquilo não estava certo. No entanto, ela parecia estar realmente feliz. Encontrou umas pequenas doses de conformismo – bem exíguas, sendo mais precisa – e a letra de uma música. Maldição! Ela tinha que estar com o rádio ligado justo numa hora dessas!

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Ela parou – Até que vocês dois ficam bonitinhos juntos! – E riu.

Ino quis se levantar, intrigada, enquanto agora a porta era suavemente fechada. Quase que os círculos voltaram – Ainda estava muito fraca. Quando pensou em tentar novamente, uma onda maligna a gelou. Estava vindo à esquerda, meio oscilante, enquanto uma frase devagar vinha vindo...

"_Ela pensou que eu e a Ino... Ela acha que eu gosto de outra pessoa?!_"

Naruto?

A moça olhou para o lado e o encontrou sentando na mesinha, reclamando de que no fim das contas, o pervertido da casa sempre acaba sendo ele – É injusto! Só que seus pensamentos, ou seja lá de quem, diziam coisas ainda mais terríveis, que pareciam se encaixar umas nas outras tal qual elos de corrente. Poderia até ser normal se o corpo do rapaz não parasse de emanar aquela energia obscura.

Fazia sentido...

Ino tremeu quando Naruto voltou a notar a presença dela, com o jeitinho de sempre. A moça recuou quando ele quase foi sobre ela, de ansioso. O rosto dele estava bastante pálido, quase sem nem um pingo de cor ao menos nas bochechas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele continuava o mesmo. Naruto perguntou, afoito, se ela estava se sentindo mal de novo, ao que Ino respondeu "não" enquanto a mente murmurava preces e concentrava o máximo de energia possível nas pontas dos dedos.

- Que confusão! – Ele falou. – De qualquer jeito, é melhor você ir pro seu quarto que eu pego uma água pra você, tá? E pode deixar que eu falo com a Sakura também!

- E... Peraí! Espera! – Apenas um braço estendido em direção à cozinha. Já era tarde.

Tinha que resolver logo isso. Ao apoiar um dos pés no chão, deu para ter uma dimensão do drama. A criatura havia devorado uma parte substancial de suas energias. E ela era a Senhora do Infinito: Aquilo poderia levar um humano comum à morte com uma facilidade extrema. Naruto não poderia chegar perto de outras pessoas se continuar desta maneira, e ainda há o risco de o vampiro se aproveitar da energia do próprio rapaz. Seria terrível.

Quando pensou que ficaria em pé, seu joelho fraquejou e Ino voltou ao sofá. Quase ao mesmo tempo, o amigo chegou com a água. Por um minuto, não quis beber, mas cedeu pressionando o quanto podia as pontas de seus dedos contra o vidro do copo – Nisso, notou que eles não brilhavam mais.

Apesar disso, uma nuvem maléfica e invisível saiu da água e se dissipou, rebatida violentamente para os lados.

Bebeu. Dormiu estendida no sofá logo em seguida.

.

.

- Shikamaru – Droga de voz sarcasticamente contida! – você se esqueceu do alho.

Haviam várias repostas provocativas à disposição. Ele poderia escolher o "Como eu poderia me lembrar se você me acordou cedo _demais_?" ou, melhor ainda, "E você só me lembrou disso agora, tarde da noite.". No entanto, dentre todas, a mais rotineira e sem criatividade venceu:

- Isso não vai se repetir. – Mais um prato para o escorredor, agora só faltam dois.

- É o que você disse nas últimas cinco vezes. – Sakura retrucou.

Enfim, a moça se afastou dele e foi pegar algo no armário.

- E como é que está a Ino? – Ele se virou.

- Jogando tabuleiro com o Naruto. – Sakura apanhou uma caixinha lá do fundo. Abriu-a – Desde hoje à tarde eles não se desgrudaram.

O conteúdo era um par de leques – diferentes um do outro – e uma fita que continha algo escrito. Sorrindo, ela fez como se fosse abrir um deles. Shikamaru não gostou nada da cena.

- Sabe, eu tenho certeza que eles estão ficando. Peguei-os juntos na sala antes dessa confusão!

A frase apagou rapidinho o presentes da mão da moça. Shikamaru a olhou nos olhos, súbito.

- Juntos?... Você quer dizer, juntos juntos? – Logo a seguir o rapaz se sentiu patético por causa do que dissera. Sakura riu.

- Juntos juntos juntos. – Ela enfatizou – Se agarrando.

- Ah...

Espera um momento. _Isso_ estava preocupando-o? Em todos os sentidos?

- Que legal. – Claro, é uma coisa boa. O rapaz esfregou a nuca – O Naruto já estava mesmo precisando de uma namorada.

Shikamaru estranhou Sakura não falar nada nos segundos seguintes. Fitou-a. Por que esse pessoal da Terra se preocupa tanto em conjecturar quando o assunto são (não) enrolos amorosos?

- Tsc! Por mim, tudo bem! – E por que ele estava se importando tanto?

- Eu não disse nada. – Sakura falou, apanhando a bolsa, que estava sobre uma cadeira – Cuida deles por mim!

O rapaz suspirou. Aqueles leques faziam um leve barulho. Bem que, a essa altura dos acontecimentos, Sakura poderia muito bem já ter mudado de templo. Insistir naquilo, mesmo que indiretamente, pode fazer os problemas voltarem. E de repente o rapaz se questionou se isso seria bom no momento.

Definitivamente não. Que questão mais boba... Era até melhor que Naruto fosse o envolvido nesta vez, embora o fato de isso estar acontecendo, por si só, fosse surpreendente. Falando no danado, o loiro correu para a sala assim que escutou a porta batendo. Ele estava de costas, mas dava para saber qual era a expressão que ele fazia. E para notar a massa sombria crescer ao redor dele até vir a vontade de se esparramar na poltrona.

Hoje, Naruto comeu quase nada no jantar.

Sentiu-se um pouco mal quando Ino comentou sobre aquela infecção mais cedo. Devia ser pelo estado dela... Era a primeira vez que via alguém do Topo do Monte assim tão vulnerável. Bem, deveria mesmo era estar feliz. Talvez isso significasse que ela cederia mais rápido...

Finalmente, a louça acabou. O caso de Naruto era mais simples do que o que deu na Sakura naquela época, a da depressão. Ino teimava em amplificar as coisas, ela não conhecia o outro caso para poder compará-los. De todo modo, amanhã mesmo a colega deve estar inteira. Era algo que, mais do que somente necessário, Shikamaru descobriu ser algo do qual ele fazia muita questão. Até mais do que imaginava.

O rapaz sentou na mesa e fechou os olhos. A escuridão diluiu-se aos poucos em uma imagem meio borrada, cálida. Até as sombras podem ter olhos.

E elas subiram a escada, passaram por baixo da porta e se esgueiraram por pontos de onde era possível ver Ino muito bem. E então apareceu de gaiato o pensamento de que ficaria melhor ainda se ela estivesse no... Bah, mas que ordem mais chula de intenções! - Deve ser influência do Naruto...

A moça continuava na cama, o corpo meio torcido porque ela tentava alcançar uma calça no cabideiro. E alcançou.

Tirou um papel dobrado do bolso e atirou fora da cama a peça – Uma das pernas escorregando até cair no chão. Desconfiado, Shikamaru se incomodou com o fato de precisar se aproximar mais para poder focalizar melhor. Mas não o fez: Ela poderia perceber a sombra. Viu-a ficar com uma expressão leve quando começou a ler, e às vezes até galhofando mentalmente sobre o que estava escrito. Por um instante, ele se voltou para o envelope largado nas cobertas. Um brilho no cantinho direito. _Marca d'água_. Isso não é bom.

O pior é que, quando Shikamaru voltou a olhar Ino, o rosto dela estava diferente. Tremendo até que ele se distorcesse ao máximo pela raiva. O papel fez uns estalos.

- Mas... – Uma lágrima grossa pingou de um dos olhos de Ino – _Mas o quê?!_

Por algum motivo estranho, uma luz ofuscou o olhar das sombras. Shikamaru foi obrigado a recuar. Não, não podia tentar ler os pensamentos dela agora, Ino perceberia o link e o atormentaria o máximo que pudesse. Ele correu até a escada e subiu até um ponto de onde dava para ver a porta do quarto dela. Não havia luz saindo por baixo que não fosse a da lâmpada.

- Putz... – O rapaz permaneceu parado – Ela descobriu.

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**Haru x3:** Céus, você não reparou no que aconteceu com o coitado! Bem, nesta fanfic acontecem umas coisas com o Naruto que ninguém merece, e uma delas, nada cômica, já está em curso ante o olhar despreocupado de um certo Nara... Mesmo que a coisa do capítulo anterior tenha amarelado neste, já dá para ter uma ideia do que ela é e do estrago que ela pode fazer. E não acaba aí.

Yes, Akaru é um poço de fofura. Ainda bem que agora ele tem um lar! E me desculpe por ter confundido seu gênero, às vezes acontece aqui no FF. Até mais!

**B Lilac:** Vou começar pelo final – "Mas, e aí, o Shika vai fazer o papel de salvador da mocinha no estilo "príncipe encantado montado no cavalo de sombras" ou a Ino vai desconcertá-lo com sua auto-suficiência e ainda fazer bonito para o concorrente bonitão(?)?" Nenhum dos dois! A criatura fugiu, caramba... Aliás, creio que a Ino tenha tido sorte por causa disso. Como será que seria a reação do pessoal se descobrissem que ela é do Topo do Monte? Não que eu não acredite que ela possa atacar de maneira efetiva e, ao mesmo tempo, discreta.

Quanto à lentidão, Shikamaru já está dando um jeito nisso, embora o Topo do Monte esteja bem no seu encalço. E eu tinha que dar uma utilidade criativa para as habilidades do Kiba! Pra quê coloca-lo como dono de pet-shop ou de canil como muita gente já fez? Aliás, você perguntou se ele era capaz de fazer um perfume de terra molhada e orvalho na grama. E eis que ele não só o é como também _fez_. O cara se encantou mesmo pela Ino.

.


	5. Parte 5

_Naruto_ não me pertence, todos nós já sabemos disso...

.

Admito que, quando comecei esta fanfic, eu não tinha planos de fazê-la tão longa, ou de pôr algum grande mistério (fora a questão do Tsubasa). Mas, enfim, o estrago já está feito, o que não significa que isso seja um problema. Estou adorando escrever isto aqui.

Este era pra ser um capítulo divisor de fases nesta história, mas a coisa acabou se alongando e algumas sequências importantes acabaram tendo que ficar para a próxima. Espero que, apesar disso, esta parte seja para vocês bastante interessante também.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 5<em>

.

Ino pensou consigo mesma várias vezes: "_Foi uma excelente idéia._". A frase se chocando continuadamente com as paredes de seu cérebro, como quem quer parar no colo de alguém lá fora. Uma situação divertida. A moça puxou para si com o pé uma vasilha quebrada e a chutou apenas para ouvir o barulho. Vibrante, ela avaliou.

O quintal dos Inuzuka era quase tão grande quanto o da casa _dele_, mas se Sakura veio lá da frente falando do cheiro de carne frita, é porque as habilidades de Kiba não podiam ser desprezadas. Praticamente escondida pela folhagem, a caixa das corujas estava instalada em uma galho alto e esperando ocupantes. Deu trabalho, mas foi o melhor. Por precaução, Ino evitou olhar para o alto. Já fazia quase dois dias que ela estava com a mente fechada, e no mundo humano não há paredes feitas com as do Topo do Monte. Era estranho ainda não ter sentido dor de cabeça.

- Especialidade da casa! – A bandeja, fumaçantemente cheirosa, foi colocada no centro da toalha.

Piquenique improvisado com churrasco, era isso. Ino ajeitou uma das pernas assim que sentiu um princípio de dormência. Parece que não vai adiantar.

- Você não vai comer? – Sakura olhava séria para um Naruto que só balançava o garfo.

- Isso deve estar cheio de vermes... – A voz dele cheia de desinteresse. O pedacinho de carne na ponta – Medo...

- Ei! Isso é desfeita! – Kiba já veio com o dedo em riste – Tudo isso fui eu que comprei e no melhor açougue da cidade! Não foi, Akamaru?

Claro que foi.

- Ei, Ino! Diz aí... – Ele se deitou no chão – Eu vi em um lugar que o Tsubasa pode ser bem visualizado em várias partes no lado do mundo onde estamos. Por que você preferiu vir pra cá ao invés de ficar na sua cidade se ele vai passar por lá também?

- Está me dizendo que preferia que eu ficasse longe?

-Ahhhh... Não, é claro que não! Fique aqui! – Foi o que ela imaginava. O rosto de Kiba estava corado como nunca.

- E você prefere que Kiba fique perto de você?

Maldita Sakura e suas perguntas estilo como-quem-não-quer-nada. Ino falara algo errado na hora de retrucar o perfumista?

- A gente sempre quer ficar perto dos amigos. –Ino respondeu – Principalmente se eles cozinham bem e sabem subir em árvores!

- Você também sabe escalar. – Kiba retrucou sorrindo – Fez até mais rápido do que eu!

- Mas em cozinha sou uma negação. Só estou aprendendo agora.

- Eu ensino pra você! – E alguém disse "Own!".

- Sai pra lá! – Naruto falou de repente – Você não pode ir dando em cima assim senão o Shikamaru vai querer o fígado de alguém aqui, 'ttebayo!

- Shikamaru?

Droga, isso é péssimo!

- Pff, esse mundo é tão injusto que eu não posso nem achar ninguém chato que aparece uma criatura dessas – Ino apontou com tudo para Naruto – querendo formar casaizinhos! –E virando-se par o lado – Ele é só o cara que tem o poder de nos pôr na rua se quiser, Kiba. O dono da casa.

- E ela até tirava os sapatos dele toda vez quando ele chegava!

"_Naruto, a gente conversa depois!..._"

- Bajulação. Só isso! Aquele cara tem um coração de pedra...

- Ele quer te pôr pra fora, Ino? – Kiba perguntou – Não tem problema! Se ele fizer isso, eu juro que dou um soco bem na cara dele e trago você para morar comigo!

- Oba! Uma luta mortal!

- Cala a boca, Naruto! – Sakura reclamou.

- Ninguém vai brigar com ninguém. E não, ainda bem, ele não está pretendendo nem a longo prazo me pôr pra fora, credo! – Ino retomou. Depois, meio que virando-se para Kiba – Ah, não tem nem porque a gente estragar um lanche tão legal falando de pessoas chatas. Não concorda?

- É verdade! – Muito entusiasmo, mas ele demorou a responder.

Fora o bastante para abalar a tranquilidade dele. Ino sentiu uma vontade louca de franzir o cenho – no mínimo – mas deu um largo sorriso que aos poucos foi se tornando verdadeiro ao arrematar mais um pedaço daquelas tentações. O menor, como da outra vez.

Estava se esquecendo de algo. Ah, claro. Não havia respondido até agora a pergunta de Kiba: Ela viera por causa da fama dos festivais daquela cidade. Aprendizado, simplesmente. Ino sempre conheceu muito bem as tradições, os mitos por trás delas e como os festivais deveriam ser organizados. Como ela tinha conhecidos na cidade, não haveria grandes problemas.

Conhecidos. Pois dizer que era só um a forçaria a citar Shikamaru outra vez. A sorte é que nem Sakura nem Naruto a contestaram ou fizeram "observações" quanto a isso – Ela estava ocupada demais tentando convencê-lo a comer e ele, tentando convencê-la a desistir disso.

Alguma coruja piou nos arredores, mas a caixa ainda estava vazia.

.

O lanche terminou com um entusiasmado Kiba fazendo massagem na perna da Ino.

.

.

Pela primeira vez – em toda a sua vida – Shikamaru recolheu toda a folhagem do quintal de uma vez só. O costumeiro era só apanhar de uma parte do lugar e deixar o resto para depois, ou até quando a área limpa ficasse suja de novo. Porém, quando terminou, sentiu mais chateação do que felicidade ou mesmo cansado. Sim, estava morto, mas a necessidade de _fazer alguma coisa_ – e ele sabia qual era - continuava bancando o bicho-carpinteiro dentro dele. Bom, pelo menos, agora já poderia fazer se não fosse o quanto que as sombras estavam estranhas hoje. Alguém com certeza estava observando-o lá de cima. E decerto já há um bom tempo.

Até que é um tantinho divertido imaginar essas pessoas vendo-o nervoso e pensando que ele não está feliz. Tsc, que sádico... De qualquer forma, isso complica uma ação para acabar com a primeira fase do plano – Readequar a estratégia já estava no cronograma, mas de qualquer jeito isso teve de ser adiantado.

O fato de Ino ter descoberto tudo não significa nada: Isso pode ser resolvido com um pouco de persuasão. E ele já havia a considerado que a _a cúmplice_ iria querer usar o plano para, mais cedo ou mais tarde, fazer valer suas próprias intenções, embora não esperasse que ela fosse ser tão rápida. Fora uma excelente idéia deixar um (momentâneo, mas muito eficaz) canal de sombra na casa dela quando a visitou mais cedo.

Até que enfim, quinze para meio-dia. _Ela_ deve estar bastante distraída agora, vendo filmes e livros antigos.

.

O súdito mantinha as mãos na borda do poço, os dedos cobertos por completo pela água, enquanto Shikaku assistia a tudo escorado em uma coluna. Curiosa, uma cabecinha branco-pálida estava acomodada e feliz na parte de cima - Daquele ponto era impossível perder um trechozinho sequer do _programa_. Sai jamais pensou que viveria para ver um poderoso catando folhas com um ciscador enferrujado... Que ficou paradinho apoiado numa árvore e já saiu de cena. Bem que agora podia ter um botão FF aí.

A julgar pela cara do Senhor Oficial, finalmente surgiu uma parte interessante. O moço das imagens tinha ido até a um armário, já dentro de casa, passou rasteiro para um canto mais sombreado e um buraco se abriu quase no colo dele. Foi convertido em uma bola assim que se alimentou de uma quantidade generosa de cogumelos. Cortesia do Shikamaru.

Shikaku tremeu. Logo tentou de várias maneiras adentrar a área escurecida e verificar – ou fechar – aquela coisa – mas suas próprias sombras pareciam entrar em queda livre assim que que aproximavam. Engolidas, decerto. A sombra do rapaz se esticou para várias direções, tomando a sala toda até saírem por frestas das portas e janelas. Desapareciam assim que tocavam a grama do lado de fora. Truque velho.

Sai pensou que devia ter trazido umas pipoquinhas. Ou que houvesse uma câmera debaixo da terra, pensando bem. Pelo visto, fracassou a tentativa de alcançar e travar as sombras de Shikamaru, fora que as pontas delas reapareceram inchadas. De mal.

.

Enquanto isso, uma casa antiga no centro da cidade teve seus inúmeros e monstruosos cogumelos com vários centímetros a menos de tamanho. Sentada numa cadeira qualquer – mas com algo de nobre - a moça arregalou os olhos enquanto punha uma mecha do seu longo cabelo por trás da orelha. Levantou-se.

Aí estava algo pelo qual ela não esperava!

.

- Mas isso é o cúmulo! – O súdito quase gritou.

- Shhh! – No fundo, Shikaku pensava o mesmo enquanto via aquela bola de energia negativa se avolumar entre as mãos do seu filho. Apesar disso, sentiu também uma ponta de felicidade, e outra de inveja. Já ouvira muitos colegas desmecerem os Senhores das Sombras alegando que eles jamais teriam um pingo de determinação pelo o que quer que fosse. Nos últimos anos, eles devem estar mudando de opinião.

Mas aquilo tinha que ser contido de qualquer maneira!

- Eu sei que você está aí! – Sai quase não entendeu. Como assim ele diz isso, do nada?! Ele devia estar preocupado era com o que o rapazinho lá embaixo estava fazendo!

.

Shikamaru reforçou a proteção a sua volta. Com certeza, o olhinho deve estar pensando que dalí sairia a parte mais drástica de tudo. Que problemático...

Segundo o planejamento original, era Ino quem deveria extirpar a criatura maligna d'alma de Naruto – E da forma mais difícil. Um sanguessuga de sentimentos, ávido com é, devora seus irmãos mais fracos a não ser que ambos estejam sob controle direto de algum poderoso com poder sobre os sentimentos e a produção de suas energias. O vampiro que nasceria agora tinha força o suficiente para, assim que encarar o garoto, sugar de imediato o coleguinha lá dentro. Até que enfim, a parte perversa vai acabar. Prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais fazer isso, ainda mais com uma das pessoas que mais lhe dava motivos para admirar este mundo onde vivia agora. Era uma traição tanto a ele quanto, de certa forma, a si mesmo.

Pediria desculpas ao amigo mais tarde, mesmo que ele não vá entender nada. Shikamaru sorriu ao pensar nisso.

A bola de sombras – sob todos os sentidos - já alcançara o tamanho ideal. O rapaz passou mais uma camada de obscuridade nela assim que notou um cogumelo a aparecer na mesinha de centro. Vazamento, com certeza, e isso tinha que ser evitado a todo custo. Agora... O melhor lugar para guardar a criatura é a parte de trás da casa, tal qual um bicho de estimação criado em segredo. Shikamaru iria pela porta dos fundos.

"_Aprontando mais sujeira, não é?_"

Se o sol estava iluminando a fechadura da entrada, por que não estava entrando luz também pela janela ao lado. Tsc, aquela Yamanaka já estava lá fora?

_Swaaa!_

A bola! Shikamaru protegeu o rosto com os braços assim que viu a massa roxa indo veloz em sua direção, mas a cor foi absorvida por um preto profundo. Seria algo bom se o chão não tivesse desaparecido. Ou se o rapaz não fosse se chocar com ele como se alguém o tivesse arremessado ao solo. Doeu pra caramba, e tudo escuro ainda.

- Achei que vocês não fossem tentar uma abordagem mais direta. – Shikamaru falou. Bastava criar um novo casulo de sombras por baixo deste para sair. Mas...

- Eu só estava enrolando. - ...a voz que veio a seguir o gelou. Seja lá quem fosse o dono, tinha algo nela que o forçava a prestar-lhe atenção. Mesmo com aquele tom amigável.

Uma lembrança que despertava das profundezas foi brecada por hora pelo som da campainha. Shikamaru acelerou. Mais, mais camadas da própria sombra.

- Por favor, é sério. Já está bom. – Mais. Até que a voz desapareça – Se você voltar pra casa, nós vamos dar um jeito, certo, filho?

"_Filho?!_"

A lembrança chegou.

_Tlim tlim tliiim!_

Aos poucos, os olhos de Shikamaru focalizaram um detalhe numa cortina. Parece renda. Não estava vendo aquilo de verdade.

A campainha tocou outra vez. O som dela é muito límpido, igual ao sol entrando no cômodo a essa hora. Nada podia o impedir de vê-la, as sombras se foram há pouco tempo. Devagar, o rapaz se levantou, meio distante. Olhou para a porta por algum tempo, e isso contribuiu para situá-lo melhor na realidade. Foi até ela. Segurou a maçaneta. Abriu.

Como sempre, o caminho até o portão nunca lhe pareceu tão longo assim de vista, e era. Ao menos, isso lhe garantiu tempo o suficiente para fazer um novo reparo na memória mesmo que a custa de algum sofrimento – Era uma pessoa querida alí, essas coisas nunca mudam... Quando enfim permitiu que os amigos entrassem, tentou ler-lhes os pensamentos enquanto perguntava a Sakura o que eles fizeram tanto.

- Compras!

Ele não soube se ela estava mentindo, por ora. Ino e sua cara de assassina estavam mantendo fechadas as mentes de todos.

- Ei, você tá legal?

Tinha que ser. Naruto ainda o encarava enquanto as garotas seguiam adiante.

- Tô.

.

.

Duas semanas. É isso mesmo?

- Ino, vou ir lá naquele restaurante comprar um peixinho grelhado pra nós, que tal?... – E olhou para a cama – O que é isso?

Havia alguns papeizinhos espalhados sobre a cama. A maçãzinha do colar fez um barulho ao bater na haste de sustentação do calendário que Ino olhara, deitada, até há pouco.

- Ah! Já são algumas partes do poema para a recepção. – Ela explicou – Quanto mais cedo eu fizer, mas bem feito vai sair. Quer dar uma olhada?

- Bacana. – Sakura já tinha um dos trechos nas mãos – É isso que você está fazendo desde aquele outro dia?

É. Além de vigiar Shikamaru constantemente para que ele não volte a manipular energias baixas, aquele crápula!

- Eu não sou uma poetisa genial. Ou me esforço ou a nossa parte do festival não sai.

- Não se menospreze! Você pode sim fazer algo digno!

- Eu não estou dizendo que não posso. Só não sou um gênio, entendeu?

- Por que não chama o Shikamaru para te ajudar?

O vento balançou uns sininhos que ficavam presos à janela. Era um enfeite que Sakura colocara quando Ino chegou, sem nem perguntar se ela gostaria ou não. A moça preferiu interpretar com excesso de hospitalidade na época, até achou agradável...

- Pelo o que me lembro, vocês iam organizar juntos essa recepção, mas vocês só se sentado juntos uma vez para falar sobre isso. – Sakura começou – Além do mais, vocês dois tem um conhecimento sobre essas coisas que eu jamais pensei em ter. Mas você está fazendo tudo sozinha.

- ...

- Eu também sei o suficiente sobre esses rituais, sobre os desejos, sobre... tudo isso. – Ela suspirou – Não dá para pedir algo ao Tsubasa se houver distorções. Qualquer desejo pode ser obscurecido por outras intenções e sentimentos ao redor, não é verdade? Eu sei o que é isso.

"_Ela sabe?..._"

- Por isso, por favor, antes que o Tsubasa chegue, fale com o Shikamaru e procurem resolver da melhor maneira esse problema entre vocês. Dá para ver que há um racha entre você e ele há vários dias. Isso é até muito terrível se pensarmos também no jeito como o Naruto está. – Sakura fez uma longa pausa. De repente, mudou um pouco de tom – Por ora... Que tal você espairecer um pouco e vir comigo?

Ino piscou. E recusou. Assim sendo, Sakura apenas disse algo e foi à porta até ser interrompida...

- Err... - Ino falou – Você ainda pensa que eu e o Naruto, bem...

Não era bem essa a pergunta que ela queria fazer.

- Sabe, foi brincadeira, Ino. – A outra disse sorrindo – Eu só queria saber como vocês iam reagir.

- Huh?

- Você até suou frio! – Sakura olhou para o interior da própria bolsa - Mas achei que o Naruto ia fazer um escândalo... – Enfatizou a última palavra.

E ela se foi. Lembrou-se de gritar um "Tchau!" somente quando já estava no andar de baixo. Definitivamente, Sakura pode até saber das tradições menos do que um poderoso, é normal. Mas ela parecia entender coisas demais para uma humana. Shikamaru pode até ter lhe passado informação, mas tanto? Seria revelar-se, na prática.

"_Ela já foi uma súdita!_", Ino começou a juntar os papéis. "_Talvez daquele Senhor que só aceita os leques como oferenda, pode ser... Faz sentido._"

Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia faltar algo.

"_Ei... Falando em 'faltar algo'..._"

Enquanto isso, Naruto desceu as escadas com alguma rapidez. Havia acabado de tomar banho quando escutou Sakura se despedir. Ela ainda deve estar no quintal, e estava. Faltavam poucos metros para ela chegar ao portão e sair em definitivo. Bom, ele poderia ir até lá e oferecer sua companhia. Ela vai comprar comida. Se ela lhe comprar um lámen, iria ajudá-la a carregar as marmitas.

No caminho, conversariam sobre um monte de besteiras e ele ficaria com a cabeça doendo de tanto levar cascudo. Talvez ela até nem o batesse, vai que Sakura invente de dizer outras coisas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, os sentimentos dela mudariam. Ele adoraria. Ele _precisava_. Ela _tinha_ que...

- KYAA! – Quem é o idiota que está puxando sua gola?

- Olá! – Esse sorriso sádico não é o da Sakura – Vamos conversar um pouquinho?

.

Pensando bem, não foi uma boa idéia desenterrar isso. Vai que ele já tinha se esquecido... Nem sempre seguro morre de velho.

- Mas o que é que tem o Kiba saber do Shikamaru? – Naruto inquiriu, sem paciência – A gente e ele somos amigos. E se tivéssemos a ideia de chamá-lo, tipo, para uma festa do pijama aqui em casa?

"_Festa do pijama?!_"

- A Sakura nunca pensaria nisso. – Pronto. Argumento posto por terra – Ela não gosta lá muito dele.

- E daí?! O Kiba sempre fica se fazendo de durão, mas ele fica tremendo na base quando o páreo é duro. Você tinha que ter visto a cara dele quando eu falei que o Shikamaru arrancaria o fígado daquele protótipo de cachorro, 'ttebayo! – Ele sorriu.

- Eu vi, pode deixar, mas não achei graça! Pra quê inflamar uma briga que não tem razão de ser? O Sh...

- Mas é claro que tem! – Ele gritou - Você ama Shikamaru e não está fazendo nada!

A aura maligna começou a se expandir ao redor do rapaz. Ino se levantou.

- Ao invés disso, você meio que está dando corda para o Kiba. Tem noção do que está fazendo? – Naruto havia abrandado, mas seu rosto denotava bastante sofrimento. A voz parecia estar mudando – Se você ama o Shikamaru, tem que lutar por ele... Lutar até ele ceder e se curvar aos seus sentimentos. Eu acredito que ele vai ser muito feliz e você mais ainda! Uma hora, isso vai acabar acontecendo. Só é chato esperar até lá!... É muito chato!

- Até parece que você entende dessas coisas. – Ino falou, tentando soar neutra. Ela focalizou tanto nos olhos de Naruto que conseguia ver algumas sombras foscas lá atrás. – Eu não vejo você lutar por Sakura.

Como a moça imaginava, a energia macabra se adensou.

- Eu luto sim. Eu luto todo dia. – Ele respondeu – Mas ela nem me agradece...

Súbito, olhos foscos, fraqueza e queda de joelhos no chão.

- Naruto! – Ino o segurou.

- Sabe mesmo o que a Sakura foi fazer agora? – Ele não havia desmaiado.

Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Ino quando checou melhor a situação do amigo. O olhar dele seguia não só vazio e sem brilho, mas também arroxeado. A palidez parecia ainda pior do que daquela outra vez, agora com um toque levíssimo de cinza. Notou alguns calombos por baixo da blusa. Eram cogumelos crescendo já no corpo dele?!... Aliás, ele não estava sugando energia desta vez. Ela estava toda concentrada no rapaz, até a aura estava sendo puxada de volta mas ao mesmo tempo ficando mais pesada...

- Você sabe o que a Sakura foi fazer? – Ele repetiu, a voz mortiça – Ela sempre passa primeiro numa lojinha quando vai sair. E então, ela compra aqueles malditos leques e vai passar horas rezando para você sabe quem... Eu não fui capaz de fazê-la parar.

"'_Você sabe quem'?._"

- Calma, Naruto. – Ino sorriu – Não é verdade, ela só foi comprar nosso almoço. E você vai comer um pouco quando ela chegar, está bem? Vai deixá-la feliz.

- ...

- Olha só para você. Aposto que não consegue nem se manter em pé. – Ino fez menção de se levantar. Manteve as mãos nos braços do rapaz – Ela não gosta de te ver assim. Se quiser lutar por ela, faça um esforço e fique bom. Pode contar comigo!

Naruto sequer olhou para ela.

- Ela... Eu só vou melhorar se a Sakura me aceitar. – Ele recostou-se na moça e fechou os olhos – Eu fiz tudo o que pude, 'ttebayo... Não quero saber de mais nada. Por favor, só... mais nada...

.

As palavras alcançavam um ponto a alguns quilômetros dalí. Se os cogumelos gigantes estavam voltando a encolher, então chegou a hora levar o processo do tal de Naruto Uzumaki ao clímax.

.

O corpo dele começou a escorregar. Ino manteve-o na posição. O cinza ficou mais marcante, até a textura da pele havia mudado. Enquanto murmurava algo, a moça afastou-lhe o cabelo para um lado. Ele estava tranquilo até demais, muito demais. A moça abraçou-o com mais força e respirou fundo para que a raiva não a dominasse. Embora que quisesse demais quebrar o pescoço de um Nara acolá que decerto está cochilando tranquilo no quarto durante essa confusão, o importante agora era não deixar que a criatura domine completamente o amigo. E era isso o que estava acontecendo agora.

Ino deitou Naruto e foi para dentro. Voltou com uma jarra em forma de balão, e posicionou-a, de boca para baixo, bem em cima de onde fica o coração do rapaz. Várias fitas brancas e quase sem fim – aparentemente - saíram das mangas da moça. Elas sustentaria a jarra no lugar enquanto Ino mantinha suas mãos juntas. A luz que crescia lá dentro logo entraria no corpo de Naruto e pulverizaria aquela coisa até que não sobrasse mais nem um pingo...

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

Uma energia pesadíssima por trás. Ino arregalou os olhos, disparou algumas fitas e ouviu-as sendo cortadas por algo. Sombras.

Tão maniqueísta... Claro e escuro, bem e mal. Ino se virou, encontrou Shikamaru e notou a presença de algo _muito ruim_ atrás dele. Mais fitas na direção daquilo. Cortadas. Um sem-número de fitas agora brotando do chão. Puxadas de volta e engolidas. E o cara nem saiu do lugar.

Filho da mãe!

- Eu acho que a sua lâmpada improvisada está meio fraca. – Ele falou, sério – Se ficar nervosa assim, não vai nada certo.

- Então, faça o favor de dar o fora! E leve _isso aí_ atrás com você!

- É para salvar o Naruto, problemática.

_Tlap!_

A luz na jarra tremeu por instantes.

Se não fosse por sua missão, ela daria um jeito de acabar com ele. Mesmo que a vida dos poderosos fosse regida por outras regras, ela o destroçaria sim. Queria que ele tivesse batido na parede com mais força. Deveria tê-lo socado ao invés de dar só um tapa. A garganta de Ino estava tensa. Quase extravasou tudo quando Shikamaru a olhou com cara de que não entendeu bulhufas.

A coisa, uma bola amaldiçoada, não havia parado longe. Muitas, muitas na direção dela para estraçalhá-la de vez.

Mãos de sombra então agarram o objeto e tentaram puxá-lo para debaixo da terra, mas as fitas o envolveram e se converteram em cordas iluminadas. A forma dele se indefiniu completamente, atrás da melhor maneira de se safar do cabo-de-guerra.

- Isso é ridículo, Ino! – Shikamaru quase gritou – Me deixe tirar o vampiro do corpo do Naruto e você destrói os dois. Sei muito bem o que você está pensando disso tudo, mas, por favor, eu quero de verdade fazer isto.

- Mas é claro. Para conquistar a minha confiança, não é, seu imbecil? – Ino retrucou – De qualquer jeito, continuaria amaldiçoando este lugar até eu ceder e ir enfrentar a Senhora do Desespero enquanto você faz o que bem entende!

Barulho de algo trincando. A coisa maior se tornando cada vez mais abstrata.

- Eu até que tinha um mínimo de simpatia pelo seu _novo estilo de vida_, sabia? Mas eu não vou permitir que você continue usando gente que confiou em você nesse tempo todo! Isso é nojento! – Ino continuou – Só prova que você não passa de um psicopata da pior espécie que eu devia _varrer desta vida_ ao invés de levar de volta!

- Ótimo. Pode fazer isso depois, eu seria ainda mais livre apesar de que isso com certeza será bem doloroso. – Por que ele estava tão calmo? Ino sentia mais e mais vontade de acabar com ele aí mesmo – Mas, primeiro, vamos cuidar do Naruto?

- _Eu_ vou cuidar dele! Fique longe, seu...

_Crash!_

Ino viu Shikamaru tentar se proteger da luz que, logo em seguida, cobriu tudo. Branco, branco, branco. De diferente, havia apenas, à direita, uma coisa comprida e escura encarando um montinho que parecia ser tão feito de rabiscos quanto o outro. Quando o último atirou-se com uma boca assustadora no oponente, este revidou e o engoliu como se fosse um fio de macarrão. A criatura estilo cogumelo gigante vencera.

Depois, ela encarou Ino. Era impossível enxergar um detalhe desses numa situação assim, mas aquilo tinha olhos azuis. A moça viu muito bem. A coisa borrou no ar e sumiu como quem disparava em velocidade na mesma hora em que a luz começou a se dissipar.

- Ino, você está bem?

Ao invés de responder ao Shikamaru, ela olhou para o lado e encontrou apenas uma jarra quebrada.

Complicou...

.

.

Muitas vezes, quando ficava sozinha consigo mesma, Sakura se questionava se _ele_ realmente estava ouvindo seus pedidos e protegendo as pessoas que são importantes para ela. A moça sempre soube que ele era insensível para muitas coisas, assim como se tornou assim para ela também. Ao menos até o dia em que a livrou de uma possessão vampírica parecida com a que Naruto estava tendo agora. A depressão e o contato histórico que ela tinha com coisas relacionadas ao Topo do Monte a deixaram predisposta a uma tragédia dessas.

Já há algum tempo que ela descobriu o problema do amigo. Não deixara de notar a infestação de cogumelos e, observando um pouco, achou o foco. Era estranho – Naruto sempre teve um jeito de ser que praticamente o imunizava contra esse tipo de criatura. Por que ele?

Ele que com aquele sorriso deixou os seus dias menos escuros nos tempos de crise...

- Por favor... – Sakura apertou os leques contra o peito, no meio da calçada - ...se estiver mesmo me ouvindo...

Ele que foi a única pessoa que não saía de perto dela, apesar de ser costumeiramente irritante ao extremo. Qualquer coisinha, ele estava alí. Era uma pessoa tão especial e bonita por dentro que aos poucos foi ficando difícil acreditar que fosse mesmo real.

- ...eu gostaria muito que... que se importasse com o Naruto também...

Ela bem que queria que tivesse ele desde sempre. Se ele soubesse...

- ...Ou isso fere o seu orgulho estúpido?!

Uma criança a olhou, e mais três pessoas também. Sakura murmurou um pedido de desculpas para o nada quando notou. Depois, deu um tapa na própria testa. Droga de comportamento... Se bem que não sabia se era boa ou ruim essa coisa de respeito eterno. De qualquer forma, a moça tinha uma dívida de gratidão com _ele_ e com a família _dele_. O problema foi ter levado tudo longe demais.

Pediria desculpas no templo, mas só porque é preciso. E reforçaria seu pedido para que Naruto se restabelecesse.

_Sihhhhh._

Sakura alarmou-se: O mesmo barulho daquela vez e de tantas outras vezes. Ela fez um movimento para frente como quem queria destravar o corpo e passou a andar mais rápido. As pessoas ao redor seguindo suas vidas e rotinas, que macabro.

_Gatch!_

- Kh! – Espera, esse rosto... – A-ah, Naruto?

Aquele sorriso enorme e corado de sempre. A mão dele escorregou do braço de Sakura até encontrar a mão dela e apertá-la, efusivamente terna.

- O que você faz aqui? – "_Ele está gelado!..._"

- É que você se esqueceu do seu rádio! E... – Ele começou a remexer os enormes bolsos da calça - ...acho que eu esqueci também. Não tem problema! Já que estamos aqui, eu posso te fazer companhia, 'ttebayo!

Sakura piscou.

- Já sei o que você quer. – Ela repetiu o tom irônico por hábito, mas desta ela até desejava que fosse o que estava pensando – Você não vai me desviar do caminho para ir comer besteira.

- Sabe que isso é uma ótima idéia? Valeu, Sakura! – E ele a abraçou de tal forma que os leques acabaram caindo no chão – LÁMEN, LÁ VOU EEEEEEEEEEU! – Saiu correndo.

- Ei, EI! Espere aí um pouco... – Sakura se abaixou.

Mas enquanto apanhava a oferenda, ela sentiu-se gelar de repente e olhou para trás. Naruto estava com os olhos fixos nela, com uma expressão que a moça não soube definir qual era. Sakura voltou a focar nos leques, pegando-os devagar, bem devagar. Talvez fosse até melhor deixá-los no chão

Estava com medo de Naruto? Logo... dele?

- Sakura! – Ele voltou a segurar-lhe o braço, sorridente – Vamos logo!

- Pera... Você está indo MUITO RÁPIDO!

O resto da rua olhando para o casalzinho saindo em disparada.

.

.

E eles não eram os únicos.

- Que saco. – Ele falou – Era para ter acontecido o contrário e não o Naruto ter absorvido a outra coisa.

- Oh, meus parabéns me convencer de que isso não estava no seu esquema sujo. - Ino disparou - A culpa é toda sua!

-... – Em seguida, ele se desfez em sombras que se misturaram com as da rua. A moça parou de correr.

Ela olhou para os lados. Ah, então esta era uma rua deserta. Ino também aproveitou e, por questão de maneirismo, usou seu pingente para rebater a luz do sol para um de seus olhos. Odiava admitir, mas o desgraçado acolá tinha razão quando dizia que a raiva a atrapalhou – Ele estava certo em _algum ponto_!

Estava se deixando levar bastante por isso tudo, e principalmente pelas atitudes dele, fato. É irritantemente lógico que ele poderia proceder assim. Dada a situação, também é óbvio que ela se sentiria mal por tudo o que Naruto estava passando, mas a moça sempre conseguia ter força o suficiente para resolver com tranquilidade qualquer problema. Não era o que acontecia desta fez. O que diabos estava havendo?

Ino jogou o pingente para trás da blusa antes que seu corpo se tornasse todo luz e começasse a ser refletido de um vidro a outro em grande velocidade. Recuperou o foco – ainda bem -quando acabava de detectar o que decerto era o rasto daquela criatura. Alcançá-la seria brincadeira de criança.

Porém, numa hora, Ino se lançou ao nada. Continuava no caminho certo, é verdade, mas "as pegadas" ficaram quase imperceptíveis com aquele mar roxo e cinza-chuvisco que parecia paredes se encolhendo. Caudas iluminadas perfuraram o campo e o dissolveram. Ino teria seguido em frente se um outro igual não tivesse se formado logo depois.

Ela suspirou mentalmente. Alguém por aí está muito interessado em atrasá-la... Já fazia idéia de quem era.

"_Depois eu converso com você! Agora não tenho tempo pra chazinhos._". Ela repetiu o procedimento. Só pra começar tudo de novo.

E de novo, e de novo, e de novo...

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**Haru x3:** Sofrer um pouquinho? O problema do Naruto é muito sério, poash! Quanto ao Shikamaru, ele não só tem culpa no cartório como também tem uma ajudante nisso tudo. Ou tinha, pelo jeito como isso está andando... Não, você não é péssima com suposições. Estás indo muito bem. Agora, a questão é o que teremos após essa confusão com o vampiro passar.

No mais, sentiu falta do Akaru?

**B Lilac:** Surpreendi-me quando vi a previsão do tempo dia desses e a repórter falou que esse clima seco-estrupício tomou de conta do país inteiro. Ninguém merece... Voltando à fanfic, o Shikamaru está preocupado com o amigo, apesar de, como a Haru disse, ele ter culpa no cartório. Ao menos se arrependeu-se o homem! Por outro lado, a Ino não está nada feliz com o que ele andou fazendo.

O súdito de sorrisão daquela hora? Calma lá, ele é só um random. Mas a pessoa que está ajudando o Nara a ferrar com a Ino não é.

.

_Reviews fazem bem à saúde e podem ser consumidos sem moderação. Por isso, não se acanhem! Comentem!_

.


	6. Parte 6

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

.

Hoje tem música, mas desta vez vamos de Yuki Kajiura: Primeiro, a instrumental _Symposium Magarum_* (youtu. be/ ZVTQSi gfVTQ) para InoShika e, depois, _Vanity _(youtu. be/ 2IrOh3 ctsbw) para NaruSaku. Esta última não tem tradução direto no vídeo.

Pensem num capítulo que eu estava ansiosa para escrever!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 6<em>

.

O cheiro daquilo era muito enjoado. Por isso mesmo, Sakura sempre pediu logo o que vinha muito tomate. Apesar de o ambiente ser todo recheado daquele odor que lembrava algo de trigo cru misturado com (nome do ingrediente?), hoje ela não se sentia muito incomodada com isso. Talvez porque estivessem sentados na calçada...

- E aí? Tá gostando? – Naruto perguntou. Sorriso em punho.

- E você? – Ela rebateu.

- Estou sim, 'ttebayo!

Devia ser mentira.

Naruto percebeu logo os _hashis_ de Sakura se intrometendo na sua tigela, mas, como quem sabia o que ia acontecer, não disse nada. Apenas olhou muito bem para as flores entalhadas nos pauzinhos enquanto as pontinhas cheias de massa eram enfiadas na sua boca. Isso fez seus lábios se chocarem contra os dentes e deu que doeu. Um bocadinho. Atitude bem Sakura essa...

Ela começou a falar alguma coisa. Barulho de líquido sendo mexido. Naruto adorou ouvi-la enquanto aquele pouquinho de macarrão mais parecia um corpo estranho, e insosso. Um fiozinho pendia para fora da boca do rapaz, que o puxou como se fosse um autômato enquanto, paradoxalmente, odiava a voz da garota. Ele queria ouvir, e queria que ela se calasse. Só deu por si de que olhava sem razão alguma para a própria tigela quando sentiu um quentinho molhado quase nas bochechas. O rosto lindo e meio apreensivo de Sakura tentando de novo aquele estilo mais assertivo de aviãozinho.

Naruto agarrou a fronteira mão dela/hashis enquanto pegava mais aquela porção. Quando terminou, pôs a outra mão ali também. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, pensando em um milhão de coisas ou talvez em nada, mas estava bastante feliz. Enquanto segurasse aquelas mãos, enquanto as mantivesse consigo...

- Frango! – Ele falou por falar. Era o sabor de seu lámen.

...ela jamais iria embora.

.

.

A lança se materializou em um minuto e Ino não mediu forças ao rasgar mais um painel de desespero com ela. Nem bem a tirou do chão e já fez o mesmo com o seguinte. Aumentou a foice da ponta e continuou, irritada. Não ia adiantar mesmo...

Idéia!

Ino agarrou a arma com as duas mãos, e esta expeliu algumas luzes que esfolaram o roxo e cinza ao redor, enchendo-o de bolotas cor-de-rosa e azul-claro. Mas aí não era ainda o prato principal: Foi apenas para que a lança se tornasse mais leve, e daí pudesse ser tomada num movimento e arremessada feito um dardo. A arma perfurou dois painéis de uma vez e então explodiu.

A moça então se diluiu em luz outra vez. Porém, assim que saiu, sentiu-se mais pesada do que o normal. Voltando à forma original, percebeu o concreto que cobria o chão mas... e aqueles laivos cinza-quase-branco? Estavam por toda a parte. E não era para ser de dia?

"_Era._"

_Ela_ não podia ter certeza de que a colega ouviu sua voz. Sentada no chão, as pernas dobradas, mesmo com duas cadeiras por perto, a dita Senhora do Desespero não estava nada confortável com a situação. Os cogumelos ao redor balançavam agitados, alguns afundando junto com o chão enquanto o rosto oculto pela falta de uma luz mais eficiente e pelo cabelo não parecia se importar. E não estava: Isso se chama enviar reforços.

De imediato, os laivos se expandiram e se abriram, deles saindo estranhos cogumelos de cabeça arredondada e coberta por algo que parecia ser papel-frágil-colorido - Tal qual alfinetes de haste grossa. Ino passou um tempo parada pensando no quanto eles eram vários, mas logo ela levantou uma das mãos, fazendo um sinal de que estava pegando algo.

Quando girou, a mão acompanhando o movimento, boa parte daquelas criaturas foi cortada ao meio. O que Ino não contava era que elas soltaram um vapor violeta-escuro em seguida. Cobriu tudo em menos de um segundo, mesmo tempo que levou para que uma série de lembranças terríveis emergisse na mente de Ino, até também algumas que ela já havia esquecido. E todas assim, uma atrás da outra, sem espaço para respirar ou para refletir. Grito.

Acabou. Paredes roxo e cinza de volta. Os alfinetões ilesos e os tocos começaram a querer atacá-la por trás daquele cobertor. Ainda meio trêmula, Ino balançou o fio de luz que usara há pouco para atacar. Ele era fino demais para cortar o painel, apesar de deixar linhas rosadas onde tocava. Acabou fazendo uma trouxinha com um dos tocos, e nisso foi que a moça reparou em algo esquisito. As coisas lá fora também não conseguiam alcançá-la, por mais que a parede fosse elástica. Ambas eram coisa da Senhora do Desespero. _Ela _só queria mantê-la presa.

Desse jeito, nunca alcançaria Naruto! E também... o Shikamaru vai...

_Gloooom!_

- Mas o quê?! – Ino falou alto sem querer. Tudo estava convergindo, sendo puxado, para um único ponto à esquerda e até o corpo da moça começou a se deformar. Pra quê sentir medo? Ela era uma poderosa, com certeza sobreviveria àquilo. Mas o que aconteceria depois? O que _era_ aquilo? Não podia ir para lá!

Súbito, se deu algo que parecia uma explosão e Ino foi jogada um pouco para trás. Um buraco escuríssimo à frente, mas uma nova parede se ergueu lá ao longe, onde devia ser o fundo. Foi quando deu para ver melhor um vulto acolá.

- Ino?!

- Ahn?! – Ei, aquela voz ela conhecia!

Mais uma painel quase que ia se erguendo entre os dois. Ino imediatamente apontou as mãos para ela e um monte de fios de luz seguraram-no enquanto cordas de sombra chegavam para fazer o mesmo. Ambos cresceram sob a superfície até que aquilo desabou ao chão.

- Você está bem? – Mal a poeira baixara, Shikamaru já havia corrido até a colega.

- Estou... Esperava o quê, hein? – Isso! Reativação de desprezo já! Ino sorriu em seguida – Agora, acho que não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

Havia algumas manchas cinzentas nos braços do rapaz.

- Tem certeza? – Ele respondeu. Os olhos de Ino cresceram devagarinho, e então ela averiguou a própria pele.

- KYAAA! – E ele tinha razão.

- Parece que nós dois fomos expostos a uma quantidade insana de desespero. – Shikamaru explicou – É mais dolorido do que eu pensava... Vou ter que fazer auto-reparo na minha memória de novo.

- E isso lá é hora de pensar nisso! Ah, claro, tudo faz parte do plano maligno, não é, seu desgraçado?

- Não.

Os alfinetões voltaram a se mostrar por trás das paredes. Eram tantos quanto antes, talvez mais até. Shikamaru fez com que uma sombra se levantasse até ficar com a forma de um bastão e se soltasse do chão. A sombra da sombra se expandiu e foi subindo pelas paredes, desviando das criaturas feito um rio em caminho de pedras.

- A Senhora do Desespero – Shikamaru prosseguiu – está passando dos limites.

.

.

- Acho que nós estamos saindo do centro comercial, Sakura.

- Não não. Olha. – Ela apontou para um muro – Ainda estamos longe.

Aquele bairro era toda sinalizada com placas azuis, totalmente - ou nem tanto - diferentes das verdes que tomavam para si o resto da cidade. Naruto se sentiu um pouco irritado ao constatar que ela estava certa. E também ao vê-la tranquila, seguindo seu caminho. Para onde aquela direção levava? Ao restaurante que ela disse antes. Ele reconheceu uma lojinha de bijuterias já conhecida deles.

Fazia alguns minutos desde que eles terminaram aquele almoço medíocre.

- Mas – O rapaz continuou – tem certeza de que é por aqui?

- Ora, Naruto. Você conhece tudo isto tão bem quanto eu.

- É verdade! – Ele falou, convencido – Lembro até que eu te apresentei uns lugares bem legais.

- Foi.

E, então, Sakura parou de caminhar. Ficou olhando para os lados. Naruto se aproximou até ficar bem ao lado dela e acompanhou-lhe o gesto. Aos poucos, se impressionou um pouco, mas só um pouquinho. Apesar de já estar(em) acostumados, bem que era sempre bonito ver algo assim...

- Que engraçado. – Sakura recomeçou a andar – Por que será que nunca construíram alguma coisa aqui?

- Eu sei lá. Fantasmas? – Naruto respondeu, enfatizando jocosamente a última palavra.

- Deve ter sido um crime daqueles para ter afetado a rua toda. – Sakura se permitiu sorrir.

Nos dois lados, apenas terrenos baldios, capim de variados tamanho e uma meia dúzia de árvores. Grandes, de sombra abrangente e doce. Uma bandeira de alguma coisa irrelevante tremulava tímida ao longe. Era como se tivessem mergulhado de repente em um pedaço de campo ou quase como...

- Aqui parece com o quintal de casa. – Naruto respondeu – Ei, Sakura, por que não vamos logo pra casa?

A moça parou perto de uma florzinha branca que nascia nas pedras do calçamento.

- E a Ino e o Shikamaru vão comer o quê? – Ela se abaixou, havia reparado.

- Eles que se virem! Está na hora dos dois aprenderem a cozinhar algo decente, 'ttebayo.

- Eles vão sujar a cozinha toda – Sakura levantara-se - e ainda vão ficar bravos comigo. – Virara-se – Naruto...

O sorriso do rapaz finalmente saiu de cena por uns instantes. Ele ficou olhando curioso para a coisinha delicada na mão dela se aproximando, ando, ando, até que Sakura levantou-lhe uma das mãos e pôs a flor na palma dele, fechando-a em seguida. A moça exibia um sorriso terno enquanto as folhas ao redor farfalhavam. Cenário dos sonhos, mas Naruto não reagira além da surpresa ainda.

- Eu não quero ficar de mal com eles, certo? Assim como não gosto de ficar mal com você. – Ela falou – Por isso é legal nós nos sentarmos todos juntos na mesa. Só espero que não reparem que nós fizemos uma pequena aventura antes de comer.

-...

- Mas, se notarem... – E ela deu um sorriso sádico enquanto socava bem levinho o alto da cabeça do rapaz - ...saiba que a culpa foi toda sua!

A mão de Naruto devagar começou a escorregar das dela.

- Eu sei. Você nunca brigou direito com eles... Mas comigo sempre.

- Ahn?

O punho fechado se contraindo e num movimento frenético. A flor!

- Você quer parar de teatro! – Ele gritou. Uma coisinha delicada sendo lançada longe toda amassada, e os olhos de Sakura brilhando de medo – Nunca se importou, nunca deu a mínima! Eu sempre fiquei do seu lado e no final não mereço nem um pingo de gratidão, é? Você só me bate!

- B-bater?... Naruto, você sabe que eu nunca fiz isso muito a sério...

- Tudo bem, eu sei. – Ele abrandou a voz de repente. Começou a se aproximar – É só o seu jeito... Eu conheço você muito bem, Sakura. Vem cá...

Sakura pensou em recuar. Até deu um passinho para trás mas, de tanta reticência, os braços do amigo a alcançaram. Se é que aquele era o seu amigo. O barulho daquela hora... Naruto nunca gritara com ela desse jeito. Ah, sim, ele sempre foi gritão, adorava abusar do seu direito de gritar, mas nunca assim, parecendo que vai fazer algo pior. Parecendo que vai...

- Será que você só age assim porque não sabe? – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo dela de um jeito mortiço.

- Saber de quê? – A voz dela tremeu.

- Sabe – Ele riu – você nunca foi muito boa com os sentimentos dos outros. Toda vez que alguém começava a namorar e te pediam para adivinhar quem era, você sempre errava. Achou também que a Ino queria algo com aquele pé no saco, não era?

- Naruto... – A mão dele de novo, desta vez resvalou até a bochecha. Já doía o aperto na cintura - ...p-por favor, o que...

Finalmente, os braços dele se encontraram. O abraço não mais parecia tão ameaçador.

- Eu te amo, Sakura. – Ele falou, quase choroso. O rosto apoiado no ombro dela – Você nunca soube... Eu te amo, te amo muito. Mesmo, muito mesmo, 'ttebayo.

A brisa foi o suficiente para arrastar um pouquinho a flor em cacos. Foi quando ele voltou a apertar, mas não como antes. Sakura sentiu um molhadinho às costas e percebeu o que ele estava fazendo. Embora fazer pressuponha algo mais mecânico, menos sentimental... Era raro Naruto não soar cômico. Ela sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo também.

- Eu sempre senti isso. – Ele continuou após um bom tempo em silêncio. Levantou o rosto – Uma vez, você apareceu por aqui com uma roupa diferente. Nunca vi alguém vestido assim e aí eu perguntei... E você disse que estava só de passagem. Então, eu esperei você aparecer de novo.

Ah, sim! Aquela visita, ela ainda era subordinada a um poderoso.

- E, quando você apareceu, decidiu também não ir mais embora, né? – As lágrimas dele caíam grossas – Eu também resolvi assim. Enquanto você ficasse comigo, tudo ia ficar bem... Então, você ficaria comigo pra sempre! Eu nunca conseguiria ficar longe, mesmo tendo que aguentar tudo!

- Naruto... Naruto, olhe aqui... – Conseguiu fazer com que ele a olhasse nos olhos.

"_Então, ele também..._"

- Eu fiquei esperando para ver se você também sentia isso, mas aí ficou continuando a enviar leques e leques para aquele babaca... – Ele abaixou os olhos por um instante. Logo levantou-os, os cílios molhados – É tão complicado assim largar dele? Eu sempre estive aqui!

- Não é assim tão fácil. É ele quem me protege, isso nunca vai mudar! – Sakura retrucou – Não importa o que eu sinta por ele, eu só...

- Mas e eu? Por que você _não me ama_? – Naruto voltou a ficar assustador. E, pior, os olhos dele mudaram de cor – É bem facinho, eu não vou sair de perto mesmo! Você tem que sentir algo por mim, tem que sentir, eu te ajudei!

- Não confunda gratidão com... isso! – Mal falou e Sakura olhou para baixo. Os braços dele se esticaram e se enrolaram em todo o corpo dela tal qual duas cordas de papel. Estavam acinzentados?

- Gratidão, que gratidão o quê?! – O rosto dele também estava banhado em cinza. O violeta da íris se expandindo e ocupando todo o espaço do olho – Você _tem que_ me amar, é _sua obrigação_ me amar. Vou fazer você sentir... – A voz dele foi engrossando paulatinamente – Você sentirá... É tão doce!... É legal amar alguém!

Sakura se debateu, apavorada, mas os finíssimos braços se apertaram ainda mais nela, quase a impedindo de respirar. Viu Naruto se afastar um pouco, sorrindo, aqueles não eram os dentes dele! Alguma coisa se enrolou nas pernas do rapaz, começou a prender os pés dele no chão e, não satisfeita, cresceu feito musgo e foi fundindo-se à pele. Tudo uma só massa cinza. O corpo de Naruto estava esticando.

Uma lágrima abriu caminho na face da moça. Não, não era possível que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele!

- _Vou fazer você me amar!..._ – O monstro falava, mas a boca não se mexia. Só aquela expressão macabra e a altura continuando a aumentar. O cabelo também, e ficando laranja, e cinza-escuro – Só a mim! Para todo o... sempre...

Por fim, fios grossos cor-de-limão. O corpo cinza-escuro se dobrou até a cabeça ficar bem perto da de Sakura. Finíssimos apertando mais como se ainda fosse possível, a aura da criatura tão densa que olhos comuns já podiam vê-la.

Mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria, Sakura tentou chamar pelo amigo. Só saiu um guincho abafado.

.

.

.

_Ela_ devia estar ouvindo música agora.

Era bem a décima vez que Shikamaru girava aquele bastão e uma infinidade de sombras em espiral começavam a engolir qualquer projeto de cogumelo que se atrevesse a tentar algo. O painel já se foi há muito tempo, reduzido a um algo indefinido que tentava a todo custo retomar sua função. O lugar era um misto de cores macabras e fortes, muito claro devido aos ataques sucessivos que Ino também lançava. Um pouco mais de luz e três sombras ficaram melhor definidas, subindo então e envolvendo duas das mais enormes daquelas criaturas.

Porém, da base daquelas coisas, fulminadas ou não, saíam protuberâncias que logo cresciam e se tornavam exuberantes. O lugar estava tomado de cogumelos gigantescos por todos os lados, mas era estranho que nenhum deles estivesse crescendo num raio de 3 metros ao redor dos dois poderosos. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença na prática.

O que restou das paredes virou então uma espécie de gradeado. Alguns cogumelos se fundiram e formaram estruturas ainda maiores que se preparavam para atacar – As cabeças numa confusão de rabiscos escondendo o que pareciam chamas. Tanto Ino quanto Shikamaru mudaram de tática. O bastão foi jogado ao chão e, antes que as criaturas o devorassem, ele se abriu e dali saiu algo em grão que Ino usou para produzir uns fachos de luz em forma de serras. Eles entraram pela boca daquelas coisas e foram puxadas de volta, rasgando tudo. Mas isso trouxe de volta os jatos de vapor.

Ino formou a branquidão à sua frente enquanto uma torrente magenta chiava pelos lados: Um escudo. Logo acabou. Ele em seguida ficou comprido, perfurou vários dos alfinetões e destruiu um dos alicerces da grade – que se refez. Era bem claro que os vampiros só liberavam o vapor se acertados em um determinado local, mas precisamente uns centímetros abaixo de onde as cabeças encontram a haste, só que um pouco mais para um lado... A moça se assustou quando grande parte do gradeado foi destroçada. Havia escuridão por trás...

Ino olhou para Shikamaru mas, de imediato, uma fumacinha restante daquela torrente de desespero quase a atrapalhou. As sombras estavam muito mais agressivas agora.

Havia rastros molhados no rosto dele.

.

- Acho que nós devíamos intervir.

- Melhor não. Você não acha que eles não podem dar conta sozinhos por ora?

- Mas é a Senhora do Desespero, poxa... – Logo ele voltou a mordiscar – Nunca é uma boa idéia enfrentá-la ou mesmo ter uma relação direta com ela.

- Foi seu filho quem decidiu se arriscar. – A _Rainha_ continuou – É compreensível quando se está em um 1 contra 100, mas ainda assim é arriscado. Ela tem poder o suficiente para pensar em fazer o que quer.

E então, Sai apenas escutou um longo silêncio. Bem que isso estava animando sua temporada como polidor de móveis por mau comportamento. Já se conformava com o fim da conversa quando escutou um fio de voz, tipo aqueles que parecem puxar mais algo à força.

- Você acha que o Shikamaru... está desesperado?

- Ele sente emoções, não é mesmo? Deve estar, e já faz algum tempo.

-...

- Mas isso é bom para nós. A Senhora do Desespero nunca deixaria de estar do nosso lado. – Ela fez uma pausa – Onde está aquele súdito que você puniu?

.

"_Tudo bem, apressadinha! Foi muito divertido e eu até pensaria em completar tudo se não estivesse com um amigo em apuros._". Num minuto, Shikamaru puxou uma sombra do chão. A girou no solo e a arremessou em seguida – Uma enorme rede que absorveu um naco inteiro de alfinetões. Várias línguas de sombra a envolvendo e a engrossando. "_Você vai nos deixar passar agora mesmo!_"

Ino reconheceu o truque. Uma bola de desespero como aquela outra, só que em escala muito maior. Epa!

- Ei, o que é isso?! – Ino gritou – Vai deixar _ela_ mais forte!

- Não, Naruto daquela vez engoliu minha bola, mas _ela_ deve ter aumentado a força dele. – Shikamaru falou, não parecia chorar mais – Isto aqui virou um jogo sério. Vou isolar o máximo de desespero que eu puder e lançar contra ela. A problemática irá provar do próprio veneno.

- E daí?! Tudo vai voltar pra _ela_ assim mesmo! – A esfera estava enorme a essa altura – Não tem como você guardar tudo isso.

- É claro que não. Vou destruir.

"_Não dá para acreditar nele..._"

- Minha potência é muito maior do que a dela e você sabe. – Mais água e um suspiro tremido. Deu a impressão de que ele sentia alguma dor – Vou pegar todo esse desespero e destruí-lo nas entranhas das sombras, quero ver como é que ela vai ficar sem sua arma principal.

"_Ele vai adiantar tudo! Não posso deixar ele fazer o que bem entende!_"

- O desespero é um sentimento, idiota!

- E daí, Ino? – Foi a vez dele de gritar – Estou me lixando pra isso!

"_Eu não vou deixá-lo virar o próximo Senhor do Desespero!_"

- Baka! – Gritando, Ino criou uma bola iluminada ao redor de si, que logo se converteu em novos fachos que se direcionaram para a bola do Nara (que explodiu) e para um determinado ponto do local. Era de lá de onde vinha toda a energia e aquelas criaturas. As luzes abriram um túnel e seguiram adiante. Ino só estava cumprindo a função que Shikamaru designara para ela no plano de liberdade. Ou não: Enfrentaria essa poderosa ao seu gosto.

Elas voltaram arrasadoras – Foram repelidas. Ino em seguida só sentiu algo golpeá-la e, por fim, uma nuvem veloz de vapor vindo. Montou o escudo, mas este se estraçalhou logo nos primeiros segundos. Mais uma vez as lembranças, mais uma vez uma torrente de desespero que parecia não ter fim. Como se não bastasse, dores.

A moça se viu no chão quando acabou. As bocas enormes dos cogumelos se abriram e ela não soube se eles a mordiam ou a socavam. E agora eles estavam muito perto, ou ela estava no meio deles.

Então, era isso? Ela nunca poderia contra a Senhora do Desespero?

- Ino!... Gwah!

- Huh?

Shikamaru estava por cima dela, o rosto todo contorcido de dor. Imediatamente, Ino estalou os dedos e uma bola branco-translúcida os cobriu ao mesmo tempo em que a moça apertou o colega com um dos seus braços, puxando–o para mais perto de si. Pensou em chamar-lhe o nome para ver se estava tudo bem com ele, mas não havia tempo. Era até melhor que estivesse inerte, assim faria mais nada alí. Mais nenhuma _besteira_! Precisava protegê-lo até de si mesmo se preciso fosse, e que se danem os cálculos de força!

O plano de defesa funcionou melhor do que o esperado: Os cogumelos ficaram fazendo calombos na proteção, mas não conseguiam vazá-la. Por que não havia pensado nisso antes?

- Consegue fazer outro daquele buraco... – Ino se espantou com a voz do rapaz - ...mas para o outro lado?

- Ahn? Ei, você es...

- Eu estou bem, problemática, pode deixar. – De fato, o rapaz parecia melhor, mas as manchas na pele dele haviam crescido – Pode fazer?

Dois segundos, vinte fachos e lá estava!

- Depois você me agradece. – Ela respondeu, mas não esperava que ele _não_ fosse lhe dar ouvidos. Aquele abraço podia ser interpretado como um "muito obrigado", sim?

"_Eu tenho mais é que te pedir desculpas._"

Ino parou. Não, reações do tipo agora não. Assim que Shikamaru a soltou, ela virou luz bruta e ele sombra, e a bola preto e branco começou a rolar numa velocidade vertiginosa pelo espaço e daí pelo túnel. Ia mais rápida do que a velocidade de crescimento dos cogumelos no caminho. Quando viram, já sentiram algo vago que poderia ser muito bem o calor do sol.

A proteção se desfez e os dois, livres, reiniciaram a corrida pela cidade.

.

.

_As winter melts in the sun  
>boys will out running and reaching for the light…<em>

Aquele foi um dia pesado de trabalho, portanto nada seria mais merecido do que uma voltinha por aí para compensar todo o esforço. Não foi fácil arrumar os pertences e se instalar em um dos quartos daquela casa enorme. Sakura ainda estava impressionada, e lhe parecia óbvio que alguém como aquele tal de Shikamaru não conseguiria passar muito tempo sem dividir o espaço com ninguém. Era jovem demais para formar a família que tanto queria e ocupar convenientemente a lugar.

Porém, já no ajardinado na praça, vendo as pessoas carregar suas felicidades por aí, a moça sentiu falta de se sentir útil. De que servia ficar ali quieta, remoendo o vazio do cérebro? A tampa vai abrir, vai vazar tudo de novo. Não há quem conserte... E ela se viu com um sorvete.

Naruto se sentou com uma força de fazer o banco rachar – o que não aconteceu, ainda bem. Ironicamente, desta vez Sakura não pensou que ele não deveria estar alí também, apesar de mais ter atrapalhado do que ajudado na mudança.

_Oh, mother, please find me in that place  
>before the memories tears us into pieces…<em>

A tal praça deve ser longe daquela rua onde estavam, onde Sakura se via quase estrangulada por um monstro que ela se recusava a acreditar que um dia foi Naruto. Parecia mais estar olhando para um espelho voltado ao passado... Aquela criatura, aquela ânsia, aquele cheiro de maldade. Não havia quase nenhum resquício de humanidade naquilo, era apenas um cogumelo enorme com duas manchas lilases que mal lembravam olhos e um buraco raso que mal imitava uma boca sorrindo. Raso se não contasse aquele fundo que mais parecia água borbulhando. Ele estava totalmente preso ao chão, as pedras da rua se soltando.

O que eram braços também criaram raízes e prenderam as pernas da moça ao seguirem caminho para o fundo da terra. Não havia mais como fugir, Sakura era forçada a admitir isso embora continuasse a ter um mínimo de reação. Temeu que as pontas das raízes que subiam inventassem de se fincar em seu corpo. A aura estava tão densa que mal dava para ver o rosto do vampiro.

Sakura continuava chamando mentalmente pelo amigo. O sorvete era de limão.

_Clinging to affection, we somehow do learn to live…  
>La la la la la la la la<br>…in endless motion..._

Mas a atmosfera mórbida foi se tornando azul-cinzenta e começava a convergir para um ponto atrás da criatura. Por algum motivo obscuro, Sakura sentiu um tantinho de alívio mas, aos poucos, o nome de Naruto foi sumindo de sua cabeça. Não, não é bem isso... Não conseguia mais definí-lo. Não tinha forças para isso, assim com mais nenhuma vontade de resistir. Apenas continuava olhando para aquela cabeça monstruosa sem sentir mais nada a respeito. A mente estava inerte, assim como o corpo. Não refletia sobre a situação para se dar conta de que o monstro era o que a mantinha de pé, ou que a pele dela estava branco-porcelana.

(No dia seguinte, ela pagou a e ele um de caramelo, e mais alguns biscoitos. Comeram tudo juntos e foi muito divertido.)

_You'll be there, side by side  
>You may never know my devotion…<em>

A cabeça foi desaparecendo pelas beiradas e aos poucos foi restando aquela boca, aquela água. Apenas os olhos de Sakura funcionando, ela sentiu o frio molhado tocá-los, e também na pele. Mas, logo depois , de repente tudo ficou morno. Azul-escuro. Ela e Naruto jogando folhas para todos os lados quando deviam estar limpando o quintal. Seu insuportável! Bobo! Meigo.

O líquido entrou-lhe pelo nariz e foi anestesiando tudo que encontrava pelo caminho, qualquer órgão interno. Não houve incômodo algum, apenas um pequeno lampejo de pensamento: O de que algo acabaria agora. Ela não soube presumir o quê, nem o porquê, mas assim se apagassem todas as sensações, tudo ficaria bem. Sem mágoas, sem lembranças ruins, apenas um nada morno e protetor. Um nome veio à cabeça de Sakura, sem letras, e uma pequena bolha passou na sua frente – Verde. Então, os olhos se fecharam...

"_Não me diga que vai ser assim tão fácil!_"

"_Como?_"

Que falta de ar era aquela?! Sakura começou a bater nas paredes quando sentiu um baque, dois baques. Pôs sabe se lá quanto de água para fora e enfim conseguiu respirar. Estava tudo claro ao redor, ela tinha saído. Espera! Saído de onde?

E então viu o cogumelo se debatendo sobre uma árvore caída, _arrancada_ do solo. A luminosidade também não era normal. E, olhando para cima, nem aquelas nuvens tingidas em tons delicados de vermelho e preto também eram.

Ajuda _dele_!

_Won't you feel my gentle emotion  
>Let us live in peace with conviction…<em>

A criatura conseguiu se desvencilhar. Estava procurando algo.

"_E então? Não vai ir ajudá-lo? Você o ama, é de se imaginar que tente algo._"

- O quê? – Não, é muito estranho ele dizer essas coisas.

"_Estou esperando. Vá logo._", e após um tempinho, "_Eu ficarei aqui._"

Apesar do jeito calmo de ordem incontestável, dava para sentir o que havia por trás das palavras. Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar. Exatamente na hora em que a criatura a encontrou.

_Sihhhhh!_

Mas o cogumelo, apesar de sua expressão fixa, demonstrou muito bem estar surpreso. As mãos de Sakura quase afundavam naquela superfície descascada e áspera dele, o rosto da moça denotando esforço. Ela o chutou e correu. Os braços se estenderam a fim de capturá-la e conseguiram, mas foi um erro não ter prendido a mão direita dela. A que tinha um pau que acertou-lhe em cheio o rosto.

- Seu idiota! – Ela bateu novamente. O monstro se viu forçado a soltá-la.

_I'll be there by your side  
>share your fears in silent redemption…<em>

- Tudo bem que eu sou péssima pra adivinhar, mas e você? – Ela continou. A criatura fez que ia atacar, mas recuou assim que percebeu Sakura ameaçar com a arma – Você se julga melhor?! Você alguma vez pensou direito em alguma coisa?!

O cogumelo esticou os braços, a moça seguiu atacando. Por mais que ele parecesse maior e mais forte, a posição dela na luta não parecia ridícula.

- Se você quer saber, eu não sinto um pingo de gratidão por você! – A raiva do vampiro aumentou com isso – Nenhum mesmo! O que sinto é algo muito maior, mas você nunca deu bola para mais ninguém além de si mesmo porque é um grande idiota!

Bateu outra vez. Sakura aproveitou o vacilo da criatura para começar a escalá-la. No mais, apesar de se agitar insistentemente, a coisa não oferecia maior resistência.

_You'll be there, side by side  
>You may never know my devotion…<em>

- Então, se você quer ter um motivo para sentir desespero... – Fez uma pausa e ofegou. Conseguiu alcançar a cabeça do monstro - ...é porque eu vou te matar agora! Vou te matar e tirar você daí!

Olhos nos olhos mais uma vez. A criatura se dobrou, um pouco mais e o chapéu alcançaria o chão, mas ela em seguida se reergueu novamente, sem propósito algum. Coincidiu com o momento em que Sakura virava o galho que tinha em mãos e mostrava a outra ponta. Afiada.

- Vou arrancar você dessa coisa! Por favor, venha logo! – Sakura gritou – Naruto!

_...live in vanity forever_

Naruto fez um beicinho naquele dia porque os doces acabaram.

Sakura cravou a estaca na boca do cogumelo.

.

.

Mesmo longe, alguém que Sakura não conhecia observava a fumaça violácea que subiu até ser absorvida pelo céu. A própria moça não viu isso, estava mais ocupada com a dor que sentira por causa da queda. Levantou-se devagar, enfim vendo as pedras saírem da escuridão. Aos poucos, foi se lembrando do que aconteceu. Arregalou os olhos.

Naruto estava caído ao seu lado.

A respiração dela fez barulho. Sakura chamou o nome dele, tentou levantá-lo, o pôs no colo e deu vários tapinhas seguidos no rosto empalidecido do rapaz. Nada com nada. Será que se o abraçasse ele reagiria? Estava tão frio...

Som de passos. Shikamaru e Ino finalmente chegaram.

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**Haru x3:** E ele teria "castigado" se não fosse a injeção de ânimo, ou seja lá o que foi, que a Sakura recebeu. Falando nisso, você ia acertando uma de suas apostas, quase que alguém morreu aqui! No mais, eu consigo imaginar um Naruto alterado no original, afinal, Kyuubi está – ou estava – aí pra isso...

E que bom que o Shikamaru está arrependido deste o capítulo passado, mas bem que ele mereceu a raiva nossa e a da Ino, concordo. Aliás, agora nós sabemos por completo qual é o plano de liberdade dele, o que acha? Não, o Akaru estará sempre a salvo. É difícil achar um bichinho herdeiro do Tsubasa por aí, afinal!

**B Lilac:** Gostei das suas analogias. Naruto estava mesmo com o fósforo e a gasolina na mão – quase provocou uma desgraça que faria o Shikamaru ter crise de consciência até o fim dos tempos. Devo ter estourado o medidor de periculosidade dele, mas isso você me diz quando comentar este capítulo, ok? E a bola de sombras, na minha opinião, seria uma excelente idéia se a Senhora do Desespero não estivesse diretamente envolvida, e só na escala da primeira vez. Difícil prever o que aconteceria se Ino não tivesse protegido o Nara agora.

Bom, a nossa personagem misteriosa não está lá muito disposta a ajudar o Shikamaru, então não exclua sua teoria. Não, não estou adiantando ou afirmando que é a Tayuya e nem vou dizer quem é por enquanto, pois quero ver vocês continuarem a apostar! É tão divertido... *olha o papel onde está escrito o nome da personagem*

.

*uma das OST's do anime _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_

.


	7. Parte 7

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

.

Em fevereiro deste ano, quando comecei a escrever _Apple Lady_, o clima e o andamento que eu tinha em mente eram mais ou menos do jeito que vocês verão neste e nos capítulos seguintes. Nada de arroubos épicos, mas podem contar com algumas emoções no caminho.

Por isso que eu falei que o anterior era um divisor de fases. Fora que agora o relacionamento entre Ino e Shikamaru e também o de Sakura e Naruto vão entrar noutro patamar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 7<em>

.

Akamaru latiu concordando.

Kiba arriscou olhar para o sol mas quase que o ímpeto de proteger o rosto não o deixou. Um sorriso enorme, as bochechas vermelhas de felicidade, o rapaz então seguiu em sua caminhada alegre. Vez ou outra, se questionava se deveria ir no canteirinho mais próximo e roubar algumas flores – Mas aí alguém aparecia em sua cabeça dizendo que isso seria ridículo.

Ele já carregava uma pequena e colorida caixa, e também uma boa notícia. Isso deve bastar.

Dizem que a ansiedade só traz sofrimento, mas isso, na verdade, depende da situação. Kiba ficava ainda mais feliz quando sentia um arrepio no corpo, desejando meio que se teleportar para onde Ino estava. Céus, como conseguira passar tanto tempo longe daquela moça? Não interessa, hoje ele tiraria o atraso. E faria o possível para estar por perto dela sempre.

.

.

- Ok...

A palavra se estendeu mais do que Shikamaru pode prever. Isso vai ser difícil, bem difícil... Ele suspirou e voltou a olhar nos olhos de Sakura e Naruto.

- Imagino que você já tenha explicado a ele o que aconteceu. – Ele se dirigiu à moça, que fez sim com a cabeça. Retomou o foco em seguida – Quero que saibam que o fato de uma criatura de desespero tê-lo atingido não foi culpa dele ou de algum de vocês dois. Pelo menos, não completamente.

- Então, quem foi? – Ele não esperava que Naruto perguntasse.

Shikamaru desviou por instantes o olhar para o frasco de soro. Pingo. Obviamente, não contaria tudo, ou aí sim eles nunca mais o tratariam como antes. Porém, por mais que sua mente trabalhasse, o rapaz não teve coragem de inventar nada. Se havia uma cota de mentiras, ela estava esgotada. Naruto quase gritou _exigindo_ a identidade do salafrário. Que droga, mas que grande droga...

- Fui eu.

Os dois apenas piscaram. Shikamaru se aproximou um pouco mais da cama.

- Estou com um grande problema, já é coisa velha até. Em algum momento também pensei algo errado e o desespero acabou se direcionando para o Naruto... Acho que era inveja.

- Inveja? – Agora sim, Sakura falou.

- Inveja de mim? –Embora Naruto retomasse logo depois – Mas... como?

- Você sorri mais do que eu, obviamente. E acabei não cogitando algumas variáveis como "você não tem o mesmo tipo de problema". – Ele fez uma pausa. - Logo, os meus cogumelos acabaram crescendo para o seu lado e te infectando... Até tentei arrancar e jogar fora todos os que eu conseguia encontrar na casa, mas parece que já era um pouco tarde.

Enquanto falava, acabou por pensar naquele momento em que enfrentara a Senhora do Desepero junto com a Ino. Inevitável.

- Quando se está desesperado, é fácil perder a cabeça, mesmo quando há a capacidade de refletir sobre a situação. – Ele continuou – Como vocês dois são meus amigos e, portanto, pessoas importantes para mim, cuidar de vocês e protegê-los será algo efetivo contra uma nova infecção. Vou cuidar para que nunca mais tenhamos de novo um susto desses.

- ...

- Espero que não fiquem olhando pra mim como se eu estivesse com gripe espanhola, né?

- Ora, mas é claro que não. – Sakura riu, o que acabou serenando Shikamaru. – Só que ainda não sei que problema tão grande é esse.

Claro. _O problema..._

- Não gosto de falar sobre isso.

- Shikamaru, acho que você deveria contar. – Ela prosseguiu – Mesmo que cuidasse da gente, acabaria guardando toda essa angústia dentro de si mesmo, e você pode acabar como uma daquelas criaturas também. É terrível demais!

- Eu sei. Vi isso acontecer uma vez e agora acabei de ver a segunda. É o suficiente, não?... Além disso, compartilhar o problema nem sempre resolve. Não quero que vocês carreguem algo que não é responsabilidade de vocês. Não vou contar.

- Mas...

- Deixem ele. – Finalmente, Ino se levantou dos fundos do quarto e sua mão estava no ombro do colega – Já que é algo tão sério, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai acabar falando. Até lá, vamos seguir a sugestão, não é?

Shikamaru só olhou uma vez para o sorriso convencido da garota loira. Suspirou conformado e se imaginou, numa próxima, usando capa e máscara para salvá-la. Que vida injusta. Algumas batidas na porta e uma enfermeira entrou trazendo a comida do paciente.

.

- Isso vai sair caro. – Ele comentou – Que problemático.

- A ideia de trazê-lo para um hospital foi sua. – Ela respondeu, os passos de ambos soando no corredor – Agora já foi.

- Podíamos ter feito algo lá mesmo, discretamente, para salvar ele. Sem contar o desperdício de tempo.

- Não tínhamos como pensar nisso na hora. A gente acabava de sair de um buraco de cogumelos, cansados e depois de termos recebido uma carrada de desespero nas nossas costas. – Ela pausou um momento – Feh... Será que a Sakura vai achar que eu sei qual é o tal do seu grande problema?

- Acho que sim. – E olhou para Ino.

Quando eles ainda saiam do quarto, ele vira de relance o cabelo dela balançando um pouco. Quase que apenas as pontas se movimentando. Lá. Cá. Lá. Cá... Não que ele não soubesse desse detalhe, já o havia notado faz tempo. Mas, quando conseguiu deixar de notar, mesmo assim era impossível evitar imaginar o vaivém se a moça andasse ao seu lado. Talvez ele gostasse de tomar pra si essas pequenas coisas que ninguém mais vê. Vantagens de prestar muita atenção em volta...

- Ino?

- Sim?

Não foi espetacular como nas propagandas de shampoo, mas ele não se importou: Os fios moveram-se, discretos, da forma como ele imaginava. Alguns poucos se assentaram feiamente nas mangas do casaco dela e os olhões da moça piscaram. Lembrou-se de quando ela ainda fingia ser uma súdita e ele a elogiou. Ela é linda, é verdade... Isso não é nada novo. Ela é linda sim, muito linda. A frase veio tão sincera, tão diferente daquela outra vez, que Shikamaru se surpreendeu.

E, por isso mesmo, ele não a externou.

- Siiim? – Ino repetiu.

- O que – Ele falou – você viu tanto no Naruto e na Sakura?

Algo com rodas passou em um corredor mais adiante.

- Duas pessoas muito legais. Você devia agradecer por ter amigos assim, não acha? – Ela falou, calma – Por que a pergunta?

Na verdade, por que ela perguntou? Shikamaru sentiu-se um idiota, em vários aspectos.

- Tsc... Eu só não vou te pedir desculpas por isso porque sei que não adianta e nem seria uma boa idéia. – Em seguida, o rapaz levantou o olhar – Mas, de qualquer forma, saiba que ainda não desisti.

Ino riu quase como uma vilã.

- Continua sendo algo perigoso, Shika-kun. – Ela falou de um jeito atrevido, mas ficou séria em seguida – Como espera pegar o posto da Senhora do Desespero sendo que você divide sua casa com mais duas pessoas? Imagino que você tenha noção do que isso pode causar.

- Eles estão faz tempo juntando dinheiro para ter uma casa só deles. Não falam nada, mas detestam morar de favor. Vão estar longe quando acontecer. – Prosseguiu fazendo cara de pirraça – Achei que estivesse aqui por minha causa, problemática...

-E eu estou, ora mais! Mas também tenho a obrigação de proteger a humanidade. Algo que, aliás, é sua tarefa também e você está faltando com ela. – Ino foi contundente – Além disso, se alguém é mais precioso ainda para você, a vontade aumenta e isso é bom, não é?

- Sim. – Em seguida, ele abaixou levemente o olhar.

Não demorou muito para que ela percebesse que Shikamaru olhava para a maçã. Ino esfregou os dedos da mão direita uns nos outros – Não iriam ao colar se fossem mantidos ocupados.

- É verdade... Tinha me esquecido do seu lado generoso. – O rapaz comentou – Prata?

Ele estava a uma boa distância, mas era como se a mão dele estivesse remexendo o pingente, e o ar desinteressado como agora e como sempre. Era como se ele estivesse fazendo centenas de perguntas até que ela não tivesse mais saliva e forças para respondê-las e se quedasse derrotada. Shikamaru não fazia nada demais, mas tudo isso a incomodava. Incômodo. Deveras.

- Prata. – Ela respondeu, fazendo-o olhar-lhe nos olhos - E você sempre se esquece de tudo. Grande novidade...

- Tsc... Acha mesmo que é fácil para mim? Pra piorar, você é ótima para dar jeitos de reavivar minha memória. Parabéns.

- ...

- Ino, você foi alguém muito importante para mim antes, não foi?

- Fomos amigos. Deve contar, não?

- É. Mas, sabe, eu não sou mau, tá? É um saco, mas também quero continuar fazendo o que sempre temos que fazer e não gosto da idéia de me afastar das pessoas que me importam. Foi um dos motivos para eu preferir esquecer tudo. – Ele falou - Me tornar o Senhor do Desespero é a única forma de eu ter essas duas coisas de volta e ainda continuar aqui em baixo.

- Por que você acha que eu deixaria você chegar a tanto? – A voz de Ino tremeu, apesar de ela manter um olhar obstinado. Há poucos instantes, enquanto ele falava, relembrara a batalha do outro dia e o imaginou se contorcendo de dor, com os cogumelos o devorando.

Não, isso _não_ vai acontecer.

- Porque você também gosta de proteger este mundo.

Ele é um idiota.

- Bom, se você não vai desistir do seu plano – Ino sorriu – eu também não vou desistir do meu.

- Tudo bem. Quer ajuda com o Tsubasa?

- Como?

- Outro dia, reclamaram comigo que eu não estava colaborando com você...

- Ah, eu sabia! – Ino falou, vitoriosa - Combinado então, desde que você não trapaceie.

- Não preciso disso.

- Ou então vou ter que _aumentar_ sua punição. – Ela prosseguiu mesmo com a resposta dele. Shikamaru ficou surpreso de imediato.

- P-punição? – Espera, ele gaguejou?

Rindo, Ino tirou devagar um papel do bolso do casaco e o desdobrou diante de Shikamaru. Riu mais enquanto ele permanecia com a cara espantada.

- Só falta o final e depois mandar. – Ela se permitiu um pouco mais de riso antes de continuar – Não é nada que te leve de volta, mas pode ter certeza de que, quando eu terminar de escrever, vou sugerir algo bem doloroso. Pode esperar.

Ele fechou a cara.

- Quem me garante que eu posso confiar em você? Que problemático.

Frase de fogueira no meio do quintal, quando ela concluiu a mesmíssima coisa. De repente, tudo isso se revelou um tanto quanto... difícil. No entanto, Ino manteve-se feliz.

- Se você pensou que isso é um plano alternativo – Ela abaixou a carta – então é porque não é. Não inventaríamos algo tão óbvio já que nosso alvo é tão astuto.

- Faz sentido...

A moça meneou a cabeça, achando graça da cara de convencido dele. Quando deu por si, eles estavam rindo baixinho juntos. Foi a deixa para Ino fazer de conta que o tempo correu para trás e assim, meio que sem razão, pegar no pulso dele. Não era nova a sensação de lã sobre pele, mas ainda assim se mostrava deliciosa, nostálgica. "_Existem formas mais divertidas de ir para uma lanchonete, Shika._". E correu puxando-o.

O medo de que Shikamaru reagisse de outra forma se dissipou assim que ele a segurou da mesma forma e tomou a frente. Ah, então ele era obstinado em outras situações também? Está crescido o mocinho! Ino, porém, não deixou barato e fez o mesmo. Não procuravam entender o porquê de estarem fazendo isso. Pra quê? De repente, tudo ficou mais divertido, simples, tudo o mais foi se esconder acolá para tomar chá. Ele segurou mais acima no tecido da manga com a outra mão e, em questão de segundos, Ino sentiu o rosto esquentar. Suas costas também ficaram mornas – Shikamaru a abraçara por trás – mas não por muito tempo. Ainda bem... Sim?

Não era agradável ficar perto de Shikamaru... Não?

Súbito, ela virou-se intrigada mas o rapaz olhava para o lado, estranhando alguma coisa. Quando Ino fez o mesmo, o que viu...

"_Kh!_"

...era o Kiba, alguns metros à frente, segurando uma sacolinha que iria cair a qualquer momento.

.

.

É mais fácil se especializar na arte dos castigos do que nas do amor ou de qualquer outra coisa positiva. Se é que o verbo castigar está sendo de fato conjugado corretamente por todos, já que uma de suas funções pode ser demonstrar poder. Por causa disso, pessoas são torturadas em barris d'água ou fuziladas porque são militantes políticos, e etc, etc, etc... Nisso, Sai já havia escrito um livro em sua mente, enquanto caminhava e se considerava extremamente injustiçado por estar alí e não poder nem ir dizer um "oi" à Ino.

Olhou para o lado e conferiu a descrição no bilhete mais uma vez. Não constava o tópico "cogumelos crescendo na árvore da frente" alí, mas aquele parecia ser um sinal bastante contundente. Apesar daqueles fungos, a planta parecia bem. Deveras diferente da casinha de pintura branca manchada e descascada, quase tendendo a um marrom indeciso.

Sai puxou da gola da camisa o lenço que indicava a quem servia e tomou a decisão mais óbvia: Bater no portão. Porém, uma das partes foi um pouco para dentro – Estava aberto. Ou melhor, ele devia estar errado... Sentindo-se desconfortável pela situação, o súdito adentrou o pequeno e mirrado quintal. Viu-se em dúvida outra vez quando percebeu a porta da casa bem à sua frente. Bater de novo. Que chato se portar como se fosse um alienígena... Da barriga de alguma daquelas mulheres que passavam pela rua ele deve ter vindo, não?

A entrada estava liberada. Era relativamente claro lá dentro.

Porém, Sai ganhou mais um motivo para se sentir mal. A primeira sala, sem móveis, era toda tomada por uma miríade de cogumelos dos mais diversos tamanhos, desde o que só conseguia preencher um buraquinho no chão até ao que formava um arco por ser grande demais. No entanto, ainda sobrava bastante espaço. Um buraco retangular - com jeito de que um dia ali existira uma porta - ligava aquele espaço a uma outra sala, esta já com três cadeiras, uma mesinha com almofadas empilhadas em cima, uma estante com livros, CD's e um aparelho de som, um quadro estilo natureza morta e um tapete de retalhos.

Neste, estava sentada a moça com um livrinho de tamanho médio que não parecia convencional. _Maya no Souretsu_*, Sai leu de gaiato na capa.

- Oi? – Ela falou, os olhos aparecendo.

Já havia ouvido falar da história. Pensando bem, até que combinava com aquela poderosa.

- Bom dia. – Sai respondeu polidamente – Desculpe-me por interromper sua diversão.

- O Topo do Monte quer negociar comigo, não é?

- Sim. - "_Como é bom receber estupro mental..._"

- O que você disse?! – Ela não mudou o tom de voz, mas Sai congelou em segundos por dentro. Seu burro, burro! Há pouco ele notara a mente tinha sendo lida e mesmo assim acaba fazendo uma coisa dessas?!

Mas ela deu uma risadinha em seguida.

- Bom – A moça fez uma pausa – você não tem cara de alívio cômico.

- Nunca se sabe. – Sai falou logo - Acho que, em algum lugar, um ser maligno está escrevendo isso, me colocando nesse papel e sem me dar esperanças de promoção. – Suspirou - A vida só não é mais injusta porque não dá...

- Eu sei. Também tenho vontade de falar com a Senhora do Infinito. Apesar do que você vai propor.

Sai se esforçou muito, muito, para não aparentar surpresa com o desembaraço como ela arrancava informações dele. Talvez a moça estivesse se aproveitando da situação... Ela riu de novo. Isso é um pesadelo...

- Então, o que me diz? – Sai só não se sentia irritado com a situação porque...

- Aqui existe uma coisa – Ela explicou – chamada cheque sem fundo. Dizem que nós devemos evitá-lo a todo custo.

"_Isso está me parecendo um não._", Sai pensou.

- E é.

Vários cogumelos se lançaram entre Sai e a poderosa e formaram um muro. Após piscar várias vezes com o susto, ele se virou e foi embora, tomando o cuidado de não pensar nada enquanto não chegasse à calçada da rua.

Poxa. Bem que ela tinha cara de quem ainda serviria um chazinho ao menos.

.

.

- Céu?! - Ino exclamou – Mas céu não tem cheiro.

- Tem sim. – Kiba afirmou com um sorriso seguro, curtindo a imagem da moça abrindo novamente o frasco e passando um pouco no outro pulso, algo cética porém impressionada. Aproximou-se. Era bonito vê-la com o vidro na altura dos olhos. Azul encontrando azul.

Enquanto isso, Shikamaru seguiu o mesmo raciocínio, quieto com o canudo na boca. Ino, porém, só deu um pouco mais de atenção ao próprio suco quando colocou a nova criação do Inuzuka de volta à mesa, ao lado da embalagem. Cinco minutos atrás, Kiba havia cumprimentado calorosamente a moça após ela lhe disparar um "Oi!" e ir na sua direção como quem fugia de pedaços de susto. Ele disse mais algumas bobagens e entregou o presente, ela disse gentil que ia abrir só lá na cantina, e ele perguntou sobre Naruto.

Esquisito...

- Você gostou? – A pergunta saiu ansiosa.

- É bem diferente. – Ela comentou.

- Posso ver?

Kiba olhou espantado para Shikamaru, que notou, mas fingiu pouco se importar – Será que Ino também se esqueceu de que ele estava alí? Mas ela lhe passou o frasco como se isso fosse, e era, o ato mais desimportante do mundo... Por sua vez, o outro moço da mesa sentiu-se desconfortável quando o desconhecido pegou para si o perfume e o cheirou. Como se tivesse avaliando, como se decidisse o que Ino tinha que usar ou não...

Kiba imaginou-se tomando o frasco das mãos dele e devolvendo-o à dona, como tinha que ser.

- Tem água fresca aqui. – Shikamaru falou – O que mais você colocou?

- Só quem mexe com isso entende essas coisas. – Kiba sorriu, tentando arrancar algo da expressão impassível daquele estranho – O mistério é bom.

- De qualquer forma, isso não cheira a céu. Só lembra. – Concluiu – Parece engenhoso.

Kiba sorriu. "_Engenhoso..._"

- Você deve ser o perfumista de quem a Ino tanto fala, não é? – Shikamaru falou, tampando o frasco.

"_Ela... Ela fala muito de mim?!_"

- Ora, ele é bom. – Kiba sentiu-se ainda melhor ao ouvir Ino elogiá-lo – Ei, Kiba, e o ninho?

- Ah, claro! – Ele quase gritou – Eu vim aqui justamente pra te dizer que uma família inteira se instalou lá!

- É?!...

Com a animação em crescendo, Ino foi ouvindo todo o resto. A técnica de usar um fator de ligação entre a casinha e aquelas corujas especiais, pelo visto, saiu melhor do que o esperado – Apesar de ter passado três horas preparando só esse detalhe, a moça não estava confiando tanto apesar de supôr que era o suficiente. A ave maior e seus dois filhotes... No mínimo, um deles deve ter puxado à linhagem sagrada da mãe (ou do pai). Olhos corujeiros boiaram-lhe no pensamento e os serelepes de Akaru acabaram se juntando à turma. Uma vez, Ino ouvira falar que corujas meio que são gatos alados.

Dois já foram!

- Se quiser, a gente passa lá em casa para você vê-las agora mesmo! – Kiba propôs.

-Hum... – Ino esperou um tempo antes de voltar a falar. Sanduíche e felicidade, dupla perigosa. Corujas voando em um céu estrelado – Bom, eu não sei nem o que dizer... Puxa!...

- Só diga que vai! – Súbito, Ino percebeu sua mão ser envolvida por outras duas quentes e grossas.

_Tlint..._

- Ino pretende passar o dia todo aqui hoje. – Foi Shikamaru quem falou – Estamos com um amigo internado, lembra?

- Só estão vocês dois com ele? – A pergunta saiu um pouco ríspida, apesar do jeito verdadeiro de dúvida. Uma das mãos de Kiba mantinha-se grudada a da moça.

_Levemente apertada._

- Posso guardar? – Ela referiu-se ao perfume e ele a soltou sem nem pensar. Era essa a intenção – Obrigado. A Sakura também está com a gente.

- Ela? – Kiba quase fez uma careta – Olha aí, então não tem problema nenhum! – E dirigindo-se para Shikamaru – Não sei se você sabe, mas a Ino deseja muito essas corujas.

- Eu sei. – Ficou mexendo o suco.

- Então – Ino falou, recuperando o entusiasmo – acho que amanhã vou poder comprar umas gaiolas e transferir a família toda lá para casa. Hora perfeita de você – Cutucou Shikamaru – demonstrar sua vontade de cooperar.

- Isso vai ser complicado... – Disse por dizer - Eu poderia começar indo na casa dele para buscar as corujas. – "_Como se você fosse me deixar fazer isso, é claro._"

- Por que não? – A resposta rápida e alegre dela surpreendeu tanto ele quanto o Inuzuka. Como assim?

- Ei, Ino, não é por nada não mas – Kiba falou, um sorriso no rosto – eu gostaria de ficar com elas pelo menos até o dia da festa. O Akamaru já se acostumou com elas.

- Eu até estava pensando nisso antes, mas melhor não. Não vejo porquê mantê-las na casa de outra pessoa.

- Cuidarei bem delas. Eu já estou cuidando!

- Quero que elas fiquem comigo. São minhas, e você tem muito trabalho pra fazer. – Ela soou categórica. Shikamaru sentiu vontade se sorrir – Como eu já disse, amanhã vou comprar as gaiolas e arranjar uma casinha nova, e mais tarde irei buscá-las. Não se sinta mal, eu te agradeço muito pelo o que você fez até agora, Kiba.

-... – Ele fez como se fosse morder os lábios – Tudo bem então, mas vou visitá-las sempre que puder e também vou te ajudar no que eu puder no _seu_ festival.

_Tlint..._

- Que é isso? Pode deixar que eu dou conta! – Ino riu – Mas aceito apoio moral.

- Ela já tem um bocado de ajudantes, perfumista. – Shikamaru completou sem olhar para o outro, aparentando desinteresse.

- Me chamo Inuzuka Kiba. - "_Eu tenho nome, viu?_"

- Prazer. Nara Shikamaru. – Olhou-o, mas logo virou-se - Ino, eu vou...

O que foi esse "_É o cara que quer expulsar minha Ino!_" recém-saído da mente do outro?!

-Sim? – Ela perguntou.

- Vou lá no quarto ver como é que tá o Naruto. – Completou enfim, colocando uma certa quantia sobre o balcão. E voltando-se um Kiba ainda de cenho franzido – Se você quiser vir também...

Achou melhor convidar. Era bem provável que ele respondesse...

- Melhor depois. – Ino falou de repente – Quero ver logo as corujas para ter o que contar pro pessoal depois, que tal?

"_Hein?!_"

E um sorrisão saltou do rosto do Inuzuka, que não esperou.

- Mas é claro! Te vejo lá fora! – Ele não coube em si de contentamento e correu, quase derrubando o próprio copo.

Mais por querer que o tempo voasse, dedicou uma parcelinha de pensamento ao Akamaru, que esperava na entrada devido a um "Proibida a entrada de animais". O gosto de vitória era marcante em sua boca enquanto desaparecia entre uma e outra parede branca.

- Cuida de todo mundo por mim, tá? – Ino falou mais por hábito enquanto dava tapinhas no braço de Shikamaru. - Tchau.

Porém, quando ia indo...

- Tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia? – Ele inquiriu.

- Por que não?

- Acho que esse problemático sente algo por você. – Shikamaru jogou as mãos para a nuca – Se comportou feito um imbecil...

Ino riu, incrédula.

- Boa ação do dia: Livre um mortal de blasfemar por ignorância. Oooi! Você dormiu e acabou não pensando nisso?

A moça ficou feito estátua por alguns segundos, aguardando resposta. E deu tchau e disparou tão de repente que Shikamaru se assustou um pouco. Ino ficando longe... Nem o lanche dela nem o do perfumista haviam sido terminados. Céus, não dava para entender essa garota. Há pouco eles estavam _surtando_ nos corredores e agora ela... Com uma das mãos na cabeça, o rapaz pensou em mandar um fio de sombra atrás dele, mas os fundilhos do seu cérebro acharam a medida exagerada demais. A mente de Ino estava aberta há pouco: Ela não tinha intenções de transformar Kiba em uma Sakura de calças, pôde perceber.

Ainda assim, um certo moço de casaco azul-marinho continuou sentindo-se tão incomodado que demorou a ter vontade de sair da cadeira.

.

.

De fato, três belas corujas no alto da árvore.

E, mais acima, um cogumelo-olho muito atento a tudo.

.

.

As flores eram de papel amassado coberto por tinta. Tinham rosto de caneta velha, faziam movimentos pendulares amedrontadores e sentiam dor quando eram cortadas por uma enorme mão. Iriam morrer assim... Só que algo as fez reavivar mesmo após o trauma.

Aconteceu quando a mão, perfeita em seu jeito de linho e pelúcia, se aproximou de um ponto vermelho sentado em uma pedra de papelão negro. Tricô vermelho do casaquinho e do vestido da Sakura, esta ouvindo rádio do jeito de sempre. Ela adorou a surpresa. Parecia uma criança de dois anos, os braços abertos, tentando agarrar o buquê. Depois, a fita volta, de novo a mão oferendo o presente... E fios roxos se entrelaçam na frente da cena...

Naruto acordou suando.

Música? Como? Estava tudo tão silencioso... Como de praxe, o rapaz jogou longe as cobertas e tentou ir até o banheiro, mas tinha que ter o tubinho de soro pra atrapalhar com aquele puxãozinho incômodo. Naruto olhou para _a coisa de metal_ como quem vê o maior estrupício da sua vida. Já se sentia tão bem... Pra quê aquela aguinha do saco medonho ainda?

Arrastou a contragosto o suporte, deixando-o na porta do toalete. Bateu duas vezes a cabeça no espelho. Já era seu quinto pesadelo em três dias, e sempre havia algo que se movimentava feito cogumelos moles. Resquícios.

Será que, quando enfim recebesse um exame de sangue que apontasse tudo como estando _normal_, isso também passaria?...

- Naruto?...

Alguém com um olho pequeno de sono e o outro sendo coçado. Poxa, acordou-a com o barulho...

- Hey, Sakura! – Ele sorriu

- O que está fazendo?- Ela perguntou. Talvez no fundo até já soubesse - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada não. – Riu – Só fiquei com vontade de andar.

- São duas e meia da manhã. – Ela falou, pegando sorrindo o suporte e o levando como se soubesse que Naruto não faria nada de importante lá dentro.

A moça ouviu-o vagamente resmungar sobre o quanto que a cama era dura. Ela passou a mão nas cobertas enquanto isso e começou a se afastar, nisso se permitindo enfim ficar séria. O rapaz não precisaria de ajuda, ela sabia. Como era frio o chão do quarto... Sakura então sentiu um fio grosso e plástico roçando-lhe no braço. E Naruto apareceu na sua frente.

- Posso ficar no sofá com você? – Ele perguntou.

"Seu idiota! – Ela bateu novamente. O monstro se viu forçado a soltá-la."

-Tá brincando? – Ela perguntou, dando uma olhadela para o móvel lá atrás – É capaz de nunca mais me deixarem entrar aqui se virem...

- Mas ninguém vem no meio da noite, 'ttebayo. E... aí parece ser bem mais macio. – De repente, o rapaz finalizou - Você pode dormir em cima das minhas pernas se quiser!

Ou seja, não adiantava argumentar que o espaço era pouco.

– Pretendo contrabandear tempurá** amanhã. – Sakura mudando de assunto.

- Tempurá?!... Sakura, seria melhor você trazer...

- Mas o que há de errado com um simples tempurá? – Ela fez uma expressão misteriosa – Fritura, óleo. Muito óleo. E molho... Eles jamais te dariam isso.

Não é a mesma coisa, mas os olhos de Naruto brilharam de tal forma que Sakura ficou satisfeita. Assistiu-o entusiasmado reduzindo a comida daquele hospital ao pó, e ela concordando com metade das coisas. Era bom ver que ele estava feliz, ou pelo menos não remexendo naquilo que permitiu a contaminação de angústia. O rapaz distraíra-se demais para notar que ela acabava de dar um suspiro ácido.

"O cogumelo esticou os braços, a moça seguiu atacando."

Ainda não dava para acreditar, mas _aquilo_ fazia sentido. Devia ser karma ou algo dessa espécie. Mais cedo, Ino havia lhe contado que arranjara mais um animal para o festival. Tão bom, tão bom... Imaginou Naruto indo de um lado para outro carregando material, alegre, nas mãos ou nas costas. Quando recebesse alta, muito provavelmente não deixaria de se envolver com os preparativos, o que livraria Sakura de ser a única responsável por fazê-lo se sentir bem. Não precisaria estar perto dele.

Não podia estar, pelo bem de ambos.

Não _queria_.

- Mas, ei Sakura, você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta!

Ao olhá-lo, Sakura percebeu a expressão de Naruto mudar um pouco para algo surpreso. Foi quando notou tê-lo fuzilado-o sem querer com o olhar. Saco, não era para ser assim... Com as mãos nas costas, ela ficou olhando o pé da estante lá do canto.

- Sakura – Naruto falou – você está chateada comigo?

- ...

- Aquilo não foi porque eu quis...

- Eu sei que não. – E Sakura sentiu-se uma cretina por abrir um sorriso e dar uns tapinhas nos ombros do amigo – Não pense mais sobre isso, tudo bem? Se preocupe em ficar bom primeiro.

"_Você está falando como se eu fosse um doente mental..._", ele pensou em dizer. Temeu magoá-la novamente.

- E a minha pergunta?

Sakura parou. Seus olhos se estreitaram até ficar suficientemente inexpressivos e ela se virou, sacudindo seu lençol florido preferido ao alcançar o sofá. Murmurou um "Vem!" desanimado enquanto mergulhava por baixo da coberta como uma lagarta sorrateira, até que seu cabelo aparecesse na outra ponta . Ouviu as rodinhas vindo. O frio do chão tinha ido para os seus pés, e os dois se juntando curtindo o geladinho um do outro - Era doce e confortável. Percebeu o alcochoado dar uma balançadinha na outra ponta. Naruto olhou-a antes de jogar a cabeça para trás, quase batendo na parede.

Nem sob tortura deixaria o amigo dormir assim. A moça puxou-o pela manga, e ele foi se entortando devagar até a estampa sem graça do pijama dele ficar quase sobre ela. Estampa quentinha. O sofá era realmente pequeno.

A qualquer momento, ele se levantaria e iria embora. Talvez.

- Sabe, Sakura. – Ele após um certo tempo, bem baixinho – Eu gosto de você.

A íris da moça rolou para o lado como se pudesse ver além do lençol. Ele decerto pensava que ela já dormia.

- Você não está contando aquela declaração minha, não é? – Ele continuou, alegria de sempre mas com uns toques melancólicos – Quando eu sair daqui, vou fazer uma muito melhor. Te juro!

E calou-se. Sakura apertou as pálpebras não para descansar.

Foi para liberar de vez uma lágrima.

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**Haru x3:** Eu queria era matar vocês do coração, verdade! Porém, eu fico feliz por todos terem aguentado, e gostado! Espero que sua irmã não tenha ficado muito brava com você – Me agradou um tantinho a cena de um apartamento inteiro tomado por uma canção tão bela quanto _Vanity_. Puxa... Convenhamos, não tinha como o Shikamaru continuar lutando em paz, a situação era enlouquecedora. A Ino também não estava mais aguentando tanto, apesar de ter arranjado forças o suficiente para proteger o mocinho.

E, como você já viu, nesta parte só teve mais suspense quanto à Senhora do Desespero, jajaja! Porém, calma, meu caro, que eu vou logo acabar com isso. Que bom que você gostou da Sakura enfrentando a criatura – Era o pedaço pelo qual eu tinha mais carinho nessa confusão com o Naruto. O ex-amado da garota poderia muito bem ter resgatado o Uzumaki e mostrado mais de sua incontestável superioridade sobre os humanos. No entanto, ele resolve apenas dar forças à Sakura para que ela mesma possa ir lutar. De certa forma, foi mais uma vitória dela do que de qualquer outro personagem, e pra mim isso é muito importante.

**B Lilac:** Pode ter certeza de que costumo imaginar muito coisas assim, que bom que pude transmitir todo o colorido e as sensações no capítulo. Pelo menos, assim você me diz, jajaja! E ir aqui de baixo para cima na resposta, pode ser?

Ouvi a OST que você me recomendou – É linda. Sakura e Naruto, dois devotados ao amor que sentiam/sentem... Bom, quanto à atitude da garota e a atuação do Sasuke (?), já falei o que penso para a Haru (acima), mas pode tomar a resposta para você também. Sakura é humana, mas ela também pode tentar. Sim, sim! Quanto ao Naruto, não se pode deixar de considerar que ele não estava em seu normal desde o capítulo em que o Kiba foi apresentado. Porém, é fato que esse pensamento já estava no rapazinho há um bom tempo, e suas raízes estão fincadas em algo que também possibilitou que a maldição se infiltrasse alí. O que era? Depois eu te conto.

Creio que o Sai acabou de te proporcionar mais diversão, não foi? Coitado... E o Shikamaru nunca mais vai querer dar um golpe tão baixo, nós já sabemos, porém ainda haverá a punição do Topo do Monte. Convenhamos, eles vão aceitar a sugestão e mandar ver, e só eu sei como, jajaja! Sim, agora é que o relacionamento deles vai pra frente, embora a desconfiança permaneça ainda por um bom tempo.

.

*Também conhecido como _Maya's Funeral Procession_, trata-se de um mangá criado por Yukari Ichijou em 1972 e considerado uma das pedras fundamentais do shoujo-ai nos quadrinhos japoneses femininos. Conta a história da rica, mas infeliz, Reina, que vai passar um temporada numa casa de veraneio e lá conhece a misteriosa Maya, por quem se apaixona sem saber que ela e a irmã há muito estão planejando se vingar de sua família. A série possui scanlations em inglês, disponíveis em kissmanga (.com) /Manga /Maya -no -Souretsu/ Ch-000- -Part-A? id =99284

**prato tipicamente japonês, a base de vegetais ou de frutos do mar.

.


	8. Parte 8

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

.

Quando aparecer a luz elétrica na história, acionem esta música da Sakurada Junko: youtu. be/ UAvqm 9Fmq0U. Desta vez, não há letra no capítulo porque só o Google Tradutor pôde me entregar algo em português ou em qualquer outra língua mais acessível para mim.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 8<em>

.

Hoje é dia de liberdade.

Dois casacos, um sobre o outro, jaziam no encosto de uma cadeira enquanto Akaru e suas unhas estragavam qualquer possibilidade de um deles voltar a ser usado. Era conveniente para Ino e Shikamaru que mangas longas escondessem qualquer mancha cinza ainda sobrando. Era. O gato se encarapitou na peça-vítima, exagerou e caiu junto com ela.

Acabou com todas as esperanças ao fazê-la de cama, relaxando em cima do tecido. Depois disso, Akaru só deixaria de lado a quietude quando tivesse gente em casa.

.

Hoje é dia de liberdade. Naruto fechou os olhos com a luz lá de fora.

- KYAAA! ATÉ QUE ENFIM! – Gritou assim mesmo – CALMA AÍ EU TÔ CHEGANDO!

- Não é melhor deixar isso fechado? Aqui não é hotel.

- Ah, mas também tem quem arrume, 'ttebayo! – Riu em seguida – Se desse pra destrancar isso... AH, NÃO VEJO A HORA DE ESTAR LÁ FORA!

Shikamaru preferiu não tirar do bolso um "cale a boca" e, antes de exercitar o direito de ignorar aquilo tudo, olhou para uma Sakura que já olhava de volta como se esperasse por isso. Os dois fones nos ouvidos dela, embora fosse improvável que a garota não ouvisse nada ao redor. O rapaz, então, se encostou na parede e começou a imaginar uma bola decorativa lá da recepção se desconstruindo em linhas de pingos prateados.

Enquanto isso, como quem não queria nada, Sakura se aproximou de Naruto. Apertou um botão do rádio enquanto se posicionava ao lado do amigo e passou um dos fones para o ouvido dele. Só foi preciso um segundo para Naruto passar da felicidade para o terror absoluto. Sakura sorriu orgulhosa.

- V-você não faria isso... Faria?

- Sim. – Orgulhosa e macabra, na verdade.

- Ah, eu sei que não! – E Naruto começou a rir, o fone agora entre seus dedos. Sakura deu um passinho – Muito bom, Sakura, mas não funcionou desta vez!

Bom, só mais uma tempinho com ele rindo feito uma besta e Sakura entendeu que aquilo não era uma nova possessão ou algo desse tipo. Ela não o ouviu voltar a falar justo por se sentir tão imbecil. Apesar de essa ser nova, até que é possível dizer que Naruto gosta de trollagens. Bem a cara dele às vezes.

- ...fdssfdhfhsdfjsdbhfgkhhugtghb ! E eu vou querer ver os bichos novos que a Ino disse que ia trazer. Mas só ver, imagina se eu vou querer chegar perto, 'ttebayo!... Shikamaru, é hoje que ela vai trazer, não é?

- ...

- Shikamaru? – Ainda alheio. Porém, quando Sakura o chamou ele finalmente reagiu, ao que Naruto emendou – Shikamaru, você consegue dormir de olhos abertos?

Não havia sido uma boa idéia colocar _prata_ na história. Sua imaginação havia ido longe demais.

- Tsc... – Foi tudo o que respondeu, virando o rosto.

.

.

Hoje é dia de... sol forte.

Ino agradeceu profundamente por poder usar uma blusinha de alça, uma das peças de roupa que mais lhe agradaram no mundo humano. Embora já o tivesse constatado há muito tempo, jamais conseguia de acostumar com o tempo quente que aquela cidade tinha usualmente. Se bem que a moça não estava sozinha: Todas as pessoas ao seu redor pareciam apressar o passo para se esconderem de algo invisível, e descansavam assim que se metiam em algum canto onde a luz não as alcançasse. Ao seu lado, Kiba mantinha a cabeça levemente abaixada, uma das mãos segura na alça da gaiola onde as corujas piavam agitadas.

- Não balance tanto assim. Tadinhas... – E o cachorro respondeu por ele, que acatou o pedido.

Sentiu um pouco de inveja do rapaz. A situação era igual a tantas outras já vividas no Topo do Monte, alguém carregando as coisas por ela, quaisquer coisas. A Ino de algum tempo atrás estranharia vê-la desejar tomar para si a gaiola. A sensação de fazer coisas por conta própria é simplesmente maravilhosa. Talvez seja isso que mesmo os humanos a viver sob duras condições ainda assim consigam ser felizes...

- Kiba – Achou melhor pedir – será que eu poderia também carregar as corujas?

Ele a olhou espantado.

- Mas eu já parei de mexer! – Retrucou.

- Não é por isso. Eu só quero levar um pouquinho. – Ela inclinou o corpo como quem ia pegar a gaiola – Você já carregou muito!

- Que é isso? Pra mim é um prazer enorme levar isto aqui, não é, Akamaru? – E o cachorro latiu de novo – Eu dava era a volta ao mundo com isto nas costas!

- Ainda bem que ninguém precisa ir tão longe. – Ino riu – Me dá. – Estendeu a mão.

- Puxa, como você é insistente!

Meio indelicado, o rapaz passou a gaiola para Ino, que até pensou em repreendê-lo pela brutalidade mas seu coração ficou mais leve só de encarar a coruja mãe. Passou as duas mãos pela alça, sem parar de fitar o alto daquela cabecinha emplumada. Nisso, de repente sentiu lábios se pressionando contra sua bochecha e parou de andar.

Kiba a olhava com uma expressão meio boba. Mãos dela na alça, mãos dele nas dela.

- Ino – Quase era possível sentir o sangue bombear pelas veias dos dedos dele – não sei se aqui é um bom lugar ou se a hora é boa mas...kh... dane-se! Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa!

Ela já sabia o que era faz tempo. Os olhos dele brilhavam intensamente como sempre, mas nenhum novo som saiu da boca dele, que puxou os lábios para dentro umas duas vezes. Uma onda vermelha se apossou da área entre o nariz e os olhos de Kiba.

- Estou esperando. – Ino falou.

- Eu – Ele começou – estava falando sério quando disse que vou visitar você a as suas corujas. E também que ia te ajudar... Não vou deixar ninguém fazer mal a vocês! Ninguém mesmo!

Ele pôs levemente uma das mãos no rosto dela, acabando com um risinho que surgira dentro de Ino por ele ter _amarelado_. Seu sangue não esquentou, nenhuma borboleta deu sinal de vida em seu estômago, mas ela não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco encabulada. Várias vezes ela ouvira falar de amor, mas era algo novo ser alvo de tanto carinho. Sim, Sai chegava perto disso, mas mesmo que tivesse essa intensidade toda (e a tem, ela sabe), ele era deveras contido para se expressar desse jeito. Kiba parecia ser o amor em pessoa: O jeito como ele falava perto dela, o modo como ele se avivava mais quando a tinha por perto, os toques...

Era assim... era isso.

- Ninguém vai sequer pensar em triscar nelas. – Ino respondeu, se mantendo no mesmo lugar, mesmo que _normalmente_ o passo seguinte fosse aproximar-se do rapaz e permitir um beijo – Vai ter um batalhão de olho, quem é que vai arriscar?

- Nunca se sabe. – Kiba respondeu determinado.

Pensamentos doces ao redor. Só faltava essa... Mas fazia sentido ela e Kiba parecerem um casal de namorados agora. Não se dá para adivinhar tudo.

- E o que nós estamos fazendo aqui parados ainda?... –Além do mais, é claro, o dia continuava _beirando o insuportável_.

.

A mãe e os dois filhotes, assim como o bichano Akaru, não sofreriam nenhum mal pelo menos até a véspera do dia do Tsubasa por um motivo simples: Pelo o que já sabia, nunca esteve nos planos de Shikamaru tentar algo contra os animais, e o seu desejo de ajudá-la com os preparativos havia sido sincero. No mais, agora mesmo, enquanto Naruto contemplava sorridente as aves, o colega estava com a mente tão escancarada quanto possível, quase gritando mudamente a ela "Não tem nada aqui, viu?".

Obviamente, isso não era motivo para ela deixar de estar alerta. E nisso o castigo que ela pensou para o rapaz era providencial. O pedido fora mandado ontem mesmo, através de um súdito do Senhor das Mensagens que vive entre este mundo e o Topo do Monte, quase que sem morada fixa. Com certeza a carta já havia passado pelas mãos da _Rainha_ e das de Shikaku-sama, e talvez também pela as de seu próprio pai. Mesmo na pior das hipóteses, todos eles devem estar empolgados com a sugestão.

Era de se agradecer até o fim dos tempos o fato de o Senhor Oficial da Sombra Profunda estar por trás do plano dela. Ino sabia muito bem que, sozinha, nunca daria conta do potencial de Shikamaru - Ao menos, do cognitivo.

A nova casinha acabara de ser içada até bem alto, numa árvore próxima. E Kiba abraçou Ino por trás. Desde que passara pelo portão, o rapaz andava mais grudento do que o normal. De jeitos discretos, Ino conseguia se esquivar das demonstrações de afeto sem que o clima ficasse pesado. Foi só a porta da gaiola ser aberta para que a coruja maior voasse direto para lar novo lá em cima, para o espanto geral de quem não sabia que havia _algo mais_ alí. Até que, em algumas horas, guardar segredos é muito divertido. E mais ainda era escutar um bocado de teorias sobre a inteligência das corujas.

- Tá rindo de quê? – Aparecer de repente, o coração agradece... Mas Ino não lhe daria o gostinho de pular de susto.

- O que você acha? – Retrucou.

- Elas são uma gracinha! – Sakura juntou as mãos.

Naruto e Kiba começaram uma discussão boba sobre algum detalhe aviário, mas o primeiro deu de costas e encerrou a conversa. O Inuzuka estava fazendo questão de ficar o mais perto possível dos bichos, nem a corda soltara ainda.

- Ino, cá entre nós, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

Som de risos. Shikamaru estava mais ocupado em ouvir uma besteira qualquer de Naruto, mas Kiba agora ficara calado. De olho.

- Eu não sei de nada, mas acho que posso arriscar um palpite. – Ino respondeu antes de a amiga lançasse a questão – Problema com família!

No fundo, tinha um pouco disso mesmo, pode-se dizer. Sakura ficou quieta por um tempo.

- Mas é claro! Shikamaru nunca falou para a gente sobre seus pais, ou parentes, ou... – Fragmentos de um ritmo cadenciado e forte saíam do rádio, mas Sakura não prestava atenção – Uma vez nós até perguntamos sobre isso, mas ele foi fazer outra coisa.

- Eu também acho estranho. Mas ele parece uma pessoa centrada demais para ser pego por uma criatura daquelas, você não acha? – Ino tentou.

- Eu também era. Deu no que deu. – Sakura respondeu – Aqueles monstros só precisam de um defeitinho seu para se fincarem e crescerem em cima disso. Ninguém está a salvo.

Naruto agora não falava com ninguém, mas continuava com um jeito feliz enquanto Shikamaru e Kiba conversavam tranquilos. De onde Sakura está sentada até o rapazinho loiro são quantos talos de grama?

- Ô, Sakura! Mas o que foi mesmo que aconteceu com você antes de vir morar aqui?

A rosada fez uma cara de quem ia dizer "Não quero falar disso", porém desistiu. Ino resolveu sorrir.

- Conta, vai! Prometo que não vou falar pra ninguém!

.

.

- Olha este aqui. – A vendedora pôs o vestidinho branco sobre o balcão – É o único tamanho médio que temos com essa cor. E também... – Ia pondo a blusa azul por cima.

- Calma. – Interrompeu - Posso olhar melhor?

- A senhorita gostou muito desse, não foi?

Por algum motivo que só idéias bobas justificavam, a Senhora do Desespero havia deixado de usar certos tons na roupa desde que saíra do Topo do Monte. Não que tivesse agora apenas roupas escuras, mas branco é a cor mais clara dentre todas as outras. Por mais que os amarelos, azuis, roxos, rosas, verdes e vermelhos do mundo se esforcem, ninguém podia almejar ter tanto dessa capacidade. Um laço fino ajustava a peça na cintura, o tecido meio que se amassando à medida que se aproximava do fim.

- Vou provar. – Nisso, a vendedora apontou as cabines ao lado e lhe deu a ficha com um número.

3 peças, mas o vestido seguia sendo o que mais gerava expectativas.

A moça se sentiu estranha carregando-o. Decerto, isso só aumentaria quando o vestisse. Ainda assim, decidiu arriscar.

De alguma forma muito estranha, essa situação toda estava fazendo-a mudar um pouco. Matar algo dentro de si, ou resgatar essa mesma coisa. Sentia-se um tanto orgulhosa por conta de sua conversa com aquele moço estranho, dias atrás. Fora isso, horas depois, ela havia descoberto uma informação importante sobre o Senhor da Sombra Profunda, e mais tarde pretendia lançar mão dela. Não, suas roupas não tinham nada a ver com isso.

O vestido já lhe estava no corpo. Ficou bom.

.

.

Não era possível. Shikamaru largou um trambolho de fitas que estava tentando fazer ("Consegue dar um laço de vinte voltas? Você vai ter que aprender!", Ino lhe dissera horas antes) e levantou um pouco mais o vidro da janela. É, era mesmo a voz dela quem soava infantil daquele jeito e foi de lá o som de pancada em um bacia.

A moça montava um quebra-cabeça com os pedaços de poema, pendurando-os em um varal de roupa, e pegara uma melodia aleatória para jogar aquelas palavras. E pulava, e saltitava e corria como se aquela fosse a mais divertida das tarefas. Bom, para ela estava sendo... Parecia ter sido humana pela vida toda agindo assim.

A animação dela aumentava à medida que cada verso se encaixava na música. Comemorando uma parte que soou impossivelmente perfeita, Ino pegou um rolo de fita e fez a linha vermelha se espalhar toda, quase reta, pelo chão. Hiperativa, a moça logo a usou como um novo varal e foi passando os papéis para ela. A poesia acabou, então a música entrou num papaparapapapaba até Ino começar a recitação mais uma vez. Shikamaru sabia que não esqueceria essa cena toda por um bom tempo. Era um jeito aberto e demasiado alegre para quem normalmente usaria roupas pesadíssimas. Ela era capaz de fazer aquilo...

O que mais Ino sabia fazer?

- ...

-!

Levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele, por exemplo.

- Oi! – Ela falou alto – E então? Deu certo?

Shikamaru tentou fazer uma carranca e saiu de vista. Enquanto fitava uma parede à sua frente, ele chegou à seguinte conclusão: Ino era uma pessoa admirável. Só. Ponto. Agora, fazer já auto-reparo na memória. Só não esperava que a certeza de este ser o próximo passo fosse durar tão pouco. Decidiu procrastinar e voltar à sua tediosa tarefa – E passou alguns minutos apenas enrolando tecido na própria mão.

Por menos tempo, Ino ficou olhando para cima. Não que a tivesse intrigado ver Shikamaru, um sujeito com cara de quem não come feijão direito, _corando_. Ele ficou fofo, é verdade. O assunto ficou rodando em sua cabeça por mais que fosse rebatido com uma justificativa frouxa: Apenas um tantinho de vergonha por fracassar. Como se o rapaz fosse de _pensar_ assim. Ela sabia que, para ele, tanto faz o serviço ter saído perfeito ou não. Apesar dos pesares... Pff!

Ainda faltavam vários dias para a data especial, mas Ino logo pensou em sair hoje mesmo para comprar parte do material necessário. O quanto pudesse. E Shikamaru iria com ela, para ver se aprende a lidar com decorações na prática. A moça deu risadinhas enquanto recolhia os papéis dos poemas, há muito cheios de restos de palavras mortas à borracha. Plano perfeito, perfeito! Várias vezes e de novo, de novo, de novo, Ino pensava em como convencer o rapaz, ou como arrastá-lo à força e minuciosamente nas palavras que ela diria em ambos os casos. Às vezes tudo saía do controle, uma etapa _nonsense_ se metia no meio e tudo se estendia demais, porém nem por isso Ino se divertia menos. De tanto planejar, acabou dando várias voltas pela sala e pelo quintal. E se esqueceu de apenas uma coisa...

- Yo, Shikamaru! – A essa altura, ele estava procurando algo no armário junto com Naruto e Sakura.

...de que estava tratando isso como se fosse um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida.

- Daqui a cinco minutos, eu vou sair para comprar umas coisas – Avisou, um sorriso de orelha a orelha – para você sabe o quê.

- Sim, e daí?

Ele sabia ser brochante, mas não o suficiente.

- E daí que você vai comigo! – A felicidade na voz seguia firme e forte – Estamos trabalhando juntos, lembra?

- ...

- Esqueceu?

- Tsc! É claro que não. – Ele respondeu – Mas posso exercer meu direito de recusar sua proposta.

Ino respirou fundo. Pegou o pouco de frustração que já aparecera e colocou a melhor cara enraivecida arranjada no momento.

- Está bem. Se quiser bancar o frouxo, estou pouco me importando! – Virou-se – Passar bem!

1 passo, 2 passos, 3, 4...

- Problemática... – Ela ouviu o arrastar de uma cadeira – Eu já vou indo.

Na mesma hora, a boca da moça ganhou vida própria e os cantinhos subiram até não poderem mais. Sob o custo de ela ampliar o tempo de permanência para 10 minutos e de ter Sakura e Naruto de olho desde a casa até a calçada, eles saíram. Ino deu uma olhada para a direção de onde devia estar a casa das corujas antes de ela e o colega fossem engolidos em definitivo pelo mundo lá fora. E quem ficou se pôs de costas, se apoiando no portão fechado.

- Eu sabia! – Mas o farfalhar de folhas ocultou totalmente a frase.

- O quê?

- Eu sabia desde o princípio, 'ttebayo! - Naruto falou mais alto – Você viu, não viu?

- E por que não? - Ela riu - Cada um do seu jeito... Sabe, uma vez conversei com o Shikamaru uma coisa sobre a Ino e...

- E...

"- Tsc! Por mim, tudo bem! – E por que ele estava se importando tanto?

- Eu não disse nada. – Sakura falou, apanhando a bolsa, que estava sobre uma cadeira – Cuida deles por mim!"

- Ele bem que tentou fingir... – O resto da frase ficou só na cabeça da moça – Sabe, aquele pacto de silêncio entre eles estava muito estranho. Eu precisava fazer um teste. Tinha um pouco de amor naquela raiva toda, mesmo que o motivo não seja esse.

- Hunf... A gente devia ter pego eles mais cedo. – Naruto reclamou - Mas ok, a gente vai ajudar aqueles dois a irem com tudo na paixão, não é Sakura?

- Deixe eles se resolverem sozinhos. – Súbito, Naruto reparou que ela não sorria mais. – Vou lá em cima limpar meu quarto...

Sem olhar para trás, Sakura foi indo em direção a casa. O vento parara faz alguns minutos, e o ar parecia seco, envolvido em um silêncio quase completo. A moça quase alcançava uma parte do caminho onde as pedras estavam soltas quando ouviu a voz de Naruto novamente:

- Ei! Posso te ajudar, não é?

- Trocar a comida do Akaru e lavar a louça. – Sakura falou, natural – A gente se vê à tardinha, Naruto.

Até quando precisaria fazer de conta que está tudo bem?

.

.

- Não, nada disso! – Ino foi categórica – O importante é que pelo menos um dos lados do papel tenha aparência de espelho. É o suficiente.

- Ótimo, mas se o Tsubasa vier pelo outro lado, isso não vai funcionar. Que eu saiba essa parte amarela aí atrás não reflete.

- Que outro lado?! O Tsubasa vai vir pela esquerda! É só viramos o papel para a direção contrária ou só dobrar. – Ela fez uma pausa - Dãããã! – Quase que deu um cascudo de brincadeira dele.

Duas sacolas de tecido colorido, com alças enormes.

- Tem certeza? – As instruções na caixa eram tão rápidas e frias quanto, estranhamente, empolgadas. Ino mordeu os lábios.

- É bem melhor do que irmos atrás de material por aí e montarmos uma por conta própria. – Shikamaru retrucou.

A moça não pareceu menos confusa. Quando achava que já havia visto tudo, sempre aparecia mais algo que a surpreendia. Seus olhos ficaram passando repetidas vezes do _make yourself_ para a imagem da tenda já pronta e ocupada por um casal alegremente genérico.

- Fica estranhando isso e nem liga com o modo de se fazer um miojo de copo...

- Não é a mesma coisa, Shika! – Ino respondeu – Qualquer um sabe _o que_ _vai acontecer _quando se mistura água quente com comida crua! Mas isto aqui...!

"_Shika... Tsc._"

- ...Pra você deve ser mais fácil, não é? – O tom dela não era mais de desagrado.

Cinco sacolas de tecido colorido, com alças enormes, sendo colocadas dentro de uma ainda maior e mais salpicada de cores.

- Trocou.

- Estava contando o tempo, hein? – Ino não parou de caminhar enquanto tomava o peso para si.

- Não me diga que eu passei antes da hora. Isso é mentira.

- Está ficando tarde... Ah.

Eles estavam dando a volta em uma praça – Era um bom atalho para a rua que ia direto às áreas mais calmas da cidade - onde ficava a casa de Shikamaru. Ino parara, olhando as redondas lâmpadas já acesas, e o sol se esforçando para fazer um trabalho decente mesmo com a noite quase o absorvendo. E, nisso, as pessoas acabavam tendo um combo de sombras cada uma, o chão ficaria todo obscurecido se houvesse mais gente alí. Ficaria igual às árvores na frente do céu alaranjado.

- O que foi?

Luzes branco-azuladas fortes, extremamente presentes. Jogo injusto...

- Como é que eles fazem isso? – Ino apontou – Digo, a iluminação.

- É algo com ionização dos átomos, tipo isso... Uma coisa bem complicada até para se pensar em entender...

"_Seu palerma!_"

- A humanidade é curiosa, não é? – Ino falou – Em casa, tem umas luzes parecidas com essas, também trancadas em recipientes de vidro assim... Várias vezes ouvi histórias de como o pessoal aqui embaixo se virava para sobreviver, e quando chego aqui vejo isto. Eles devem ter se esforçado bastante...

- ...

- Imagino que eles tenham uma espécie de interruptor mestre para controlar toda a luz desta cidade. É óbvio que isso não é como lá no Topo do Monte. Há lâmpadas iguais a essa em toda a cidade, mas não percebi quando elas se acenderam... Lâmpadas que ligam sozinhas operadas por uma mão invisível. – Ino riu e olhou para cima – Shikamaru, e se o Topo do Monte achasse que eles estão indo longe demais e tentasse roubar a eletricidade?

- Você tem algo contra eletricidade?

- Mas é claro que não! – Ela se virou, ofendida – É bonito ver até onde os humanos chegaram.

Barulho doce de um carrinho de sorvete.

- Em primeiro lugar, não dá para roubar a eletricidade em si. Precisariam apagar esse conhecimento da mente de todo mundo. – Shikamaru respondeu – E, por fim, eles até que viveriam sem ela, mas seria meio difícil regredir desse jeito. Aposto que teria gente que até tentaria se matar.

- Puxa... – Ino tremeu.

- Eles também estão planejando fazer isso? Seria meio estranho.

- O Topo do Monte não está nem aí, pode ficar tranquilo. – Ino respondeu. O carrinho de sorvete, ao longe, era um pouco velho – Eles não se importam com o que vocês chamam de avanços tecnológicos. E estou falando a verdade, acho legal isso aí!

- Por que você se incomoda tanto que eu desconfie de você?

- ...

- Vamos sentar em algum lugar? – Ele mudou de assunto. O cara dos sorvetes foi embora.

O pôr do sol demorava naquelas bandas. Os bancos estavam vazios, mas era porque a maioria das pessoas – principalmente crianças – preferia ficar em pé. A pergunta de Shikamaru ficou reverberando pela cabeça da moça, como se ele a repetisse incontáveis vezes, enquanto ela observava o que acontecia à sua frente. Todas as pessoas no mundo têm problemas, senão elas não recorreriam tanto a preces ou a templos. Mas, naquele lugar, algumas até voavam, seja apertando as correias de um balanço, seja se escondendo para trocar juras de amor em paz, ou só conversando trivialmente. Histórias que se cruzavam e entrecruzavam em um mesmo ponto do universo... A sacolona descansava ao lado da moça.

- Sabe, não sei porquê você perguntou. – E Shikamaru olhou interrogativo para a garota – Tenho meu motivo para não ter te retalhado há uma semana.

- Tsc... Ainda está com raiva de mim?

- Pergunte de novo.

- Ainda está com raiva de mim?

- Não, você... quase se matou naquele dia. – Ela seguia olhando para a frente – Você se importa. Tanto é que acabou de perguntar o que perguntou.

Ele piscou. E, finalmente, ela o encarou.

- Eu fiz aquilo pelo Naruto. – Shikamaru falou – Não tem nada a ver com você.

- Eu sei, mas também não queria que eu me magoasse. Todas as vezes em que você fala que está se lixando, acabar querendo dizer exatamente o contrário. – Ela desviou o olhar – Ou então sou eu que quero acreditar nisso...

- Você acabou de responder à minha pergunta.

Aquela!...

- Uau! Até que enfim você resgatou algo do passado. Mesmo que de um passado recente!

- E você já virou uma humana completa falando assim. Meus parabéns. Espero que eu não tenha te ofendido...

- Frase esquisita vinda de alguém que adora me rotular de "problemática". Tudo bem, você chama assim todo mundo!

Ele riu.

- Não vou conseguir ficar em paz se você não estiver bem... – Súbito, Ino voltou a olhar para o companheiro, mas agora era ele quem se fixara ao cenário à frente – Tirando aquela confusão, este tem sido um período bem calmo da vida. Nenhum chato lá de cima vindo me incomodar, sabia?

- Não é mais necessário. Eu já estou aqui.

- Por outro lado, daqui a uns tempos vai chegar o tal do cometa problemático e eu vou ter ir pra queda de braço de novo. Mas, até lá, eu quero poder ficar nessa tranquilidade, ficar te ajudando e tentar me divertir com isso. – Shikamaru disse – Tem sido bom.

-...

- Até parece que eu tirei férias. – Concluiu.

- Bem, eu – Ino falou – também acho bom... Significa que vamos poder fazer isso mais vezes.

- Isso o quê? – Ele se virou.

- Sentar pra conversar. – Ino sorriu.

_Click!_

Logo em seguida, só deu tempo de os dois olharem espantados para uma garota que saiu correndo com uma máquina fotográfica. Ino começou a passar as mãos, toda nervosa, pelo cabelo e ficou olhando para os lados como se pudesse ainda localizar alguém que alcançava 200km por hora. Mal notou Shikamaru se levantar.

- Ino, está de noite. – Ela olhou para cima. Ainda estava claro, mas o céu agora era roxo com azul-escuro-pálido. Mau sinal. E sentiu um calor em sua mão – Vamos?

Era Shikamaru segurando nela.

Quando sentiu-a escapando, Ino, já de pé e passando a alça pelo ombro, a conteve. E sua cabeça deu um _bip_ imaginário quando constatou que as mãos deles não eram nem quentes, nem frias - Tipo doce de padaria após muito tempo na prateleira. Porém, não era só a temperatura em si o fato, e a moça então se deu conta de que nunca apertara as mãos de Shikamaru desde que descera. Nunca. Acabara de recolher mais uma informação nova dentre tantas que já percebera sobre aquele moço...

Ele também a olhava, a mão apertada, e Ino não resistiu à vontade enorme de fitar outro canto do mundo ao redor, mesmo gritando a si mesma para agir naturalmente. E sentiu seu rosto se encher de cor nas bochechas.

Mesmo assim, era como se Shikamaru estivesse para onde quer que ela voltasse os olhos. Ele também apertou a mão dela, ao que Ino não reagiu, mas valorizou.

Retomaram o caminho, que agora estava todo penumbroso, tal qual túnel misterioso de uma trilha abandonada. O primeiro poste de luz, lá no fim, estranhamente não parecia inalcançável. Não sentiam medo porque podiam contra tudo que viesse a aparecer, mas mesmo assim não se soltaram. Se o fizessem, era como se se permitissem perder um ao outro – Aquela folha de papel na qual muita tinta já fora jogada em cima.

Não tinha como Ino não enxergar Shikamaru assim, assim como – ela sabia – a recíproca é verdadeira. Ele com certeza nunca a vira de cabelo comprido até agora, e a memória auto-manipulada do rapaz jamais poderia esconder tudo. De qualquer modo, toda vez que uma nova descoberta era feita, a imagem desse novo/antigo Shikamaru ficaria boiando na sua cabeça até que ela se cansasse. Ou não.

E agora ele não a estava chateando, e ainda havia o acordo de paz. Os motivos se foram.

Mas ele _continuava_.

.

.

Só conseguiram enxergar a casa por causa das luzes acesas lá dentro.

- Uff... Até que enfim! – Ino comemorou – Eu devia ter trazido uma lanterna.

- Você definitivamente não serve pra súdita. Não ia aguentar. – A sacola agora estava no ombro de Shikamaru, que vinha atrás – Ainda bem que parou de fingir...

- É impressão minha ou senti cheiro de reclamação disfarçada?

- Eu não disse?...

Chegando mais perto, Ino reparou em uma pedra bem na frente da porta. Bom, estava certinha demais para ser só uma pedra. Mesmo com a pouca luz, foi possível distinguir algumas cartas sobre aquele retângulo. E num minuto Ino ligou uma coisa à outra.

- Parece que a correspondência finalmente chegou. – Logo, Shikamaru reparou no sorriso macabro que ia se formando no rosto da colega – Ino?

- E com ela – Ino continuava – a sua punição veio também.

-...!

- Está vendo a caixa? – Ela apontou. Um laivo brilhava naquela embalagem escura. A marca d'água.

- Ino, por favor, desista disso. – Ele disse meio como se fosse uma ordem.

- Tarde demais até para sentir medo, Shika! – Ela usou o apelido de propósito. Viu a expressão dele azedar – Mas, como sou piedosa, deixarei para amanhã a aplicação da sua pena.

Vendo que ele não ia dizer nada, Ino se dirigiu até a encomenda. Sem correr, mas ainda assim indo rápido. E estava quase bem perto quando uma mão pálida saiu da escuridão e apanhou tanto o pacote como todas as cartas.

Por um instante, a moça achou que pudesse ser Sakura, mas então a figura saiu das sombras. Não, era pálida demais. Os cabelos compridos, o olhar... Súbito, Ino reconheceu a figura. Ou talvez ainda estava muito escuro, era possível?

- Você?! – Escutou Shikamaru exclamar.

A garota deu uma risadinha. Sim, era ela mesmo! Era. É.

- Oi, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-san. Chegamos juntos! – A Senhora do Desespero estendeu a mão com a correspondência – Tome.

Ino pegou. Olhou a moça à sua frente de cima a baixo no processo. Olhou-lhe o rosto e suas íris diminuíram enquanto as dela seguiam grandes como sempre. A aparência dela não deixava dúvida, era a Senhora do Desespero em pessoa. Mas também...

- Ino, o que foi?... – A outra perguntou.

De repente, Ino se virou ao perceber algo se esfregar nela – E era a sacola. Shikamaru estava bem ao lado, olhando para a outra colega e nada satisfeito com aquilo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Hinata? – Ele perguntou, seco. Ela abaixou o olhar.

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**Haru x3:** Antes de eu responder sua última review, só uma coisa... Prepare suas garrafas de champanhe pois você _acertou em cheio_! Agora, imagine a minha cara quando li sua aposta na Hinata e todas aquelas coisas de que poria tudo a perder com isso e etc... Até pensei em mudar de personagem por causa disso, mas aí já seria maldade muita. Comemore, Haru, comemore! *som de fogos de artifício ao fundo*

Hum, ainda bem que essas algas do seu sonho são inofensivas, pois se fossem as criaturas daqui você não iria só ficar fulo, pode acreditar em mim. Já eu ainda estou pensando no que vou fazer com o Sai daqui pra frente, inclusive foi isso que me fez fazê-lo me ironizar. Se bem que eu ficaria nem um pouco feliz como ele se isso fosse dito de forma, digamos, "espontânea". No mais, o amor é cego e não usa cão-guia, Haru, por isso o Kiba está nessa situação. E as coisas não vão ser fáceis para ele.

Interessante o paralelo que você fez com a Sakura daqui e a do original. Porém, creio que ela já fez algo por si mesma quando salvou o Naruto, apesar da ajuda de você-sabe-de-quem. Agora, evidentemente este não é o fim do caminho dela. A Sakura nesta fanfic é alguém em processo de libertação, posso dizer, e para ser feliz ela terá que arriscar e vencer mais algumas vezes. Aliás, o Naruto também, jajaja!

**B. Lilac:** É isso aí, o Shika não é do mal. E isso me lembrou de uma fanart onde ele usava o anel e a capa da Akatsuki! Bom, mas ele não é do mal nem aqui e nem no original, porque se fosse o pessoal da Vila da Folha estaria perdido. Você pode imaginar... Enquanto isso, o Sai me descobriu mesmo e estou com medo de ele tentar uma manobra para virar o protagonista, jajaja. Ao menos, após esse estranho encontro diplomático e meio inspirado no clima de suas fanfics, ele não vai fazer nada por algum tempo... Aliás, a Hinata estava na sua lista de candidatas à Senhora do Desespero ou consegui te surpreender?

Cheiro de chuva? Hum... Não sei. Cheiro de chuva é o de terra molhada. De qualquer forma, o Kiba fez um excelente trabalho – pena que não será "recompensado", coitado. E, como você deve ter percebido neste capítulo também, o relacionamento da Sakura e do Naruto empacou. Quem vai andar mesmo agora é o da Ino e do Shikamaru.

.


	9. Parte 9

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

.

Ultimamente, andei escutando muito as músicas da Okazaki Ritsuko e, meu Deus, que canções! Uma delas eu até fiquei me coçando para pôr aqui, mas decidi guardar para outro momento. Porém, quando a protagonista sair para um passeio, aqui teremos _Onaji Kara no Shita_, da mesma cantora: youtu. Be /-YtAD2 _YLFc, com legendas em inglês. De novo, nada da letra no capítulo. Espero que isso não esteja incomodando vocês.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 9<em>

.

* * *

><p><em>No fundo, luta-se para que as coisas continuem as mesmas. Para que as flores nasçam das pedras como se nada tivesse acontecido, para que a maré siga no seu vaivém mesmo que a lua não exista mais. Ou então, mais no fundo ainda, tudo isso seja só um monte de palavras juntas sem sentido algum.<em>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Hinata? – Ele perguntou, seco.

Ela abaixou o olhar, mas logo em seguida o levantou de vez, ao que Ino se espantou.

- Nada demais. Descobri onde você morava e decidir vir dar um "oi". – Ela falou – Bonito lugar... Você também mora aí, Ino?

A colega continuou muda, com aquele olhar de quem a via pela primeira vez – E não estava tendo uma boa impressão – e Hinata sentiu-se quase vacilar novamente. O que você faria? Há muito tempo, vocês pegaram blocos coloridos e fizeram uma cidade maluca sobre o relógio de sol. Os dela eram de tons pastéis, os seus tinham as cores primárias. Não era uma ironia, era apenas _você_. Mesmo que sua pele agora seja pálida com a de um quase morto, esta sempre foi _você_.

Hinata se aproximou de Ino, fazendo o possível para manter-se segura. Já perto, deu um sorriso de derreter icebergs.

- Vocês têm sorte! – Falou – Sabe, é estranho você estar aqui há tanto tempo e nós nunca termos conversado. Shikamaru-san fala muito de você às vezes... – Ela pausou – Eu quase nunca saio de casa.

- Entendo. – Ino disse, mais uma vez analisando a colega – Mas, Hinata, o que... A Senhora do Desespero é a...

- Konan? – A outra foi mais rápida – Ino, não faço a mínima idéia do que aconteceu com ela depois que me fizeram pegar este posto. Às vezes tenho medo de sumir se chegar alguém para ser o próximo Senhor ou Senhora do Desespero.

"_Ou seja, a nossa parceria é mais real do que eu pensava..._"

Hinata deu um olhar ofendido para Shikamaru, que aproveitou para se dirigir falando a ela.

- Não precisava vir. Faz um tempo que eu pretendo conversar _sério_ com você sobre o plano. Se bem que... você meio que já está fora.

- É. Mas, se eu não estou mais nisso, porque ainda quer falar comigo?

- Pensei que você fosse fã de formalidades e de acordos muito às claras.

- Então amanhã, 8 e meia. – Hinata encerrou.

- Tsc! Por que você gosta tanto de fazer as coisas cedo?...

De repente, Ino, que até agora passara os olhos pelos colegas como quem procurava entender do que eles estavam falando (E entendia – Essa não era a questão), percebeu-se de novo cara a cara com Hinata. Engraçado como tinha gravado tão bem na sua mente que as íris da colega eram de um tom claríssimo de lilás: Achava que, quando a reencontrasse, perceberia que se enganou. Íris doces que agora lhe pareciam macabras, ladeadas pela pele sem vida onde um sorriso habitualmente costumeiro fixava-se como se não tivesse sido convidado.

- Ino, _gomen ne_ – Ela chegou a fazer uma pequena reverência, polida – por qualquer coisa. – E se dirigindo aos dois, já passando ao lado – Tchau.

Por conveniência, Hinata lembrou que já deve estar quase na hora de seu programa favorito na rádio. Mesmo assim, não era do seu feitio correr: Somente apressou um pouco seus passos, segurando firmemente a alça da bolsa e sentindo dois pares de olhos seguindo-a por trás. Logo eles seriam consumidos pela distância e pela escuridão, ela sabia.

Porém, antes que isso acontecesse, a moça ouviu muito bem Ino pensar:

"_O que diabos houve com você, Hinata?_"

.

.

Ino só havia visto Hinata duas vezes. Três, talvez, e por isso as lembranças que a moça tinha da agora Senhora do Desespero eram muito poucas. Elas até poderiam ter sido amigas se ela não fosse uma estatueta de porcelana, dessas que são guardadas longe dos olhos de todos, para proteger da cobiça e da poeira. Com razão: A própria Yamanaka já se pegara com inveja da menina algumas vezes... aquela inveja de biquinho a tiracolo. Só que tudo o que foi e o que poderia ter sido naquela época desapareceu gradualmente após o sumiço da garotinha. Mesmo que não fosse certo usar essa palavra: Hinata nunca esteve ali. Talvez sequer tivesse existido, talvez fosse apenas um conceito. Algo do qual apenas se ouvia falar.

Quando Hinata era pequena, ela usava tantas flores na cabeça que o cabelo, curtíssimo na época, ficava escondido, e Ino podia jurar que os sapatos dela eram vermelho-doce, apesar de nunca tê-los visto. Era a menina que se vestia melhor, a que tinha o rosto mais meigo, a que podia ser tudo menos uma poderosa. Parecia contraditório, mas nunca Ino conseguiu pensar na colega como uma pessoa _empoderada_. Só brincaram uma vez, e as mãos da pobre menina tremiam como se sequer fossem capazes de começar (alguma) construção. Meia hora depois, Ino já estava com outras crianças e olhou ao redor - Só para constatar que faltava alguém. Só não se esqueceria de Hinata ainda porque não seria a última vez em que a veria.

E, quando a Senhora do Infinito voltara a olhar o sol, não haviam mais coleguinhas ao seu redor e já estavam lá as responsabilidades de uma Oficial. E Ino nunca se mudou, nunca foi para outro lugar onde as regras da vida fossem outras. Ela sempre esteve no Topo do Monte.

Só um pensamento que veio de mansinho...

- Shikamaru, você sabia que era _ela_ o tempo todo? – Quando fechou a torneira, se deu conta de que sua pergunta foi idiota demais.

- Como eu iria não saber? – Ele respondeu, enxugando o prato – Além de mim e do outro acolá, Hinata foi a única que foi embora. Só não sei quando.

Quando... Essa era a questão.

Por precaução, Ino fechou a mente. Shikamaru, no entanto, a olhou pouco antes de completar a pilha de louça. Aliviado, jogou displicente as costas na pia enquanto Ino continuava passando o dedo em um enfeite branco que, sabe-se lá o porquê, estava fazendo companhia ao filtro d'água. Aquela girafinha ficaria melhor sobre a mesa da sala.

- A Senhora do Desespero também está no seu plano? – O rapaz questionou.

- Por que estaria? – Ino falou apenas.

- Parece bastante lógico. – No entanto, Shikamaru não conseguiu explanar as razões. A vontade desapareceu ao mirar a colega outra vez – Só isso...

Em algum momento ele ganhou o medo de dizer algo que pudesse fazê-la ficar mal com ele. E a própria Ino havia dito algo relacionado quando eles estavam na praça. _E_ ele havia endossado isso na mesma ocasião, pouco depois talvez...

- De qualquer modo, ela pretende falar com você depois. – Shikamaru falou, um tanto distante – Vocês estão no mesmo barco.

Ino o olhou.

- Se ela quiser colaborar comigo, será bem vinda. – Ino disse – Ter reforços é sempre muito bom.

- Ela só quer voltar pra casa, problemática. Vai usar seu plano para conseguir um mínimo de simpatia do Topo do Monte e ver se é o bastante. Depois, pode ser que ela esqueça que algum dia nós falamos com ela. Isso não te incomoda?

- Não. Se vai ser bom para nós duas te levar de volta, então faremos. – Então, ela o olhou –Acho que você está com problemas.

Foi e não foi uma provocação. Logo, pela segunda vez em poucos minutos, Ino sentiu-se arrependida de algo que dissera, mas quase não demonstrou. Por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, Shikamaru seguiu com os olhos presos aos dela, mas vagos demais. De alguma forma, ele estava decepcionado.

Ino não soube logo se era solidariedade ou algo mais urgente, mas era grande a vontade de ir mais perto dele e abraçá-lo. E ele se levantou. Para sair da cozinha.

- Não, pode deixar. Eu estou bem. – Ambos sabiam que a resposta era para a afirmação da moça, mas, mesmo assim, o que Shikamaru disse soou ambíguo. Ele parou na porta. – Acho que aqueles dois enxeridos foram dormir. Que bom...

- Amanhã eles vão nos sabatinar de novo. Pode esperar.

Ele olhou para trás e, então, saiu.

Após o barulho da maçaneta, a mente de Ino ficou dormente. Uma das mãos veio para perto da boca, mas a moça não estava pensando em nada, a rigor. Mas, quando enfim aconteceu, um bolo apareceu em sua garganta. Que engraçado... No fundo, ela sabia de uma das coisas que o havia puxado. Já a outra se revelou quando a moça pensou em si mesma de cabelo curtinho, rindo com um coleguinha que o espelho de brinquedo não deixava ver quem era. Ino descobriu que queria voltar ao tempo.

Estava carregando um fardo pesado demais e ignorava isso? O que ela realmente desejava?

Por estar sozinha, Ino não viu mal em se pôr de joelhos no chão, o bolo na iminência de explodir. A essa altura, Shikamaru já deve ter alcançado o próprio quarto. Quis juntar as mãos e falar com a _Rainha_ mas, súbito, sentiu-se envergonhada. Não queria passar por fraca.

Quando viu, já estava chorando.

.

- As chances são ínfimas, mas aumentam quando já conhecemos a pessoa.

Ino não precisava rezar. A _Rainha_ a escutava de qualquer jeito... A poderosa maior era a única capaz de detectar com clareza absoluta uma comunicação de colegas que estejam longe. As palavras recortadas e moídas a alcançavam enquanto, sentada no banquinho da varanda, olhava as estrelas – Corpos celestes compostos de luz e gases que, com o correr dos milênios, perdiam seu vigor e se reintegravam ao universo. E se elas sentissem tudo?...

- Eu sei. Está bem claro que você se apaixonou. – A _Rainha_ falou como se seu interlocutor fosse o céu – Não é o fim do mundo. Simplesmente use isso como motor para que o melhor aconteça...

Milhares, milhões de estrelas. Algumas delas escondidas por uns galhos de árvore.

- Você conseguirá.

.

.

- Oi! – Sakura chegou mais perto. Estava ajoelhada sobre a cama – Você combinou comigo que seria a próxima a fazer o café da manhã!

Como sempre, a mecha de cabelo que lhe cobria metade da face era um incômodo na hora de acordar. Normal. Ainda estava mastigando o que acabara de ouvir quando a amiga, quase que num salto, se afastou e saiu. Claro, claro... Houve mesmo esse trato, foi na manhã passada. E Ino continuou se lembrando de trechos do dia anterior até que seus dedos encostaram em... uma caneta?

"Sai, uma vez eu tinha te falado que isso seria fácil..."

- Gasp! – No mesmo instante, Ino apanhou a carta (quase terminada) e a jogou para debaixo da encomenda de ontem. Torceu com todas as suas forças para que Sakura não a tivesse visto.

E não viu. Ao menos, ela não tinha pensado nada a respeito enquanto Ino fazia ovos mexidos com mais algum ingrediente aleatório. Nada, apesar da mente dela estar em constante movimento. No outro lado da mesa, Naruto arranjava assuntos para conversar com uma facilidade impressionante. Minutos depois, uma bandeja e uma jarra estavam diante de todos. Ino sentou-se de frente para a cadeira vazia – E rotina se dissolveu como se uma bruma a capturasse

- Shikamaru ainda não se levantou? - Ino inquiriu.

- Ele saiu.

Os olhos da moça aumentaram, apesar de ela já meio que esperar por essa resposta. Olhou para o relógio da parede: Mal havia dado 8 horas.

- Faz muito tempo? – "_Meia hora de antecedência?..._"

- Ele disse que ia passar nos templos, roubou meu sanduíche e se mandou. – Agora, era Naruto quem falava – Ino, o que foi que ele fez de tão errado desta vez?

- Acho que ele só ainda se sente culpado. – A moça desconversou.

Batidas de talheres em pratos são irritantes. Ou, de qualquer maneira, é impossível imaginar o que poderia sair de um encontro de Shikamaru com aquela Senhora que, por mais que as voltas da vida sejam loucas, se chamava Hinata. Após o jantar, o rapaz tentara convencer Ino a não fazer tratos com ela. Será que ele sabia como trazê-la de volta para seu plano de liberdade?

Porém, mesmo que algo dentro dela gritasse "Improvável!", Ino começou a sentir medo de que o colega passasse mais uma vez por um ataque como o de quando foram salvar Naruto. E, desta vez, ele estaria sozinho. Não, Hinata estaria passando o cargo a ele se fizesse isso.

- Naruto!

- Ahn?

- Ou ouvi mal ou você fez comida pra si mesmo sendo que hoje _eu_ ia cuidar disso? – Ino comentou, tentando relaxar - Me devolva seu café.

- KYAAA!

.

.

Shikaku abriu os olhos subitamente e sentou na cama como se sua vida dependesse disso. O fato de o quarto estar todo escuro – apenas umas pequenas frações de azul-pálido sendo visíveis das frestas da janela – o ajudou a se centrar apenas em uma única faísca de "força" dentre as várias que haviam em sua mente agora. Mesmo não podendo ouvir a voz dele, tinha certeza absoluta de quem era o dono do pedido. Não, teria notado se ele estivesse fazendo isso com frequência.

Manteve a concentração até o pedido acabar, e quando isso aconteceu, desejou mais. Mesmo assim, o homem se sentiu deveras feliz. Só mais tarde pensaria noutras variáveis disso tudo.

Enquanto isso, Shikamaru se levantou.

Nos lados, os responsáveis pelo templo não estavam com as expressões alteradas, pelo visto. Foi arriscado, mas era algo que ele sentia há tempos uma certa necessidade de fazer. A única forma de tentar um contato civilizado com o Topo do Monte e com sua família era indo alí, como se também fosse um mortal. Ele foi seguindo o longo caminho até a saída enquanto as pessoas, viradas para o lado oposto, não o notavam.

Mesmo que sempre houvesse o risco dos olhos de alguém ganharem um brilho diferente e o apontarem como o dono dalí, todos continuaram sem notar.

Todos.

- Ainda tem muita esperança aqui para pegar. – Menos ela.

"_Huh?!_"

Já quase do lado de fora, Shikamaru viu Hinata sentada no chão, ao lado da saída, olhando pra um ponto à frente.

- Desculpa pelo susto. – Ela continuou, sem encará-lo – Eu notei que você ia passar por aqui antes, queria avisar logo que tem um lugar melhor para nós conversarmos...

Como o rapaz fez o auto-reparo após deixar o complexo de templos para trás, Hinata encontrou Shikamaru já na rua e pôde cumprimentá-lo de forma mais simpática. Seguiram juntos para uma porta, prensada entre duas lojas, que dava numa escada em espiral. Abaixo do chão, um barzinho simpático ainda sem cliente algum. A mesa preferida da moça era uma das que ficavam perto da parede, com seus sofás forrados, longe do balcão onde dois ou três garçons ainda organizavam as coisas. Não demorou muito para, tão logo Hinata tocasse em sua xícara, começasse a crescer cogumelos no objeto. Não foi algo muito bonito de se ver.

- Elas também estão com sede. – Hinata falou ao notar a cara de desagrado do colega. E as criaturinhas mergulharam os chapéus na bebida.

- Ainda bem que você não vai oferece isso aí a ninguém... – Ele olhou para a escada - Seria problemático demais.

- É bom parar com o nojo. – Ela soou contundente, apesar da calma profunda em sua voz – Isto acontece sempre com quem gerencia o desespero. Faz parte.

- ...

- Se nunca conseguir compreender isso, desista, por favor.

- Hinata – Ele apoiou os braços na mesa – eu sei que você não gosta muito desse seu trabalho. E muito menos de ficar cercada de cogumelos o tempo todo por não poder lidar a contento com eles, não é?

- Você não disse isso quando me pediu para contaminar aquele mortal. – Ela disse – Acredita mesmo que é capaz de fazer um trabalho melhor mesmo sendo tão negativista, Shikamaru?

- ...

- Você não sabe o que é isto. – Ela bebeu um pouco – Eu preferiria voltar e acabar com tudo.

- O custo sai muito alto. É chato voltar assim. – Shikamaru retrucou – Além do mais, você também sairia perdendo tanto se se segurasse na sua cadeira quanto se o Topo do Monte lhe desse uma gratificação.

- E se eu fizer como você quer e deixar de ser a Senhora do Desespero, para onde vou?

- Você fica na mesma condição que eu estou agora, mas sem o ônus. Tsc... Já é bem a décima vez que eu te explico isso.

- Então não precisa. Só entenda de que não é isso o que eu quero.

- Prefere um desejo seu ao mundo?

- Sua pergunta não vale. O egoísta aqui é você. – A bebida acabou. Hinata começou a passar o dedo em um dos cogumelos do copo – Eu queria ter um poder tão grande para acabar com todo o sofrimento, todas as ilusões... de todo mundo. Não sei se o mundo que vai sair depois disso será realmente melhor, mas se há uma chance de tentar...

- ...

- Achava que eu não conhecia a esperança? Apesar de tudo, eu sou sim uma boa Senhora do Desespero.

Ela sorria, os olhos totalmente abertos. O cogumelo agia como se sentisse cócegas e meio que se escondeu no interior da xícara.

- Então tá. _– _Shikamaru se encolheu_ –_ Só acho essa sua esperança meio estranha, mas o que eu posso fazer?... Acho que não devia ter te convidado. – e apoiou os pés no apoio da mesa, embaixo – Você com certeza nem saberia que isso tudo está acontecendo e ficaria na sua casa, ouvindo suas músicas e, uma hora ou outra, deixando suas criaturas tomarem um pouco de ar. Até que tem seu lado bom isso.

- Tudo tem, mas não acho que compensa. – Hinata suspirou – Isso é problema meu.

- Não, é problema nosso agora. – Nisso, o rapaz arrastou um de seus pés para trás – Creio que tirei o pouco da sua paz ao criar uma expectativa em você. Bom, a minha idéia continua sendo a melhor opção mas, se quiser continuar sendo a Senhora do Desespero, não tenho o que contestar. – Então, ele se levantou. Estava com a mente fechada.

Hinata o seguiu com o olhar.

- Só espero que você esteja conseguindo ser feliz. – Shikamaru, que já estava parado ao lado da moça, pôs uma das mãos na testa dela. Hinata se sobressaltou. – Afinal, você vai se esquecer de sua esperança.

E ativou o reparo de memória na moça. No entanto, ele devia ter imaginado que ela também era rápida. Os olhos de Hinata ficaram subitamente _roxos_.

- Aaaaaargh! – Os garçons olharam na direção do grito.

Quando dois deles chegaram à mesa, Hinata disparou vários "está tudo bem" enquanto apertava com o indicador o braço do rapaz que estava debruçado sobre a mesa, com jeito de quem sentia muita dor. O gesto fez com que o cinza que tomou o membro dele fosse sugado de volta tão veloz quanto se instalou aí.

- Foi só uma pancada! – A moça continuou.

"_Agora você entende o tamanho da dor, não é? Imagine isso no corpo todo e por dias! Foi assim que eu me tornei isto._"

- Você está bem mesmo? – Ao invés de olhar para quem falava com ele, Shikamaru se virou para Hinata, que ainda palavreava inutilmente com os homens ao lado.

"_Você não acha que vai enlouquecer e ceder ao desespero só porque se acha melhor? Quando fechei vocês dois naquele lugar, eu vi o quanto você sofreu. Foi até bem divertido, sabia?"_

- Tsc! – Shikamaru se ergueu de repente.

"_..._"

- Me desculpem. Eu só bati na mesa, está tudo bem. – "_Ok, faça como quiser._" – Tchau, Hinata-san.

- Sh... – A moça saiu da cadeira.

Providencialmente, os cogumelos já haviam deixado a xícara há um bom tempo, ou, aí sim, os empregados daquele lugar ficariam desconfiados de Hinata do que já estão. A moça passou a mão na cabeça enquanto Shikamaru ia ganhando a escada. Não, havia dado uma boa lição nele. Ninguém tinha o direito de espoliar uma das poucas coisas que ainda restavam a ela.

"_E nem pense em ir atrás da Ino._", ela ainda captou, apesar de ele já estar quase fora dalí. "_Ela tem gente demais por trás para estar interessada em acordos._"

.

.

_Toc toc toc!_

Um rapaz e um cachorro postados, quietos e ansiosos, diante da madeira amarela do portão – E o rabinho do animal balançando. Nem o fato de ter aparecido um rosto diferente na janeleta lhes esfriou os ânimos, apesar de a porta ter sido aberta o suficiente apenas para que Sakura ficasse entre os visitantes e o lado de dentro. Tanto ela quanto Kiba acharam dispensável terem que se cumprimentar, apesar da civilidade os impelir a agir assim. O rapaz tentou enxergar atrás da garota.

- O dono da casa está? – Isso surpreendeu a moça.

- Não.

- Ah, óti... – Ele se controlou em seguida – Posso falar com a Ino, não posso?

Ela estava no sofá e pareceu bastante surpresa por vê-lo, no que Kiba percebeu que, de novo, eles passaram um bom tempo sem se verem. Bom, foram só dois dias, mas tempo é tempo do mesmo jeito. Ele agradeceu aos céus por não ser um desocupado, no entanto, senão poderia ter enlouquecido ou Ino já ter enjoado da presença dele. Fique algum tempo longe de sua paixão para senti-la mais intensa na próxima vez, que tarefa complicada!

Fez algum esforço para não parecer triste por ela não ter nenhuma, pode-se dizer, ansiedade em seus gestos, algo a demonstrar que ela sentira tantas saudades quanto ele. Mesmo assim, era gostoso ouvi-la falando e sentir seu abraço quente. E Kiba pensou que, de alguma forma, alguém havia programado tudo isso para a vida dele. Foi repentino demais: Ele a viu naquele dia, o Akamaru todo a vontade com ela, e aconteceu. Simples, maquiavélico.

- Eu tenho mais uma surpresa para você!

.

Para Ino, era bom estar com Kiba. Primeiro, porque ele era um bom amigo e estava sendo muito útil, apesar do que o movia.

Segundo, porque a ajudava a perceber certas coisas, mesmo sem o saber. Em um pouco mais de 12 horas, dois homens diferentes apertaram sua mão e a guiaram correndo. Em ambas as situações, Ino apertara de volta e seguiu junto, mas antes ela cruzara um terreno plano, e agora subia uma ladeira. E, no mais, havia um significado que tornava incomum _aquele outro momento_.

Se a surpresa do Inuzuka não fosse boa, Ino talvez se esqueceria de que andou com ele em algum lugar aleatório. Soava bastante cruel – o rapaz sorria muito – mas era a verdade que, por sua vez, puxava outras consigo. Que era desagradável pensar que, neste momento, Shikamaru estaria discutindo seu plano com a Senhora do Desespero. Que um dia Ino pegaria uma maçã de verdade e a colocaria bem na altura dos olhos do colega, para então pô-la no chão, suave e irônica.

A terra abaixo da grama era tão suave que Ino se pegou olhando para as nuvens.

- Chegamos!

Bom, não havia nada demais. Só um lugar aprazível de onde dava para ver um pouco da cidade ao longe. Típico.

- O que você acha? – Kiba perguntou – Aqui cabem umas cinco barracas grandes.

- Barracas?

- Sim. Eu arranjei este lugar para você fazer a sua recepção pro Tsubasa!

"_Ahn?!_"

- Mas se você não tiver gostado... – Kiba falou rápido ao notar que estava demorando para ela passar de surpresa a feliz. Isso não era bom - ...pode deixar que eu desfaço tudo com o dono daqui e arranjo outro canto!

- Não, tudo bem! – Ino falou mais alto do que pretendia – Eu queria fazer perto dos templos mas... Aqui também é um bom lugar. Não precisava, Kiba.

- É que está na cara que você não quer fazer algo pequeno. A maioria das pessoas só vai chamar a parentada. – Olhou para Ino, mudo.

- Grandes ocasiões pedem algo à altura. – Ela riu – Por que não?

"_Até que aqui tem jeito de que o céu é bem limpo à noite..._"

- Você é algum tipo de sacerdotisa? – Ele perguntou, repentino – Ou já trabalhou com isso?

- Ah, tipo... Eu sou só uma grande interessada nessas coisas. É fantástico ver que alguém lá em cima está zelando por nós, não acha?

Ele demorou um pouco a dizer algo, mas não respondeu a pergunta.

- Achei que você fosse. – Kiba a olhou, voltando ao assunto – Geralmente, garotas bonitas como você costumam andar por aí de braços dados com algum namorado.

Só o tom mais sóbrio da voz dele deixou claro que isso não foi bem uma cantada. Mesmo assim, Kiba virou o rosto um tanto nervoso, como se tivesse feito algo errado.

- Só não estou porque não posso.

Ino ainda olhava o ambiente, sentada no chão, sem olhar para o amigo mas o ouvindo soltar um monossílabo surpreso. Ela se julgou cruel, mas, engraçado, ela não havia comentado isso com ninguém. Nem na carta para Sai constava isso, pelo menos não explicitamente.

- Você não vai ficar chateado com o que vou te contar?

- Não. – Nisso, Akamaru chegou perto e sentou-se ao lado do dono, que continuou – Manda aí.

Para se alcançar as residências lá embaixo, basta caminhar com cuidado, sem tropeçar nas pedras, e ter alguma paciência. Mesmo assim, era como se estivessem no alto de uma montanha, e ao longe o terreno fazendo uma curva até que o horizonte, cheio de casinhas e árvores enganadoramente azuis, ficasse na altura deles.

- Tem uma pessoa que eu amo. Acho que eu já sabia, mas só aceitei isso há muito pouco tempo. – Ino falou – Só que ele está tão longe que nem eu posso alcançá-lo e nem ele pode fazer o mesmo.

- Então... – A voz de Kiba tremeu – É correspondido?

Ino fez sim com a cabeça.

- Ah, uma vez eu namorei uma garota de outra cidade, mas acabou rápido.

- Ele é daqui mesmo, ontem mesmo estive com ele. – Ino continuou, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos – Mas não adianta, nós ainda estamos longe. O pior é que vamos nos distanciar mais ainda depois que tudo isso passar, eu já sei.

- É só pedir a Tsubasa para isso resolver, Ino. – Kiba falou – Ou então deixar esse cara pra lá e ir atrás de algo menos complicado! Ninguém merece ficar sofrendo por amor...

Ino riu.

- Está tudo bem comigo. Ao menos, eu quero que eu e ele possamos... – Mas ela se calou.

Que curioso. Por que logo _ele_? E se apenas estivesse impressionada? Quanto Ino se viu olhando as nuvens outra vez, ela pensou em álbuns velhos prestes a serem sugados pelo nada. Amigos de infância são assim: Quando se tem 8 anos, eles são uma das pessoas mais importantes do mundo para você. Quando se tem 10, eles ainda estão lá, aguardando um abraço. Quando se tem 14, seus nomes estão em um papel e você os olha como se eles ainda fossem parte de sua vida. Quando se tem 19...

Talvez ela só estivesse mudando de assunto por ser cedo demais para dizer "Eu amo Nara Shikamaru.".

Ninguém prefere ficar na chuva a se abrigar na caverna mais próxima.

Ino começou a fazer massagens nas próprias bochechas. Num determinado momento, ela se lembrou de Kiba e o olhou de soslaio. Ele preferira também ficar preso com seus próprios pensamentos, o que a moça, por um segundo, achou estranho – Esperava que o moço fosse segurar suas mãos e tentar convencê-la de que não adianta ficar num barco que está afundando e etc, etc, etc... Ao menos, ele não percebia que ela estava meio confusa. Aconteceram tantas coisas. Certo, não foram tantas assim.

Isso poderia dar esperanças ao Inuzuka. E ela nunca pensou em agravar o pecado dele.

- Você está triste? – A moça perguntou.

- ...

- Sinto muito, mas obrigado. – Então, Kiba deu uma risadinha melancólica.

- Eu não fiz nada...

- Fez um monte de coisas. – Ino o rebateu – E também me amou.

Por nada, Ino esperou dois segundos antes de mudar de posição e encarar Kiba.

- Somos amigos? – Ela fez um sinal com a mão. Ele enlaçou suave os dedinhos cruzados dela com os seus, como se aquilo fosse um bolinho de doce caseiro. No entanto, Kiba estava com a cabeça abaixada.

- Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito... – Ele desabafou, e Akamaru olhando triste para ele – Mas prometi que eu ia te proteger e promessa é promessa, tudo bem?

- ...

- Bom... – Ele continuou – Acho que quando o Tsubasa chegar, vou pedir por você e pelo carinha. Se tudo ficar bem, talvez eu me sinta melhor.

- É mesmo?

Kiba então deu um sorriso esforçado.

- Não diga para eu ficar longe também, Ino. – Ele apertou mais os dedos.

- Então somos amigos? – Ino repetiu, sorrindo novamente e balançando as mãos.

- Por que não, sua boba? – Ele falou tão alto e contente que acabaram se soltando.

Não demorou para Ino se refazer do susto e começar a rir junto. Apesar de qualquer tristeza, eles se cumprimentaram animados, fazendo barulho, dois parceiros fechando o melhor dos negócios.

- Oi, Ino. – E, então, a moça gelou.

Não era um pensamento, a voz soou bem clara. Espantada, Ino olhou para trás: E percebeu Hinata de pé perto dela, o vestidinho branco fazendo um leve movimento na saia, a figura da garota quase contra a luz. Vê-la numa manhã saiu muito mais chocante e amedrontador do que foi ontem à noite.

- Quem é esta? – Kiba perguntou.

- Sou Hyuuga Hinata.– A outra falou estendendo a mão, ao que Kiba já ia responder fazendo o mesmo, mas Ino se pôs entre os dois. "_O que ela está fazendo aqui?!_"

A moça de cabelos azulados se afastou um pouco, mas logo parou, firme.

- Me desculpem se interrompi algo importante. – Sempre ela, sempre sorrindo.

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**Haru x3:** Isso! Vá tentar a sorte que você consegue, mas, depois que ganhar, não faça um seguro de vida de forma que todo mundo saiba. A propósito, o que você está achando da Hinata aqui? Ao que parece, ela só foi lá na casa do Nara para ver os nossos protagonistas... E achei interessante você atentar para um mero detalhe como o olhar da personagem – Ainda é cedo para afirmarmos algo como o que você falou, mas realmente aqueles olhinhos guardavam alguma coisa. Ei, e por que você gosta de chamar a Senhora do Desespero de Desesperada?

Bom, desta vez praticamente não tivemos Sakura e Naruto – e nem Akaru – mas o loirinho não poderia estar mais feliz por estar de volta. Olha como ele está vibrante, jajaja! Quanto à história da Sakura, nós já sabemos do básico, e o que mais restar virá só depois.

**B Lilac:** E tem um serelepe dormindo embaixo de uma cadeira aqui ao lado enquanto escrevo isso. Gatos... Sabe, não vai demorar muito para o Naruto perceber que há algo de errado com a Sakura. Ele já sabe que ela o ama, logo vai estranhar a situação. Quanto ao Kiba, ele nem sabe que não precisa se declarar, a Ino já sabe dos sentimentos dele. E, hoje, ele levou o fora. Agora é ver como ele vai agir ou reagir daqui para a frente.

Achei estranho você não comentar sobre a música da hora na praça, mas, enfim, detalhes... E parece que o Shikamaru corando foi _a_ cena do capítulo, jajaja! Eu não inventei isso, já vi o Nara ficando assim em uma fanfic GaaIno da lautorelli. Agora, é fato de que aquele momento, naquele banquinho e depois, foi muito importante para eles. Nem Shikamaru nem Ino não podem mais fugir de seus sentimentos. A moça já admitiu, e para o rapaz fazer o mesmo é questão de tempo. Se é que ele já não fez.

Fiquei curiosa para saber quais eram as suas outras opções, mas fico feliz por você ter gostado de a Hinata entrar na história. Aliás, percebeu a referência ao Kitsune da sua fanfic? Quanto ao perfume, tenho que admitir que você tem razão.

.


	10. Parte 10

_Naruto _não me pertence.

Uma demora no meio da regularidade das últimas semanas, estou ciente disso. *cora de vergonha* Ponham na conta da Tilim, a autora da viciante _Projeto Hyuuga_, que acabei tendo de maratonar quase sem pestanejar. É a mesma fanfic que inspirou um dos últimos drabbles de _Universos Paralelos_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 10<em>

.

Percebeu-a de pé perto dela, o vestidinho branco fazendo um leve movimento na saia, a figura da garota quase contra a luz. Vê-la numa manhã saiu muito mais chocante e amedrontador do que foi ontem à noite.

- Quem é esta? – Kiba perguntou.

- Sou Hyuuga Hinata.– A outra falou estendendo a mão, ao que Kiba já ia responder fazendo o mesmo, mas Ino se pôs entre os dois. "_O que ela está fazendo aqui?!_"

A moça de cabelos azulados se afastou um pouco, mas logo parou, firme.

- Me desculpem se interrompi algo importante. – Sempre ela, sempre sorrindo.

(_Grito._)

Ino se sentou, quase caindo para a frente e arfando. Olhou para os lados e nada da Senhora do Desespero. Ela se escondeu? Alguém sacolejou-lhe o corpo e a moça encontrou Kiba cheio de preocupação na cara.

Um sonho?!

- ...Prontinho, prontinho. – O rapaz terminou – Tudo bem?

Uma mão no rosto e nada de olhar para o rapaz, por enquanto.

- Não veio ninguém aqui? – Perguntou.

- Não, não. Só estamos nós dois. – Ele se arrastou para mais perto dela – Foi só um pesadelo idiota, está tudo bem.

Sim... Sim, Ino estava ouvindo-o falar sobre uma série de detalhes acerca de onde estavam. Havia pedido ao Kiba que fizesse isso, para ver se ele se animava, pois logo antes ela havia aproveitado para esclarecer algumas coisas, e etc... O Inuzuka ficara cabisbaixo demais, mas até que se esforçou para entender.

- Bom... Acho que quando o Tsubasa chegar, vou pedir por você e pelo carinha. – Ele dissera, mas abaixara a cabeça pouco depois, tentando sorrir - Não diga para eu ficar longe também, Ino.

- Então somos amigos?

Até esse momento ele segurava os dedos dela com força. Depois, parou, afrouxou, mas não soltou. Como se as forças da mão dele houvessem desaparecido.

- Por que não, sua boba? – Kiba olhou-a.

Ele falara tão baixo e resignadamente que era possível mensurar o quão frágil estava o sorriso do moço.

.

.

Não foi boa idéia Ino ter saído assim, ele praticamente puxou a garota junto! Um dos motivos de Sakura não gostar muito de Kiba era justamente esse jeito furacão-que-parece-não-se-importar-com-mais-nada dele. Nem todos os cachorrinhos do mundo se comportam assim, tomara que um dia ele aprenda isso!

Enquanto isso não acontece, ou enquanto a outra não voltasse, Sakura não se sentiria tranquila o bastante para sair do quintal. Mesmo que o momento pedisse para abrir uma exceção... Não, abra sim. Devia ter feito _isso_ antes. Espera... Mas como se ela nem sabia que Ino iria embora? Ah, esquece!

Após muito bater a ponta do pé no chão, a rósea entrou correndo em casa. Ia invadindo no primeiro banheiro que encontrou. Se não fosse por alguém que entrara bem na frente...

Sakura não disse nada, embora a careta já falasse por ela. Naruto, que até então parecia distraído, apenas se voltou à moça com uma cara de quem não entendera o que estava havendo. E saiu do caminho tão normalmente quanto entrou.

Ele ainda estava lá quando Sakura terminou e abriu a porta. Ela somente passou por ele, quase sem vê-lo.

- Ei. – Levantou o controle remoto para ela – Acho que está sem pilha.

- Eu não sou uma televisão, Naruto. – Ela comentou, o que o rapazinho não entendeu até se dar conta da própria posição, o braço tenso de tão estendido – Acho que a última vez que as trocamos foi... Não, eu não me lembro.

- Era o que eu esperava. – Naruto olhou para o controle como se estivesse decepcionado com ele. Em seguida, voltou-se para a amiga e ficou calado.

Calado. Esperando.

- Vamos esperar Ino ou Shikamaru voltarem primeiro. – Ela sentenciou.

- E então nós vamos?

- Nós?

- Eu e você, 'ttebayo.

- Não tenho mais nada contra você ir comprar uma coisa e voltar também com um copo vazio de lámen. – Ela desconversou – Já me acostumei.

- Puxa, nunca pensei que um dia eu viveria para ouvir isso! – Ele fez uma cara tão emocionada quanto assustadoramente caricata.

Sakura se afastou, dando alguns tapinhas no ombro do rapaz, e acabando por pensar se tal gesto dela não pareceu ser _algo demais_. Tinha que admitir, a situação era muito incômoda. Às vezes ela tinha vontade de ir até Naruto e se permitir corresponder aos sentimentos dele, mas ceder é igual a consentir com o que gerou aquela infecção semanas atrás. Doía bastante ver que essa medida poderia até afastá-la em definitivo do loirinho, mas, quem sabe, tudo vai acabar bem, independente do fim. Ou quase fim, vamos pensar positivo. Se é que dá para falar do final de algo que sequer começara.

Porém, um dia, sua tática poderia não funcionar mais. E, então, o que Sakura poderia fazer?

- Eu vou trazer outro para você, que tal? – Ele falou – E então vamos lá fora e comemos longe da vista de todo mundo, só nós dois!

- Se eu disser que sim, você não vai puxar meu braço para irmos logo?

- ...

Talvez, já não estivesse mais funcionando.

- Vou tentar ser mais cavalheiro, 'ttebayo.

- Você já é muito gentil, não precisa se preocupar tanto. –Ela desconversou – Eu tenho que fazer mais algumas coisas e...

- Vamos passar um tempinho juntos! – Naruto insistiu – Somos namorados. A gente nunca fez isso, 'ttebayo!

- Ahn?

_Tump!_

Os dois ficaram mudos. O ambiente em volta também.

- Foi lá fora... – Sakura deixou sair. "_Alguém pulou o muro_" – Ei, Naruto, o que você...

- Não se preocupe! Vou lá pegar o cara, 'ttebayo! – Ele já estava há uns bons metros de distância quando começou a falar. E com levando algo que podia servir de arma quando terminou.

- Vai deixá-lo tão assustado que vai ele esfaquear você sem nem ver sua cara! – Sakura retrucou. Controlou a voz, em seguida – Fique aqui, é mais seguro.

- Eu vou voltar! – Ele deixou um beijinho nos lábios de Sakura tão rápido quanto sua aproximação. E quanto sua ida rumo ao suicídio também – Não saia daí!

Ela olhou – mas não viu – ele saindo. Gritou o nome dele uma última vez, mas cortou a palavra pela metade por motivos de segurança. Droga! Levou os dedos à boca e ficou repuxando de leve os lábios enquanto se sentava no sofá. Pensou em esbofeteá-lo na próxima. Pode ser... Foi um pensamento frágil como vidro de jarra barata.

Lá fora, Naruto sabia que era um corajoso, mesmo que suas pernas tenham começado a tremer de forma incontrolável assim que pisara no quintal. O cabo de vassoura começou a balançar também, e o rapaz o pôs debaixo do braço, mesmo sem desgarrar a mão dele. Propositalmente, a parte de escova da coisa fora retirada de propósito, ou ele poderia acabar parecendo patético. O invasor filho da mãe levaria uma surra em dobro se inventasse de rir dele.

Virou-se para a esquerda num supetão quando ouviu barulho de folha seca. Atrás daquela árvore, daquela bem alí. Naruto desanimou um bocado quando viu o tanto de barulho que faria se fosse até o infeliz. Preferiu ir pela calçada a redor da casa e só então partiu para a grama. A cada passo que dava, ficava cada vez mais visível para o loiro que havia alguém alí. Sentiu um orgulho mudo quando percebeu suas próprias passadas sendo silenciosas. As pessoas diziam que ele era um bobo 24 horas, mas talvez saibam que isso não é verdade. Nunca poderia ser.

Agora! Gritou indo com tudo e...

- Naruto?!

...deixou o cabo cair ao lado de um espantadíssimo Shikamaru.

- A... A... Ah, é você? – O loiro falou num fio de voz.

Logo agora, quando não estava lá de muito bom humor... O outro rapaz relaxou e fechou a cara enquanto Naruto ainda segurava algo invisível no alto.

- Pulou o muro?

- Achei menos problemático desta vez.

- Ah, tá!... Uh? SHIKAMARU, O QUE É ISSO AÍ?

O moreno olhou para onde Naruto apontava, quase certo de que não ia encontrar algo que justificasse uma gritaria e uma queda pra trás. Mas achou uma mancha cinza no próprio braço, e não era pequena. Empalideceu. Hinata não havia feito o serviço direito.

- Acho que me sujei. – Começou a passar a mão na mancha.

- T-tem certeza? – O outro se aproximou. Providencialmente, Shikamaru se movimentou discreto até ficar por completo embaixo da sombra da árvore. Podia fazer algo para apagar aquilo quando Naruto fosse embora.

- Só vai sair com água. – Fingiu constatar. Suspirou. – Tanto faz.

Mesmo assim, ele notou, Naruto passou uns tempos olhando para aquilo e só então saiu, desconfiado. Qualquer pessoa que já houvesse sido dominada por aqueles monstros estaria ciente da existência deles e dos sinais que eles apresentam quando estão por perto. Uma forma eficiente de se preservar de ataques futuros. É um fato.

A boa notícia disso tudo é que Shikamaru teria que se comportar _normalmente_ para não acharem que está com problemas. E fazer isso seria ótimo. Talvez o pessoal até lhe desse um tempinho...

.

.

Faltou apenas um para Kiba cumprir a cota do dia. Akamaru foi até a sala-laboratório dos perfumes e carregou o frasco vazio restante até o futon onde o dono estava recolhido, os olhos presos à porta. O cachorrinho ficava interessante assim, visto do chão, aumentando enquanto chegava. Kiba pegou o vidro e o olhou enquanto Akamaru se deitava ao lado dele, mas seus olhos não se mexeram. O frasco entrou e saiu de sua frente, e eles rígidos.

- O que você acha? – Ele falou do perfume.

O cachorro fitou o Inuzuka bem na hora em que uma lágrima escapou deste e correu até encontrar o tecido do futon. Kiba apertou as pálpebras e se sentou num ímpeto, se sentido patético, patético, patético. Sabia muito bem que seus olhos deviam estar vermelhos, como se ele fosse uma mocinha dos livros.

Ino já tinha outra pessoa. Por mais que a amasse, ele não devia estar reagindo desse jeito, não devia. A vontade que Kiba tinha era de chegar até o tal outro e propor um duelo como se ainda estivessem no século passado. Não pela beleza de um momento assim, é claro, mas só pelo prazer de eliminar _respeitosamente_ o concorrente. E toda vez que esta última palavra lhe vinha à cabeça, acabava pensando no momento em que pegou Ino sendo abraçada por trás por aquele cara de penteado de abacaxi.

" - Pff, esse mundo é tão injusto que eu não posso nem achar ninguém chato porque aparece uma criatura dessas – Ino apontou com tudo para Naruto – querendo formar casaizinhos! –E virando-se para o lado – Ele é só o cara que tem o poder de nos pôr na rua se quiser, Kiba. O dono da casa.

- E ela até tirava os sapatos dele toda vez quando ele chegava!

- Bajulação. Só isso! Aquele cara tem um coração de pedra..."

- É claro. – Kiba constatou consigo mesmo. Akamaru deu um ganidinho e o moço o arrastou devagar para perto dele.

E reafirmou de novo, e de novo, e de novo, consigo mesmo que não se ia afastar dela, que iria protegê-la – Mesmo que, vez ou outra, o objeto da qual ele queria proteger a garota ganhasse uma forma conhecida, humana e difusa, o que o confundia um pouco. Ela disse que o próximo animal necessário para a recepção seria um lobo (!), mas que era para deixar isso por último.

Sem problemas! Quando chegasse a hora, estaria pronto e faria o que pudesse ao seu alcance. Lobos e cachorros se entendem. E mesmo que ela precisasse disso ou de mais algo antes, ele não a deixaria falando só. Resolveu que amanhã iria à casa dela para ver se está tudo bem ou se não precisa de algo. Faria isso sempre que necessário. Esperaria por ligações dela, por mais pedidos. Não a deixaria sozinha. Jamais.

_Au au au! _

- Huh? – Reparou que o cachorro não estava mais ao lado – Akamaru?... Akamaru, o que está fazendo?

Ele latia para a cômoda. Embora, aparentemente, não houvesse nada de incomum.

.

.

Os últimos dias estavam sendo deveras esquisitos para Sai. O outro Senhor do Infinito, Yamanaka Inoichi, estava sendo mais gentil com ele. Não que o pequeno e atrevido súdito fizesse questão disso, já que era acostumadíssimo com o olhar desconfiado do pai de sua senhora. E, pensando nisso, Sai acabou errando a posição de um dos incensos.

Que merda... Não por muito tempo, é claro. O rapaz logo consertou isso.

- Ah, você está aí! Até que enfim! – Alguém apareceu na porta gritando rápido, contente – O que aconteceu que você não foi esperar na entrada hoje?

Sai não disse nada, estático e estranhando.

- Aqui. Toma. – Uma carta foi posta no chão – Até mais! – E o mensageiro se mandou.

Lento e piscando, Sai caminhou até o envelope branco. Correspondência da Ino, como sempre. E ele ficou meio abobado, ajoelhado no chão, diante do fato de que não ficara ansioso para rever a letra daquela a qual ele seria sempre fiel.

E isso era outra coisa estranha.

.

.

Quem é esta? É Hyuuga Hinata. Não é a que usa um vestido azul, lilás, carmim, cinza, verde? Sempre de vestido - embora mudasse constantemente o modelo - sempre com um sorriso e ar calmo, e sempre com o ambiente cheirando a realidade. Mas já era a terceira vez naquela semana que Ino acordava e percebia que sonhou outra vez.

Antes de mais nada, a moça então começou a procurar por cogumelos no próprio quarto, nos arredores e no quintal. Se a Senhora do Desespero estava lhe mandando mensagens através dos sonhos, a energia direcionada à Ino deve ter sido suficiente para gerar uma criaturinha daquelas ou para atrair alguma para perto. E, enfim, a moça encontrou uma perto da própria janela. Mas ela havia sido encontrada por Naruto antes.

- Oi. – Ele falou, numa seriedade incomum. Abaixou-se.

- Ei. Espera aí, não toque nisso!

- Está tudo bem, 'ttebayo. Não vai acontecer nada comigo... – Mas antes que ele tocasse a coisa, Ino a arrancou com tudo da terra – Uau!

- Agora não vai mesmo. – Ino galhofou, guardando o cogumelo no bolso e curtindo a cara de desgosto do amigo. Ouviu um miado por perto.

Apesar de ter ficado feliz ao ver o bichano se aproximar, Ino recuou e deixou Akaru passar por ela e encontrar o colo de Naruto, que o ergueu nos braços. Não seria bom atrair para si _aquela_ criatura se havia uma massinha negativa tão perto. Assim como Ino pensava o mesmo sobre envolver a Senhora do Desespero diretamente com o próprio plano.

Será que ela pararia de insistir?

- Vocês bem que poderiam parar de me tratar como seu eu ainda estivesse doente. – Ino levou um pequeno susto quando ouviu a voz de Naruto atrás de si, ele coçando a cabecinha do gato – A Sakura, por exemplo, parece que não quer nem tocar em mim, 'ttebayo...

Akaru tentou cravar as unhas no pijama do loiro. Ele deu um tapinha leve no local e o gato recuou a pata.

- Naruto, sei de uma coisa que pode te ajudar. – Ela fez um pouco de suspense.

- Sério?!

Ela continuou fazendo suspense.

- Esqueça um pouco a Sakura. – Naruto murchou tão de imediato ao ouvir isso que deixou Akaru sair de perto dele. Ino notou – Não faça essa cara! É só um pouquinho mesmo.

- Mas co... Ino, eu não posso fazer isso! Nós somos namorados, 'ttebayo!

- Ahn... Namorados?

- Sim. Eu me declarei para ela e ela se declarou pra mim naquele dia. Tá, foram as piores declarações de amor do mundo, mas declaração é declaração!

- Se foi naquele dia, então não é válido. – Ino cortou – Naruto, qual foi a última vez que você saiu para passear? E sem a Sakura?

Naruto apenas piscou e virou os olhos para um lado, tentando se lembrar. Demorando, tentando. Ino parou de esperar e enfiou os dedos no meio do cabelo espetado dele.

- Você está criando mofo. – Brincou, embora sem sorrir.

- Hum... Está tipo me dizendo para eu... – Ele foi devagar como quem se aproximava de algo perigoso.

- Isso mesmo! – Ela o interrompeu – Pelo o que sei da sua vida, você tem uma meia dúzia de amigos, bons amigos. Então, marque um horário com algum deles, ponha uma roupa bem legal, saia e no caminho fique curtindo as garotas babarem pelo seu corpo escultural.

- Hein?! – Ele se afastou, os olhos comicamente arregalados – Está me dizendo para eu trair a Sakura?

- Não, a não ser que você ache uma boa idéia dar cantada em alguém. Mas aí, eu já disse, é problema seu. – Ino prosseguiu – O que eu quero é que você pare de ficar enfurnado aqui, pensando na Sakura o tempo todo e se esquecendo de si mesmo!

- ...

- Desde que eu cheguei aqui, notei que você meio que vive só para a Sakura. E agora está com essa pressa! – Fez uma pequeníssima pausa – Mais uma vez, eu não quero que você traia ela ou a abandone, senão eu vou ser a primeira a te mandar para o inferno mas... Quando uma pessoa está curada, ela sai para ver o mundo, e as pessoas acabam _vendo-a_ também. Sakura também vai te _ver_ e irá por conta própria até você.

- ...

- Também – Ino deu leves tapinhas nas bochechas dele – com esse seu jeitinho de sol nascendo que você tem...

- Pessoal! Ninguém vai vir comer?! – Ouviram alguém gritar de dentro da casa.

O único que correu para dentro no mesmo instante foi o Akaru. Não que as duas pessoinhas alí não tenham se interessado também, tanto por livre e espontânea vontade (Comida melhor é a da primeira refeição. Sempre!) quanto por livre e espontânea pressão (Vão acabar mortos se não forem). Naruto e Ino se entreolharam e, então, a moça seguiu na frente.

- Vai entrar levando isso aí? – Naruto a lembrou.

O cogumelo no bolso. Ainda.

- Vá na frente então. – Ino saltou um degrau e voltou para a grama – Daqui a pouco eu vou.

.

Este era outro dia em que Shikamaru não estava na mesa com eles, mas desta vez ele se encontrava em casa, Ino sabia. Falando nisso, a moça acabou se lembrando da encomenda. Aconteceu tanta coisa que a punição ainda nem fora aplicada naquele frouxo! Mas isso vai ser resolvido logo.

Porém, Ino trocou o sorriso por um morder de lábios em seguida. Era estranho que Naruto e Sakura não lhe tenham dado um puxão de orelhas por, de novo, ela ter meio que se afastado de Shikamaru - outra vez. Há tempos que ela sabia da forma como os amigos enxergavam os dois. Primeiro suspeitando e desejando, e depois tomando _um possível amor deles_ como verdade. Deviam olhar um pouco mais para os próprios umbigos.

E eles estavam certos, pelo menos quanto a ela. Se fosse somente pela possibilidade de Shikamaru estar chateado, Ino até que tentaria conviver numa boa com ele. Porém, o fato da moça ser ciente do que ocorria consigo mesma não ajudava em nada. Ino nem fazia ideia de como sequer olhar para o colega agora.

E a situação, a do castigo no meio, lhe pareceu ganhar ares bastante constrangedores.

Deu uma olhadinha rápida nos amigos enquanto terminava de fazer a mesa voltar ao normal. Sakura estava como sempre, mas Naruto ficara quieto demais para os padrões dele. Sinal de que as palavras ditas há pouco tempo ainda estavam rodando na cabeça do rapaz e se preparando para fazer estrago. Excelente. Não era preciso ler a mente dele para perceber.

Minutos depois, Ino já estava diante do quarto de Shikamaru. Só para a ideia de ter que entrar lá e acordá-lo fazê-la empacar. Tinha batido na porta um pouco antes. Silêncio.

Por si só, a idéia de acabar com o soninho dele era excelentemente divertida. Mas, e _se_...

Ino gritou consigo mesma, sem abrir a boca. Já havia chegado _nesse estágio_?

_Kieeeeee..._

- Algum problema? – Uma voz acabando de sair do banheiro.

Ah, era por isso. Shikamaru está atrás dela agora, mas Ino não se virou por imaginar o que ele fazia lá dentro. Corada, fechou a mente.

- Bom dia. – Falou, algo simpática.

- Bom dia. – Ele respondeu.

E Ino foi para o próprio quarto, enfim abrindo a própria e pensando de propósito nos seus planos para a punição do colega. Só para que Shikamaru pudesse pegá-las no ar.

.

.

Ele até tentou deixar pra lá e aproveitar que estava tudo bem – por enquanto – mas era inevitável olhar para Ino e para o problemático _embrulho assassino_. Eles haviam saído há pouco tempo, rumo a um lugar que a moça havia visto várias vezes nos passeios dela. E que seria bastante adequado para a aplicação da punição.

- Não seria melhor só fechar a porta? – Shikamaru perguntou quando ainda estavam em casa. Ino só o chamou de burro e disse coisa com coisa, na opinião dele.

É evidente que ela vai tirar algum proveito _disso_. Porém, por outro lado, quando aconteceu o problema com Naruto, ela se irritara o suficiente para requerer uma ação punitiva, ainda mais porque Ino não sabia que não era intenção de Shikamaru fazer com que o amigo ganhasse algum dano permanente. Ele ficaria bem, tinha que ficar.

Mas, por mais que ela realmente quisesse fazer um pouquinho de justiça... Levá-lo assim para longe... Isso vai doer.

A única coisa boa nisso tudo é que Shikamaru pôde ver Ino se dirigir a ele após passar o dia de ontem praticamente sem trocarem uma palavra. E mesmo que isso o incomodasse mais do que ele imaginava, o rapaz preferiu fazer como se não fosse com ele e esperar. Esperar, que talvez a sensação amainasse no processo e não lhe trouxesse idéias bobas com a que teimava em saltar-lhe à mente agora mesmo. Agora, quando de novo os fiozinhos loiros levemente balançantes da moça atacavam outra vez.

Ele conseguiria fazê-la voltar de mãos abanando, mas... e _depois_? Simples: O rapaz seguirá com sua vida torcendo para que o Topo do Monte tenha esgotado suas fichas. Só isso. Só.

Ino percebeu que ele a olhava insistentemente e teve uma reação que o fez olhar para outro ponto também, meio encabulado. Shikamaru ficou um pouco irritado consigo mesmo por causa de uma atitude despropositada dessas, mas suspirou e pensou um pouco nas nuvens lá em cima. A imagem da moça ao lado piscando na cabeça de quando em quando.

- Aqui está. – Ela parou bem na entrada de um tipo de beco, onde lá no final, sob um ponto mais alto, ficava uma "pequena" torre.

- A antiga caixa d'água...

- Como? – Ela o olhou surpresa, e voltou-se para o monumento logo em seguida – Isto é uma...?

- Não é só a gente que gosta de fazer umas coisas bonitas por qualquer razão. – Ele se aproximou, abaixando um pouco do tom de voz – Se bem que eu não acho isso aí muito bonitinho.

- ...

- Você não vai me fazer subir lá em cima, é?

- ...

- ...

- Não. – Ino finalmente respondeu – Vamos! – Ino chamou, sacudindo a caixa.

Ela reclamou um pouco quando percebeu que era meio difícil alcançar a portinha da torre. Shikamaru ficou observando todo o procedimento da garota, que já abria a sacolinha da outra mão. Um bastonete, fósforos e algo que parecia pólvora, mas não era. A caixa foi apunhalada com o primeiro, que ficou fincado nela. Uma pequena e silenciosa explosão pouco depois, e Ino suspirou. A porta se abriu e a luz que havia lá dentro foi sugada pelo fiapo luminoso que a moça produziu. E que se apagou no mesmo instante.

Não que o sol realmente pudesse abandonar um lugar onde o teto é _cheio de buracos_. Havia uma escada simples no canto oposto ao da entrada.

- Isso já está acabando com a minha paciência, problemática... – O rapaz falou desanimando. Ino havia voltado a sacudir a caixa – Eu sei que não tem milho aí.

Ino riu.

- Só quero que acabe logo. – Ele completou.

- Eu não contaria com isso. – A moça se ajoelhou no chão, colocando a caixa diante de si e começando a abri-la – Não tem graça se dura pouco.

- Você parece que está se divertindo com isso.

Ino o ignorou, enfim levantando a aba superior da embalagem lilás. Tirou também o pano laranja-claro que cobria a coisa florada lá dentro, jogando-o num canto. Flores difusas não muito bem ordenadas na superfície plana. Como?

- Até que eu estava ansiosa sim, Shika, mas era mais por causa disso. – Ela ergueu o objeto bem quando ele ia reclamar do apelido – Que saudade! – Ino apertou a coisa contra si.

Agora sim ele não entendeu nada.

- Uma roupa?

- Isso é um quimono que só a Senhora do Infinito pode usar, lembra? – Ino continuava com a roupa, enorme e bem detalhada, à sua frente. Dentro da caixa, ainda era possível ver o que parecia ser um prendedor de cabelo e outro tecido – O seu também está aqui. – Ela se abaixou – Deixa que eu pego pra você.

Aquilo era do Topo do Monte? Bem, era realmente uma peça com jeito de que não saiu deste mundo. A padronagem da estampa soou levemente familiar para Shikamaru. Foi quando ele sentiu um peso macio indo parar em seu colo.

Apesar de não ter apagado de sua memória informações a respeito de sua própria origem – Isso o deixaria tão ou mais vulnerável quanto se lembrar de tudo – Shikamaru não colocara no mesmo balaio os detalhes sobre vestimentas, comida, e outras pequenas coisas. Quanto mais limpasse, mais próximo ficaria de uma distância segura. E aquela roupa verde, também estampada, meio que lhe gritava alguma coisa. Evitou continuar olhando para ela.

Só que encontrou uma Ino fantasminha indo para um canto, um pouco daquele pano enorme – este já um que estava no fundo da caixa – arrastando no chão. Shikamaru a chamou, mas então ele viu uma coisa azul terminar de descer e ser chutada longe. A calça dela.

Depois foram as meias e a blusa. Ino estava _tirando a roupa_.

Por um momento, Shikamaru apertou com mais força o próprio quimono.

A moça deixou sua farda floral cair no chão e se posicionou sobre ela, se abaixando até o pano cobrir completamente a peça também. O fantasma se iluminou e se encolheu por um breve momento, até se esticar indicando que a pessoa alí escondida voltara a ficar de pé. E o pano caiu.

Até o prendedor havia ido parar na cabeça dela. Parecia que não era mais a Ino quem estava à sua frente.

- Sua vez. – Ela se aproximou, passando o pano para ele.

- ...

- Shikamaru?...

Se tinha a impressão de que já a vira vestida de forma parecida com aquilo, é porque vira. Mesmo assim, ela parecia algum ser etéreo e muito mais poderoso do que ele. O atrevimento, que há pouco tempo ele notara estar nos gestos dela, tinha se obscurecido levemente. Aquilo não foi uma simples troca de roupa. Ela era mais a Senhora do Infinito do que qualquer outra coisa agora.

Ao menos, foi o que ele pensou até se dar conta de que enxergava um tecido sem graça no lugar da poderosa.

- Não temos muito tempo. – Ino falou, um tanto jocosa – Prometo que não vou olhar.

- Como você vai ver alguma coisa se jogou isso em cima de mim?

- Vai logo.

- Certo, certo. – Ele pôs o quimono no chão.

E começou a vez de Ino sentir o que ele sentira minutos atrás. Mas ela estava perto, até com mais facilidade de imaginar. Uma das meias dele acertou a barra da saia da moça e ela, olhando pra peça, pensou em como seria se... Como naquela hora, em frente ao quarto dele.

O fantasma-Shikamaru então se abaixou por sobre a roupa dobrada, mas dalí não saiu luz alguma naquele momento – Somente um arremedo de sombra se permitiu ser visto por baixo do tecido. O rapaz não dispensou o pano tão logo o processo acabou. Estava se sentindo _pesado_.

- Eu puxo ou você tira? – Ino perguntou.

Enquanto tivesse a branquidão sobre sua cabeça, estaria protegido. Mesmo assim, foi puxando-o devagar até o pano virar uma bola em suas mãos. Seu olho pendeu para baixo até fitar o verde. Sentiu a própria mente virar uma bagunça. Alguma memória viria à tona se isso demorasse mais tempo, e só esses segundos bastaram para Shikamaru sentir uma coisa agridoce subindo. Parecia saudade estourada de algo.

Foi tirado de sua confusão pessoal ao perceber outras mãos apertando as suas.

- Como nos velhos tempos! – Mas o sorriso de Ino murchou até ela soltar o rapaz. Ela percebera que ele estava tenso.

- ...

- Você... está ótimo. – Ino falou, sem graça. Girou num ímpeto para trás – Bom, vamos logo começar o ato oficial.

Ela rumou para o centro do local. Um ato oficial...

- Não precisa tanta pompa só por causa de um castigo, problemática.

- Precisa. – Ino apoiou os joelhos no chão e se sentou sobre as pernas, a saia se esparramando – Não me diga que você quer fazer de qualquer jeito até os seus próprios atos oficiais.

Dele? Agora isso começava a ficar claro. A mente de Ino estava aberta, não deixando margem para dúvidas.

Shikamaru abaixou a cabeça, com um meio-sorriso. O que aquela moça pretendia fazer-lhe soou meio infantil para ele. E o Senhor da Sombra Profunda pensou que isso não seria tão ruim. Ele começou a andar até a colega.

Só manteve o sinal de alerta aceso por considerar que Ino não aceitaria suportar a consequência do que ia fazer se a punição não fosse exemplar o suficiente. Ela continuava em sua posição humilde e ao mesmo tempo denotadora de poder. Os pés dele ficaram a um metro de distância de onde acabava o quimono dela. Ela parecia uma boneca exótica, com o cabelo loiro e brilhante derramado sobre as estampas e as faixas da cintura dela.

Ino nunca lhe parecera tão adorável. E tão perigosa.

- Quantos dias? – Ele questionou.

- Até o Tsubasa chegar.

O troco satisfatório...

- Huh?... Shikamaru, o que você que está fazendo? – Ino não olhava para cima. O colega estava no mesmo nível dela.

- Acho que posso – Ele falou – cobrar uma coisa em troca dos meus poderes.

- Você não está em condições. Isso é um castigo.

-Não é nada demais, problemática. – A coisa piscou na mente dele algumas vezes. O rapaz fazia uma cara de pena – Acho que você não negaria.

Ino corou.

- Bom, você...

Isso até que tirava uma dúvida dela, ou não. Ele podia estar tentando demovê-la de continuar o castigo, e da forma mais baixa possível. Não, os sentimentos dele estavam jogados na cara dela. Mas não era o momento. Ela não queria.

Queria.

- Então tá. – Mas Shikamaru se levantou. Ele também não (?) queria – Vamos começar.

Ino voltou a ficar com a cabeça baixa, sorrindo, as mãos postadas sobre as coxas ocultas pelas camadas de roupa. Aproveitou a ironia correndo pelas veias enquanto perguntava a Shikamaru se ele estava pronto – Se fosse um ato normal de transferência, o colega é quem teria inquirido. Escutou-o responder e respirou fundo. Já ia começar.

Ela não viu uma espécie de sombra bem densa se formar em uma das mãos de Shikamaru e ir subindo pelos dedos dele. Ela ficou de olho se os pés dele tremiam alguma coisa para ter noção do que acontecia em cima. O colega olhou para ela antes de passar a sustentar a sombra com ambas as mãos.

Ino estendeu uma das dela, aberta, e olhou-o nos olhos. Mesmo que a expressão dele estivesse no mais do mesmo típico do rapaz, ela notou _um brilho_ no fundo daquele olhar. Lutou para não pensar sobre isso e sorriu para o colega.

Ele puxou bastante ar para si e as mãos dele se chocaram com a dela.

Foi como se um raio houvesse entrado por alí. O poder em sombra se espalhou com uma força e velocidade tão vertiginosas que Ino se sentiu perder o controle por instantes. Quando voltou a enxergar as coisas direito, notou seu corpo um tanto mais pesado. O efeito do acúmulo de funções chegara mais rápido do que pudera supor antes. Ela olhou para Shikamaru, preocupada, mas ele parecia bem. Só um pouco pálido, no mais.

Ele também se sentou no chão, de um jeito bastante displicente. Ino olhou para o lado e fez um pequeno teste. Sorriu quando viu a linguetinha de sombra sair de baixo da saia e dar várias voltas até parecer uma mola.

- Eba! - Ela riu – Agora quero ver quem pode me deter!

- Acho que o povo que gosta de mim e o que gosta de você somados. – Shikamaru falou – Você não vai conseguir se levantar daí sozinha.

- Não diga besteiras! É claro que vou, eu estou bem. – Ao escutar isso, pareceu ao rapaz que Ino com quem ele convivia estava voltando – E você ficou tanto entre os mortais que, olha só, agora virou um.

Ele apenas sorriu, tamborilando os dedos no chão.

- Agora já pode ir embora e fazer o que o pessoal lá em cima quiser com suas novas aquisições, senhorita nova-poderosa-mais-poderosa-de-todas. – Ele descansou a cabeça.

- Shika, Shika... – Ino ouviu-o grunir baixinho. Ela sabia que chamá-lo assim não o agradava muito – Se eu voltasse agora, isso não seria um castigo.

- ...

- Hum... Que mais outro teste você acha que eu devo fazer com meus poderes novos? – Ino ficou olhando para cima, e Shikamaru a mirou até resolver acompanhar-lhe o movimento.

- Talvez – Ele respondeu – escurecer este lugar.

Voltou a observá-la logo em seguida.

- Pode ser. – Ino tinha a mão no queixo, sem falar com muita convicção – Ou...

A mente dela se fechou de repente.

- Isto! – A Senhora do Infinito e da Sombra Profunda avançou rápida sobre Shikamaru, e o braço estendido com a mão espalmada. Ele a brecou prendendo a mão dela com ambas as dele.

Bem quando ela ia acertar de primeira a testa do rapaz.

Tanto o braço dela quanto os dele tremiam.

- Tsc! Eu devia ter notado antes. – Ele resmungou, olhando fixadamente para a colega.

- Então, você acreditou mesmo. – Ino provocou – Sinto muito, mas agora não tem nada que você possa fazer a respeito!

Shikamaru pendeu para trás, a mão dela avançando alguns milímetros. Droga, ele devia mesmo ter reparado mais nisso antes. O rapaz até cogitara a hipótese de o castigo ser assistir a um filme de todas as suas memórias, e sem a chance de usar o auto-reparo depois. Porém, Ino sempre deixara bem a entender que seria outra coisa. Enganou até a si mesma talvez.

Tinha que pensar em algo e rápido! Seu corpo fraquejou mais. Pelo visto, Ino era relutante em usar toda a sua força para dobrá-lo apesar de estar realmente _empenhada_. Ela falou alguma coisa, mas a mente do colega se centrou na imagem que lhe aparecera repentina: Um toc toc toc numa porta.

Shikamaru olhou para o lado e viu Hinata na entrada, achando graça. Apenas _viu_.

Pois Ino alcançara a testa dele com tanta força que o choque com o chão e uma manta escura vieram em menos de um segundo.

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**B Lilac:** Reviravolta? Eu não sei se eu usaria esse termo, mas que aconteceu uma coisa de boa importância aqui, aconteceu. E novamente o Shikamaru se dá mal, coitado, acho que estou causando danos ao QI dele, jajaja! A Ino acabou de fazer a mesma coisa que ele ia fazer para a Hinata, só que com o efeito inverso. Não foi por menos que a Senhora do Desespero resolveu ver isso ao vivo e a cores.

E o Kiba, bem, ele vai continuar sim sendo bastante prestativo. É o que resta a ele, afinal. E que livro é esse que tem a foto da Sakurada Junko? Fiquei curiosa. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado das músicas também! Eu devia ter postado alguma neste capítulo...

**Haru x3:** Saiba você que são duas e meia da madrugada quando escrevi esta resposta, e só por causa da teimosia de terminar logo o capítulo. Vamos afundar juntas... E você também achando que teremos reviravoltas? Bom, aquela parte com a Hinata foi só um sonho. Vamos ver o que você vai pensar ao terminar de ler este capítulo. Ah, já terminou...

Shika, o assombroso! Ri muito com essa, Haru. Não, ele não escapou em definitivo do castigo dele, olha aí. E não foi pouca coisa... Faz tempo que o Akaru arranhou casacos, mas ele já está aqui de volta, tentando reaver o posto de bichinho simpático que os cogumelos tentaram roubar dele, jajaja!... Quanto ao Kiba, por ora não vai dar para vê-lo mudar de foco. Seus sentimentos pela Ino são bem fortes, embora ele não mais vá voltar a presenteá-la com perfumes. Puxa, e que bom que você gostou da Hinata aqui! Pode esperar por mais aprontações dela no próximo capítulo. Agora, eu não sei qual poderoso vamos ter que chamar para efetivarmos sua transformação em um oráculo. Não, não, deixa assim mesmo! Que eu saiba, oráculos não têm braços e não podem escrever por si próprios. Melhor deixar as coisas como estão, depois eu pergunto à Lilac qual é a opinião dela.

Ah, falando em chuva, parece que finalmente o clima seco vai deixar este país.

.


	11. Parte 11

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

Se vocês leem o mangá da série, saibam que eu estava no meio daqueles shinobis todos que demoraram uns 30 capítulos até aparecerem de novo, só que o meu caso foi só por perda de foco mesmo. Porém, os próximos meses vai ser mais complicados, e provavelmente os próximos capítulos não vão chegar na regularidade típica deles de há um tempo atrás. Desculpem-me...

Nesse tempo todo sem atualizar _Apple Lady_, conheci uma quantidade enorme de músicas pop japonesas dos anos 70, e um bocado de outras cantoras do mesmo naipe. Só que achar até a letra em japonês dessas canções é praticamente uma missão impossível. E, quando acho, o site não permite copiar para um tradutor. Porém, teremos sim mais algumas músicas mais à frente. Já tenho uma caixinha de reserva.

Sei, já está bom de prender vocês aqui nas explicações.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 11<em>

.

"_Epa!..._"

O sangue de Ino foi indo cada vez mais rápido dentro das veias ao mesmo tempo em que ficava exponencialmente gelado – e gelando junto todo o resto. Ela manteve a mão grudada à coisa quente mais próxima, que era a testa do seu colega. E ele não estava tentando afastá-la, não estava tentando fazer nada. Passivo demais...

Esforçou-se ao máximo para olhar pra ele – Tinha que ser brincadeira! – e o soltou. Já dera tempo para as memórias dele voltarem, sem dúvida. Assim como estava demorando bastante para ele se mexer. Era brincadeira, era. Mas o rapaz tinha os olhos fechados.

- Shikamaru? – Cutucou-o primeiro, depois sacudiu-lhe o braço – S-Shikamaru...?

Ele continuava sem se mexer. Ino o ergueu para seu colo e isso a vez sentir ainda pior – Shikamaru parecia um boneco quebrado e mole. A moça começou a mesurar desesperadamente o quanto de força que ela deve ter usado. Apalpou a cabeça do colega, atrás de um galo ou de sangue. Mas, puxa, seria melhor se ele reagisse, se ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... E se a pancada...

- Ino-chan?

Era um sonho, um outro sonho talvez. Por que Shikamaru estava desacordado daquele jeito e Hinata estava alí na porta. De saia florida – Dá quase no mesmo.

Ino grunhiu, apertando mais o colega contra si com a intenção de levantá-lo.

- Você precisa de ajuda. – Não foi uma pergunta. Barulho de passos indo até Ino.

- Está tudo bem. – Ino disparou – Tchau!... Ah! - Claro, ele não podia andar.

Foi engraçado, a risadinha de Hinata comprovava isso. E ela riu de um jeito que Ino se pegou sentindo uma ponta de empatia pela outra, mas reagiu jogando uma torrente de indignação sobre isso e ergueu Shikamaru da melhor maneira que pôde. A Yamanaka passou direta e nervosamente pela colega, andando rápido.

- Vai lá pra fora vestida assim? – Hinata, de costas, alguns traços de risada na voz, esfregando uma mão na outra como que para analisá-las.

"_É mesmo!_". Ino parou.

- Pense em algo melhor então! – Mas voltou a andar.

- Vai levá-lo direto para o Senhor Oficial da Sombra? – Hinata se virou rapidamente.

A Senhora do Infinito parara novamente e, desta vez, sequer voltou a sair do lugar. Metaforicamente, o chão quase desapareceu sob seus pés, só reaparecendo quando a moça constatou que Hinata tinha, sim, razão. A roupa de Shikamaru fez barulho na sua mão e Ino temeu olhá-lo, mesmo ele estando desmaiado ainda. Apenas resolveu fitar a colega por cima da cabeça dele.

- Como é?

.

.

Mais algo incomum para entrar na lista destes últimos dias. Porque o Senhor Oficial do Infinito chamaria todos os súditos dele e os de Ino para revistá-los e, em seguida, voltar para o quarto, ou seja lá, para onde fosse sem dizer uma só palavra?

Todos se dispersaram, cochichando uns com os outros, e apenas Sai permaneceu no lugar, fitando o corredor à frente como se, só olhando, pudesse sugar dele toda e qualquer resposta. Mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria coisa alguma. E, por isso mesmo, o súdito se afastou, cheio de desdém.

- Espera! – Ouviu a voz do chefe – Você mesmo.

Droga... Voltar a mirar o corredor outra vez. Sai retomou a posição e esperou Inoichi ficar bem claro, longe da penumbra atrás dele.

- Se eu te fizer uma proposta – Inoichi falou, sério – você aceitará, certo?

E há outra saída? Tomara que seja algo muito bom.

.

.

- Eu perguntei se você vai levá-lo de volta... finalmente. – Hinata repetiu – Ele não pode fazer nada, não pode _pensar_ em nada. E é o mais lógico.

É, mas não era isso que iria fazer. Ela correria para fora com Shikamaru nos braços, atrás de socorro. Agiria feito uma grande estúpida e seria tarde demais quando reparasse nisso. Tão assustador que um frio até correu de cima a baixo por sua espinha. "_Caramba, eu gosto mesmo de você, Shika..._".

- Não. Mas obrigado pela dica. – Ino pôs o colega no chão e, olhando para os lados, procurou pelas roupas dele e dela – Eu quero fazer de um jeito que ele não queira nos assustar de novo. Se eu levá-lo agora, vai fugir outra vez.

- Isto ainda é uma oportunidade perfeita. Obrigado. – Hinata fez uma reverência.

- Hn... Pelo o quê?

Tão logo o corpo da Senhora do Desespero voltou a ficar reto, algo cresceu numa velocidade espantosa em torno da outra e escureceu tudo. Só voltou alguma luz quando um círculo se abriu bem diante dos olhos de Ino. E Hinata estava a menos de meio metro de distância agora.

- Por passá-la para mim. Eu mesma vou levar o Shikamaru de volta. – E sumiu da frente.

"-Ela só quer voltar pra casa, problemática. Vai usar seu plano para conseguir um mínimo de simpatia do Topo do Monte e ver se é o bastante."

_Ssssssg!_

Quando Ino se deu conta, já havia conseguido levar uma língua de sombra até o lado de fora antes que o buraco se fechasse. Isso é que era surpreender-se consigo mesma. Tinha adquirido esses poderes há tão pouco tempo!

Lá fora, Hinata começava a erguer Shikamaru (e se lamentava por dentro por não ter tanta força quanto a colega) quando desta vez foi para ela que tudo escureceu. O próximo passo de Ino foi iluminar todo o interior de onde estava, e viu as nervuras nos cogumelos antes de eles se desfazerem quase completamente. O colega estava logo ao lado, com metade do corpo engolfado pela massa preta onde Hinata devia estar.

Ino correu até onde as roupas normais dela e do colega estavam, sendo seguida de perto por uma trilha de cogumelos, o que a impossibilitou de parar. A bolha de sombra começou a expulsar algo, mas na verdade se abriu como que em um tapete, libertando Hinata. A Yamanaka não perdeu tempo e quase a atropelou. Quase, porque tudo ao redor desapareceu: Luz demais também cega.

- P-pare com isso!... Ino!

Feito isso, o próximo passo era encontrar Shikamaru e se mandar dalí, mas Hinata gritava tanto que isso quase empacou Ino. Embora fosse claro que uma reação daquelas era óbvia, pois a Senhora do Desespero é feita do mesmo material que seus queridos asseclas, a voz soava tão dolorida e tão verdadeira como se estivesse atacando uma criança...

- Socorro!

Ino quase tropeçou em algo. Abaixou-se e começou a arrastar Shikamaru.

- Por que vocês... estão me abandonando?! Não me deixem aqui! Eu fiz o que pude! – Algo agarrou o braço de Ino.

"_O quê?!_"

A porta foi aberta, e a luz cessou. A Senhora do Infinito não avançou mais, por ora. Estava chocada demais para tanto.

Hinata estava no chão como se tivesse sido cortada em vários pedaços, embora fosse evidente que estava inteira embora o cabelo e o chão escondessem o rosto. Incrivelmente, a tez dela estava com um ar saudável que há muito tempo a colega não via, mas que começou a se dissipar tão logo se viu longe daquela luz destruidora. Isso até que fazia algum sentido. Ao contrário do fato de ela estar longe demais para _aquele braço_ tê-la alcançado.

Seja lá o que houve, Ino sentiu vontade de também levá-la consigo.

A qualquer momento, ela iria parar aquele choramingo doído e se levantar. Ino acomodou o colega no colo, correu e ficou puta da vida por aquilo ser tudo o que podia fazer. A porta ficou sozinha deixando o sol entrar também por ela

.

.

Naruto não se lembrava _mesmo_ de ter aquela roupa. Muito menos de ter alguma roupa _de frio_. Puxou-a bruscamente e daí notou que ela fazia barulho, e que tinha um rosto.

- Ah, sai pra lá, 'ttebayo! – Quase jogou Akaru sobre uma pilha de roupas e continuou remexendo a gaveta. Já que era grande o risco de ser atingido por um pé de meia, o gato preferiu se acomodar bem onde Naruto e o colchão formavam um ângulo perfeito.

A cama estava toda forrada de roupa. E, quanto mais perto chegava dos fundões das gavetas, mais Naruto remexia e apalpava as peças que iam surgindo. Uma delas, a que ele agora acabava de resgatar, o rapaz até a prensou contra o corpo com se tivesse visto-a em uma loja pela primeira vez. Uma menina havia dito que ele ficava muito sexy com aquela blusa, e ele passou um tempo imaginando que se Sakura tivesse ouvido isso...

Naruto se levantou, lançou longe a parte de cima do pijama (Cujo rasgo em uma das mangas, mais a conversa que tivera com Ino, foi o estopim para decidir revirar o armário) e vestiu a roupa. Gostou do viu de imediato, gostou ainda mais quando se olhou no espelho. Fez pose de garanhão, imaginando a Sakura no lugar de seu reflexo. E essa calça de quadradinhos azuis é perfeita para quebrar qualquer clima...

No auge do acesso de vaidade, o rapaz foi até o mar de cor que estava a cama e passou os olhos pelas calças jogadas alí. Uma mais bonita do que o outra. Ele devia ter algum bom gosto inato. Escolheu a bermuda preta com listras brancas nas laterais. Puxou-a mais para perto, começou a descer o que restava do pijama e...

- Naruto, estou te chamando há hor... Oh!

_Miau._

Faz tempo que os olhos de Sakura nunca pareceram tão grandes, e verdes. Assim, indo para baixo e depois para cima. E nunca por causa _dele_. Foi o suficiente para um tsunami de empolgação revirar Naruto por dentro.

- Oi, Sakura-chan! – Ele gritou, praticamente. Nem percebeu que estava subindo _a calça do pijama_ de novo – E aí, como é que estou?

- Bem... ótimo! – Sakura levou uma das mãos quase à boca e desviou o olhar por uns instantes em seguida. Ele realmente ficou bonito. – Naruto, não sei se você se lembra, mas nós combinamos ontem que...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas ainda está cedo!

- Não está não. – Ela apontou para o relógio da parede. O amigo desanimou-se um tantinho e Sakura olhou mais adiante – Que bagunça...

...que só parecia com um pano de fundo. Voltou irremediavelmente a olhar para o rapaz. Descobriu que se lembrava de que ele usara aquela blusa no dia em que trouxe um lanche de fora para ela – que estava cochilando, acordou por causa dele e dormiu de novo em plena poltrona.

- Venha logo! – Deu um tapinha na parede e saiu, autoritária.

Prestes a descer a escada, então Sakura escutou um não-somente-alto "IEEE! ELA OLHOU PRA MIM, 'TTEBAYO!".

Sinceramente, nem o próprio levava a sério isso de eles serem namorados, senão ele não estaria comemorando detalhes. A moça passou nervosa a mão pelo cabelo e, com a imagem de Naruto agarrada à sua cabeça como um carrapato, ela desceu e foi esperar o amigo.

.

.

A portinhola estava tão decaída que bastou um chute da nada para fazê-la se bater na parede e quase se descolar no processo. Aquele era um pedacinho de casa que Ino não sabia o que era ou para quê servia. Só estava ciente de que estava abandonado - Que sorte. Acabou pondo o colega no chão com menos cuidado do que deveria: Já era um saco carregar o peso dele quando tinha também que carregar o seu próprio. Grande ônus de acumular funções...

Ofegando, olhou umas duas ou três vezes rapidamente para Shikamaru e saltou para outro canto alí dentro. As roupas estavam amarrotadas em suas mãos. Colocou-as sobre o amigo, começou tirar a vestimenta oficial e a se lembrar de que deixou o embrulho dela lá na caixa d'água, que droga. Tentou ir o mais veloz que pudesse. Ino pôs o quimono, todo enrolado, num cantinho que julgou mais limpo e foi até o colega, já desarrumando as faixas na cintura e abrindo o que restasse.

Mas então vieram os tais dos escrúpulos.

Não que Ino não soubesse como é o corpo de um homem, mas nunca se viu numa situação em que precisasse ajudar um a se trocar. E Shikamaru não fazia idéia do que ocorria à sua volta. Seria uma... violação?

Ino achou isso tão estúpido que riu alto, as mãos ainda paralisadas na roupa. E achou rir também muito inadequado, e pensou que era preocupante o colega não ter acordado ainda, e reuniu coragem para tirar a vestimenta dele o mais rápido possível, de preferência com a visão se borrando com a velocidade. Deu vários tapas mentais em si mesma por estar tão nervosa.

- De quantos palmos será que é o dele?...

- Cala a boca! – Gritou – Uh... Sai?

O súdito estava atrás dela, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

- Sai! – Ela se levantou e o abraçou. Ele, surpreso, quase caiu.

Sua senhora não era de agir assim. Porém, ele próprio começou a se sentir estranho. Correspondeu, polido, ao abraço mesmo sentindo-se rígido.

- A... – Ele começou – A senhora está tremendo.

Ela também não era de olhar para ele tão de repente, o azul das íris parecendo que iria sugá-lo e centrifugá-lo a qualquer momento. Sai olhou para o lado e fitou Shikamaru no chão. A situação devia estar séria...

- Ajuda? – Ofereceu. Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você?

- Eu não sirvo para outra coisa... – Falou em tom de lamento.

Silêncio.

- Está bem. – Como se nunca o fosse pedir isso caso ele não tivesse perguntado – Termine.

Sai fez uma reverência de tal modo que, por segundos, Ino sentiu como se tivesse voltado pra casa. Logo o súdito foi cuidar do trabalho de onde a Yamanaka parou, e a moça se escorou na parede ao lado, logo desviando os olhos para não ter que ver nada à frente. Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, sua mente se fixou em algo muito mais terno: Na estranha situação de ela embaixo e Shikamaru lá em cima, corando. Ou quando ele deu aquela explicação prolixa sobre uma inveja que nunca sentiu, lá no hospital.

Pouco antes de ele agir como uma pessoa meiga e abraçar-lhe pelas costas. Para depois se estranhar consigo mesmo e ficar olhando para um ponto lá na frente, pensativo. Ino não aguentaria por muito tempo a quietude dele. Chamaria-o e olharia nos olhos dele, ou imediatamente seguraria a cabeça dele por trás. Beijariam-se.

Um bolo se formou na garganta da moça.

O outro moço estava quase terminando o serviço e nada do Nara reagir. Seria desagradável se ele acordasse e a primeira coisa que visse fosse um Sai sorrindo e segurando suas calças, mas a preocupação de Ino aumentou assim mesmo. Bolo, bolo que nunca desce. O súdito o tocava como se ele fosse feito de pó, e isso era agoniante.

- Pare... Foi na cabeça, não precisa tudo isso.

Sai nem ligou. Começou a segurar o pé do Nara de um jeito estranho.

- Está bom. Já chega! – Se inclinou mas interrompeu o gesto. Uma de suas bochechas estava molhada.

Passou a mão nela, algo surpresa. Mas Sai a olhou no momento em que ia pensar sobre isso.

- Isto é sério. – Ele falou – Olhe... Meu indicador quase se encontra com meu polegar aqui. – Ergueu um pouco mais o pé de Shikamaru, a outra mão com os dedos citados em volta do tornozelo. Sorriu – Se ele não tiver nenhuma namorada, será perfeitamente compreensível.

- SAI! – "_Eu te mato, seu...!_". O súdito até saltou pra trás.

- Ino?...

Foi a vez da moça sorrir.

.

Gritou o grupo de pessoas na frente da loja. Escaparam, mas o susto foi o suficiente para que restos do cogumelo que apareceu alí repentino ficassem em suas roupas. Logo elas não saberiam porquê ficaram assustadas, e Hinata se recarregaria.

Era algo que ela detestava fazer fora de casa. Lá sempre haveria a proteção acústica, e a Senhora do Desespero poderia fingir que todos estão bem. Algo difícil no começo, mas depois o costume endurece o coração. As vítimas estiveram a duas quadras de distância de onde ela estava. O cogumelo voltou, em diminuto tamanho, para a sua mão.

Fez menção de apertá-lo até estourar, apesar de seu olhar estar mais triste do que determinado. Tão mais triste, as lágrimas escorreram.

Ino não precisava fazê-la passar por aquilo, mas isso não e nem nunca foi a questão. Hinata fracassara novamente.

Quando foi atacada, pode ouvir seu pai torcendo (cobrando) por sua vitória. Quando se viu perdida, sem ver nada ao redor e com algo queimando na pele, quis ir até ele e... Recebeu de volta um abraço. Pela primeira vez, ele a acolhera no colo como sempre fizera com sua irmã mais nova. Mas Hinata logo se viu ainda no chão.

Ela era uma ótima Senhora do Desespero, nascera para aquilo, e Konan fez bem em ceder a vaga que era da Hyuuga por direito, mesmo sabendo que essa ação teria consequências no mínimo desagradáveis. Mas nunca foi tudo isso o que Hinata queria.

Se fosse realmente uma Senhora do Desespero de fato, não deveria ter sentido dores ao "se transformar". Ela era filha de seu pai, simples assim. Uma Senhora de outra coisa. Aquela não era ela, por mais que precisasse recorrer à sua atividade desesperadora para cumprir como objetivo de voltar.

Que irônico pensar nisso...

Hinata, com efeito, amassou serena o cogumelo e o deixou cair, em bagaços, no chão. Esqueceu-se por completo da existência dele e saiu do beco. Bem na hora que ia prestar atenção na rua, trombou com alguém. A sacolinha dele bateu em sua perna.

- Ah, desculpe! – O moço, um sujeito de vitalidade inquestionável, deu um sorriso tão exuberante quando fugaz e seguiu caminho.

_Tão exuberante quanto fugaz._

Tem algo errado.

Hinata se assustou com algo gelado no pé e percebeu o cachorrinho do sujeito cheirando-o. O animal logo voltou para a companhia do dono, mais adiante, e imitando o passo meio lento dele. Então, a moça decidiu fazer algo diferente.

Virou-se para o outro lado e, voltando a caminhar, sentiu-se sendo uma boa pessoa. Enquanto isso, outro pequeno cogumelo, atrás, abriu o cabelo dela como se fossem cortininhas. Mas não demorou para se recolher e fechá-las.

- ...

- Au!

- Pois é. – Kiba falou – Acho que estou feliz...

Não soube explicar aquela sensação de alívio repentino, como se qualquer tristeza sua houvesse sido sugada para longe.

.

Naruto _achou_ que tinha falado "Entrem", mas não falou. Fechou a porta e seguiu na cola de Ino e Shikamaru – ou dos dois zumbis que tomaram o lugar deles – até eles se sentarem no sofá. Ela praticamente caindo, ele devagar como se fosse quebrar.

- Ah... Oi, Naruto. – A moça falou – Bela roupa. – "_Seguiu direitinho o meu conselho, que bom!_"

- O que foi que... deu em vocês dois?

- Já chegaram? – Sakura apareceu num instante, vinda de trás da casa. Mas o sorriso foi murchando e o corpo dela se inclinou para o lado – Shikamaru, tudo bem?

Ino suspirou, pondo uma das mãos sobre o joelho esquerdo.

- Ele errou o fim da calçada de tanto olhar pra cima. Caiu pro lado e bateu a cabeça. – Explicou – Não foi? – Virou-se para o colega.

"_Não foi._"

- Foi.

Ela sorriu. Por algum motivo, só agora percebera que o barulho aleatório que escutava desde há pouco era o rádio da Sakura – Ao ver a cordinha do fone sacolejando. Afundou ainda mais no sofá enquanto fitava a amiga puxar Shikamaru consigo. Pelo menos antes de vê-lo dar um sorriso como se estivesse gostando de ter alguém lhe segurando o braço.

Tentou convencer a si mesma que era só provocação. Ele continuou sorrindo – na dúvida entre continuar assim ou em apenas se centrar em sua cabeça latejante – enquanto Sakura fazia menção de soltar-lhe o cabelo. E aquilo cutucou os brios de Ino.

- Que calçada mais alta essa, Ino. – Naruto comentou.

- Foi sim. – E a moça voltou a olhar pro rumo da cozinha, mas Sakura já estava atrás de gelo e o Nara olhando para outro lado. Com o rabo-de-cavalo intocado.

- Teve uma vez que uma dessas traiçoeiras me aprontou uma, mas eu só ralei a perna, 'ttebayo. – Contou vantagem – Onde é que vocês estavam?

Foi quando Ino viu que não foi boa idéia voltar sem estar _carregando_ alguma coisa.

- Estávamos – Ela disse – passeando.

- Onde?

- Por aí! – Impacientou-se, as perguntas só estavam aumentando a sensação de peso. Tratou de mudar de assunto – E Akaru? E as corujas, como estão?

- Muito bem! – Ele deu um sorriso de ponta a ponta que, no entanto, remetia a outras coisas. Ino se incomodou. Fez um esforço para ficar em pé, avisou que ia subir e se foi. Ela já estava lá em cima quando Naruto se lembrou de que precisava agradecê-la pela ideia de melhorar o visual. Subiu afoito as escadas.

Shikamaru sabia que não apreciaria tanto ver Ino sumir de seu campo de vista, mas gostou menos do que o previsto. Tentou esquecer o vácuo na sala remoendo o quanto estava, e estava mesmo, chateado com ela. Se Ino realmente se sentia tão indignada naquela época, pode-se dizer que eles estavam quites. Conseguiu ludibriá-lo, de alguma forma. Parabéns. Mas repassar o ritual da transferência de poderes e o acidente também puxava a parte em que fez a brincadeira de cobrar algo.

Foi o mesmo que puxar um gatilho agora.

- Quer que eu desligue? – Sakura apontou para o rádio, devia ser Candies* tocando alí. Shikamaru respondeu se levantando e dizendo que ia lá pra cima.

Precisava ir.

Passou por Naruto enquanto subia. Tentou gravar o rosto do amigo naquele exato momento, mas ao invés disso surgiu-lhe uma imagem muito estranha. Logo viu que era o rosto da Ino sobreposto ao dele. Para onde olhasse, era tudo o que via. Assim, por cima das coisas. E percebeu esses pensamentos evoluindo de forma estranha. Por hábito, tentou em vão auto-reparar a memória.

Sabia que não daria certo. Foi só para impedí-lo disso que Ino pediu-lhe seus poderes.. Shikamaru sentia o pedaço de sombra dentro de si, bloqueando. Embora estivesse mesmo com a intenção de ir para o próprio quarto, o rapaz se permitiu desviar. Entreabriu mais um pouco a porta do de Ino.

Costumeiramente, as pessoas costumam visitar os templos mais no final da manhã e no da tarde. E hoje era domingo. Por isso, Ino estava _daquele jeito_ e ele não pôde deixar de pensar em como seria nos dias de homenagens. A moça parecia cochilar, deitada quase em posição fetal.

- Não precisa ficar com pena. – Ela o respondeu e virou para o outro lado – O que está fazendo aí?

- Bem feito. – Isso era tudo.

- Já está bem, não é? Vá embora então...

Pensando bem, isso era um problema.

- Não posso, problemática. Você tirou meu...

- Não pense que vou te devolver agora.

A questão é que, supostamente, algo muito terrível aconteceria a ela se ele parasse de olhá-la. Ou Shikamaru só teria uma pequena crise de abstinência.

Quis dizer a Ino que agora ele não conseguia esquecer quando ela provocava alguma reação nele, mas esse pensamento já nasceu racionalizado e, portanto, fadado a ser descartado. Shikamaru sentou-se na beira da cama. Não era a primeira vez que prestava atenção no corpo de Ino, mas agora o fazia com mais intensidade. Mesmo com a expressão incólume o quanto fosse possível, aquilo estava sendo um tanto quanto assustador.

Por sempre se esquecer quando era "tentado", Shikamaru desenvolveu um amor herdeiro de quando eles eram só amigos. Queria muito bem a ela, desejava que ficasse bem e que fosse feliz, e que estivesse sempre ao seu lado. Apenas. É amor, é grande, mas de um tipo que podia se sentir por uma irmã ou por algum parente próximo ou mesmo um amigo de longa data.

Mas ele também sentia _desejos sexuais_ por ela, essa é a grande diferença. E que estava sendo esfregada sem dó na sua cara. Estava amando-a do jeito que o tornaria _namorado_ dela.

- Sua mão está gelada. – Ino observou. Antes apoiadas na cama, uma delas encostada nas costas da garota, Shikamaru recolheu-as.

- É a compressa, Ino.

- É claro.

Súbito, ela se perguntou do porquê de querer que ele saísse. Soou natural que ele estivesse alí. Quis saber se ele pensava o mesmo, mas a mente do rapaz estava fechada.

É que essa classe de coisas não é assim tão simples. Shikamaru pensava em algumas reações dela em relação a ele até então, inclusive na pequena amostra de – supostamente – ciúme lá embaixo. Era legal pensar que ela sentia o mesmo, não aquela certeza de só para amansar ego, mas a certeza de certeza.

Ino notou a cama afundar e ficar menor atrás de si. Ele se deitara ao lado dela.

- Vai ficar aí?

- Ah, é. Você queria que eu fosse embora.

- Não, não. Pode ficar.

"_Será que você está pensando muito mal de mim por causa de hoje?_"

Como se ele a tivesse cutucado, Ino rolou e encontrou-o olhando para ela. Nisso, Shikamaru se achou um mentiroso. Tinha uma coisa que ela pensara ser muito grande, mas...

- Está tudo bem. – Respondeu – Só não me apronte mais dessas.

Ino riu.

- Ino, vem cá! – Naruto gritou lá fora – Kiba veio te ver!

"_Kiba?!_"

- Eu vou lá. – Agora, a cama ficava maior. Ino sentiu-se desconfortável com o vazio.

- Ei! – Repreendeu-o.

- Você precisa descansar. – Ele não ligou – Ou o Kiba vai pensar que você está doente e vai grudar até não sei que horas. – E Shikamaru sabia que não ia gostar muito disso.

- Verdade. – A própria Ino também não. Ainda era cedo demais.

- ...

- Mas nem pense em castigá-lo se ele inventar de blasfemar.

- Ignorância é passível de perdão, problemática...

E Ino descobriu que Shikamaru não já estava na porta, como ela pensava. Porque ele a beijou na testa.

O rapaz se sentiu algo frustrado – não era o suficiente – mas ainda assim um pouco mais feliz. Focado, suspirou antes de cruzar o batente para ir encontrar o Inuzuka. Sozinha, Ino percebeu seu corpo ainda mais pesado como se o colega a tivesse segurado no alto antes. Fechou os olhos e agradeceu aos céus por Shikamaru estar bem, que ainda queria tê-lo por perto ainda durante muito tempo. E dormiu antes que pudesse se atormentar pensando no dia seguinte ao da chegada do Tsubasa. Quando o estrago já estaria feito.

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**B Lilac:** Tá bom, tá bom, é que eu sou humilde. Nestas condições, pode-se dizer que houve uma bela duma reviravolta, embora não tenham aparecido aqui todos os seus efeitos. Agora, pode ser que Ino e Hinata se tornem amigas, mas uma colaborar com o plano da outra é mais complicado. Você viu a Senhora de Desespero tentando ficar com os louros da vitória aí em cima.

E o Naruto aceitou os conselhos da Ino, tornando as coisas um pouco mais difíceis para a Sakura. E o Kiba... Vamos ver se ele vai eliminar respeitosamente a concorrência, se bem que não quero briga. Seria muito desigual, acho. Para completar, Sai agora também foi para o plano terreno aprontar as suas e continuar agindo esquisito ou não.

Não sei porque mas, quando você citou _Quinquilharias Nakano_, eu pensei "Só podia ser."

**Haru x3:** Demora? Não, quem demorou fui eu... Algumas coisas me distraíram e, após muito tempo, resolvi tomar vergonha. Sim, Ino com poder total, mas enfrentando o ônus disso enquanto Shikamaru está começando a ficar atormentado, mas livre, leve e solto por enquanto. Sim, ela não foi sincera naquela hora, e também não dá para confiar muito na Hinata nestas condições. Esta quer fazer as coisas do jeito dela.

Você pegou no ponto! Tinha que ser os sentimentos... Porém, hoje tanto Naruto quando Shikamaru deram um passo adiante. Ino continua lá na frente, e agora só falta a Sakura. E o Kiba não tem salvação, a não ser que encontre outra pessoa, e o Sai ninguém sabe. E o Akamaru vai encontrar o Akaru, só que não. *não resisti*

Mas, espera, porque você não quer que o Sai deixe de amar a Ino? Ele vai ficar sobrando também, apesar de poder compreender melhor isso do que o Kiba. Quanto à sua pergunta sobre a Rainha, bom, até que pode ser. Mas depois veremos...

.

*Candies era um trio japonês formado pelas cantoras Ran (Ran Ito), Sue (Yoshiko Tanaka) e Miki (Mike Fujimura). Fez muito sucesso na década de 70, mas durou por apenas 5 anos por suas integrantes não aguentarem mais a pressão da fama.

.


	12. Parte 12

Ok, _Naruto_ não me pertence.

Agora sim, o capítulo novo! Houve uma pequena confusão e acabei postando aqui uma drabble de _Universos Paralelos_ ao invés da parte 12 daqui. Peço desculpas por isso.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 12<em>

.

- Rrrrrrrs! – Logo a seguir, Sakura pegou Akaru no colo e o levou para bem longe de Kiba.

Foi só o rapaz dar um passo que o gato ainda riscou mais uma vez, por cima do ombro dela. Tal como se Akamaru tivesse vindo também, como sempre. Apesar de ter estranhado, Kiba esqueceu isso rápido de tão empolgado que estava. Não acreditava que voltaria a entrar naquela casa assim tão cedo. Observou Naruto correr para dentro e se viu cruzando o quintal sozinho, como se estivesse indo para uma audiência com algum rei.

Mesmo que soubesse dos sentimentos de Ino, tinha que ver se ela precisava de alguma coisa. Ele era meio que o ajudante principal dela para os assuntos do Tsubasa, não era?

"- Eu não fiz nada...

- Fez um monte de coisas. – Ino o rebateu – E também me amou."

Tá, tá, era também o maldito vício na pessoa dela. Mas ele se comportaria, seria um bom amigo. Alguém em quem ela nunca se arrependeria de confiar. Olhou orgulhoso para as corujas e descobriu sentir um tanto de falta delas. Havia pedaços de fita e papel perto da porta de entrada.

- Daqui a pouco ela desce, 'ttebayo!... Você não trouxe nada?

Teve a sensação de estar se esquecendo de algo, mas ignorou isso também.

- Ah, ela... – Kiba falou - ...não deve ter acabado os outros ainda. Ela está usando, não está?

- Como é que eu vou saber? Mulheres sempre têm uns mil desses em cima do espelho...

Kiba não conseguiu evitar de pensar que Naruto nunca entrou no quarto de uma, embora achasse lógica a afirmação dele. Bem, de qualquer forma, daqui a pouco ele sentiria uma fragrância que ele saberia se era uma das suas e mais outra, a dela própria. Pois toda pessoa tem um cheiro diferente. Nervoso, o Inuzuka deu uma risadinha para si mesmo.

- Boa tarde.

E Kiba enfim viu do quê se esquecera. Que estupidez!

.

Três mosquitos mortos em menos de 10 minutos, e mais um outro motivo para aborrecimento: A falta de informações sobre como tudo andava desde após a última carta. Mas sabia que Ino não podia falar nada naquele momento, seria idiotice. E nunca havia visto a sua senhora tão... desgastada. Como se a atmosfera da Terra só se segurasse aqui porque ela estava segurando. Puxa.

Sai viu mais uma daquelas pestes voando e a preguiça bateu. Viva as desigualdades: A chefe na casa bonita logo alí e ele em uma barraca no meio do mato. O súdito se cobriu até a cabeça, ficou deitado com as mãos prensadas embaixo do queixo. Tédio. Esgueirou o braço para fora da coberta e puxou qualquer livro que houvesse ao lado. Quis a sorte que ele pegasse logo o livro novo.

Aquele não parecia convencional, _Maya no Souretsu_, que ele comprou quando chegou por vê-lo em uma vitrine e se lembrar de Hinata. Sentiu um pouco de repulsa pelo branco excessivo do papel. O da Senhora do Desespero já era gasto, ele notara, além do desenho da capa ser diferente.

Já havia ouvido falar da história, é claro, mas não o suficiente para dar spoilers detalhados. E imaginou-se discutindo-os com Hinata (Que insólito!) antes de ser pego por um imagem de sol entre árvores e um pouco de texto. Começou.

.

Era para ter perguntado se _ele_ estava em casa. Era.

- Oi. – E Kiba foi no sofá sem lhe estender a mão. Não que Shikamaru fizesse questão disso. Pareceu até agradecê-lo por pular essa parte e garantir que ficasse _sentado_ por mais tempo.

- A Ino está dormindo. – O outro justificou – Passou a noite toda trabalhando com alguma coisa desse Tsubasa e não viu o tempo passar. Se quiser dizer algo a ela, pode falar pra mim.

O Inuzuka ficou calado, passando e repassando a imagem da moça na cabeça. Não ia vê-la?

- Está mesmo? – Retrucou, desanimado.

- Acha que eu estou escondendo ela? Aquela problemática está realmente exausta...

- Eu não sabia que você pensava algo assim tão ruim da mi... – Virou o rosto - da Ino.

- É só um modo de falar. – Shikamaru respondeu, surpreso. Bom, eles não convivam muito. Natural – Você... Imagino que esteja aqui porque conseguiu mais algo do festival para ela.

- Na verdade, não. Não há muitos lobos nas redondezas.

- ... – "_Ah, sim. Lobos..._"

- E também não consigo nem imaginar como transportar um ou como evitar que ele... – Não quis pensar na hipótese. Na verdade, não estava pensando muito sobre o que falava.

Palavras jogadas para cima para só levar adiante a conversa - até um fim. Kiba estava desconfortável, tinha a impressão de que o outro o observava atentamente. Tinha vontade de ganhar as escadas e ver Ino de qualquer jeito, mas uma dose de escrúpulos e um certo cansaço o mantiveram onde estava. Arrependeu-se de ter deixado o cachorro em casa. Sentiu-se só, sem poder de fogo.

- Eu também teria medo... – Shikamaru comentou, vago, sobre os lobos.

E a mente de Kiba flertou com teorias da conspiração. Podia estar exagerando, mas desde o começo notara como o olhar daquele sujeito oscilava entre o desinteresse completo e sugerir uma faceta canalha. Ino falara algo sobre uma distância entre eles. Shikamaru poderia estar tratando-a com desprezo.

Desgraçado.

- Acho que Ino só vai querer ir atrás deles mesmo quando a dia estiver perto. Eu não a vi fazer nada em relação a isso ainda. Pesquisas... nada de nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Ela teria ligado para você, pelo menos. Algo me diz que ela te passaria essa responsabilidade. – Shikamaru respondeu – Nós três poderíamos ir juntos.

- Nós?...

- Sim, você, ela e eu.

- Você não disse que teria medo? – Kiba retrucou – E a Ino não pode se arriscar assim. Estamos falando de lobos!

- Eu sei, eu sei dessas coisas que o Tsubasa precisa... – Falou, um pouco impaciente – Mas a Ino vai, ela vai querer ir. Por isso, obrigatoriamente eu tenho que estar lá.

Fez uma pausa e sorriu por dentro.

- Você deve entender melhor do que ninguém o que é desejar que não aconteça nada com ela. – Continuou - Provavelmente só vou lá fazer número, mas ir me faria acreditar que as chances de ela voltar do passeio aumentariam bastante e que no dia seguinte eu a veria.

Era engraçado falar assim de uma pessoa que daria uma surra no lobo antes que ele pensasse em atacar. Mas o pior é que era certo que ele seria inútil – principalmente na condição em que estava agora. Fazer o quê? Também era um moço apaixonado, oras.

- É uma parte do que eu sinto em relação a ela. – Outra coisa engraçada: Sentir-se encabulado ao falar assim. Ao menos, isso fez com que a aura de "Vou te pôr contra a parede" do visitante deixasse de existir por alguns instantes.

- Acho que seus amigos também sentem isso. – Até agora.

Lá no outro lado da sala, Naruto cochichou para Sakura que "agora que isso ia pegar fogo!".

- Eu sei o quanto se importam, estão sempre com ela e gostam muito dela. E são só amigos. – Kiba continuou – Ou seja, até um certo ponto, isso é muito genérico.

- Não vejo esse detalhe como algo relevante... Mas acho que eu acharia pior do que eles se a Ino, por exemplo, sumisse.

- Olha, eu não sei exatamente o que _você_ sente, mas sei o que sinto. – Kiba foi enfático – Por isso, por favor, diga a ela para me telefonar hoje ou amanhã. – Levantou-se – Eu _vou estar_ esperando, entendeu?

- Ok.

Kiba apenas deu um aceno mínimo para ele, já virando para a porta. Antes de sair, porém, foi interpelado por um Naruto que o convidou para almoçar. Por um instante, Shikamaru até achou que ele ia esperar, mas o Inuzuka preferiu ir embora, ainda que com uma pequena cota de sorrisos por causa do loirinho e uma promessa de que cumprimentariam Ino por ele.

O Nara foi pegar algo no depósito antes de o perfumista saísse de vez. E este o observou fazer isso antes de, sempre desconfiado, enfim ir embora.

Algum tempo depois, Sai saiu rápido da barraca ao ouvir um barulho, o livro-quadrinho pendendo em uma de suas mãos. Animou-se quando viu o portãozinho da casa se abrir (Ino! Até que enfim...), mas viu apenas um rapaz viçoso, cabelo castanho, sair com algum ar de melancolia. Aparentemente, outro rapaz estava atrás da porta, e pelo visto não era Shikamaru. Mas, enquanto o tal Kiba (era o nome que ouvira) era segurado alí...

Sai piscou algumas vezes.

O rapaz, enfim, se afastou e o portão foi fechado. Para o súdito, algo começou a fazer muito sentido. Sai o seguiu com o olhar até ele sumir no fim da rua e, embascado, voltou para dentro.

- Não entendo... – Ficou folheando o livro só para ter o que fazer com as mãos. Ou como se fosse aquele que ele tinha sobre psiques e comportamentos (E que tinha deixado em casa).

A Ino sempre dizia e pedia opiniões ao Inoichi-sama quando arranjava um novo súdito. Por que ela não fez isso desta vez?

.

Enquanto isso, volta e meia Akamaru voltava a latir para aquela gaveta.

.

Tsc! Até parece que aquele problemático botou medo nele... Óbvio que não seria agradável conversar com ele por mais tempo. Pra quê alongar esse tipo de coisa?

Mesmo assim, Shikamaru ficou se perguntando se tinha sido claro o bastante enquanto voltava, sem pressa, para ver Ino outra vez. Besteira. Estava pensando em besteiras... E ainda inventou umas duas situações diferentes que poderiam ter acontecido naquele momento e nas quais ele sairia com vantagem, ou _mais_ vantagem. Pela previsão, criaria mais umas dez até virar a página e partir para outro assunto, seja ele relacionado à Yamanaka ou não.

Ela estava dormindo já. E ele, como sempre, era um azarado. O melhor seria se ele mantivesse o mesmo distanciamento que tinha com Hinata, mesmo eles tendo que dividir a casa – Que, a propósito, foi uma boa tática. Seria difícil no começo mas... Não, espera. Quando realmente ele se apaixonou por ela? Foi quando ela chegou? Um pouco depois? Mais tarde, por causa do temperamento (!)? E foi porque ele já a conhecia antes ou devido a tê-la apagado da memória?

Pensando bem, ele nunca tinha planejado direito uma política de convivência com aquela mulher. Porque não quis.

Não, ele tinha sorte num certo aspecto. Ela era sua igual. Imagina se tivesse sido como foi com a Sakura ou como os seus pais...

_Crash!..._

-Ah, não... – Falaram lá embaixo.

- Você está bem! – Enquanto isso, Shikamaru olhou pra cima. Ino seguia na mesma – Não, não, Sakura! Deixa que eu limpo, 'ttebayo!

Não era bem a virada de página que ele queria. O rapaz fechou a porta, pálido.

.

(Chuvisco.)

Uma porta se abre com força. Uma cortina é jogada longe. O sujeito que está fazendo isso não é ela, mas é como se enxergasse através dos olhos daquele desconhecido. E eles agora estão presos a uma mocinha sem rosto, de vestido-de-uma-flor-só, e que segurava um fio. Que parecia partir de um projetor. A luz incidia no que parecia ser a estátua de uma mulher assustada.

O desconhecido entrou em pânico. Ino sentiu a frialdade da pedra.

- Foi você quem fez isso? Responda! – Não soube se era ela ou o estranho quem gritou, entre desesperado e desafiador.

- Ino-chan – Falou a mocinha – é isto que ele tenta esconder e... depois eu que sou a cruel?

Algo trincou e parte do rosto da outra caiu, mole, revelando algo por trás. E agora a Yamanaka soube que quem estava com muito medo era ela própria.

Tanto que a parede do quarto foi a próxima coisa a aparecer e Ino se viu de olhos abertos. De novo, de novo e de novo tinha que ser coisa da Hinata e a Senhora do Infinito mergulhou a cabeça entre as mãos. Embora não conseguisse afastar o rescaldo do susto, Ino se viu sem se lembrar o que tinha sonhado. Porém, sentiu uma culpa que ela não soube bem de quê.

Só conseguiu deixar isso um pouco de lado, ainda que momentaneamente, quando olhou para a janela e levou um novo susto.

Já estava tão escuro lá fora...

- Por favor... se estiver mesmo me ouvindo... – "...eu gostaria muito que se importasse com o Naruto também. Ou isso fere o seu orgulho estúpido?". Era o resto do texto. Que Sakura não teve mais vontade de dizer.

Várias vezes, a moça se viu declinando disso de seguir um protocolo. Ela sempre teve que seguir protocolos com _ele_. A última vez que não apenas dissera essas palavras à risca foi pouco antes de Naruto abordá-la naquele dia em que a atacara. No meio da rua... Deve ter soado ridícula ao parecer uma sacerdotisa no lugar errado... Mas, mesmo antes disso, era algo que a moça já sentia acontecer. Era a cota de ambivalência dela: _Ele_ já teve a sua ao salvá-la de um Naruto dominado. Sakura terminou de pôr a última palheta de madeira em sua pequena obra, e um frio correu-lhe pela espinha.

- Sakura...

Quando ela se virou, Ino viu o que ela estava fazendo, mesmo a amiga sendo mais rápida e empurrando tudo para uma sacola de pano.

Será que era muito tarde? A casa estava silenciosa demais. A despeito disso, mas Ino se viu esticando minimamente o pescoço para alcançar (com os olhos) o volume escorado na perna da mesa. Sakura pôs colocando um copo de alguma coisa e um prato com alguma coisa na frente da amiga.

- Você ainda parece bem cansada. – Comentou – Será que está doente?

- Não. - Só agora tinha reparado. Não era possível que o pessoal estivesse fazendo hora extra nos templos... – Cadê os outros?

- Saíram. – Sentada, Sakura estava com os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos – Não sei para onde foram e nem quando voltam, e o medo se abate sobre o meu coração...

- Puxa... Também não precisa exagerar! – Ino riu – Naruto saiu?

A outra só fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Nenhum vampirão daqueles o pegará. – "_E mesmo que pegue, Shikamaru vai estar com ele. Espero._" – Eu acho... que ele conheceu alguém.

- Quem, quando e como? – Sakura foi cética – Principalmente agora que ele passa mais tempo aqui do que lá fora.

- ...

- Você já reparou que o Naruto é um tanto quanto...

- Possessivo? Já. – Ino respondeu. - Mas não em um grau neurótico, só um pouquinho.

- É um problema do mesmo jeito. Foi isso o que foi amplificado quando aquela coisa contaminou ele. – Sakura continuou – Quando...

Pausou, olhou para Ino e então seguiu adiante.

- Quando fui eu, apenas me escondi num canto da cidade, e de lá comecei a atacar todo mundo. Eu só imaginava como seria se tudo ao meu redor não existisse mais. – Falou – Shikamaru disse que foi complicado para me acharem. Não consigo imaginar como me pararam...

- ...

- Naruto tentou me engolir, Ino. Entende... – Sakura deu algumas voltas com o braço - ...o simbólico?

- Ele alguma fez tentou bater em você, no estado normal? – E Sakura reagiu surpresa à pergunta, os olhos arregalados.

- Nunca! Ele sempre foi muito bom comigo!

- A ameaçou? Jurou tirar sua vida se a visse pondo um pé pra fora de casa ou se você não fizesse alguma coisa para ele?

.

-Mas é claro que não! Quando que eu tocaria em um só cabelo da Sakura, 'ttebayo?

- Shhh!

- MAS FOI VOCÊ QUEM COMEÇOU COM ISSO, 'TTEBAYO!

- Cala a boca! – Alguém gritou da loja ao lado. Shikamaru esperou todo mundo parar de olhar para eles antes de se escorar na parede e suspirar. Perguntou a si mesmo, pela enésima vez, o que houve para ele aceitar ir para algum lugar com um problemático desses.

- Se gritar de novo – Sentenciou – vou achar que você está mentindo.

- Mas você não é cego. – Naruto retomou – Eu conheci a Sakura no mesmo tempo que conheci você.

O moço do balcão chegou e o loiro logo o interpelou como se nunca tivesse estado injuriado agora há pouco. Era um rapaz de sorte. Shikamaru se deu permissão para sentar nas _vagas_ e _várias_ e aparentemente confortáveis cadeiras ao lado. É, aquele era um rapaz de sorte.

Mais do que ele, Sakura tinha muita sorte também. Parou de ficar prestando atenção no amigo e ficou com a mente maquinando.

- Desculpe... Para 4, você disse. – O atendente começou a escrever algo. Bastou para o Nara voltar a olhar para o balcão.

- É isso aí! 4. – Nem precisou ler a mente (insana) do amigo.

- Naruto! Nós... não temos dinheiro.

Naruto olhou para Shikamaru. Praticamente dizendo: "Você?! Dando desculpa esfarrapada? Eu vivi pra ver isso!".

.

Como o esperado, Sakura negou tudo. Com indignação. E Ino se sentiu um pouco mal ao vê-la olhando para baixo e visivelmente irritada, mas decidiu continuar. Precisava.

- Ele só é inseguro. Quase sempre, pessoas muito boas são inseguras. – Concluiu. Teve a impressão de seu pai ter lhe falado algo nesse sentido, há muito tempo – Naruto, sendo ele mesmo, nunca vai fazer mal a uma pessoa que ele ama.

- ...

- O que está acontecendo _realmente_? – Ino perguntou. Virou-se para o lado em seguida, como se fizesse pouco caso – Naquele dia, você não me disse nada.

- Eu só não _posso_ ficar com o Naruto! Ele, tipo, não é... Eu não _sou_ para ele!

- Eu acredito! Mas vou querer ir com você amanhã de manhã.

- Huh... Pra onde?

- Ora, Sakura! Para onde você vai levar o leque preto que você acabou de fazer.

Então, a casa ficou mais silenciosa ainda.

Nos primeiros cinco segundos, Sakura ficou com o olhar fixo, atônito. No sexto, começou a diminuir, afundando na cadeira e fitando a mesa. Do sétimo para a frente, seu rosto se contorceu e ela chorou.

- S-Sakura...

Por mais que tentasse, a mente dela estava tão impossível de ser lida quanto naquele dia de deixar oferendas no Templo da Sombra Profunda. No entanto, desta vez não havia música, só o som angustiante de choro prosseguindo. E Ino realmente sentiu falta de algo para aliviar aquela situação. Algo, só alguma coisa.

- Sakura, eu... – Tentou se aproximar dela. A outra se levantou quase na mesma hora e pegou a sacola e...

- Faça o que você quiser. – Sakura falou – Mas, por favor, não fique me pressionando. Você não sabe o que é isso!

Ela conseguiu voltar a andar apenas um pouco depois. Deixou sozinha uma Ino olhando para o teto. E, a seguir, para a porta já vazia.

.

Sai não soube o que pensar. Aquilo era estranhíssimo.

Já esperava que, mesmo agora estando tão próximo de sua senhora, ela continuasse a se corresponder por cartas com ele. E a que tinha em mãos era um relatório completo de tudo o que houve desde que ela descobriu quem era a Senhora do Desespero. Bem detalhado e inclusive cheio das _coisas estranhas_ que já estavam virando rotina, pelo visto. Porém, nada sobre um novo súdito. Nenhuma palavra.

Já estava guardando o papel no bolso quando ouviu a portão. Agora sim, a chefe! Caminhando meio afetada na direção dele. Ela fica estranha usando roupas de mangas longas. Sai deu graças por estar fora da barraca neste momento e pulou até chegar mais perto e gritar o nome de sua senhora. Ino estacou.

Foi a vez de Sai caminhar, chamando a atenção dela como se a resposta viesse só com isso, e Ino gesticulando para que ele calasse. E apareceu uma outra figura saindo.

- Ino? – Os dois sentiram Sakura perguntar "Quem é esse aí?".

- Oi. Sou amigo dela. – Sai acenou sorrindo, não dando chance para Ino falar antes – Mi... Eu preciso conversar com você.

- V-você não quer entrar? – Foi Sakura quem falou, já fazendo gesto de convite. Ino parecia não saber pra quem olhar.

- Não, não, é rapidinho aqui. Me desculpe qualquer coisa.

- Agora não, Sai! – Ino falou.

- Mas a carta! – Ele sacou o papel. "_Não, não mostre isso não!_"

- Ino, atenda ele logo! Eu já vou!

E a outra moça saiu correndo de uma forma que surpreendeu ao súdito. Ino gritou por ela duas vezes antes de Sai ver a face da fúria.

- Viu o que você fez! – Empurrou-o, amassando o papel contra ele, e saiu em disparada também.

- Mas eu fiz o quê?...

Era terrível fazer isso com uma amiga, mas Sakura sabia que não tinha outra escolha a não ser correr até não dar mais, tudo passando como um borrão ao seu redor. Isso tudo, os leques, tudo, só dizia respeito a ela. Não há como ser de outro jeito.

Não sabia que havia um lampejo a seguindo de perto e que era Ino a seguindo. Ou lado a lado com ela.

Um pouco mais longe, a moça se meteu no mato. Se cruzasse aquela área em linha reta, iria dar quase no quintal de uma casa enorme, e isso significava desembocar repentinamente em uma rua mal cuidada daquelas bandas. Mas como estava longe. Aquelas árvores davam uma sensação latejante de claustrofobia. Pouco ar para muito tronco. Podia tropeçar em uma raiz, mas Sakura ia em grande velocidade assim mesmo como se não temesse nada dessa ordem – E não temia. Mas ela também estava chorando e não sabia. Não era a primeira vez que corria assim, em um lugar tão estreito e imprevisível assim. O quintal e a rua chegaram, mas a moça ainda não parou.

Só o fez quando rolou a mão por uma coluna de pedra e entrou em um boteco ainda sequer arrumado, quase tropeçando no processo. Estava com as pernas mais trêmulas do que pensava e escorregou pela parece. O coração, já muito elétrico, levou um novo choque quando ela sentiu tocar em algo fofo. Tinha levado a sacola do leque, sabe se lá como.

Mas, tudo bem... Era só não deixá-lo no destino final. Não ainda. Só quando encontrasse uma forma segura. Talvez até _ele_ já soubesse de uma!

- Sa... Sakura? É você?!

.

Kiba estava se chateando já. Desde quando ele precisava que o chamassem? Só o deixavam com menos vontade de ir trabalhar hoje. Seu humor sofreu uma piora quando o moço borrifou seu perfume perto do rosto e o álcool lhe irritou nariz. Sem contar o cachorro latindo ao seu lado.

- Vou já!... Akamaru, quer parar com isso? - Ele estava pulando, querendo alcançar a gaveta – O que é?!

Para piorar, nada da Ino ligar até agora. Não, não há motivo para desespero, ainda havia o dia de hoje. Kiba puxou a tal da gaveta – já ia pegar algo lá dentro mesmo – e a remexeu. Parou.

- Au, au! Au!

Afastou um objeto ao lado. Pegou o pedaço de pano cor-de-marfim e azul, pedacinho com lados o bastante para não parecer ter sido feito com cuidado. Tinha uma correntinha prateada com ele. Não tinha ar de algo esquecido. Kiba sequer se lembrava de ter comprado ou ganhado aquilo.

Akamaru puxou a coisa ao mesmo tempo em que chamavam o rapaz de novo.

- Eu já disse que já vou! – E foi. Não sem antes olhar para o paninho no chão, Akamaru cheirando-o. Estranho...

.

Sakura virou-se rapidamente para a voz.

- Eu não acredito! Você também aqui? – A garota tinha cabelos de um verde que lembrava o mato de momentos atrás, preso infantilmente em duas onduladas marias-chiquinhas. O avental do bar apenas pendurado em seu pescoço - Epa... Mas o que houve com você, está tão...

- Não é nada. Eu só... – Sakura se levantou com o auxílio da outra – Eu só...

- Bandidos, não é?

Sakura se viu obrigada a menear positivamente a cabeça. O lampejo estava discreto, no ponteiro maior do relógio dalí, se passando por um reflexo de luz.

- Sinto muito. – A outra ficou um tempo parada. Logo foi em passos rápidos para dentro – Vou pegar um copo d'água pra você. Ninguém merece... – Barulho de vidro – Pelo menos, o bom de viver lá no Topo do Monte é que não dá para nos alcançarem. – Voltou – Toma.

- É.

Tomou e bebeu.

- Aliás, achei que você nunca sairia de lá. – Rena sentou-se de frente para Sakura, abraçando os próprios joelhos, uma bonequinha só de canelas e cabeça – Itachi há de me perdoar por isso, mas não dá para confiar sua vida a um homem, mesmo ele sendo...

- Você adora adivinhar. Até parece que torcia contra...

- Nada disso! Eu sou louca e você sabe. Eu queria ver vocês dois juntos e contar isso depois para os meus netos... se um dia eu tiver algum!

- ...

- Então... eu estou certa?

- ...

- Mald... – Fechou o punho e a boca até a vontade passar – É o que eu disse.

- Não foi culpa dele, Rena.

- Mas nunca é certo um homem abandonar sua esposa. Por mais que eles façam isso e de várias formas, nunca é certo. Jamais vai ser!

"_O quê?!_"

Sakura ia argumentar, mas, outra vez, Rena se afastou. Alisou a sacola e ouviu os barulhos reaparecerem na cozinha. Dava para ver muitas árvores daquele ponto do boteco, pedaços de árvores aparecendo por entre os vãos das cadeiras empilhadas, competindo em vão com o sol. Aparece. Some. Aparece. Some. Parece a mente da moça de cabelo rosa às vezes. Como agora.

E isso não ajudava a ter alguma certeza.

- Ele fugiu para eu não ter que me esconder, foi isso o que houve. E até me ajudou depois disso. – Sakura não sabia se ela ouviu, ou se ela ignorou se tiver ouvido. Não importa. Falava suave, triste – Fique sabendo antes de falar essas coisas dele.

- ...

- Hum... Rena! – Sakura permitiu-se um sorriso. Passou a alça da sacola de um braço para o outro, e se levantou devagar – Rena! – Conseguiu visualizá-la partida ao meio pela porta, lavando copos – Rena, volta aqui.

Conseguiu apenas que ela a olhasse de longe.

- Esqueça isso. Vamos falar agora de você? – Sakura se inclinou no balcão, como que intimando a outra – Não consigo entender como você veio parar em uma espelunca dessas!

Rena fez uma careta.

Ino sabia o que era sentir inveja de algum mortal às vezes. Mas não o que é uma grande inveja, ou talvez fosse só o choque com as revelações anteriores. De todo modo, quase que Ino não entendia o porquê de Sakura dizer aquelas coisas àquela estranha. E quis descontar algo nela ao invés de admirá-la por estar estudando à noite para ter uma carreira vitoriosa e, quem sabe, ganhar um pouquinho o mundo...

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**B Lilac:** Não, nunca ouvi Hibari Misora, mas ir atrás desta cantora me revelou uma música maravilhosa que, não vou perder tempo, vou colocá-la logo no próximo capítulo. Estou até ouvindo-a enquanto escrevo isto. Muito obrigada!

Nada como tirar o autorreparo para o nosso mocinho problemático parar de varrer para debaixo do tapete os efeitos de se estar apaixonado. Porém, não é só isso que veio a tona, como você deve ter percebido, e alguma coisa o levou de volta ao chão. É, o dia em que Tsubasa chegará está vindo... A Haru não comentou nada sobre o Akaru desta vez, mas eu concordo com você. É um fato tanto quanto a vontade de Naruto de realmente conquistar Sakura ou o de que os cogumelinhos adoram aparecer de forma serelepe nas cenas da Hinata.

**Haru x3:** O próximo capítulo-talvez-mais-lindo-de-todos já está aqui, eu só esperava a sua review. E vou decidi esperar a Tilim finalizar _Lembranças de Luz_ antes de ir lê-la. Vai que me vicio de novo, o estilo daquela menina é perigoso... Bom, se você ainda estiver com vontade de destrinchar a Parte 11, fique à vontade para me mandar uma PM, jajaja!

Fortes emoções, me gusta. E aqui teve mais, você viu. Quanto à pancada que o Shikamaru levou, ainda bem que não houve maiores consequências fora ele ter apagado, mas o caso da Hinata é realmente sério. Ela quer voltar para casa, voltar a ser amada por sua família, e está disposta a fazer o que for para isso. Praticamente o contraponto ao Shika.

.


	13. Parte 13

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

Pessoal, hoje tem música, e épica, daquelas que depois vocês têm que ouvir com o volume ao máximo! É _Anata_, de Teresa Teng (youtu. be/ B- 1m0V8 Dnqs), e há a tradução em inglês no sumário do vídeo. Eu já conhecia a cantora, quem leu _Oyasumi_ sabe disso, mas só achei essa pérola seguindo o fio de Ariadne que uma leitora _mais que especial_ desta longfic deixou.

No entanto, nada de versos por aqui. Prefiro não fazer mais isso, mas haverá o sinal de quando ela começar. Vocês vão saber qual é logo logo...

Um Feliz 2013 para todos vocês.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 13<em>

.

Ainda ontem, Shikamaru decidiu não pedir Ino em namoro.

A moça soube que ele estava por perto ao captar um "Mas ainda é cedo mesmo para uma coisa dessas." só de alcançar o muro. Ficou em dúvida em tentar pegar o contexto da frase para poder ter com o que ocupar a mente ou se continuava com a alma lá no boteco com a Sakura e a colega dela. Bateu no portão.

Só após de algum tempo, notou a demora dele. Embora essa não fosse bem a palavra. Ela veria Shikamaru bem diante de si se não fosse aquela coisa amarela entre eles, e ocorreu à Ino que ele estava lendo a mente dela também. Ela não fez nada para conter isso.

Barulho de chave e maçaneta. Ino olhou outra vez para a porta ao mesmo tempo em que metade do rosto de Shikamaru apareceu por trás dela. Isso, ele olhando-a assim, ela sentiu vontade de chegar mais perto e abraçá-lo como se isso alinhasse seus pés com o chão. O tipo de situação que seria _estranha_. Ino entrou.

E ele a abraçou. Mesmo sem ela ter dito ou indicado nada.

.

Não pareciam mais tão íntimos. Era esquisito e ao mesmo tempo não.

- Acho que nós encontramos uma zona de conforto. – A frase dele soou dúbia e Ino o olhou. Não fazia muito tempo que eles estavam na sala.

- Por que diz isso?

- Sakura. Você quer falar sobre ela e eu também, e nesse ponto a gente pode se entender.

"_Ah... claro._"

- Você sabia, não é? – Ino recostou-se, fitando Shikamaru fixadamente. O rapaz só afundou ainda mais, acomodado no outro sofá – Sim, sim. Você sabe de tudo!

- Não é bem assim. – Ele respondeu – Sakura teve alguma coisa com Itachi antes de vir para cá, e isso é tudo. Falta alguma coisa aí, não acha? – "_Não que me interesse..._"

- Sakura e Itachi são casados.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram de leve e Ino quase não acreditou que ele não soubesse _mesmo_. Era isso, Sakura casada com um poderoso. Algo que tornava pouca coisa a paixão que Sai ou Kiba sentiam. Situação insana.

Várias vezes pensara nisso no caminho, mas foi como se agora, verbalizando, pudesse sentir todo o peso que a amiga tinha de carregar. E ainda havia a questão do leque...

- Mas que merda...! Por que foi que eu falei aquilo?...

- Aquilo o quê?

- Sakura está com um leque preto. – Ino explicou – Eu sabia que a Sakura ia fazer algo sério com ele, só podia ser, mas não que ela pretendia se divorciar. Epa...

- ...

- Caramba, e se ela...! – Ino quase foi se levantando.

- Ela deve saber que essa é uma decisão perigosa demais para pensá-la com o fígado. Se aconteceu o que você disse, então um divórcio seria um atestado de confissão do que eles fizeram. Itachi deve estar fazendo de tudo para impedir isso.

- Inclusive ajudando a Sakura a salvar um potencial rival... – "_Será que ele..._"

- E as coisas... – Shikamaru continuou como se a colega não tivesse dito nada - bem... acabariam muito mal para ela.

Ino teve a impressão de que a voz dele deu uma tremida. Mexeu o pé, ainda tinha vontade de sair para ir atrás de Sakura ou, se a amiga realmente pender a agir como Shikamaru disse, pelo menos mandar Sai atrás dela. Ou ainda de fazer uma terceira coisa que, por mais que soasse acreditar em teorias conspiratórias... Ino chateou-se. Seria bom se estivesse na Terra para ajuda-la do quê para fazer outras coisas. Esse caso era sério.

- Ei, problemática... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Ino olhou para ele.

- Esse colar não pesa?

Ela, porém, só teve tempo de olhar para a maçã.

- Você ganhou do meu pai? – Aquele tom de pergunta sem importância nenhuma.

- Foi da _Rainha_. – Ino respondeu – Dias antes de ela me mandar para cá. Por quê?

Porém, pouco após terminar de falar, a mente da moça tirou da gaveta uma relação que ela já tinha feito entre uma coisa e outra. Com a diferença de que isso ganhou uma nova proporção. Ela começou a sentir o coração apertado.

- Nada. – Shikamaru respondeu – Só me passou pela cabeça que vocês ficam com as partes mais pesadas de algumas coisas.

E agora Ino foi quem arregalou os olhos. Shikamaru estava ficando bom em dizer coisas que não pareciam se a cara dele, mas ela não se deteve muito nisso... Foi como se ele tivesse acrescido algo que faltava para a moça amarrar tudo e isso virar um todo completo e um tanto angustiante. Mas, como que para rebater, puxou outra vez Sai e Kiba para a frente. E se tivesse cedido ao palavreado de cavalheiro torto do súdito, experimentado-o e passado a vê-lo da mesma forma como ele a via? E se seus olhos tivessem brilhado tanto quanto os do perfumista naquele dia no laboratório, ou se ela tivesse se empolgado tanto ou mais quanto ele toda vez quando a paixão o deixasse animado? O que o Topo do Monte faria com eles? O que veio no lugar da resposta foi só a imagem de casinhas vistas de cima, da varanda.

Era tanta coisa que Ino se viu perdendo o fio da meada. A não ser que havia algo de perverso e muito real nisso tudo, e algo dentro de si se surpreendeu por não refletido a sério sobre isso antes. Pensando bem, sua vida tinha sido fácil demais.

Percebeu o espaço à frente de si ficar menor, apesar de nada ter se encostado em suas pernas. Seu sangue esquentou quando viu Shikamaru sentado na mesinha, tão próximo dela, com cara de quem queria dizer algo a ela e não podia. Veio a ela uma esperança esquisita de repetirem o que fizeram no portão e um desejo de que ele também confiasse nela e a deixasse ser seu ponto de equilíbrio. Por que a mente dele devia estar uma bagunça depois da punição – Embora a idéia de pensar em um certo fator aí tenha deixado-a rubra.

O rapaz sorriu.

- Hoje a gente vai para um clube. Foi idéia do Naruto. – Shikamaru falou como se fosse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente – Você pode pedir as roupas de banho da Sakura emprestadas se quiser.

- Como é?

- Vai ser hoje à tarde. – Ele finalizou.

- ...

- Vai? – Inquiriu.

- É uma boa idéia. – "_Bem... preciso de diversão._" – Mas antes eu tenho que ver o que se a Sakura não vai fazer nenhuma besteira agora... não é?

E Ino viu, como se estivesse vendo um filme, Shikamaru se levantando e se jogando no sofá e dizendo "Faça o que quiser, mas eu vou ficar aqui." e amando almofadas fofinhas. Mas ele ainda estava à sua frente.

- Tsc... – Shikamaru levantou para se afastar, algo conformado.

Por sua vez, Ino seguia no mesmo lugar.

- Ei! – Chamou-o – O que você vai fazer?

Ele a olhou de canto.

- Na verdade – Falou – eu não sei. – E foi em direção aos fundos de casa.

.

Ele sabia, esta era a questão.

Sabia de tudo.

.

De fato, Sakura desistiu. Entrou e saiu daquele templo tendo apenas rezado, o leque sem sequer ter visto a luz do dia e as lamparinas – altas como nunca –azulando lá em cima entre riscos de luz vinda de fora. Ia se dirigindo à porta indo pelo corredor central, mas aquilo lhe soou como uma entrada de noiva ao contrário. Resolveu ir por um dos corredores dos lados.

O fato é que ela estava realmente cansada.

A ideia de casar-se tinha sido dela. Ou a iniciativa, pois a forma como o Senhor da Honra sorriu naquele tempo, ele também pensava a mesma coisa... Um mês depois, o fizeram. No dia seguinte, retomaram suas vidas normais como se nada de diferente houvesse acontecido - a não ser pelo detalhe de que passou a haver algo mais quando ele passava os dedos pelo cabelo (ainda longo) dela e quando ela o abraçava por trás e a sua pele se encontrava com a dele.

Mesmo que ela nunca mais fosse repetir tudo isso, ainda foi o período mais feliz da vida de Sakura. Para a menina da época, o ápice de sua existência. Sakura riu. Talvez até fosse, que após o auge vem a ladeira, não? Afinal, ele é o Senhor da Honra. Qualquer poderoso pode cometer bobagens, menos ele. E, se cometer, é preferível que não espere ser punido. O distanciamento era a única forma de ele continuarem ao menos inteiros, de alguma forma. Embora uma das consequências disso seja o de ela encontrar e passar a olhar diferente para um amigo loiro dos sorrisos largos – Podia ter acontecido com Itachi também, é claro.

Parece até que era sina dela sofrer por amor, que coisa! Seria melhor se pudesse ser alguém como a Rena. Ainda dava tempo... E o coração de Sakura deu um pulo.

Reconheceu-se. Haviam posto uma espécie de cerâmica espelhada próximo à porta, no lado de fora. Uma novidade. Sakura chegou mais perto, apalpando o rosto. O verde de sua jaqueta era quase preto, e a moça viu-se branca demais, como se lhe tivessem sugado as energias. Súbito, não conseguiu se lembrar da última vez que se empolgou muito com alguma coisa, ou quando demonstrou sua força e energia. Era uma característica que tanto Itachi quanto Naruto admirava, cada qual ao seu modo. E ela também gostava muito dela, desde sempre.

Isso não podia ficar assim.

.

Do ponto de onde estava, Hinata não soube qual foi a expressão que surgiu no rosto da moça quando ela começava a descer as escadas. Que coincidência ver Sakura por lá. A Hyuuga apenas praticava seu hobby – mesmo que isso não necessariamente a fizesse feliz - de passar perto dos templos, e depois se acomodar em uma barraquinha de comida tradicional que ficava no complexo.

Então, olhando para a garota, Hinata lembrou-se de uma coisa.

"_Tão exuberante quanto fugaz._

Tem algo errado."

Ela não se moveu, mas seus olhos ficaram abertos como se fuzilassem seu chá. Teve um dia em que vigiara Ino e aquele moço de ontem. A tristeza dele era pelo mesmo motivo que ele estava tão vivo na outra vez, isso passou-lhe pela cabeça como uma epifania.

Decerto, ele poderia lhe servir para algo. Seria meio sujo, mas de certa forma tanto ela própria quanto Shikamaru já tinham ultrapassado essa barreira, não? Ser a Senhora do Desespero, inclusive, facilita.

O que Ino fizera ontem decerto impeliria o Nara a apressar as coisas. Hinata abriu a bolsa. Precisava fazer a próxima jogada o quanto antes, todo minuto gasto significava muito e ela só tinha condições de levar essa na rapidez. E o melhor terreno era, sem dúvida, a movediça e escorregadia área dos sentimentos. Quando chegasse em casa , prepararia tudo para deixar um cogumelo-olho no mesmo lugar onde colocara naquela vez . Só precisava se lembrar bem onde, onde mesmo, era o lar do perfumista. As moedas se esconderam? Ah, finalmente...

- Aqui está! Os dela. –Sai estendeu notas ao vendedor antes que Hinata o fizesse – Bom dia, senhora!

- ... – Não guardou ainda o próprio dinheiro.

- Lembra de mim? – Súbito, olhou para outro lado. – Opa.

É que aquela moça estranha de cabelo rosa já estava saindo do seu campo de visão, se não se atentasse para isso logo... Hinata enfim guardou seu dinheiro, fechando o botão algo rápido. Sai ficou um tempo indeciso entre disparar dalí e... a segunda opção, que foi a que ele agarrou.

- Achei que eu não poderia sair sem te dar um "Oi". – Sai sorriu – Foi um prazer encontra-la aqui e ficar vendo você. Tchau!

E se mandou antes que Hinata lhe dissesse algo que lembrasse um agradecimento. Ela, no entanto, ainda passou um tempo sentada, imóvel, após o mocinho sumir. Não havia dito nada a ele, feito nada...

Mas então por que se sentiu tão _ela mesma_?

.

Sai correu quase grunhindo de frustração. Mas, refletindo um pouquinho, não fazia sentido que isso fosse ainda porque Ino, mais uma vez, não falou nada _sobre aquilo_ em suas comunicações indiretas, fazia? Se sim, estava muito estranho, apesar de tudo...

Começou a deduzir que tinha algo a ver com o fingir, por inércia, que estava correndo atrás de Hinata. Só que ele não teve tempo para parar e se concentrar na idéia. Não naquele momento.

.

Nada de Ino ligar até agora.

Ainda faltava muito para o dia findar, mas há um tempo Kiba andava preocupado. Ah, por ser sobre outros assuntos, ela preferiria o telefone da casa dele. Sua irmã atenderia e guardaria o recado para o Inuzuka. Menos mal, apesar de o rapaz desejar do fundo do coração que tudo ocorresse de forma que ele pudesse ouvir a voz da moça querida. Será que a estavam impedindo de entrar em contato? E o telefone da loja estava aí também – o número sempre vinha impresso na parte de baixo dos vidros dos perfumes.

O estranho penduricalho da gaveta estava posto, esticado, ao lado do aparelho. Estranhamente, Kiba gostara dele. Daria um bom amuleto da sorte ou algo assim, por mais que esse pensamento não estivesse ainda sólido na cabeça do Inuzuka. Se soubesse a procedência do objeto, poderia trocar o paninho por outro pingente (ou não) e dá-lo de presente à Ino. Seria bacana?

_Trinnnnn!_

Um pouco cético – telefone de serviço, afinal – Kiba se aproximou o olhou o identificador de chamadas, que _pela primeira vez_ foi útil. Ficou mais ansioso só de olhar o número. Atendeu como se o mundo explodisse no segundo seguinte.

- Mochi mochi?

- Yare.

Desmancha prazeres...

- O que você quer? – Kiba demorou a falar. A voz saindo desanimada e algo indignada.

- Antes de mais nada, você vai falar com a Ino. Ela está trocando de roupa, e quis porque quis que eu atendesse porque tenho que ser mais dedicado...

Kiba respondeu com um monossílabo. A menção de uma Ino se trocando só não se aninhou em sua mente por causa da desconfiança. De qualquer forma, era estranho que não fosse logo ela quem está do outro lado.

Muito estranho.

- Mas foi bom eu poder falar antes. Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber.

- O que é? – Inquiriu

- Você conhece uma garota que se chama Hinata? Ou alguém que tenha... um cabelo bem comprido, escuro, e que seja meio pequena?

- Não. E o que isso tem a ver com o que eu preciso saber?...

- Eu sei lá o que ela quer com a Ino. E elas não se conhecem, eu acho. Isso não me cheira bem. – Respondeu – Por isso, por favor, se essa garota te procurar, não dê ouvidos a ela. Sequer a deixe entrar na sua casa, se for o caso.

- Espera, espera aí! – "_Uma garota..._" – Eu não posso deixar de falar com uma pessoa só porque você não me deu _quase nenhuma razão_ para ela te dar tanto medo.

- Tsc... É razão o suficiente para você saber que ela não é uma boa pessoa?

- ...

- Eu estou com medo sim, se você quer saber. Ela pode fazer mal à Ino, e pode mesmo... – Shikamaru continuou – Tenho quase certeza de que ela vai te procurar.

- Com quem você está falando? – Alguém gritou do andar de cima.

Tapar o fone do aparelho era esdrúxulo, e nunca funcionava. Shikamaru confiou que a voz de moça – não soube definir bem se foi Ino ou Sakura, a pergunta saíra abafada – estava longe demais para não ser captada com rigor. Esperou Kiba tentar chamar-lhe a atenção antes de voltar a falar.

- Sim? – E continuou – E então, vai me prometer ou não?

- Em nenhum momento você falou em promessa.

- O sentido é o mesmo, Kiba. É importante.

- Quero falar com a Ino antes.

- Não. Preciso antes ficar seguro de que posso contar com você.

- Se você não me deixar falar com ela antes, então é porque...

- Ok, eu vou chamar a Ino. Ela já terminou... – O outro disse – Mas aproveite o tempo até ela chegar aqui para pensar em uma resposta. Eu atenderei de volta e depois passarei, certo?

- Tudo bem. – Kiba até balançou o braço para o lado, como quem galhofasse do que foi dito.

Shikamaru pôs logo o fone na mesinha e apoiou-se nela com as mãos. Complicado, mesmo resolvendo apelar, só uma conversa destas não é o bastante. Sonhos ou afins seriam mais eficientes, mas decerto não havia como utilizar algo assim no momento. E nem nos próximos dias.

Não seria surpresa se Hinata soubesse de Kiba. Também era muito clara a forma como ela pode usar isso a seu favor. E que ela _iria _usar.

- Não é bonito? – Sakura levantou rápido os olhos – Será que fica folgado?

A amiga estava com um ar mais alegre desde que voltara, Ino notou. Mais elétrica, melhor dizendo. Em menos de cinco minutos, ela estivera com raiva de Naruto por ele marcar algo assim para a tarde seguinte e só avisá-la no dia. Para depois passar à empolgação completa por poder passear no seu clube favorito.

- Você vai gostar! – Ela seguiu falando. Era o mais caro de lista dela, mas o favorito. As pessoas não podem gostar em paz de certas coisas.

Ino sorriu, indo até o espelho para provar a peça azul-branco-amar... verde, pois Sakura jogou mais uma parte de baixo. Combinaria também. Em tempo, a amiga ficara também com um pouco de raiva da moça, com direito a um quase-tapa na orelha, quando soube que ela era mais outra que sabia das reservas. Isso pouco tempo depois de Ino ter uma conversa à princípio calculada com a rosada – ela acabava de chegar, deveria ter pensado que conseguira despistá-la quando disparou naquela hora – e que acabou com um pedido de desculpas.

De Ino, por se meter de forma tão abusiva sem antes saber onde pisava. De Sakura, por ter tentado "se livrar" da amiga. Não que mais explicações houvessem dado o ar da graça. Sakura continua pensando que Ino não sabe de nada.

- Oe, problemática! Telefone! –Aviso vindo de trás da porta.

A voz dele pareceu, em seguida, trancada em uma redoma da qual vivia se chocando contra as paredes de vidro e reverberando. Na prática, era isto mesmo. A voz na cabeça dela, num replay constante desses que ela poderia minimamente controlar.

Sakura disse algo, mas Ino estava mais concentrada em puxar uma toalha e se enrolar nela. Encabulou-se quando passou para o corredor e viu Shikamaru ainda lá. Afastou-se de tão de supetão que nem ela própria notou, a voz dele ainda ecoando dentro, dentro, dentro. Esquecera-se de perguntar quem era, mas, já próxima do aparelho, achou desnecessário. Só havia uma – talvez duas – que perguntariam por ela. E sua suspeita foi confirmada quando ouviu Kiba falar.

- Saudades. – Ele disse, manhoso.

- Não deveria... – Ino respondeu, meio brincando meio seriamente. E ouviu um resmungo vindo da escada. No entanto, Shikamaru olhava para outro lado como se não fosse com ele. – Você sumiu, Kiba. – Comentou.

- Eu não. Estive em sua casa aí ontem. – Kiba rebateu – Ele não te contou?

- Não.

"_Eles se encontraram?... Não, espera..._", e Ino bateu de leve na testa.

- Ah, desculpa. Contou sim. – Corrigiu.

- Err... Fiquei sabendo que você vai querer procurar o lobo comigo. Eu acho. – Ele fez uma pausa. Procurando o que falar? - Temos que conversar sobre isso.

- Eu poderia até ir só...

- NÃO, ISSO NÃO! – A voz dele foi medo puro.

- Estou brincando! – Deu um tapinha no telefone – Temos que marcar um dia para fazer isso. Vai ser difícil procurar e eu tenho que... pesquisar ainda. – Ela já devia estar fazendo isso, percebeu.

- Próximo final de semana. É quando o trabalho para mais de encher o saco. – E Ino quase ia perguntando do gosto dele de trabalhar com perfumes, mas Kiba não havia terminado – Não se esqueça de combinar com o seu namorado.

- Ah... Namorado? – "_Namorado._"

- Ele disse que também que ir. É justo... – Pausa - Ah, ei, Ino! Só mais uma coisa... Você tem uma amiga chamada Hinata?

A pergunta a surpreendeu. Ele perguntar disso?... Ino gelou.

Não era algo bom.

- Não. Ninguém.

- Então, ninguém está te incomodando?

- Mas é claro que não. Eu estou muito bem! – Desconversou, quase que dizendo por trás "Viu como não precisa tocar neste assunto?"

- Então tá. A gente se vê no final de semana! –Kiba mudou rápido de tom, o sorriso dele perigando ir bem para o lado dela. Depois disso, só vieram as despedidas usuais e uma vontade de finalizar dizendo _o óbvio_.

_Tu tu tu..._

Ela demorou a pôr o fone de volta ao gancho. Arrependeu-se de ter negado conhecê-la, poderia ter arrancado mais alguma informação dele se tivesse dito o contrário. De fininho veio a imagem do Inuzuka afligido pelo mesmo que acometeu Naruto, mas, não, isso seria pouco prático, embora fosse uma possibilidade. Será que ele chegou a conhece-la?

- Tem umas vinte peças de cores diferentes lá no quarto já, Ino. – Os maus pensamentos foram como afastados em parte para um lado logo em seguida, e a moça riu. Sem saber se foi pela frase em si ou pelo efeito que ela causou.

- Está me vigiando, não é? Não é surpresa. – Ino respondeu, algo séria – Só espero que você não esteja mudando seu foco e fazendo isso como se fosse um moleque de treze anos.

- Por que eu faria? – Shikamaru perguntou tão arrastado quanto (pretensamente) inocente.

E Ino se viu sem uma resposta à mão. No meio tempo em que ficaram com os olhos presos nos dos do outro, ela corou e ele sorriu. É claro que, Ino falou consigo mesma, ela nunca poderia dizer nada porque é complicado insinuar mais claramente que pessoa x quem ver seus dotes.

- Tá rindo de quê? – Disparou, nervosa.

Bom, era normal que ele tivesse algum mínimo de vontade, assim como ela por vezes devaneava sobre o tipo de corpo que encontrara por baixo das roupas dele.

- Nada. – Ele jogou os mãos para trás da nuca e começou a deixar Ino pra trás – Vamos lá pra fora?

- Ahn?

- Ino! – Sakura chamou.

Shikamaru não disse mais nada, apenas seguiu andando – De um jeito como se ele tivesse mudado de assunto.

Pareceu um repeteco sutil de quando terminaram a conversa de mais cedo. Ino se incomodou. A moça subiu as escadas e voltou onde Sakura estava apenas para se explicar a ela e pegar um blusão. Na saída, deu de cara com uma _coisa estranha_ na porta. Um barulho metálico ao mesmo tempo que percebeu bolinhas azuis semi-ocultas atrás do golfinho inflável.

- N-Nã... – Sakura gaguejou e correu até onde eles estavam.

"_Mas o quê?..._". Ino então reconheceu o objeto que Naruto acabava de apanhar. Ele se apressou dizendo que não aconteceu nada, balançando o rádio na mão. Bom, ele parecia inteiro, e só começou a fazer um som harmônico de piano. Não que isso fosse um dano.

- O que você está fazendo com isso?!... – Sakura tomou-o de Naruto ao mesmo tempo em que Ino aproveitou uma brecha e saiu – Que... que música é essa?

O loiro fez uma cara de quem foi pego em flagrante por algo muito sério.

.

Ventou alguma coisa lá fora. Já no beiral do quintal, Ino fitou o céu, como se tivessem lhe jogado uma dica. E nisso, sentindo o quanto estava sendo agradável ficar sob uma sombra, a moça logo olhou para o lado e encontrou Shikamaru mais alguns metros adiante, fazendo o mesmo que ela fizera há pouquinho tempo.

O rapaz continuou imóvel, mesmo ela tendo se aproximado, e apoiado suas costas na parede do mesmo jeito como ele estava, e ficado lá olhando-o até se (in)decidir a fitar outros pontos do pedaço de mundo que os cercava. Isso, em si, não era um detalhe importante. Era preciso esperar ele se dispor a dizer o que quer que ele quisesse dizer. Porque Shikamaru queria, com certeza, falar-lhe algo.

Num minuto, ficou concentrada no detalhe trivial da mão dele no bolso (escondendo-a para que ela não a tocasse?). Não notou quando o rapaz deixou de olhar para cima e ficou refletindo rápido sobre algo. Até ele abrir a boca.

- Vou cometer um pequeno ataque de sinceridade e quero que você confie em mim. – Shikamaru disse, sem olhá-la. Ino virou-se logo para ele – Seu amigo te perguntou da Hinata, não perguntou?

- Sim. – Respondeu, quase estranhando.

- Quem falou dela para ele fui eu. – E Ino piscou. Shikamaru prosseguiu – Agora, o que você tem que fazer é deixar um canal de sombra até a loja ou a casa dele. Hinata vai procurá-lo a qualquer momento e, do jeito que ele é, continuo sem saber o que ele vai fazer. O jeito é ficar alerta. – Esperou ela dizer algo – Eu sei que é um saco.

- ...

- Só para você ficar mais tranquila, nós dois não queremos a mesma coisa nesse ponto. Você porque não quer ser pressionada a ponto de isso te atrapalhar, e eu porque está bem claro que ela não está do meu lado. – Continuou – Se achar que isso te obriga a alterar alguma coisa no seu plano, fique a vontade.

- Isso quer dizer – Ela perguntou, meio despretensiosamente – que você já sabe como vou fazer para você voltar para o Topo do Monte comigo?

- Não. Por que toda vez que eu chegar a uma conclusão, automaticamente vou saber que ela está errada... – E, para seu desprazer, ouviu a garota rindo ao seu lado. Fez como se ignorasse isso.

- Estou ouvindo coisas ou – Ino galhofou – escutei o som da sua toalha caindo no chão?

- Ainda tenho tempo. – Shikamaru rebateu– Na prática, nem eu nem papai somos infalíveis. Não precisa jogar na minha cara.

Ino ainda tinha mais munição, mas toda a vontade de usá-la – Não era certo! - se esvaiu sem se deixar notar. Ele falara rápido para esgotar o assunto – que já era esgotado – para que ela parasse. Não porque as nuvens continuavam passeando lá em cima e ele estava perdendo isso, era só para ela parar, por favor. Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Ela, como nunca antes, sentiu pena dele.

- Só – Ino enfim falou – tenho só mais uma coisa para te perguntar.

- ...

- S-Shika?

Ele somente olhou discreto para a colega. Ino interpretou como um sim.

- Se tudo der certo para mim – Perguntou – você vai me perdoar?

Não ventou mais.

.

- E-eu... – Naruto gaguejou – Queria te fazer uma surpresa...

A música alternava altos e baixos no ritmo e na voz da cantora. Não era bem um presente, era uma mensagem... Cada palavra que chegava aos seus ouvidos fazia um sentido absurdo, e ao pensar em Naruto a liga ganhava volume e densidade. Por mais que o som contrastasse com a bóia e com a forma como o rapaz estava vestido.

Ele alugara aquela voz que seguia tecendo desejos na melodia.

- Não vá me dizer que não é bonita, 'ttebayo!

- Naruto. – Ela chamou.

- Huh?

A mão dela vibrava – estava segurando bem na saída do som – e Sakura decidiu não recuar. O rapaz parecia muito bem, ela podia olhar para ele e ter certeza de que não o veria quebrar novamente. Estava se vestindo bem, não tinha mais sombras nos olhos. E, se ele quebrasse, ela estaria por perto para retribuir todo o cuidado que recebera dele. Faria isso com toda a certeza e naturalidade do mundo, pois era tão simples... Amar, querer bem, ambas as vidas caminhando juntas. Era algo tão simples e tão intenso como nunca havia sido com Itachi.

- Você não fica chateado – Mesmo assim, ela hesitou um pouco – toda vez que faz isso e parece que não dou a mínima?

- Com você? Não, não, 'ttebayo! – Naruto respondeu. Ele piscou em seguida – Você dá?

Uma coisa quente no peito dele crescendo...

- Dá? – Ele quase gritou, o sorriso tentando passar dos limites. Sakura o segurou pelos ombros

- Naruto, está música é linda. Eu não posso esperar menos de você! – O coração dela disparou como quem pulava por cima de um fosso, a única maneira de chegar ao outro lado. Quis segurar as mãos dele, e o soltou – Nós vamos precisar conversar, está bem?

- Conversar?... S-sobre o quê?!

- Na hora, eu digo. – Ela disparou. Afastou-se sorrindo até a cama e pegou a bolsa. Abriu-a. Voltou-se outra vez para Naruto – Até lá, eu só quero que este seja o melhor passeio de todos! Você me promete isso?

Foi há muito, muito tempo, a última vez que Naruto se viu se saber o que fazer ou que dizer. Sakura precisou ser mais enfática. Mais.

- Anda! – Nada de resposta ainda. Fez que ia se irritar – Naruto!...

- Mas é claro que sim, 'ttebayo! – Ela falou tão de repente que Sakura quase saltou pra trás – Vai... Vai ser o melhor e mais divertido passeio que a gente já fez! Ah, não, eu devia ter pego o pacote que incluía a piscina de cima! – Naruto surtou, Sakura riu – Não, esquece! Eu vou encher o amiguinho deste aqui também! Vamos levar um monte!...

- Me deixe terminar de arrumar minhas coisas aqui, está bem? – A moça começou a fechar a porta. A voz de Naruto foi sumindo – Cumpra sua promessa ou você me paga.

Mais uma vez, ela o viu calado – porque as palavras eram tantas e tão hiperativas dentro dele que Naruto só conseguia sorrir.

Estava dando esperança a ele mesmo que não devesse fazer isso, pobre coitado. Não, não era bem assim...

Sakura desistiu de voltar para o quanto naquele momento. Preferiu abraçá-lo. Foi um choque, mas ela custou um pouco a largar Naruto e o próprio quase não a deixa ir. Mas eles não disseram mais nada. Apenas o rádio continuava soltando palavras que passavam por eles, giravam, saiam pela janela e alcançavam o térreo.

.

- Eu perguntei – Ino repetiu – se você iria me perdoar?

Ele, contudo, seguiu sem dizer nada. Parece que precisava pensar. Ino mordeu os lábios e não conseguiu soltá-los.

- Tá bom! – Ela falou – Não vai.

- Eu não tenho o que te perdoar. – Shikamaru virou-se súbito para a colega – Você só está fazendo o seu trabalho.

Era desnecessário, nada a ver. Mas, por mais que Ino repetisse e repetisse isso à si mesma, mais uma coisa que vinha crescendo já há algum tempo e que estava oprimindo o seu peito queria subir e fazê-la... Ela não queria. Sentiu vontade de mandar as leis dos costumes e do universo ao léu e gritar. E ela agir assim sequer fazia sentido. Não era só por causa de Shikamaru, em si.

- Tsc! Quer parar de ser patética? – Ela já estava com cara de atormentada, era isso, sem ainda ter feito nada? Ino respirou fundo – Achei que você fosse encher meu saco me chamando de insensível, que eu abandonei todo mundo... É mais você, entende?

- Eu já anotei, pode deixar. – Ino sorriu, e deixou sair uma risada melancólica – Mas você vai se arrepender quando eu resolver fazer isso.

- Eu sei...

- Tá bom! Eu não digo, gosto mais de fazer sentir na pele. – Evitou olhá-lo. Fitava uma árvore distante dela – Quando você estiver voltando comigo para o Topo do Monte. Só que...

"_Puxa, Shikamaru!..._"

- Caramba! Falar é muito fácil, eu não sei como é que vai ser quando nós voltarmos. Você vai estar se sentindo muito mal, imagino. Talvez nem queira olhar para a minha cara! – Ino falou quase de uma vez – Não é nada que eu não consiga superar, mas vai ser chato e não sei se vai durar até não sei quando. É como se, por mais que eu te entendesse, as únicas vezes em que eu posso ficar bem com você fossem estas aqui... aqui embaixo!

- Então – Shikamaru falou - larga de mão disso e fica aqui comigo.

- Você tá louco! – Ino disparou – É, aqui é muito bom, mas não me vejo fora do Topo do Monte.

- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso...

- Por que você tem que falar assim tão calmo?... – Ino reclamou, baixinho.

- Eu não estou calmo.

A moça o olhou, interrogativa, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se pôs quase que diante dela. Agora, as duas mãos escondidas de um jeito que Ino sentiu vontade de se irritar.

- Eu estava, até você bater a minha cabeça. – Shikamaru explicou – O resto você já sabe, não é?

- Mais ou menos. – E Ino tentou direcioná-lo – Só quero saber onde mesmo você quer chegar.

- É estranho você não querer ler minha mente primeiro. – Ele virou o rosto.

- Não tem graça! Por que você não diz logo?

- Ok. É só que a minha – "_A nossa._" - situação é tão complicada que estou pensando o mesmo que você.

Ele deixou um dedo escorregar para fora do bolso.

- Você tinha falado algo parecido antes, problemática. – Ele a olhou, o rosto quente – Nós só temos um pouco de tempo. E, até lá, eu _quero_ continuar sendo feliz com você.

- ...

- Que se dane o que acontecer depois.

"_Shikamaru..._"

Ele não tinha notado, mas não conseguira ficar parado enquanto falava. Por isso, uma Ino de olhar duro tinha entre suas mãos uma das dele. Era outra verdade boa se contrapondo à outra maior, e ruim. Ou somente desafiadora.

Porém, Ino estava como que se esquecendo desta última. O que ela via era outra coisa.

- É isso aí... – Quase gaguejou – Que se dane!

Só sabendo que precisava agir algo, Ino deu um susto em Shikamaru ao bater as mãos com muita força, quase como quem ia socar alguém logo depois. Desconcertado, ele segurou de supetão as da moça - e agora era a vez dela de não entender nadinha - sem calcular que isso certeiramente deixaria seus rostos mais próximos. E deixou.

Ino tinha ficado destrambelhada de eufórica, suas mãos estavam elétricas mesmo paradas e contidas. Porém, o sinal também se acendeu para o rapaz que estava alí, tão perto. Ele sabia, ela também, por que só agora?! Ficaram se olhando como que esperando algo, as bocas abertas.

E se beijaram.

.

Naruto acabou de ajeitar as próprias coisas mas não conseguiu dar conta de seu ânimo redobrado. Akaru sentiu isso e foi brincar com ele.

.

Eles se largaram e foi como se tivessem levado um tapa. Isso era tão...

Ino e Shikamaru se abraçaram, ela quase encaixando a cabeça no ombro dele. Só podiam ter sido possuídos por alguma febre. O mundo acabaria se resolvessem se soltar. Ele/ela era tão quente, e fugaz, e estava alí...

- O que – Ela o ouviu falar – diabos estamos fazendo?

- Ficando juntos. – A afirmação soou como se Ino reverberasse a pergunta dele. Ora, ela podia muito bem ter perguntado e ele respondido. Dava no mesmo! Seguraram-se mais forte.

- Vou dizer...

- Ahn?!

- Garota problemática! Vou sentir sua falta quando acabar!

- Você disse "Que se dane!", esqueceu? – Ino deu um tapa no braço dele e ia dizer mais, mas pisou em falso no vácuo.

Os dois caíram sentados na grama.

- Pensa que eu não sei. – Ele respondeu de uma forma tão estranha, a voz dele parecia sem força.

Ino só soube que não podia mais ficar olhando para a cara dele. Permitiu-se começar tudo de novo sem aviso prévio. Não tardou para Shikamaru se deixar levar pelo outro beijo.

A verdade mesmo é que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, não seria mesmo possível ignorar. Sentiriam muita falta um do outro quando não estivessem mais por perto.

Como agora.

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo... <em>

**Haru x3:** Se é assim que você julgou o Kiba, então este capítulo deve ter sido uma montanha-russa para você. Como você já sabe, nenhum cogumelo na gaveta, porém o nosso moço dos perfumes e dos cães está na mira da Senhora do Desespero. Sabe se lá quais são os planos dela – Mentira. Eu já sei. Não, o Kiba não fez nada. Aquela primeira fala era o Akaru fazendo o barulhinho que gatos fazem quando não simpatizam com alguém.

Quanto ao Naruto, só vai dar para julgar melhor a possessividade dele quando o mocinho decidir falar sobre o que ele sentiu quando era um grande e desvairado cogumelo. Porque ele sentiu algo, você já imaginou isso, inclusive. E, para te ser sincera, não acho o Kiba tão pé no saco aqui. Ele está - mas também não é só isso - mesmo é desconfiado de que há algo por trás do Shikamaru. Anota aí, isso não vai prestar. Estou preparando com muito sadismo o momento em que a máscara dos nossos protagonistas vai cair. Porque vai.

Exato, poderosos ficam moles com excesso de orações. Vide o estado do Shika no 2º capítulo, lembra? E a Hinata é sensata, não vai comprar briga com a Ino agora. E, falando sério, você não suspeita que há algo de estranho no comportamento do Sai?

**B Lilac: **Não, só um Kiba mesmo está bom! Pois é, basta esses dois se encontrarem que acaba rolando uma competição indireta, com quando eles estavam com a Ino no hospital. Ah, solidez! Essa é a palavra! E o Akamaru só quer descobrir o era aquilo, que no fim das contas o Kiba gostou tanto. Se pudesse falar, talvez fosse melhor perguntar para o Sai, não?

E, lhe faço a mesma pergunta que fiz à Haru, não acha que algo está acontecendo com o Sai? Talvez, apenas talvez, os dias de súdito-cãozinho dele estejam contados, mas de qualquer forma ele quer, antes de mais nada, tirar a dúvida quanto ao novo súdito com a Ino. E como quer! E que bom que eu consegui te surpreender mais uma vez. Era só mais outro detalhe que eu planejava maquiavelicamente, jajaja!

E... quem é Sasuke? *não resisti desculpa*

.


	14. Parte 14

_Naruto _não me pertence.

É chato ter que dar esse tipo de notícia – Nada de pânico! Calma! – mas de certa forma _Apple Lady_ já entrou em um novo período de vacas magras. Muito trabalho e nenhuma previsão de quando sairá o próximo, mas enquanto isso vou escrevendo de pouquinho em pouquinho, uma palavrinha por vez se for o caso. Até porque eu já sei quase tudo o que vai acontecer até o final, enfim.

E só uma notinha de esclarecimento: A música da parte anterior, _Anata_, é na verdade da cantora Kosaka Akiko, portanto, aquela não é a versão original. Mas que aquela música fica melhor na voz da Teresa Teng, fica.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 14<em>

.

- Isso é...! – _Tumpf!_

A escada rolou diante de seus olhos até tudo virar água e lajotas azuladas.

Nem no Topo do Monte havia algo tão estranho quando uma pseudo-pirâmide com um piscinão em sua base, outro (quase) no meio e mais outro, decerto o melhor de todos, lá no alto, de onde também partia um espécie de tobogã que ladeava a escadaria e desbocava nas águas de baixo. Parecia algo nascido de um sonho maluco da madrugada. Extravagante, por isso que não era barato! Ino não teve tempo de pensar tudo isso.

Confusão, e falta de ar. Ela sempre odiou quando a jogavam na água assim, quando criança essa era a tática favorita dos que adoravam provocá-la. Não teve tempo de querer cortar algumas cabeças porque quanto mais seus pés se remexiam, mas ficava claro que aquilo não tinha chão.

Agarrou a mão que alcançou seu braço e quase não a deixou puxá-la de volta – Não a soltou e agarrou também a borda. Agora sim... Vendo Naruto lá n meio da água, todo sorridente e com o cabelo baixo de tão ensopado, agora sim ela podia se dar ao luxo de mergulhar na fúria.

- SEEEEEEEU...!

- Ué, é divertido, 'ttebayo!

- Ei, cuidado. –Ino foi impulsionada para cima bem quando ia tentar bater naquele filho da mãe. Sensação estranha de voltar a ter apenas ar à sua volta

Só então notou que foi Shikamaru quem a tirou do sufoco.

- Você teve sorte. –Ele puxou a bolsa de Sakura para mais perto – Naruto joga mais pesado quando você está de costas para a piscina. Nem queira saber o quanto que isso é problemático...

- Ino está agora. – Naruto falou, dando leves puxões no cabelo da garota.

- Não estou mais! – A moça deu um giro, largando o outro rapaz e se sentando - Tente, nulidade!

- Tem uns fiozinhos aqui! – Naruto apontou e fez menção de se aproximar, mas Ino sentiu uma toalha ser jogada em suas costas e Shikamaru puxando-a para mais longe. O loiro frustrou-se – Ah, qual é. Shikamaru, não vá me dizer que não foi divertido só porque quase quebrei esse seu único elástico que você nunca troca, 'ttebayo! – Ficou ofegante quando terminou.

- Você – O amigo respondeu – quase quebrou meu pescoço.

No instante entre ele ter dito e a chegada de Sakura, Ino imaginou a cena. Surreal.

Riu a ponto de precisar levar a mão à testa e nem ouviu Naruto aproveitar a deixa para se justificar dizendo que ela tinha gostado. Ou Shikamaru demonstrando todo o seu enfado com tudo isso. A vontade já estava passando quando Ino passou a mão no canto do olho. Sakura e Naruto olhando para ela de um jeito tão bobo...

- O que foi? – Mas foi o Nara quem perguntou primeiro. Ele ainda estava _aí atrás_?

Os outros dois se entreolharam. Naruto já ia falar algo, mas Sakura jogou a mão na boca dele e foi até Ino, a expressão mudando do entusiasmo para a preocupação de uma forma bem suspeita.

- Agora só tem um jeito. – Sakura falou, averiguando o estado da outra – Ou você fica aqui no sol ou... – Fitou a piscina coberta do 2º andar - ...você deixa a roupa pendurada enquanto vai se divertir de verdade.

- Hum...

- Que tal? – Sakura falou em um tom mais baixo.

- Bom, vocês podem ir na frente – Ino respondeu – Primeiro eu... – Não chegou a ter certeza se era para a voz morrer alí mesmo ou se foram aqueles sorrisos medonhos do outro casal que a sepultaram.

Corou e não conseguiu se mexer. Sequer a mão que estava crispada na de Shikamaru. Desde aquela hora.

.

Ino estava na Terra há tanto tempo que, em algum momento, achou que não teria mais nenhuma sensação peculiar. Mas pessoas não costumam se tocar quando estão molhadas, pelo menos os poderosos não. Segurar uma mão em estado normal quando a sua própria está enrugada e fria de úmida - mas quente por dentro, como um bolinho deixado sob o vento - era algo novo. Naruto segurava a mão de Sakura, devia estar sentindo o mesmo, enquanto subiam numa velocidade que os deixava em risco de escorregar.

Achou chato notar suas mãos já secas. Ainda frias, mas secas. Sorriu e largou-as, estava parecendo uma criança. Puxou o peso chamado toalha de cima de si.

- Vão achar que você está demorando. – Era esperado que, quando Ino a largasse, não ouviria o baque dela no chão.

- Estou esperando pela sua força de vontade. – Mas ouviu um arrastar da ponta dela. – Ei!

- Hã?...

Já estavam ombro a ombro, ela debruçada na grade e ele de costas olhando as nuvens até então. Ino aguentou passar apenas três, quatro segundos olhando a cara dele e vendo ele fazer o mesmo. No quinto, beijou-o.

Até que entendia aqueles dois hipócritas lá de cima: Havia algo diferente agora. Desde mais cedo Ino não estava conseguindo ficar distante de Shikamaru e vice versa, ele sempre está a um metro dela, no máximo. E ainda era pouco.

Na verdade, era uma vontade que já há muito tempo estava lá, oculta por um monte de dedos em relação à tudo, tudo. Ino se afastou sem pressa dele, ainda se imaginando pondo a mão por baixo da camiseta do rapaz. Shikamaru ia enlaçando sua mão, mas dela cruzou seu braço no dele feito moda antiga.

- Você não trouxe roupas de banho. – Ino comentou – Acha que eu não sei?

- ...

- Devia aproveitar para se divertir mais! E não se meter em confusão quando quem se diverte são os outros, não é?...

- O sol serve para ajudar nessas horas. Só é problemático porque é lento.

- Hihihi...

- Que droga... – Ele suspirou – Você quer um sorvete? – Questionou.

- Como?

- Alguma coisa para você parar de ficar se divertindo às minhas custas... Já faz isso demais.

- Quer saber? – Ino começou de repente, e caminhou para longe da grade – Você tem razão. Chega de ficar orbitando à sua volta, senhor sabe-tudo! Quero três. – Ela fez o sinal com a mão e ele piscou. Ino então foi abaixando os dedos – Um pra mim, um pra Naruto e outro pra Sakura. Você não vai ter porque não se diverte.

- Quatro.

- Hein?

- Eu disse quatro. – Repetiu – Está bom pra você?

Não era como se ele realmente quisesse comer sorvete. Impulso besta. Estava dando satisfações a ela?

- Ahn... – Ela fez como se pensasse – Sim. – Demorou para se virar – Até daqui a pouco, baka.

- Ei, espera...

Ela o olhou ao mesmo tempo em que ele tocou em seu braço.

Um segundo depois, ele a beijou.

.

Após a ligação, as horas se arrastaram como tartarugas atoladas. Definitivamente, o lugar de Kiba era lá no laboratório, misturando os cheiros até ver no que ia dar, e não no meio daquele monte de fragrâncias prontas. Meteu o cordão no bolso da calça e pegou o suporte de fechar as portas. Ainda faltavam 10 minutos para as cinco e meia da tarde.

Grande coisa. Aquele nunca foi um dia muito movimentado, e Akamaru devia estar morrendo de tédio tanto quanto ele.

O barulho da folha sendo puxada até o chão ressoou alto.

- Com licença... – Uma moça no meio da parte ainda aberta. Cliente...

- Ah, desculpa! – Sorriu. Terminou de abaixar a folha – Desculpe, é que nós já estamos fechando.

- É rapidinho. – Ela falou doce, entrando na mesma hora e sem dar chances – Só vou ver uma coisa.

A loja ficou com um ar lúgubre. A garota, de blusa leve, calça delicada e tranças, parecia ser tão meiga e frágil que soava arriscado ela ir logo para a parte mais escura. Devia ser adolescente ainda. Kiba não se deteve muito nela, queria mais que fosse embora. Encaixou o suporte na outra folha mas não a puxou, e isso era angustiante.

Ela mentiu. O espaço perigava começar a ficar azul de noite chegando quando ela, enfim, concluiu sua análise minuciosa de tudo o que tinha disponível. Kiba estava com a cabeça apoiada na parede. O irônico era que quase tinha se esquecido da criatura.

- Você – A moça perguntou enquanto ia para um ponto mais claro – também trabalha com encomendas?

- Não conseguiu achar o que queria? – Não parecia há pouco tempo, mas ele estranhamente teve sucesso em ser simpático de verdade com ela.

- Estou atrás de algo que tenha cheiro de... surpresa.

- Ah, mas então... – Kiba foi até à prateleira do centro – Tem esta aqui!

- Não! Pra mim, isso é cheiro de um passeio por um corredor com balões. – Ela falou – Não é necessariamente algo surpreendente.

"E qual é a diferença?", Kiba só não verbalizou isso porque até para ele isso era extremamente idiota. Claro que há diferenças, não?

- É raro encontrar alguém que fale de cheiros de uma forma assim tão subjetiva. – Comentou.

- Obrigado. – Ela sorriu – Consegue fazer?

- Surpresa... – Kiba outra vez pôs a mão no suporte. A cliente já estava na calçada da rua, as tranças dando a volta até caírem pela frente, e não pelas costas – Está com pressa para receber.

- Só um pouco. Tem como eu receber até depois de amanhã, no máximo?

- Pode ser.

A moça agradeceu outra vez e se foi após mais algumas palavras, as tranças enfim indo para as costas enquanto metade dela estava brilhando amarelo por causa das lâmpadas. Ao ver isso foi que um pedaço de idéia sinistra passou pela cabeça do Inuzuka. Olhou de novo para a garota, lá longe.

Mas ela só queria um perfume...

- Bah! – E fechou por completo a entrada.

.

Foi maravilhoso!

Sakura jogou as mãos para a frente como se, mais uma vez, jogasse suas coisas sobre a cama. De bônus, tinha visto a amiga feliz como nunca – Algo deve ter acontecido para que ela e Shikamaru passassem a agir da maneira que, a rosada sabia muito bem, que eles queriam agir. Anteciparam-se a qualquer plano que ela quisesse botar em ação para ver se aqueles dois se tocavam... No mais, Naruto cumprira sua promessa. Fazia perguntas de cinco em cinco minutos, mas foi como se ela fosse uma rainha e o mundo girasse ao seu redor. Incrível, fantástico.

E uma parte da sensação boa se dissipou aí.

Ouviu a porta se abrindo e um baque seu pufe favorito com a certeza de que era Naruto alí. Ajeitou o laço da camisola e se olhou no vidro de uma quinquilharia da prateleira. O rapaz, ao lado, parecia um parêntese.

- Não pense que é para você ficar aí se sentindo o rei! – Pegou o objeto e foi até perto do rapaz – Fique aqui. – Apontou a beirada da cama.

- Por que aí?

- Porque sim. – Finalizou categórica.

Naruto abriu um sorriso – algo safado – enquanto transitava de um lugar para o outro. Ele ainda estava com roupas normais, e Sakura desconfiou mais uma vez de que elas eram novas. Na havia espaço entre eles, e isso de certa forma os desconcertou. Era uma proximidade diferente, ansiosa, insuficiente. Não como quando ele passaram alguns minutos arrancando novos cogumelos do quintal e seus braços e mãos se encontraram várias vezes – Por que ela fazia questão de não deixar Naruto apanhá-los também. Ou quando tinham gotas de água entre eles.

- Bem... hora de conversar. – Ela esfregou as mãos se queixando mentalmente por não parecer séria – Você gostou? – Perguntou tão incomum e de repente que ele ficou surpreso.

-Ah, Sakura, por que não? Estava todo mundo lá, você estava lá... A pergunta mesmo é se você gostou, 'ttebayo.

- Oh, claro que sim! – Sakura riu – Foi... muito bom. Mas eu perguntei foi dos meus legumes ao curry, de agora da janta.

Calaram-se porque Naruto precisou processar a súbita mudança de rumo. Acabaram rindo. E depois ficando com sorrisos em suspenso como se nada mais tivessem a fazer.

- Você realmente – Ela comentou – gosta muito de mim. Bem, isso não é novidade nenhuma... – "_Quantas vezes você já deu provas disso?_" – Eu também te amo.

- Sim, e en... Huh? – Ele voltou a virar-se para a moça. Sakura recolheu as pernas e sentou-se feito buda, encarando o moço.

- Naruto, não é a primeira vez que eu te digo isso, mas, antes de mais nada, eu quero que você saiba e tenha certeza... – Ela fez uma pausa, não conseguiu olhar nos olhos dele na hora – Eu também... amo você.

É verdade. As memórias de Naruto eram confusas mas...

"_O quê?!_"

.

Fechar a porta do quarto. Miscelânea de sentimentos acionada. Alí, sozinha consigo mesma naquele cômodo iluminado apenas por um restilho de luz vindo de fora, Ino não soube o que fazer. Ou se tinha vontade de ficar parada, ou de correr, ou de saltar de vitória, ou se pensava na sua missão, ou como o seu pai iria se sentir, ou se se jogava na cama e gritava abafado para liberar a... o entusiasmo misturado com um trilhão de outras coisas.

Porém, tudo isso se acalmou, até certo ponto, dando espaço para uma elétrica saudade. Não, isso é tão ridículo. Shikamaru está atrás daquela parede alí, ó. Será que ele está se sentindo parecido? Sem se dar conta, Ino começou um monte de planos. Pegou todos os espaços vazios que sua estratégia de _levá-lo de volta_ permitia e se imaginou preenchendo cada uma delas. Estava empolgada demais até para pensar em angústias. Ela e o rapaz conversaram sobre tantas coisas, e se beijaram mais algumas vezes – depois de já terem voltado do passeio. Sentou-se devagar na cama, digerindo cada pedacinho de alegria que ainda saltava-lhe ao pensar em hoje. Grande _hoje_.

_Tshshshsh!..._

Quebra súbita. Ino olhou para trás e seu susto aumentou quando viu a silhueta ocupando quase toda a janela, ameaçadora, as cortinas escancaradas. Ia dar um jeito de expulsá-lo, mas o corajoso não só pulou para dentro como também agarrou seu braço. Não tem jeito, usaria a luz de forma mais explosiva. O importante é que aquele invasor fosse embora...

- Calma, sou eu!

- Sai! - Bastou um pouquinho mais de iluminação para o rosto de Sai aparecer. Ino puxou com força o braço de volta – O que está fazendo aqui?! Não fique me assustando!

- Me desculpe, senhora. – Ele falou e foi andando de um jeito tão insubordinado que Ino ficou desconcertada. Ele acendeu a luz – Mas nós precisamos conversar.

- Aqui não! – Foi a vez de Ino ir até o interruptor –E se, apenas se, você erra o quarto e aí pensam que você é um ladrão?! Me diz! Como é que eu f...

- Explique-me quem é Kiba. – A luz já estava apagada outra vez.

.

Ele sempre teve certeza, e nela alicerçou toda a sua confiança. Era tudo o que ele tirara de bom daquele momento terrível de quando algo o fez seguir uma lógica estranha. Segundo ela, no fim Sakura seria dele para sempre, de uma forma cruel e nojenta. Tão nojenta que nos primeiros dias dele no hospital e após se dar conta do que fez, Naruto várias vezes pensou se o melhor era se afastar da moça. Mas isso o deixava ainda mais dolorido. Apenas se sentia algo mais feliz quando sentia ela por perto, mesmo que houvesse um ponto de sombra na moça. Como se ela estivesse chateada com ele.

Naruto se acostumou a essa distância, de algum jeito. Mesmo antes do incidente, ela nunca agiu ou deu uma pista de que o quisesse. Por isso, essa declaração de Sakura parecia soar algo falsa, plastificada... Quando ela disse que havia adorado a música, parecia antinatural também. Mas havia aquele abraço.

Ele se aproximou dela num impulso, quase como se fosse beijá-la. Sakura perdeu a delicadeza, reclamou gaguejando. Ficou com as bochechas tingidas de um tom mimoso e diferente de vermelho.

Então era verdade?...

- S-Sakura!

- Espera! – Naruto praticamente caiu para o lado dela, mas Sakura meio que o recolocou de volta no lugar - Também não pode ser assim!

E deu um beijo demorado no rosto dele. A mão de Naruto foi capturada por outra enquanto ia tentar novos abraços. Engaiolada e envolvida e tensa. A dele e a dela. Porém, a algum custo, Sakura se levantou, levando consigo o objeto que deixara ao seu lado. Andou até se escorar na porta e fitando um Naruto que já estava de pé também. Teve a impressão de que ele dissera algo antes. Tudo bem, ela também reclamaria. Era pouco demais...

- Bem, agora você já sabe. Espero não ter estragado nenhuma intenção sua de se declarar. Você tinha dito que queria fazer uma melhor.

- Não tem problema! Eu faço agora! – E se aproximou.

Sakura levou uma das mãos à frente, a caixa de vidro nela.

- O que é isso?

- É por causa disto que estamos aqui agora. – Sakura não continuou de imediato, os dedos tamborilando a caixinha – Tenho que admitir que, e você deve saber, eu não fui legal com você esse tempo todo desde que percebi que... era você.

- Eu o quê?

- Que eu passei a amar, dã! – Ele rolou os olhos. Foi engraçado, mas... – Eu devia ter te dito antes, mas preferi ficar me comportando feito uma tonta só porque eu não sabia como ia ser se eu te contasse uma outra coisa. – E abriu a caixa – É algo que você também precisa saber sobre mim... – Virou-a para Naruto.

- Ah... um anel? – Pegou a jóia. Muito rara por sinal. – Quem foi que te deu?

Porém, antes que Sakura respondesse, o rapaz foi rolando e rolando o aro (Tinha uma coisa escrita nele) e nisso sua face foi ficando pálida, pálida, pálida. Ele parou, branco por completo e preso ao anel. Sakura mordeu os lábios.

Ele não precisava perguntar. O modo como ele a olhou... A vontade da moça era de rebobinar a fita e abraçar Naruto e não deixar que ele fosse varrido pelo ar feito areia. Medo com peso de um bloco de concreto.

- Isso mesmo. – Limitou-se a responder.

.

- Não fale comigo desse jeito. Olha o respeito! – Ino avançou, o dedo em riste - Kiba é só um amigo meu daqui.

- Amigo-amigo ou amigo de vínculos empregatícios?

- Amigo-amigo. – Ela respondeu tão sem titubear que agora foi a vez de Sai ficar desconcertado. – E se você veio aqui só por causa de ciuminho é melhor voltar lá pra fora!

- Não é isso. – Sai puxou uma folha de dentro de um dos bolsos e a desdobrou. Ino reconheceu logo que era a lista dos seus súditos, e o rapaz apontou para o último nome – É que o seu amigo é este aqui.

_9. Inuzuka Kiba. Admissão em..._

Ino puxou a lista das mãos de Sai. Leu e releu.

- Não pode ser ele. Esse mundo não é pequeno demais para ter duas pessoas com o mesmo nome.

- Eu não sei se tem um xará dele por aí, mas o único Inuzuka Kiba súdito da Senhora do Infinito que eu vi foi o que saiu desta casa ontem pela manhã. – Puxou outra coisa do bolso – Eu já tenho meu faro de súdito, mas dei uma passadinha lá no seu templo mais tarde. Como sua sacerdotisa escreve igual a médico, acho que ajuda. – Entregou o outro papel à Ino.

Borrões, mas nada ilegível o suficiente para que não ficassem claros o horário, a data e um nome. Todos seguidos de uma oração pedindo por luz e coragem para que Inuzuka Kiba seguisse firme em seu caminho de devoção e doação de si mesmo. A folha era recheada de outras informações sobre o rapaz, espalhadas a esmo. Era mesmo ele.

- Agora é esquisito um ritual de admissão sem a poderosa em questão conduzindo. – Sai comentou – Será que foi via alfabeto do copinho? – Perguntou algo inocente.

- Não houve ritual nenhum! Ele nem sabe quem sou eu, nem queria ser súdito de coisa alguma!

- Mas ele está aí. – Sai outra vez apontou para o nome. Suspirou – Parece ter a vida feita, coitadinho... Agora vai ter que largar tudo.

- Ele não vai largar nada! Escuta... vou tentar descobrir o que houve e, até lá, nada do Kiba se mudar para o Topo do Monte, entendeu? Ele está na minha lista, é minha responsabilidade, não é?

- O que você vai dizer pro meu senhor?

- ...

- "Ganhei um súdito por geração expontânea!"

- Você quer parar? Eu já disse que não sei como isso aconteceu. – Olhou para trás. Falara muito alto? Ia continuar mas, como quem se deteve uma idéia, Ino simplesmente foi para perto da janela e passou mais algum tempo ensimesmada. Até que... – Dá para fazer isso sem um ritual.

Sai olhou para ela. Ino levou a mão à testa.

"_Céus!_"

- Você acabou de descobrir o que aconteceu. – Sai falou – Eu acho. Pela sua cara...

- Você tem razão.

- ...

- Mas você ouviu o que eu disse! – Ela falou de repente - Nada de fazer alguma coisa, nada do Kiba ir agora! Primeiro, nós vamos ter que conversar e tentar reverter essa joça.

- Hum... Reverter?

- Você sabe! – Falou. Era o óbvio. – Agora, só não sei como é que eu vou fazer isso...

_Tump! Tump!_

- Você tem visitas. – Sai apontou para a porta. Ino começou a empurrá-lo – Vou me esconder dentro do armário?!

- Não, você vai sair. – Ele já ia sendo tocado pra fora – Vê se não faz barulho, ou pisa no rabo do gato ou qualquer outra besteira, ouviu.

- Tudo bem. – E pulou.

Ino sentiu falta de algo nesta hora. Sai lhe pareceu muito seco na despedida.

Claro, ele tentaria beijá-la na bochecha...

A moça se voltou e abriu a porta, mas não havia ninguém, nem mesmo no final do corredor. Saiu um pouco e, observando, talvez o barulho fosse de alguma coisa batendo nos outros quartos. Mas ouviu uns soluços abafados vindo do banheiro. A luz estava acesa.

Aproximou-se e viu Sakura debruçada sobre a pia, chorando.

.

Precisava sair. Por pouco não viu Sai pulando o muro. Estava frio lá fora.

"- V-você é casada?!"

E então Sakura lhe explicara, pacientemente... Sobre aquele casamento, sobre a impossibilidade de um divórcio, por alto sobre aquele outro homem. Sabia que devia ser alguém com algum dinheiro, ou ao menos com a pose, muito longe do patamar de zés ninguéns como ele próprio devia ser. Comparado a esse cara. Se Sakura ainda o amasse, na certa sentiria muita, muita inveja dele.

Não que Naruto, algum vez durante aquele curto tempo, não tivesse se sentido traído, não quisesse perguntar, por favor, porque ela escondeu isso dele. Só para extravasar sua indignação com isso... Mas, agora, uma coisa entre morna e quente – aquele limiar angustiante antes da água ficar em temperatura de queimar – circulava e corroía lenta e sistemática o seu interior.

Ele quase não acreditou. O sujeito era tão alguém que Naruto jamais poderia enfrentar, tanto, que o rapaz já nem conseguia pensar mais nele. Tinha vontade de algum dia encontra-lo e dizer-lhe umas boas verdades (Deixe ela em paz! Você nem a quer!), mas, esquece, não era essa a questão de maior importância. A que era tem a ver com as peças. Que sempre estiveram faltando, mas que Naruto nunca se preocupou em procurá-las.

Uma série de coisas agora faziam sentido.

Seu pé encostou em algo. Naruto levou um pedaço de susto ao fitar, bem no chão e pequeno, a coisa roxa, disforme, parecendo queimada nas bordas. Como que tomado pelo mesmo medo de Sakura, hesitou em se abaixar para arrancá-lo.

Ele sempre esteve perto. Estava lá quando ela chegou e quando ela se sentou pesada no sofá. Viu toda a tristeza dela e soube vagamente que tinha algo de amor alí e deu um de seus conselhos motivacionais xarope. Viu quando ela se tornou algo monstruoso e foi quem passou mais tempo no hospital com ela. Viu ela aos poucos se mostrar uma pessoa animada mas de pavio curto. Ele viu.

Porém, ele nunca havia _sentido_ Sakura. Um pouquinho mais cedo, um tanto mais na hora do passeio, bastante agora. Não no sentido se sentir o corpo dela ou ela o amando, mas de sentí-la como uma pessoa una, com seus próprios problemas, vontades, esperanças e anseios. Ela era Sakura, ela mesma, completa e independente. Não uma silhueta vista por um óculos embaçado ou um apêndice seu. Ou algo que ele pudesse chegar ao cúmulo de devorar no intento ensandecido de integrar a si mesmo

Naruto era um egoísta nato. Era verdade que ele amava Sakura, mas ela estava errada. Ele nunca se importou com ela de verdade.

Prova disso foi ter parado naquele quintal, sem ter dado a mínima se ela iria pensar que agora ele a odiava... Merda!

O rapaz pôs as pernas para funcionar e... Não, antes pegou uma flanela velha, arrancou o cogumelo, amarrou e o chutou loooooooonge. Aí sim correu para dentro. Mais do que nunca, precisava se manter íntegro, são, pronto para ser alguém em quem Sakura pudesse contar. Deu de cara com ela no final da escada e teve a impressão de estar ouvindo _Anata_ baixinho. Mas o rádio estava na mão dela mesmo.

Abraçou-a.

- Eu... – Ele perguntou – ainda posso amar você?

O rádio caiu no chão outra vez. Ninguém se importou.

- Naruto...!

Esse abraço, com certeza, foi muito mais intenso e cheio de sentimento do que o outro. Só a música é que estava chata. Se pudesse, Naruto a calaria acionando algum botão com o pé. Deixa pra lá!

Trocaram um beijo tímido.

.

O complexo dos templos era um tanto fúnebre a essa hora da noite. Apesar do ambiente demasiadamente escuro, Hinata tinha plena noção de distância, profundidade e imensidão daquele lugar. Perdeu-a um pouco ao entrar de fininho dentro do Templo dos Senhor da Sombra Profunda. Mesmo assim, seguiu resoluta, sem topar em nada. Um dos lados bons de ser quem era é não precisar de lanterna. Os cogumelos-olhos davam conta disso.

Quando não foram mais necessários, se transformaram em flores brancas. E se desintegraram. O lugar estava descontaminado agora. Um dos poucos que sobraram foi o que se instalou dentro do armário dos que trabalhavam alí. Outro foi o que encontrou a porta para Hinata.

Era uma bem nos fundos. A moça abriu-a. Já dentro, estendeu o braço até encontrar a superfície drapeada de mármore – uma roupa. Escorregou a mão para cima até encontrar o que julgou ser o braço da estátua. Era esta mesma.

Súbito, vários cogumelos enormes envolveram a mulher de pedra e sumiram com ela.

- Começou... – Hinata murmurou para si mesma.

Vai dar certo, vai dar certo...

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**B Lilac:** Sem problemas, Lilac, que esse "o que se mandou por querer mais poder" ainda terá mais espaço. Afinal, ainda faltam algumas coisas para Sakura e Naruto enfim puderem viver o amor deles. E agora eles podem, já se resolveram! Antes mesmo do casal protagonista, vê se pode...

Pelo o que você diz, imagino que nessa hora _Anata_ já estava em seu último e mais potente refrão, confere? Aí sim deve ter sido épico, jajaja! Sua suposição sobre o plano da Ino é boa, mas, acredite, Shikamaru já pensou nisso. Nem sempre rola de fazer inferências presumidas comigo, afinal. No entanto, já dá para você descartar uma de suas alternativas sobre o Sai. Agora sabemos que aconteceu algo muito sério com o Kiba. Talvez aí seja bom – para ele – haver mais de um.

**Haru x3:** Suas oraculices não devem ter ficado fracas, sou eu que tenho movimentos friamente calculados, jajaja! E as conversas francas e os beijos continuaram, agora Naruto sabe a verdade e o relacionamento do Shikamaru e da Ino está aparentemente sólido. E agora vou querer saber porque você achou que o Sai levou o amuleto para o Kiba. A Lilac levantou essa mesma hipótese, agora a curiosidade me pegou e eu gosto de ouvir vocês.

E, como disse a Hinata, começou. Não só o processo de queda das máscaras, mas também todas as implicações típicas de uma data decisiva chegando e a movimentação dos personagens para no final alguém se sair bem. Ah, te perdoo por não ouvir _Anata_ junto com o texto, mas só desta vez.

.


	15. Parte 15

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 15<em>

.

- ..._bara to shiroi panji_*…

- Que música é essa, Ino?

- Não sei. – Ela lançou um pouco o corpo para a frente, as mãos fixas no tronco de árvore.

- Shhh!

Ino ainda pegou o colega fazendo o sinal de silêncio e sorriu divertida assim que ele retomou o foco. Piada pronta: Shikamaru concentrado em arranjar um elemento para compor a própria armadilha. Era o único quase oculto atrás do carvalho caído, Kiba e a moça estavam de pé e bem à vista de qualquer lobo que viesse a aparecer.

Embora pensar nisso fizesse Kiba se abaixar também. Um dos dois puxou de leve a perna da calça de Ino, para que ela também se sentasse. Hum... Aqueles dois estavam mesmo sobrando alí. Era como estar trancada em uma caixa de vidro.

"_Chateada?_"

Shikamaru olhava para ela. Teve uma vontade tão grande de encostar a cabeça no ombro dele que não conseguiu não se deixar pender.

Estavam no meio daquele mato há tanto tempo e nada nem de sombra de lobos comuns.

"_Vamos pra casa._", e ela acatou.

Os dois se levantaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Ino, porém, cutucou um distante Kiba antes de endireitar por completo as costas.

- Vamos? – Falou a ele – Outro dia a gente continua.

Mas ela decidiu que voltaria àquele lugar ainda hoje. _Sozinha_.

.

Não era de seu feitio deixar de dar atenção integral a uma suculenta tigela de udon. Porém, Sai escrevia a carta como se o próprio Inoichi estivesse tão diante de si quanto o moço da barraquinha. E isso o deixava até um pouco angustiado. Sentia que estava sendo impreciso, mas não dava para ser de outro modo. Tudo o que tinha era a promessa da Ino, e um prazo para retornar com informações para o seu segundo chefe. A verdade é que aquele não era um bom momento para escrever.

Tentou focar no sabor da comida e deixar seus pensamentos o levarem longe. Não funcionou. Olhou para os lados como se estivesse esperando alguém e pensou em pedir chá.

De barriga cheia, Sai decidiu investir em uma ousadia. Tudo bem que sua senhora lhe pediu para não fazer nada, mas aquilo só seria uma ronda. Já sabia o endereço da loja: Descobrira-o após fazer uma vistoria na casa do mocinho das sombras e encontrar o telefone. Daí em diante, foi como derreter picolé em um forno. Posicionou-se bem na frente, de onde dava para ver alguém vendendo lá dentro. Uma mulher. O chato é que talvez não poderia esperá-la trocar de turno. _Se_ ela trocasse.

Chegou outra mulher, de tranças. Ela apenas olhou um pouco e foi embora, nem chegou a entrar. Mas Sai se viu preso a ela, e ainda antes de lhe ter visto o rosto e de ter concluído que, nossa, Hinata fica perfeita com esse penteado.

Não viu mal em seguí-la. Bom, sairia algo importante para Ino disso, quem sabe (Desculpa perfeita).

.

Hinata notou e apertou de leve a barra do vestido, sem no entanto apressar o passo. Dobrou a esquina em uma rua deserta e se desfez antes que ele pudesse percebê-lo. A porta de sua casa nunca pareceu tão velha. A moça sentiu uma coisinha agridoce ao abrí-la, meio como se se arrependesse por não ter se virado para falar com aquele moço – que ela sabia ser o mesmo _daquele dia_ e mais _daquele outro_ .

Piscou um pouco e deixou a bolsa em algum lugar. Não foi interessante não encontrar Kiba na loja, mas isso era desimportante, era possível dizer. No lugar onde ela costumava ler seus livros, grandes cogumelos serelepes limpavam a estátua roubada recentemente. Assim, parecia até muito mais viva e assustadora, mas Hinata não hesitou em olhar com ela. A vontade era de poder conversar com ela. Como iguais.

Era incrível como se identificava com aquela mulher.

Será que já deram por falta dela?

Afundou a cabeça nos joelhos e correu o olhar pelo cômodo, com certa preguiça. Era chato, mas daqui a pouco teria que juntar tudo e deixar a casa antes que alguém da Sombra Profunda a procurasse. Já devia ter feito isso.

Antes, no entanto, decidiu fazer uma "travessura".

.

Antes do que pensavam, os três já estavam no ponto em que um iria para um lado e dois para outro.

- Você _quer_ me dizer alguma coisa. – Kiba desafiou. Ino seguiu o olhar dele e encontrou um Shikamaru dando de ombros – Anda. Estou esperando.

- Kiba!

- Talvez você quisesse ter a presença da Ino até chegar em casa. Claro que eu teria que ir junto para você não tentar nada...

- Você está me saindo liberal demais. – Kiba sorriu de galhofa. "_Sei..._"

- Não estou vigiando você. – Falou mais para arrancar um expressão de surpresa do outro – Vamos, Ino. – E foi na frente.

A moça suspirou e fitou o céu. Ele falando assim ficava até parecendo que a presença dela não teve importância alguma nas últimas horas...

- Ino?

- Sim. – Virou-se para Kiba.

- Você é feliz com esse cara?

Bom, a impressão de que aquela era uma pergunta descabida elevou-se ao cubo. Achava, de uma forma estranha, que ele já soubesse...

- Mas é claro! – Sorriu, convencida. E era verdade, como era. – Sabe aquilo que eu te falei naquele dia?

- ...

- Deu... tudo tão certo! – "_Até agora e quem sabe..._"

- Que bom. – Ele comentou, minguado. Porém, logo seus olhos ganharam um brilho diferente e ele prosseguiu – Mas se ele pisar na bola, me avise, tudo bem?

"Borrões, mas nada ilegível o suficiente para que não ficassem claros o horário, a data e um nome. Todos seguidos de uma oração pedindo por luz e coragem para que Inuzuka Kiba seguisse firme em seu caminho de devoção e doação de si mesmo."

- Kiba – Ino falou – posso te perguntar uma coisa? – E ele abriu o melhor sorriso que tinha.

- O que quiser!

- Vo...

- Ino!

- Já vou! – Gritou para um Shikamaru já bem longe. Porém, sua voz morreu ao olhar para Kiba novamente.

Não ia dar certo. Não agora.

- Vou ligar pra você. – Prometeu – Tchau!

Kiba ficou olhando-a correr até alcançar o outro rapaz e ambos seguirem lado a lado. Enquanto mais uma vez remoía uma conclusão precipitada – Mas que aos seus olhos lhe pareceu tão clara quanto água, mesmo se não o quisesse.

Ela não era feliz.

- Como você está mandão hoje, puxa! – Ino sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento ao dizer isso. Não por Shikamaru: Ainda conseguiu perceber a massa difusa de sentimentos do Kiba atrás dela.

- Só estou pegando minha cota. – O Nara se justificou – Você me arrastou pra isso, lembra?

- Pensei que tivéssemos decidido _por alto_ que você tinha escolha.

- Ninguém me contou essa parte. – Ino deu uma risada sonora e, conscientemente ou não, chegou perto dele o suficiente para seus braços quase se tocarem. Daí para o enlaçar de mãos em mãos e de mãos na cintura foi rápido e natural.

Não estava um dia sufocantemente quente como quando ela e Kiba fizeram o translado das corujas. Hoje estava ótimo. Parecia que ia durar pra sempre. Acabou rindo sozinha várias vezes antes de avistar o portão de casa. Ou de sentir algo como um bolo obscuro na altura do peito. Porém, isso não a incomodou o suficiente na hora.

- Chegamos! – Apertou a campainha, ouviu a voz de Sakura. Esperou até a amiga abrir a porta e recepcioná-los. Chamou por Shikamaru ao notar que ele não entrou junto.

O rapaz ainda estava lá fora.

Ino capturou a mão dele e o puxou, mas Shikamaru ficou rígido. Segurou a dela de tal forma como se a prendesse consigo. O bolo dentro de Ino estava maior, mas ela só o notou agora.

- Tudo bem?

Shikamaru apenas entrou sem dizer nada. Ino se preocupou.

.

Alguém gritou que Shikaku estava com algum problema. Iniciou-se uma correria.

.

- Lá fora é melhor.

- Ah, mas eu preparei este cantinho...

- Lá fora. – Shikamaru insistiu.

Naruto viu alguma coisa no quimono de Sakura e passou a mão. Curiosamente, a fisionomia dela relaxou um pouco nessa hora e Ino babou. Não sabia precisar quando, mas eles haviam mudado. Estavam tão...

- Lá fora, e está decidido. – O Nara repetiu outra vez, deixando a câmera pender do pescoço. Foi andando.

- Se não quer tirar as fotos, então porque não diz logo, 'ttebayo?

- Eu quero tirar... – Respondeu, virou-se e saiu.

- Puxa, mas que mau-humor... – Naruto comentou assim que o outro saiu. Ino estava com o olho pregado nos detalhes das roupas dele, o que lhe valeu um cutucão nas costas. A cara de Sakura não estava muito feliz com isso.

Ino demorou um pouco até tapar a boca com as mãos de forma chamativa. Sakura corou quase na mesma hora.

- Ciúmes?... – A loira falou baixinho. Sakura corou mais e ficou olhando para os lados. Naruto apenas piscou confuso. – Ahhh!

Ela cresceu e pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Sakura, eu já tenho o Shikamaru! – Por pouco não gritou.

E aí foi a vez de ela corar violentamente. Devia ter pensado antes de falar.

- EU SABIA! – Naruto e Sakura gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

O Nara escutou lá fora. Por que eles não vinham logo... Ficou mexendo em um botão da máquina apenas para ouvir o barulho que ele fazia.

No fundo, aquela sessão de fotos não tinha utilidade nenhuma, mas foi uma forma que Sakura e Naruto encontraram para se divertirem juntos. Ino estranhou que a amiga não a tivesse perguntado sobre suas próprias roupas para o festival do Tsubasa. Não que a moça não tivesse algo mais do que adequado, mas não calhava bem usar suas vestimentas tradicionais de Senhora do Infinito – eram luxuosas demais. Arranjaria algo para ela assim que conseguisse o lobo.

Por algum motivo, minutos depois foi Ino quem se viu com a câmera na mão, e Shikamaru lhe explicando como ela funciona. Bom, estava mesmo com vontade de manejar aquela máquina. Sakura estava reclamando de novo sobre não poder fazer fotos lá dentro, porém, ela abriu um sorriso novamente quando Ino a viu através da lente. E esta riu quando mexeu no foco e a imagem mudou. Não conseguiu fazer voltar ao normal. Ia pedir ajuda ao Shikamaru, mas a campainha tocara instantes antes e ele já estava longe. Sem problemas, no entanto. Ino enfim conseguiu.

Enquanto isso, o rapaz torceu – de forma meio forçada até – que alí não fosse Kiba.

- Oi?

- Mensagem vinda do Templo da Sombra Profunda.

- ...

- Oi, bom dia. É que pediram pra entregar aqui.

- Passe por baixo da porta. – Falou baixo. E passaram – Obrigado.

A julgar pelo envelope, não era coisa vinda do Topo do Monte – e não tinha nem porque mandarem se o destinatário não for a Ino. E não era. Aliás, sequer informava algo nesse sentido.

Assim sendo, Shikamaru tomou liberdade para abrí-la. Teve total certeza de que aquilo, na verdade, era endereçado a ele quando olhou o que estava escrito: _Sumiu._

Ficou pálido quando juntou os pontos.

.

Hinata terminou de pôr flores novas e frescas nos vasos. O resultado da arrumação a deixou enlevada: Há tempos não habitava um lugar assim, tão suavemente organizado. Aquela casa já era etérea e doce, bem ao contrário daquela outra, e a arrumação só valorizou o ambiente. Ao menos, ficaria algo de bom para os moradores dalí – que estavam presos e inconscientes dentro de um dos quartos.

Até o som da campainha era macio e leve. Porém, Hinata ficou com a respiração em suspenso enquanto o cogumelo-olho lá fora não averiguava quem era. E passou de amedrontada para surpresa. Apressou o passo, acalmando com a mão uns fios que não quiseram se juntar a nenhuma das duas tranças. Abriu a porta com delicadeza.

- Poxa, me desculpe o atraso! – Kiba falou sorrindo, a mão atrás da cabeça – Aqui está.

Estendeu a sacola com o perfume.

Hinata, porém, convidou-o para que entrasse.

.

- Ino.

- Quem era? – Ela foi direta.

- Ninguém. – Apesar de simplória, a resposta o fez ganhar algum tempo, e alguma coragem com isso – Preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

Pôs o pé para dentro e se forçou a deixar a porta pra trás, entrando. Não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar esse _medo infundado_ sobrepujar-lhe a razão. Cruzara aquela sala tantas vezes. Aquela era sua casa! E não tinha nada demais em seguir em linha reta, até os amigos. Linha. Reta.

- Mas que cara sinistra é essa? – Naruto comentou, fazendo uma careta – A gente não morde não.

- ! – Ele parecia estar tão alterado assim?

Tentou suavizar a expressão.

- Vem cá. – Ignorou Naruto e estendeu o braço para Ino, que se levantou.

Sem se conter, acabou seguindo o mapa imaginário que sua mente traçou enquanto ele e Ino iam para um canto mais reservado. Porém, quanto mais avançava, mas apertava a mão da moça e mais vontade sentia de... sair correndo. Para o mais longe possível.

Escondeu-se (literalmente, para ele) debaixo da escada. Ino entrou logo em seguida.

- Você está bem mesmo? – Ela perguntou. O rapaz sentiu vontade de também fazer a pergunta. Ino parecia pesada, e não era dos poderes.

- Estive pensando em uma estátua. – Ela piscou – Você sabe, estátua, não é?

E se esforçou para ler a mente dela. Só deu para captar um pouco de algo, antes de Ino fechar a dela de imediato. Foi o suficiente.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver...? – "_Com esse seu medo?_"

Então, Ino se lembrou do sonho que tivera com Hinata e uma estátua. Olhou para Shikamaru, que estava perto o suficiente para lhe roubar um beijo. Só que não havia amor alí. Bem, até havia, mas aquele beijo era puro _pânico_. Pura tentativa de se acalmar.

- Vou sair. – Ele falou – Volto já, problemática.

"_Você não vai pra lugar nenhum!_", mas ele se foi, apressado, enquanto ela ainda pensava em segurar-lhe os ombros até ele dizer o que estava acontecendo. Ouviu um "O que foi que deu nele?" pelo visto vindo de Sakura e pensou em ir até os amigos, mas o bolo em seu âmago lhe indicava um caminho. Como se estivesse no meio de um mapa imaginário.

- O que foi, Sakura-chan?

- Será que não foi de novo os problemas de família?...

Mesmo ouvindo a conversa, Ino seguiu. Parou no interior de um quarto não utilizado da casa. Era como se toda uma carga pesada perpassasse as paredes e tentasse chegar até Ino, se comunicar com ela, mas a moça não conseguia entender e isso a deixava zonza até.

Desejou poder entrar em buraco de minhoca, parar bem na porta de casa e abraçar seu pai. Como se fosse perdê-lo se não fizesse isso.

.

- Ah, não precisa! Estou falando sério! – Kiba falou entre encabulado e animado enquanto lhe era estendida uma xícara de chá – Obrigado.

Inédito. Há uma grande diferença entre ser bem recebido, somente, e aquilo. A moça, que (segundo o que ela disse) se chamava Koi, ficou olhando pra ele como se esperasse aprovação. Kiba fez um "humm!" sem perceber e ela riu antes de, enfim, sentar-se também e pegar o catálogo que o perfumista tinha trazido junto. O perfume novo estava aberto sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Eu não mereço... – Chá de maçã. Parecia o que tomava na casa dos avós quando pequeno.

- Minha mãe me dizia que eu tinha faro para descobrir quem são as boas pessoas. Eu nunca acreditei muito nisso... – Ela corou um pouco – Mas, se eu te recebi bem... Não costumo fazer isso sempre, as pessoas podem ser muito perigosas.

- É verdade. – Kiba falou com a boca cheia de bolinho de creme. Os olhos dele se viraram teimosos um pouco para o lado e o rapaz ficou sombrio. Hinata olhou por trás do ombro: Estava de costas para a estátua.

- Eu sei. – Ela se explicou – Bem diferente... Não precisa ficar com medo.

- Não se preocupe! Isso... só é...

- Bizarro?

- Não, não é bem i...

- Eu sei o que você quis dizer, está tudo bem. Logo a gente se acostuma.

A estátua parecia querer avançar nos sofás, como que numa tentativa desesperada de se unir a eles (ou de devorá-los, ninguém sabe!) e uma dúzia de cogumelos que pareciam não serem feitos do mesmo material que a obra brotavam do peito da mulher. Paradoxalmente, ela parecia em harmonia com o resto da sala, tal qual algo que brotou das flores.

- Era... dos donos antigos – Hinata continuou – e eu decidi deixar aí.

- Deve ter sido assustador. – Kiba comentou e ela deu um arremedo de risada.

- Sim, uma vez eu tive um pesadelo e topei com ela no meio da noite. – Ela riu mais e pegou outra vez o cardápio – Foi como se minha amiga estivesse bem na minha frente, foi terrível. – Riu mais – Mas já passou.

- Que amiga?

- Uma amiga que eu tinha. Sonhei que ela me dizia que tudo tinha ficado bem com o namorado, mas aí... – Fez uma pausa e folheou – Mas a culpa era dela que vivia me dizendo que ele era tão mau e manipulador que fazia as pessoas virarem pedra de verdade. Ela já estava meio doida...

- Você devia gostar muito dela. – Kiba comentou por alto enquanto os olhos voltavam a escorregar para a estátua. Ouviu Hinata murmurar um sim e mais barulho de folhas. Seu temor estava diminuindo a ponto de reparar nas estampas da roupa da mulher petrificada, e capricho como o cabelo foi talhado, e numa tornozeleira...

- Não fique olhando tanto assim. Uma vez, eu olhei tanto desse jeito e minha amiga nunca mais parou de me dizer que os poderosos da Sombra Profunda estavam me vigiando... E este aqui? – Passou o catálogo para Kiba.

Era o de embalagem azul com marrom. O Inuzuka passou bastante tempo explicando sobre aquele produto e sobre mais alguns outros, como um bom vendedor. Acabou deixando a garota em dúvida.

.

Embora ainda andasse rápido, Shikamaru já estava em seu estado normal – Bastara apenas ganhar a rua. Isso não era uma boa notícia. Se voltasse a sentir o que sentiu quando estivesse de volta (e era algo bem provável), então talvez nem pudesse cogitar a hipótese de dormir no próprio quarto. Não, isso é um exagero. E agora Ino estava ao seu lado mesmo que na prática ela também trame contra ele.

Alcançou a casa da Senhora do Desespero. Bateu na porta e esperou. Bateu de novo.

Tanto tempo assim não era normal. Ela _já_ tinha ido.

O rapaz encostou as costas no muro, por pouco não se escondendo por inteiro atrás de uma árvore. Procurar Hinata seria como tentar achar uma agulha em um palheiro, e ir ao Templo da Sombra Profunda interrogar discretamente o pessoal de lá estava fora de cogitação. Uma equipe de súditos do seu pai, se não com o próprio indo junto, com certeza estaria lá fazendo a mesma coisa. Corria o risco de se entregar de bandeja se fosse.

Só restou uma possibilidade. E saiu dalí antes que alguém da Sombra Profunda também passasse por aquele lugar.

.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu não vou me esquecer! – Kiba já estava com os pés na calçada – É o meu ganha-pão!

- Não custa nada relembrar, né?

Ela havia pedido mais dois perfumes. Incluindo o azul com marrom.

- Pode deixar. E, desta vez, vou entregar na data certa. É promessa!

- ...

"_O que foi?_"

- Moço – Hinata começou – você acredita em castigo? _Deles_?

- Deles quem?

- Deles.

- Só se você tiver feito algo de errado...

- Não é isso! – Ela exclamou – Tipo... – Suspirou – Minha amiga.

- ...

- Ela não fez nada de errado, e está sendo punida dia após dia... Eu não sei quem aquele cara é mas parece que ele sempre trabalhou nos templos, acho que – Ela continuava – no da Sombra Profunda. E se ele...

- Desencana, Koi! O Topo do Monte é justo. – Kiba falou com muita certeza – Se alguém vai ter a punição que merece, vai ser é esse canalha.

- ...

- Sua amiga vai ficar boa. Você vai ver.

A moça puxou um pouco uma das tranças para a frente, livrando-a dos dedos do perfumista.

- Desculpa por te dar tanto trabalho. – Hinata falou.

- Ah, que nada. Você só me deixa um pouco mais rico! – Kiba riu. Os dois riram juntos.

.

O telefone chamava. Somente. Sem paciência e nem clima para continuar com isso, Ino simplesmente pôs o fone no gancho e escondeu a cabeça entre os braços – e cochilou sobre a mesinha, só que não. Por mais que quisesse ver logo a questão do Kiba, não tinha vontade alguma agora.

Há muito, tanto Naruto quanto Sakura estavam com roupas normais. Ambos sentados no sofá, um clima de apreensão pairando sobre eles e passando também pela garota loira. Akaru tentou arranhar o sofá mas a Haruno o capturou. Nesse meio tempo, Ino já tinha mudado de posição. Apoiava a cabeça com as mãos.

Ficar alí estava...

- Já chega. – Súbito, ela olhou em direção aos sofás. Naruto estava de pé – Vamos todos procurar ele!

Sai não ouviu o barulho do portão, de tão entretido que estava com alguma coisa. Mas, se seu couro cabeludo tivesse olhos, veria duas cabecinhas loiras saindo e disparando à frente, quase deixando outra pessoa para trás. E esta parou, mesmo mal tendo saído.

- Eu vou ficar.

Ino e Naruto olharam para trás e questionaram Sakura.

- Tive uma idéia. – Ela se explicou de deu as costas – Podem ir procurar. Quando vocês voltarem eu explico.

Despediu-se e fechou o portão.

.

Enquanto Sakura entrava no quarto de Shikamaru e revirava suas coisas, Hinata fazia o oposto. A estátua estava sendo lentamente tragada ao chão pelos cogumelos, e a moça mal conseguia respirar durante o processo. De novo, o som da campainha. A moça não foi ver quem era. Bateram novamente. O solo coberto de grama finalmente era um solo coberto de grama outra vez. Hinata soltou a respiração, mas ainda assim não foi abrir a porta.

Continuava tensa, não podia fazer isso ir embora. Cogitou desligar o grande rádio alí do canto, que tocava provavelmente o trecho de alguma ópera. Há um tempinho a campainha batera pela última vez, e agora o que se ouvia era gente pulando o muro, várias pessoas. Que rápidos.

Hinata disparou para os fundos da casa. A porta de lá estava trancada, como já havia verificado antes. Tudo bem, ela tinha seus próprios métodos. Supôs que a música já estava acabando e que os súditos de Shikaku já tinham entrado na sala.

Ela tinha razão. Quando a cantora deu um último agudo, Hinata não estava mais lá.

Naruto e Ino mal haviam dissecado por inteiro o bairro mais próximo e foram para uma área mais verde e reservada, há poucos quilômetros. Era mais útil, deve ser um lugar aonde Shikamaru adoraria se instalar. Fora que lá havia uma maior sensação de que poderiam chama-lo à vontade, a plenos pulmões se fosse necessário.

Não fazia tanto tempo que ele havia ido, mas... Ele prometeu que voltaria logo, era capaz até de já ter voltado e eles alí, como dois tolos. Mas, seja qual for a situação, o que diria a ele? E se ele ainda estivesse daquele jeito? O que será que ele precisava? Era só ela estar por perto? E, no fim das contas, o que era tudo isso?

A única coisa que Ino tinha era o sonho. Segundo aquilo, era uma estátua, e o rapaz _escondia_ algo. Parecia um dado importante demais para Shikaku não tê-lo repassado a ela. E algo sério demais para que ele não o soubesse. Se não encontrasse o rapaz, iria direto ao Templo da Sombra Profunda para investigar se existe mesmo a tal estátua e o que ela é ou significa. Tinha que fazer isso.

E relataria isso na próxima carta. Shikaku tinha que lhe explicar.

- Por que estamos fazendo isso...

- Ora, Naruto! A idéia foi sua! _Lembra?_

- Eu sei, 'ttebayo! – E gritou mais uma vez o nome do amigo.

Fora o barulho de aves levantando voo, mais nada.

- Eu nem me lembrava mais o quanto que eu detestava ter que procurar ele...

- Huh? – Ino virou-se – Shikamaru... ele fez isso outras vezes?

- Teve uma que ele sumiu por dois dias, Ino. E ele estava esquisito também. –Ambos entraram na parte mais isolada daquele lugar – E eu tive que ficar cuidando da Sakura, mas quando deu o dia seguinte sai para procurar ele, mas não achei nada.

- Naruto – Ino perguntou – vocês viviam dizendo que ele tem problemas... com a família dele.

- É a Sakura quem acha que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra.

- Mas vocês sabem de alguma coisa de antes de ele conhecer vocês?

Naruto a olhou interrogativo, e ficou pensativo. Ino saltou alguns metros à frente, observando uma parte mais baixa do terreno.

- Tipo que ele mora aqui desde sempre?

- ...

- AAAAAH, POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ ME OLHANDO ASSIM, 'TTEBAYO?

Ino suspirou. Tão logo fez isso, porém, sentiu algo por trás e virou-se. Não dava para ver quase nada naquele direção, só que...

- Achou ele? – Naruto já foi sorrindo – Shikamaru!

- Espera. Não é ele não. – Segurou-o pela camisa até que ele murchasse – Acho melhor nos separarmos...

Combinaram de se encontrar no mesmo ponto em que estavam e de não perderem a vista do casario – dalí dava para ver a cidade – nem que isso diminuísse a área de busca. Na verdade, foi só um modo de afastar Naruto dela enquanto a moça usava seus próprios métodos para avançar naquela direção sem ser percebida pela criatura de quatro patas lá adiante.

Aproximou-se o suficiente para constatar que tinha uma sorte imensa. Isso é que procurar uma coisa e achar outra...

Precisaria andar ainda mais rápido para acionar Sai e, ainda por cima, não deixar o lobo fugir.

.

Kiba havia parado em um lugar para comer antes de voltar para a loja. Apoiou as costas no balcão e ficou pensando na vida quando terminou. Só para concluir que não estava tento tanta graça. Não, e tinha mais! Ino havia dito que ia ligar, não ia. O fato de não haver nada entre eles não significa que a vontade de escutar a voz dela tinha pego um barco para o outro lado do mundo. Ele não podia perder isso.

Não chegou a correr, mas também seus passos não tinham uma velocidade tranquila. Por vezes teve a sensação de que estava indo para o lugar errado, mas um sorriso bobo ainda varria-lhe o rosto de um lado a outro. Assustou-se quanto notou a mão no bolso, roçando o pingente lá dentro. Soube que estava perto da loja quando ouviu Akamaru latindo.

Mal chegou, o Inuzuka prestou as contas das últimas entregas e falou à irmã que alguém podia ligar para ele via o telefone alí do lado – O que lhe valeu uma bela bronca por usar o número da loja para fins pessoais. Assustado, mas ainda com aquela felicidade escondidinha no peito, só então ficou intrigado com os latidos do cachorro. Estavam bem fortes. Avistou-o tentando avançar em algo, talvez outro cão, que não dava para ver de onde o rapaz estava.

Só um pouco depois, Kiba viu um braço aparecendo de relance. Vish...

- Akamaru! – Chamou-o, atravessando a rua – Akamaru! Akamaru, pare com isso! – Agarrou o animal, que seguiu latindo.

- Tsc... Vocês se parecem, hein...

Kiba ergueu o rosto, surpreso. O cachorro foi parando de latir para Shikamaru aos poucos, e o dono entendeu o animal. Como entendeu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – O Inuzuka perguntou, hostil.

.

Nada ficou bagunçado ou fora do lugar por onde Sakura passou, e ela já estava bem intrigada. Não era possível que alguém não pudesse ter nem uma migalha de lembrança, um retrato ou um desses bilhetes escritos a mão. Nada que parecesse proveniente de pai, mãe ou tios. Aliás, não era algo relevante naquele contexto, mas Shikamaru tinha menos coisas do que ela imaginava. E evidentemente estava precisando de roupas novas.

Só achou algo interessante quando mexeu nas gavetas do armário. Começou de baixo para cima e logo na primeira (última) tomou um susto. As únicas coisas lá dentro eram, à primeira vista, um interruptor de modelo antigo – e ainda com uns fios pendurados atrás – um isqueiro e cinzas velhas. Não lhe pareceu absurdo que o Nara queimasse cartas ou fotografias, mesmo que aqueles restos parecessem ser de um papel só. Deve ter se esquecido de limpar aquilo dalí. Puxou o interruptor e ele trouxe mais algo junto, um dos fios estava preso num tecido.

Era uma sacola, mas Sakura logo ficou impressionada. Não era uma sacola qualquer, aquele material era tão excelente que a moça duvidou de que fosse feita alí mesmo na cidade, mesmo que agora estivesse um tanto quanto sujo. Percebeu um volume dentro dela e a abriu – reparando também no acabamento. A caixinha que tirou de lá era totalmente diferente. Papelão ordinário, algum dia foi embalagem de alguma coisa.

Abriu. Havia um embrulho contendo vários papéis dentro, mas não havia como vê-los sem rasgar o plástico. Sakura, então, se centrou na única folha solta. Desdobrou-a.

Ficou estupefata.

Sakura conhecia aquilo pelo nome de blasfêmia: O que tinha em mãos era uma ilustração muito bem feita de vários poderosos. E alguém puxou setinhas de cada um deles, escrevendo coisas negativas a respeito de cada um logo em seguida. Se eram verdades ou não, não vinha ao caso. Até Itachi estava lá.

A única não marcada era uma mulher no canto direito. Não, ela também tinha uma seta, mas que ia para baixo, em direção contrária às outras. E foi a única a receber um, digamos, elogio.

Leu o comentário e olhou para o rosto da mulher umas duas vezes. O formato do rosto dela lhe era levemente familiar. Mas o comentário é que era assustador. Podia muito bem ser uma coisa escrita por Shikamaru, mas aquela estava longe se ser a letra dele.

_A pessoa mais bela, gentil e problemática que já tive o desprazer de conhecer._

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**Haru x3:** Puxa, muito obrigada! É que eu sou uma afoita, nem deveria tanto... Sim, vai ser preciso um tanto de esforço, e você quer mesmo ver a cobra fumar, não é? Então, vou te fazer uma nova pergunta – Que catastrófico é esse que você acha que vai acontecer aqui? Não se acanhe, fique à vontade.

Esta fanfic devia ser logo do Kiba, admito. E, para um cachorrinho instintivo, ele anda dando muita bola fora, mas vamos dar um desconto a ele, não? Hinata se saiu muito bem até agora com seu plano. Aliás, parece que as potenciais bombas estão indo todas para o colo do Inuzuka. Não quero ficar inflando suas expectativas mas... de alguma forma, isso não vai acabar bem. Se causará o estrago de uma bomba atômica ou for apenas um estouro pouca coisa, depois saberemos e é melhor assim.

.

_Vocês que amam ou odeiam esta fanfic, deixem reviews!_

.

*ainda _Anata_, gente.


	16. Parte 16

_Naruto _não me pertence.

.

Possivelmente, eu já disse isso em algum capítulo anterior, mas, enfim, me desculpem pela demorar imensa. Espero que ainda haja gente acompanhando isto, a despeito das longas pausas, até porquenão pretendo deixar esta fanfic sem um fim. Principalmente por ela ser um presente.

Vocês não precisam se preocupar por ora, _Apple Lady_ vai ser atualizada como se deve durante as próximas três ou quatro semanas, pelo o que eu acredito. Por fim, antes de postar este capítulo, eu fiz uma sutil modificação na Parte 13. Nada que já mexer com algo mais à frente, mas que estava me incomodando um pouco.

Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews por aqui!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>- <em><strong>Apple Lady<strong>_ -

* * *

><p><em>Parte 16<em>

.

Isso não ajuda. Fica fácil imaginar Kiba agindo da mesma forma que o cachorro, a despeito das roupas comportadas e do adesivo no lado esquerdo da camisa, bem no coração, com o nome da perfumaria. Se bem que isso seria muito não-Kiba de qualquer maneira.

- Eu só estava passando. – Justificou-se – E quero descer.

- Chega, Akamaru.

O animalzinho ganiu, mas obedeceu. Shikamaru olhou pra baixo e, bom, isso também não ajuda em nada. Seu pé, se o dobrasse pra baixo, ficaria na altura da cabeça do Inuzuka. Pensando bem, não sabia ao certo como conseguiu ir tão alto sem usar poder nenhum.

Saltou temendo chegar ao chão de mau jeito, mas não houve nada.

- Então é alí? – Olhou para a loja. Kiba não o imitou nisso.

- Está me vigiando?

- Não. – Seguia olhando – Só estou procurando uma pessoa. – Seguiu andando – Me roubaram.

Kiba não se convenceu disso.

- Mas – Como imaginava, ele se virou preocupado – a Ino está bem, não é?

- A problemática não estava comigo. Ela vai ligar pra você, não vai? – Fez expressão de dissabor - Ela disse que ia.

Kiba riu.

- Ela te conta tudo, não é?

- Por que não? – O sorriso do outro aumentou, desafiador. Isso não era boa coisa.

Somando isso ao fato de que haviam rastros de Hinata naquela rua...

- Você também conta tudo para ela? – Shikamaru perguntou – Tipo, curiosidades do seu trabalho, quem você andou encontrando nos últimos dias, o quê de importante essas pessoas te dizem...

- Vou repetir o que você disse. Por que não?

Akamaru latiu.

- Olha, só pra você ficar tranquilo, nenhuma Hinata veio me procurar. – Kiba soltou de repente. Observou os olhos do rival crescerem de surpresa – Era isso que você queria saber, eu acho. Está tão na cara.

- ...

- Só me diga uma coisa, cara. – Kiba o encarou firme, cruzando os braços – Ou melhor, duas. A Hinata não é só uma estranha que quer está perseguindo a Ino sem motivo nenhum, não é? E o quê essa Hinata é _sua_? E porque ela viria me procurar?

"_Tsc..._" Não que Shikamaru houvesse deixado "muito na cara", mas desconsiderar que Kiba era desconfiado, especialmente no que diz respeito à Ino e ao próprio Nara, era um erro crasso. Por que uma desconhecida teria um súbito interesse na sua moça? Por inúmeros motivos, inclusive por nada. Mas esta última era uma resposta que o perfumista teria dificuldade em aceitar. Devia saber...

- Você não precisa mais se preocupar com Hinata.

- Como?

- Soube hoje que ela mudou de cidade. Não vai mais perturbar ninguém, eu acho. – Falou – Por que você achou que eu tinha algo com Hinata? Eu mal sei alguma coisa dela além só do nome.

- Ahh... – Não era de admiração.

- Kiba.

O rapaz ergueu os olhos para o outro, a informação de há pouco ainda reverberando na cabeça. Imaginou, não soube bem porque, alguém pondo a mão no seu ombro. Shikamaru sequer estava olhando em sua direção. Preferia fitar o céu. Por nada não...

- Pare com isso. – O outro falou – Você deve estar cercado de garotas legais.

E ele se virou de vez pro lado oposto.

- Se concentre nelas. Pode apostar, você ainda vai me agradecer por isso. – Deixou-o pra trás. Acabou se esquecendo de se despedir.

Kiba apenas, mais uma vez, apertou aquele pingente. Sem saber conscientemente o que isso significava.

O cachorro voltou a latir. Ao menos, esta era uma boa desculpa para apressar um pouco (só um pouco) o passo. Quanto tempo será que perdeu com essa conversa? Hinata já deve ter se afastado substancialmente.

Não, não foi perda de tempo. Sem querer, o Inuzuka lhe deu uma boa idéia. Despreocupá-lo da presença de uma stalker e fazê-lo pensar que está tudo bem é melhor deixar nas mãos dele algo que o deixaria com a pulga atrás da orelha. E isso Shikamaru não tinha porque querer. Muito menos agora.

Resmungou consigo mesmo por ter que varar todo o quarteirão, ou até mais, até achar alguma coisa. E a pé.

.

- Por alí.

O que estava próximo da porta foi o primeiro a ir, e o resto do grupo foi atrás. Porém, um dos súditos parou de repente assim que chegou à calçada e quase foi atropelado por um colega. Voltou a correr, ainda que mais lento.

Mudou de direção tão logo foi deixado totalmente para trás. Ninguém percebeu isso. Por mais que andasse rápido, o súdito não parecia estar fazendo esforço. E seus olhos estavam brancos, sem a íris.

.

Não fazia idéia de onde estava e isso pouco lhe importou. Hinata terminou de sair do cogumelo que a guardou durante o (aspas) passeio (aspas) por baixo da terra e caiu sem jeito no chão. A estátua ficaria sob o solo mesmo, era melhor. Resolveu-se dar dois minutos.

Mesmo que convertesse todo resquício de desespero que houvesse deixado no caminho em "flores", o pessoal da Sombra Profunda não estava brincando em serviço. Não era a hora ainda de eles a encontraram – e isso ainda ia demorar. Já se sentia cansada. Encostou parte das costas na parede de pedra e ficou, conchinha, alí. Até escutar pensamentos e um som de passos arrastados. Olhou para a entrada da caverna.

Sai estava por perto, carregando um enorme embrulho nas costas e resmungando um pouquinho. Encheu o saco daquele rabo peludo que insistia em ficar no seu rosto e acabou olhando para a entrada da caverna.

Ao mesmo tempo. Acabaram vendo um ao outro.

- ...!

- Huh!... Você – Ele falou primeiro - por aqui?

Ela continuou sem dizer nada. E não deveria estar feliz. Estava _feliz_?

Os dois minutos se esgotaram e a cautela voltou a dominar a moça, assim como o cogumelo-transporte tornou a brotar. Mas ela ficou sem saber o que fazer com Sai. Precisava fazer, ou dizer alguma coisa? Ele estava alí, não é, então...

Embora tenha se passado as mesmas preocupações com ele, Sai ficou parado enquanto Hinata ia embora. Sentiu-se meio mal por causa disso. É que desta vez não dava para ir atrás dela e ele o sabia, mas era um pouco complicado se conformar com isso e...

Ele precisava da imagem dela por perto. Foi a conclusão à qual chegou.

Do mesmo modo como precisara da de Ino até um tempo atrás.

.

Naruto estendeu um pouco o pé para a frente: Desenhou um círculo no chão, devagar, como se não fosse demasiado tarde. Julgou-se, devia ainda estar procurando. Se conseguiu encontrar tão fácil o caminho de volta até onde combinara de se encontrar com Ino, então não procurou direito. Desenhou um outro círculo, dentro do anterior, tão pequeno que virou mesmo uma bolotinha. O rapaz deu um riso sufocado.

Puxou o pé para junto de si – e destruindo a desenho – enquanto se dava conta de que, agora, estava mesmo realmente preocupado. Tinha sido que sugerira procurar Shikamaru, sim. Seu amigo não _é_ demonstrar abalos de espírito muito fortes, Naruto até já havia se esquecido disso. Nada. Nem de alegria ou de tristeza, e muito menos de medo. Medo. Os normais só costumavam deixa-lo compenetrado acima do habitual. Não era lógico isso.

O tempo apenas deixava as coisas piores. A cada minuto que passasse, era como se, sim, Shikamaru pudesse ter fugido às normas racionais e lógicas que, conscientemente ou não, ele respeitava o melhor possível. Por mais que isso fosse insólito, tão insólito que o mais razoável era imaginá-lo perdido e _um pouco_ confuso. Apenas. Ou mais do que isso

Sentiu vontade de agarrá-lo pela gola da camisa quando o encontrasse. Bem agarrado. Até ele mijar nas calças e...

- Naruto, você está aí? – O rapaz se levantou afoito com o farfalhar de mato e Ino terminou de aparecer. Não a esperou sair de vez.

- E aí?

Ela mordeu de leve os lábios.

- Nada ainda.

- Porra, 'ttebayo!

- Me escuta, acho que por aqui ele não está mesmo. – Ela continuou – Faz até sentido. Por que ele viria aqui?!

Ino respirou fundo. De novo o ato de morder os lábios. Naruto olhou tanto para baixo que notou que a sombra comprida de fim de tarde deles ainda estava alí. Talvez durasse ainda alguns minutos, bem poucos. Não que isso fosse relevante, não que notar coisas que não são relevantes fosse tranquilizador.

O rapaz esticou o pé até seu desenho. Fez rapidamente algo por cima e Ino viu – e ficou um pouco surpresa.

- Vamos. – Pegou-a pelo braço.

- Vamos o quê? – Os dois se abaixaram. Ino não precisou mais da resposta e decidiu mudar a pergunta enquanto olhava para aquele tipo de "S" no qual estavam ajoelhados – Você...

- Eu não. – Ele se apressou – Era o meu pai. Ele foi súdito do Senhor da Boa Saúde... – Riu. Por causa do nome mesmo – Ele me contava um monte de histórias de lá em cima e eu vivia com inveja dele por causa disso.

"_Oh!..._"

- Eu sempre fazia isto aqui pela Sakura. E funciona, 'ttebayo!

- Eu acredito, oras. – Deu uma risada discreta antes de se abaixar e postar as mãos no chão. Enquanto eles ainda estavam na sala de casa, ela havia percebido o que aconteceu entre ele e Sakura para que houvessem mudado.

E, bem, aí estava o porquê de ele ter conseguido acreditar tão facilmente que a história de súdita da Sakura era real.

Não podia continuar rindo agora. Concentrou-se, imaginando Shikamaru chegando, se abaixando e perguntando porque ela está numa posição tão estranha assim no meio do nada. E ela responderia que não tem nada demais e que ele devia saber disso. E agradeceria por ele estar bem.

Lembrou-se dos beijos que trocaram até agora.

Ele _tinha_ que ficar bem.

.

Demasiado tarde. De noite.

Ino correu até dentro de uma pequena loja e entrou de repente. Olhou ao redor, se demorando (e se desanimando) nisso. E saiu. Voltou a gritar por Shikamaru quando se juntou ao Naruto outra vez. Ele fez coro com ela em seguida. Ainda tinha muita gente na rua e isso era irritante por mais que fosse óbvio.

A cidade não ajudava, não ajudava em nada. Conseguia ser pior do que as áreas verdes. Passou quase reto pela mesma praça daquele dia. Até ela estava apinhada de gente.

"- Você tem algo contra eletricidade?

- Mas é claro que não! – Ela se virou, ofendida – É bonito ver até onde os humanos chegaram."

Eles tinham conversado como se os anos não houvessem passado. Naquele dia. Tão incrível como conseguiram isso que Ino até ficou com medo da possibilidade de ter sido capaz de revelar algum detalhe de seu plano naquela hora. Mesmo que isso não tivesse acontecido.

Naruto a puxou. Ela quase tinha batido no poste. De luz. No meio da correria. Teve uma vontade de seguir na direção contrária, mas compensou-a chamando por Shikamaru quantas e quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Mas o infeliz não brotava do meio do povo por nada neste mundo. O que é que estava acontecendo com você?!

Nisso, todos os postes pareciam tão iguais que Ino estacou quando viu um levemente diferente. Não foi até ele só por isso, o que ela menos tinha era curiosidade agora. Naruto a seguiu chamando por ela. A moça sabia muito bem que objeto era aquele. Bom, ela não era mais um pontinho perdido naquele mundo.

Era o que ela deveria ter feito. Ino puxou o fone do orelhão e se surpreendeu por se lembrar do número, digitando-o rápido. Só andar não adianta. Precisava ser mais objetiva.

- Ino! – Naruto tentou de novo – O que... Pra quem você está ligando?

- Vá pra casa, Naruto.

- O quê?

- Vá pra casa, Naruto! – Ela falou um pouco mais forte. O telefone só chamava, chamava – A Sakura ficou sozinha esse tempo todo. Vá lá, veja se o Shikamaru está lá também pelo menos... – Reparou em um detalhe - ...e ligue para cá. Vou ficar aqui até você ligar.

- Mas o que você está dizendo?! Está de noite, 'ttebayo! Ele já tá sumido e não posso deixar você a...

- Vai pra casa! – E Naruto estacou.

Seu pai dizia que a voz de um poderoso era capaz de gelar vulcões. Isso não tinha nada a ver agora. Só o efeito que era análogo e que Naruto não soube o porquê. Só tinha ciência de que sentira um medo tão intenso quanto rápido.

- Droga!... – E Ino continuou – Acho que faço uma idéia de onde ele pode estar, mas, por favor, me deixe resolver isso sozinha! Eu não volto pra casa sem que o Shikamaru esteja comigo. Não volto mesmo!

- Então... onde?!

E o telefone não parava de chamar.

- É isso que estou tentando descobrir. – Colocou e tirou de novo do gancho.

Digitou de novo o mesmo número.

- Nada disso! Eu vou ficar, dattebayo! – E Ino grunhiu. Chama, chama, chama.

É inútil. Desistiu e trocou a ligação por outra.

.

As lembranças dela tinham um som que lembrava água batendo em vidros multicoloridos. Sakura estava deitada no sofá – como agora – com Naruto lhe dando um presente – que ela mal olhou direito na hora – e depois saindo para preparar alguma comida nova que na certa resultaria só em uma cozinha refogada no caos.

Shikamaru tinha ficado de pé na frente na mesinha de canto, fazendo algo do qual ela não se lembrava mais, e a consolou um pouco com um argumento que a convenceu bastante. Ela já tinha tido essa impressão antes, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que achara que alguém entendia seu sofrimento no Topo do Monte.

No instante seguinte, Naruto a puxara para alguma coisa e Sakura se levantou e enxugou as lágrimas com uma rapidez que não lhe estava sendo habitual.

A Haruno do tempo presente então piscou e se pôs sentada rápido para abandonar _as idéias viajadas_. Aquilo não significava nada. Muitas pessoas possuem ilustrações do panteão, inteiro ou não, do Topo do Monte. Naruto, por exemplo, tinha uma até pouco tempo. E para alguém que possuía um conhecimento bastante aceitável das práticas e rituais sagrados (como Shikamaru), nada mais normal.

O que não estava batendo eram aquelas anotações. Pode até ser que ele seja alguém decepcionado com os poderosos, mas a esse ponto... E aquela mulher... Ela tinha uma leveza incrível no rosto. Sim, tinha, mas não é bem esse ponto. Soa clichê, desses irritantes que muito se dizem sobre as mulheres, mas os olhos dela eram _doces_. Sobressaiam-se ao ar de desafio daquela pessoa, mas eram doces ao ponto de ser possível desejar comê-los. E isso lhe era familiar... demais...

_Triiim!_

"_Ino!_", Sakura desejou. Imaginou Naruto gritando no ouvido dela que já tinham encontrado o fujão. Ufa!

- Mochi mochi!

- Sakura?

.

- S-Shikamaru?! Onde você está?

O rapaz levantou um pouco o rosto, olhando para os lados. Ainda bem que fios de orelhão são longos o bastante para permitir sentar-se na calçada feito eremita.

- Num... não sei. – Não, com certeza não era esse o nome.

- O quê?!...

- Sakura, é o seguinte... – Falou – Não vou poder voltar para aí hoje, sinto muito. Não me pergunte o porquê...

- "A pessoa mais bela, gentil e problemática que já tive o desprazer de conhecer." – Ouviu a moça falar de uma vez só.

Um veículo passou bem rápido, jogando um papel quase onde Shikamaru estava.

- Ahn?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse! – Sakura retrucou, jogando verde – Eu li bem aqui! – Enfatizou as duas últimas palavras. Silêncio do outro lado – Pode dizer o que quiser de mim e faça o que quiser, mas ninguém aqui vai deixar você _fugir_ de novo.

Droga. Ela até parecia a Ino falando assim.

- Sinto muito. – Repetiu como se a fala da outra não tivesse existido - Até amanhã, espero.

- Não, Shik... – _Tu tu tu tu._

"_Maldito!_"

Porém, o telefone tocou de novo logo depois. Só não esperava que fosse ele outra vez.

- Diz à Ino que... você sabe. Tá? – E o rapaz devolveu o fone antes que pudesse ouvir Sakura falara mais alguma coisa.

Desde quando estava tão piegas assim. Esquece.

O descanso fez bem: Levantar-se para discar de novo o número de casa não deu trabalho, a despeito de ter passado horas andando por aí. E improdutivamente.

Pensando bem, ele ainda não deve estar raciocinando direito. Hinata ao certo deu voltas imensas pela cidade para despistar qualquer um que decidisse seguí-la. E Shikamaru teve tempo o bastante para tentar achar "um atalho" até o caminho real que a Senhora do Desespero estava levando em consideração. De qualquer forma, isso, bom, era o de menos agora.

Enquanto não _a_ resgatasse, não poderia voltar pra casa. Não poderia encarar Naruto, Sakura e muito menos a Ino. Muito menos a Ino. Para piorar, eles andaram mexendo nas suas coisas. Estava certo de que Sakura tinha acabado de _jogar verde_ na ligação, é bem o tipo de tática dela. Ainda assim, era algo preocupante. Voltando ao problema aqui...

Pensando melhor, tinha uma coisa inédita desta vez. Seria muita ingenuidade de sua parte ignorar que talvez, mais "com certeza" do que "talvez", Ino neste momento deve ter mandado aquele súdito dela seguí-lo ou ela própria está fazendo isso. E era certo que ainda havia o pessoal de seu pai: Estes iriam perceber o rastro dele misturado ao da Senhora do Desespero a qualquer momento. Isso dependeria da forma como eles estão fazendo a busca, ou então de quando sentiriam (ou se já sentiram) falta de um dos homens.

E se já tiverem se unido? Não necessariamente agora, mas antes: E se isso já estiver previsto no plano da Ino? O fato de Hinata não precisamente estar com eles (ela tinha interesses próprios demais para tanto, afinal) não significava que eles já houvessem previsto os passos dela e, consequentemente, os dele.

Merda!

Eles também podiam estar planejando contar tudo para Naruto e Sakura. Se tudo estiver previsto, por que não? Mesmo que ela tenha sido uma súdita e ele, parente de um, eles poderiam não reagir bem a isso. Telefonar? Não tinha uma história convincente em mente e nem tempo.

Voltou a andar enquanto pensava.

Subtrair outro súdito do grupo do seu pai era o mais seguro, mas, ainda assim... Droga! Se tivesse uma forma de saber bem direitinho como o pessoal agiria... A única parte sobre a qual ele possuía relativo controle era a de Hinata. E estava sem poderes, logo, ela tinha condições de estar indo mais rápido do que ele.

Seria mais produtivo se, ao invés de caminhar a esmo, se preocupasse em encontrar um lugar pra dormir. Mas até isso podia estar previsto.

Tsc... Assim dava vontade até de chutar o balde.

Tudo estava arranjado para um desfecho que, na verdade, ele desejava muito. E este era o maior dos problemas.

.

- Ele esteve aí?! – Uma luz brilhou bem no fundo das pupilas de Ino. Naruto chegou mais perto do orelhão. – Mas, ei, você acha que ele estava... esquisito?

- Não. – Kiba respondeu, se levantando de cima da mesa da sala – Mas o que houve?

- Shikamaru saiu. – Ela não prosseguiu logo – E não voltou ainda. Eu acho.

- Quer que eu vá até aí?

- Não, eu estou bem, pode deixar. Mas você disse que ele esteve aí, não é? Sabe mais ou menos por que caminho ele veio ou por qual ele foi quando saiu daí?

Kiba foi até a janela.

- Foi pra direita, em direção da rua que fica perto daqui da loja. Mas depois disso eu já não sei. – Esperou-a dizer algo, mas, ante a ausência, prosseguiu – Ino, como assim ele estar esquisito?

- Err... Não se nem como te explicar.

- Ele fez alguma coisa com você?

- Que nada, Kiba. Eu não já disse que estou bem? E só não sei se o Shikamaru está e eu preciso saber!

- Tá bom, tá bom! Eu vou ajudar vocês a procurar aquele chato.

- Não, Kiba, cuide da sua vida. É problema meu.

- Se é meu também é nosso. – Não ouviu Ino bufar. O Inuzuka reparou em um ponto atrás da mesma árvore onde abordara Shikamaru horas atrás.

- Tudo bem. Faça o que quiser. – A voz dela saiu apática demais – Boa sorte, ok?

- Ok.

Pousou o telefone no gancho.

Sem rodeios, Kiba optou por pular a janela – o que acabou não sendo uma boa idéia - e deixou Akamaru pra trás. O "ponto" ainda passou um tempo parado, surpreso, antes de se afastar mais para dentro do escuro.

É, péssima idéia: Kiba sentiu o pé puxando assim que se levantou. Passou um tempo para, olhando fixadamente para o outro lado da rua, antes de enfim atravessá-la em direção a um arbusto que ladeava a árvore. Abaixou-se e meteu a mão por baixo (e o homem do lado, sentado e escorado no tronco) até sentir algo na mão. Puxou uma embalagem vermelha. A bendita brilhava na lateral se virada para um lado. E Kiba olhou para a janela e, bem, era isso mesmo.

- Poxa...

O homem abaixou os olhos até fechá-los, ouvindo o som de gente se levantar. E os arregalou logo em seguida com o tapa que foi aquela mão tapando sua boca. Foi puxado direto para calçada e Kiba o via de cima, de sorrisão vitorioso.

- Te peguei! – E a alegria dele sumiu. Deu um esgar de susto.

O desconhecido aproveitou para rolar e quase escapou. Kiba repetiu a pergunta, quase gritando, enquanto o prendia no chão. Os dois acabaram voltando pro meio das plantas, com a confusão, e o homem chegou a agarrar o pescoço de Kiba – mas ouviu um barulhinho antes de apertá-lo. Olhou pro lado e o Inuzuka ia lhe torcendo o braço.

- Pela última vez, quem foi que mandou você me vigiar?!...

Os olhos do homem ficaram saltados. Kiba tremeu com isso – como ele conseguia ser tão assustador? O outro aproveitou a deixa e jogou o braço para onde viera o barulho, e agarrou sua correntinha de pingente de pano.

Igual _a dele_.

.

Hinata espalmou o portão. Não era a primeira vez que encheria a casa do seu colega de cogumelos e talvez nem fosse a última, dependendo do que isso tudo vai dar. A moça olhou para os lados, torcendo para não haver ninguém por perto ainda que ela só parece alguém fazendo uma coisa _normal_. Mas não é para alguém ver, não é não. Mesmo assim.

Respirou fundo, e foi aí que se descobriu mais nervosa do que esperava. Logo recebeu as informações dos cogumelos-olho: Ino não estava em casa. Exatamente como imaginava.

Hinata não conseguia deixar de pensar que, por mais que tenha pensado no maior número de detalhes que pudesse, o plano ter dado certo até agora era um grande milagre. Puxou-os de volta antes que a única pessoa lá dentro os notasse de algum jeito. Mais uma vez, olhou para todos os lados quantas vezes pudesse. Na verdade, o grande medo era de subitamente notar uma cara muito pálida a observando para depois chegar mais perto e enchê-la de perguntas. Não, ele não podia fazer nada, e por isso mesmo não podia se envolver nisso.

Deixou-se tragar imediatamente pela terra. De novo, respirou. Ainda faltavam algumas peças para reagrupar, não podia falhar de jeito nenhum.

(Imaginou Hanabi comentando sobre aquela planta dela, que era difícil de desmurchar. Hiashi a aconselhou a desistir. "Mas ela era tão...", Hinata disse só em pensamento. Hanabi bufou, apoiando o rosto com a mão de uma forma tão teatral que...)

Brotou ao lado da casa de Kiba.

.

- O que é isso?! – Tentou tomar da mão dele.

Foi empurrado para o meio da rua. O sujeito já estava de pé. Dava para ver muito bem, correntinha com pingente de pano.

- Nem pense! - E guardou o objeto – Eu devo obediência eterna ao meu senhor assim como você deve ao seu. Não pense que se livrou de mim. – Ia correr.

O pé puxou mais. Ainda assim, Kiba conseguiu saltar sobre o homem e segurá-lo, sem derrubá-lo. Ao longe, Hinata observava a cena sem entender direito o que se passava. O Inuzuka andou pra trás com ele ou se desequilibrava. O homem resistia. Parece que agora começava a usar o máximo de suas forças.

- E onde está o "seu senhor"? – Perguntou. O sujeito se rebateu com mais força – Onde está? Quem ele é?

- Kiba!

O Inuzuka caiu pra trás com um empurrão. O desconhecido saiu em disparada na hora. Kiba se levantou e foi atrás. Hinata fez o mesmo, ao seu modo. Se o fato de ter um súdito de Shikaku controlado pelo filho dele nessa confusão influenciava em alguma coisa, deixa pra lá. Agora, o que precisava era controlar a trajetória dos dois.

Passou à frente deles, sem que a vissem. Parece que o tal súdito era pura emoção. Isso ajudava muito.

.

- Ino, pra quem você estava ligando daquela vez?

Ambos corriam por uma rua menos cheia do que as outras.

- Pra quem, 'ttebayo?

- Para um amigo nosso. – "_Chamada direta para o Templo da Sombra Profunda para tentar dar um jeito de falar rápido com o Sr. Shikaku, Naruto... mas não queira nem saber nem que os telefones de lá são velhos, entendeu? Eu acho que são velhos..._"

Ela suspirou.

– Não iam me atender mesmo que tivesse alguém em casa...

- Não iam?

- Naruto, você disse que Shikamaru já sumiu assim uma outra vez, não é? – Ino mudou de assunto. Pararam. Rostos e mais rostos. O rapaz chamou pelo amigo por trás dela – Como vocês conseguiram encontrá-lo, onde eles estava, como estava?!

- Ei, não fale assim tão rápido, 'ttebayo! – Dobraram a esquina. Foi a vez de Ino gritar. – Eu achei ele perto de uma banco, acho que não funcionava nada lá. E estava ainda mais esquisito, meio louco, sei lá!

- Como assim?

- Tem alguma coisa que faz ele perder a cabeça naquela hora, não consigo entender, 'ttebayo! Ele estava fazendo alguma coisa com uma estátua... Mas ele sumiu não sei como quando fui chegando perto e...

- Estátua?!

Parou e agarrou Naruto pelos ombros. Uma pessoa esbarrou de leve neles.

- Você disse estátua?... – Ino nem notou.

- V-você sabe de alguma coisa, Ino?

.

Só havia uma solução possível para sair da estaca zero. Ele estava cansado de saber.

Shikamaru desistiu de ir atrás de Hinata, por enquanto. Rumou até a parte da cidade que ficava mais perto de sua casa. Se suas suposições estiverem certas, e são altíssimas as chances de estarem mesmo, claro, a pessoa a quem procurava agora estaria por alí, e também procurando por ele. Era a parte que ele mais detestava nisso tudo.

Mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, esse dia ia chegar e ele teria que prestar contas por todos os bons e maus momentos que ele não pediu para viver. E isso é péssimo, péssimo, péssimo.

Por outro lado, enfim todo esse celeuma teria um fim.

.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa? – Naruto interpelou outra vez.

Chuvisco. "Uma porta se abre com força. Uma cortina é jogada longe..."

Ino piscou uma, duas, quantas vezes fossem necessárias, enquanto Naruto lhe repetia a pergunta. Ela já havia ouvido falar de estátua antes, era verdade. E os detalhes foram sendo devagar e sucessivamente resgatados. O terror do homem, o vestido, a mulher de pedra... E tudo aparecia numa clareza tão grande que não poderia ter sido um sonho.

Aquilo que Hinata disse e mostrou a ela era real!

- Ino! – Há tempos que ela tinha soltado o cara. Só agora se dava conta.

A moça esfregou a mão como se tivesse areia entre os dedos. Para sua surpresa, quanto mais se lembrava, mais e mais detalhes surgiam como se ela tivesse observado tudo com cuidado na hora. Viu os poros e o caminho de veias nas mãos do homem que estava encarnando, viu o quão o material da estátua era liso de tão bem polido. Viu os traços da mulher, o fundo da garganta surgindo inacreditavelmente detalhado. Era muito, muito mais do que apenas a memória difusa que tivera quando Shikamaru fez aquela pergunta debaixo da escada.

Falando nisso, as ações dele naquele momento passaram-se como um filme em sua cabeça. Juntou com outros pedaços de informação que tinha sobre ele e...

A moça abriu um sorriso.

- Naruto! Ino!

Os dois se voltaram na direção da voz. Sakura saltou do meio dos rostos desconhecidos e correu até eles. Abraçou Ino, que piscou enquanto Sakura punha a mão em seu ombro e Naruto reclamava pela rosada estar alí. A moça retribuiu o abraço de tão exultante que estava.

- Eu decidi procurar junto agora, caramba!... – Ouviu-a dizer para Naruto.

O rapaz ficou pianinho... Coisas que só um olhar assustador fazem por você.

- Algum sinal dele?

- Nada ainda. – Foi Ino quem respondeu – Mas, Sakura eu p... O que é isso?

– Olhem. – Sakura levantou a imagem que trazia nas mãos.

Era a ilustração. Ino arregalou de leve os olhos e a segurou. Naruto a olhava por trás. "...e problemática que já tive o desprazer de conhecer".

- Eu acho que é original. – Sakura completou – Estão vendo esta moça aqui? Temos que mostrar isso para ele!

- Estou. – Ino quem respondeu. Não conseguiu falar mais nada depois.

- Mostrar por quê?!

- Ora por quê...

A moça, a frase, a letra. Conhecia muito bem a letra. O sonho. Olhou demoradamente para o rosto da mulher...

- Ino? Ino, tudo bem?

Do rosto para o ambiente, do ambiente para as rasuras, das rasuras para a frase e... Para o rosto outra vez. Um outro detalhe que quase ia passando despercebido...

Fez-se a luz. Mas, diferente de há pouco, foi daquelas que queimam os olhos até não sobrar nada.

"_Não pode ser!_"

.

**.Continua**

.

* * *

><p><em>Respondendo...<em>

**B. Lilac:** Sem multas, sem juros, sem correções monetárias, senão um monte de gente também exigiria indenização por deixá-los esperando capítulos por tanto tempo, jajaja! E o momento no clube eles tinham mais era o que aproveitar mesmo. Não digo nem tanto por Naruto e Sakura, que já se acertaram, mas por Ino e Shikamaru. Como você pôde ver, este capítulo foi tão esquisito e problemático quanto o outro, suponho. E o Kiba, coitado... Sim, esse ainda vai sofrer. E não é que você imaginou certo? O Shika subiu na árvore.

Ei, eu já tinha ouvido essa música antes de você me recomendar. Só não havia ligado o nome à melodia, jajaja! Sim, disputa acirrada, afinal as duas são monstros da música vintage japonesa. Agora, _Anata_ por si só também tem poder. Essa música ganhou notoriedade porque foi com ela que a Akiko Kosaka ganhou um concurso. A Akiko.

.


	17. Aviso

.

.

.

Pessoal, isso não é uma boa notícia, mas precisa ser dito.

Toda história requer planejamento, fanfics não são exceção. Foi justamente isso o que faltou. _Apple Lady_ era para ter sido uma fanfic de, no máximo, 3 ou 4 capítulos, e por isso eles eram chamados aqui de _Partes_. Só que vieram mais ideias, me empolguei e acabei esticando a história. Tudo foi bem até o momento em que o Naruto virou aquele monstro.

Eu sabia para onde ir, mas não exatamente como chegar até lá, e acabei desenvolvendo tudo depois daí meio em cima da hora. Eu entendo que muitos aqui podiam até estar gostando da história, mas eu me desanimava cada vez mais de _Apple Lady_ como um todo. Perdi o gosto de escrever. E acabei parando.

Estou me sentindo uma grande filha da puta por estar fazendo isso, mas já se passou mais de um ano desde a última vez que atualizei e continuo sem sentir nada que me empolgue a levar _Apple Lady_ para frente. Peço desculpas a todos por isso.

Infelizmente, tudo acaba aqui.

Eu agradeço muito a todos vocês que vieram aqui para ler e curtir _Apple Lady_. Agradeço também à **Haru x3** e à **B. Lilac** que faziam uns comentários longos que me fazer pular de felicidade (Sério, adoro feedback com muito texto, jajaja!). E não vou dizer o que foi, mas teve uma coisinha que _Apple Lady_ acrescentou à minha vida e sou muito feliz por isso. Por isso e por outras coisas, eu me diverti muito enquanto foi possível.

Eu não queria que acabasse desta forma, mas não posso ficar presa a algo apenas por obrigação. Estou aqui no Fanfiction porque quero me divertir e também divertir vocês, e quero poder fazer isso dando sempre o melhor de mim.

Foi bom enquanto durou.

Peço desculpas à B. Lilac, por não ter podido completar o presente dela.

Peço desculpas a todos vocês.

Otowa Nekozawa.

.

.

.


End file.
